Fashion Parade
by kepc
Summary: Just as Nick and Tess struggle to come to terms with the arrival of Harrison into their lives. Stevie and Alex face a different kind of struggle. Harry Ryan sticks his nose into his son's business once to often with deadly repercussions.
1. Chapter 1 An Audience of one

Jodi and Kate are arguing about Kate's car as Jodi tries to instruct Stevie on how to walk the catwalk.

Behind the makeshift curtain Stevie nervously paces, wobbling now and again on her heels.

In front of the curtain the argument continues as Kate refuses to be silenced.

"Ladies is this part of the show or an added extra?" Alex chuckles as he sits with Tess.

….

Nick arrives looking serious.

Alex and Tess glance up at him.

Alex jokes. "Take a seat mate this is better than jelly wrestling."

Nick doesn't smile.

…..

Jodi pushes Stevie out in front of the curtain.

"Stevie! Very nice." Alex states smiling as he gets a lovely glimpse of her figure and legs.

"She's gunna knock em dead." Tess exclaims.

Alex doesn't hear her.

…

'Tess we need to talk." Nick whispers as he takes her arm and leads her outside.

Alex is still glued to Stevie.

She hasn't noticed his attention as she's watching Tess and Nick leave the shed.

Stevie stops as she tries to find the curtain opening with her back to Alex.

…

"Stevie go again!" Jodi grumbles still arguing with Kate.

"Why?" Stevie growls.

Jodi pokes her head out and sees the look on Alex's face.

"Because your audience is waiting for more." Jodi grins.

Shaking her head Stevie turns to do another lap.

…

At the end of the practice runway Stevie wobbles.

As her heal catches on the edge of a crack in the flooring.

A loud snap is all that is heard before she begins to fall.

Jodi and Kate hear it and fling back the curtain.

…..

Alex is on his feet quickly and grabs Stevie's arm with one hand and scoops her up with the other.

The thin fabric and the softness of her on his hands sends a warmth through him.

Stevie is shocked, hurt and mildly amused as she looks at him.

"Thanks." She offers.

"You ok?" He asks.

She searches his face as he looks at her.

'I think so." She utters.

…..

Kate nudges Jodi.

Jodi grins back at her.

The argument temporarily forgotten.

Both slip back behind the curtain but can still see.

….

'You can put me down Alex." Stevie suggests.

Still looking at her he doesn't move.

"Alex?" Stevie questions.

"Oh yeah." He replies as he gently stands her back down.

…

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Stevie groans.

Looking worried Alex picks her back up.

"You're hurt." He says.

"I think I've sprained my ankle.' She explains.

….

"Jodi!" Alex calls.

"Yeah?" Jodi replies as if she hasn't seen anything.

"Stevie's hurt herself I'm taking her back to the house.' Alex states.

"Oh no Stevie are you ok?" Jodi gushes.

"I've hurt my foot Jodi." Stevie explains then adds. "Plus my shoe broke."

"Oh that's no good we'll have to find you another pair." Jodi answers.

"Come on let's get some ice on this foot it's swelling already." Alex offers.

…..

Leaving the girls in the shed Alex carries Stevie towards the house.

"I wonder where Nick and Tess went?" Stevie states looking around.

Glancing back at Alex she grumbles. "Are you right?"

He grins and says. "Well they're bouncing around in my face it's kinda hard not to look Stevie."

She places her hand across the v in her dress.

…

"Spoilsport." He grumbles.

She laughs.

'You smell nice Stevie. You always smell nice." He tells her.

She feels really uncomfortable by his comments but strangely thrilled by them too.

….

Entering the kitchen he kicks the chair out with his foot and lowers her onto it.

Her face so close to his.

She stares at him.

He inhales and holds his breath.

Exhaling he says softly. "Stevie do you think we should..."

…

She touches his face.

He leans forward.

She does too.

"Alex." She whispers as his lips collide with hers.

…

Dropping onto one knee he wraps his arms around her.

She slides hers around his neck.

The back door banging parts them.

Both breathing deeply.

He stands and moves over to the fridge searching for ice.

…

Jodi and Kate arrive.

The moment lost.

Tess rushes through behind them in tears.

Nick nowhere to be seen.

….

Alex hands Stevie the ice pack and says. "I'd better go and see where he is!"

She nods.

"I'll see you soon mate." He offers.

"Yep you'd better bring me a beer I don't think I'll be going far." Stevie answers trying to sound normal.

He smiles and replies. "You're on."

….

Upstairs Tess is lying on her bed.

"Tess can I come in?" Stevie calls.

"It's open." Tess calls.

Stevie hobbles over to the bed and sits down.

…..

"He's left me Stevie. I thought he'd choose me but he's chosen Harrison. He said he can't stop seeing him so he thinks we need some time apart." Tess sobs.

"Oh Tess no!" Stevie exclaims as she holds onto her friend.

Leaning against her Tess lets her pain and sadness wash over them.

Stevie feels torn, offering comfort to Tess she wonders about what just happened downstairs with Alex.

Most importantly she wonders if it will it happen again.

…..


	2. Chapter 2 Accusations Fly

_**Wilgul several weeks after the fashion parade….**_

Nick has struggled living without Tess.

With Sally taken to Melbourne seriously ill, Nick has had to become both Mother and Father to his young son.

Tess has tried to live her life as best she can without him but is failing dismally.

Stevie and the girls are deeply concerned by Tess's mental state and have sent out an SOS to Meg

Even bringing her home hasn't really brought relief to Tess or her friends.

….

At every opportunity Harry Ryan gushes about his grandson and heir to the Ryan empire rubbing salt into Tess's open and bleeding wounds.

Already acutely aware of the fact her dream of making Nick a Father has been pulled out from under her in the cruellest of ways.

Making matters worse Nick doesn't seem to understand how deep her sense of failure and betrayal lay.

….

Alex and Stevie have tried numerous ideas to bring the two back together and each time have been foiled.

Since the afternoon of the fashion parade trial many things have changed between them.

Alex had returned later the same night and they'd talked about the kiss.

Neither wanting to admit their feelings they'd agreed it was yet again a mistake and only lust and being swept up in the moment pushing them into each other arms.

So they'd cracked open a beer and sat a comfortably distance from each other and sworn to remain the very best of friends.

…..

Two days later it had happened again but this time both had allowed their hands to wander.

The kisses were intense and under each other's touch, things were said.

Again they were interrupted this time by Craig the mailman who was a little slow on the uptake and didn't realise what he'd almost walked in on.

After he left another discussion followed and this time they both vowed to steer clear of each other for a while.

….

_**Gungellan Pub ….ten pm…**_

Alex Ryan tucks himself in as he descends the stairs and ducking through the side door surfaces in the bar as Stevie slowly mingles back into the crowd out the front.

Alex moves in behind her and says aloud. "Sorry I got side tracked here's the beer I owe you."

"Yeah ta I was almost going to send out a posse to look for you." She replies loudly.

He winks at her.

She licks her lips and grins at him.

…

"How about a game of pool Stevie?" Alex asks.

"Ah yeah sounds like fun." She replies.

"I just need to go to the dunny set em' up." He says loudly.

"Right but hurry it up." She replies equally as loud.

She walks past him and he whispers. "I'll meet you back upstairs after the game."

She laughs and continues inside.

…..

Alex moves off in one direction and Stevie in another.

Just inside the bar room door Harry Ryan grabs her arm.

"You're going home and you're going now. You'll stay away from him or I will make your life a living hell." Harry snarls.

Stevie is startled initially and retorts. "He's big enough to choose his own friends Harry."

"Yes he is, and he's also smart enough not to date you out in the open like a normal girlfriend." Harry states.

"We're just friends.' Stevie defends.

…

Harry laughs and snarls." I just saw him come down the stairs tucking himself in and then you followed. You don't need much of an imagination to know what went on."

"You filthy old bastard." Stevie snaps.

"Come on Stevie wake up to yourself he's just using you for sex. One more conquest, you can't seriously believe he'd want more than that from a common little piece of trash like you?" Harry goads.

Alex has arrived at the table and searches for Stevie.

….

Harry arrives beside him and says. "Stevie's Mother is ill so she's had to leave in a hurry."

"Oh Ok it's funny she didn't say goodbye.' Alex says frowning.

"She said she'll see you when she gets back next week." Harry explains.

"Oh righto I might as well go home then. "Alex states.

…

_**Wilgul….**_

Alex arrives home just as Nick is hanging up the phone.

"You're back early." Nick states picking up a crying Harrison.

"Yeah Stevie's Mums crook so she's had to head down there." Alex replies.

Nick looks puzzled and frowning says. 'Stevie doesn't talk to her Mother Alex. I just got off the phone to Tess and she said Stevie arrived home around half an hour ago and she looked like she'd been crying."

"Well if her Mum's sick of course she'd cry. She's tough Nick but she's still a woman and she does cry." Alex defends.

'She's in her room Alex she didn't go anywhere." Nick states.

Alex looks at him for a moment and then running for the door says. "Bloody Harry again! Don't wait up for me!"

"As if I would!" Nick laughs.

….


	3. Chapter 3 Harry Ryan

Drover's Run….

Stevie rises from her bed and wiping the remaining tears from her cheeks opens the door.

"Alex! What are you doing here?" She exclaims.

"I could ask the same of you! I thought your Mother was sick?" He accuses.

Frowning she replies. "I haven't spoken to my Mother in years Alex."

…

'Harry told me you'd gone to visit your Mother because she was ill." He explains.

In an instant he sees her expression change.

'I'm tired Alex can we talk about this tomorrow." She replies.

"What did he say to you?" He pushes ignoring her attempts to deflect his questions.

…

Turning she grabs her dressing gown from the end of the bed and slips it over her shoulders.

"Stevie stop stalling." Alex pushes.

"I can't deal with all of this now Alex. I'm trying to help Tess with Drover's and she's a mess.

If you want to do something constructive get Nick to see what he's doing to her." She replies.

…..

"I want to talk about us not them Stevie and you know it!" Alex growls.

"Us! There is no us Alex! It's just a bit of fun…a conquest!" She argues.

She flicks her head to a funny angle then placing her hand on her hip looks away briefly then stares at him.

"Women can have conquests too. I bedded Alex Ryan not bad for my growing list." She retorts.

….

He looks wounded and she feels a piece of her heart die.

"So that's it! "He snaps.

With every ounce of her strength she quips. "Pretty much."

Without uttering another word he leaves the room slamming the door behind him.

She physically jumps from the banging door and the wrench on her heart.

….

Filling with tears her eyes stare and the door.

Come back I didn't mean it, please come back, she silently chants.

Walking to the window she watches his taillights disappear down the driveway.

"I hate you Harry Ryan and one day I'll get even with you." She whispers as the clock downstairs chimes midnight.

….

Three days later…

Tess has been to the post office, the stock agents and is on her way into the truck stop when Harry Ryan almost bowls her over.

A conversation follows with Tess getting more and more agitated as it continues.

Tess waits for him to ask after Nick and as he doesn't she raises the subject.

"I thought Sally would have taken Harrison back by now. She can't be that sick" Tess begins

….

Harry snarls. "The wellbeing of my grandson's Mother is really none of your business."

"It is when she's taking up my husband's time." Tess defends.

"Pftt your husband, it's just a piece of paper Tess! Harrison is my flesh and blood and a little piece of Sally and Nick. What Nick has with Sally is way more than you have!" Harry pushes with so much venom in his words.

"He chose me Harry ...he married me not Sally." Tess snaps.

Harry Ryan sneers. "Did he Tess?"

…

She looks at him and despite trying to contain herself yells. "Yes he did and as soon as she gets out of our lives the better off we'll all be!"

Harry's eyes dart around for witnesses before leaning in and with contained anger whispers. "Don't make him choose between you and Harrison Tess. Because my weight is behind Harrison and I'll crush you before I see my grandson taken away from me. Do I make myself clear?"

Tess is speechless as Harry moves on.

"You rotten old bastard, Nick's mine and you've picked on a McLeod who won't let you get away with this." She whispers under her breath.

….

Alex, Nick and Harrison pass Harry as he leaves the Truck stop.

"There's Tess." Alex announces as he pulls up at the bowser.

'G'day. "Alex calls.

"Morning Tess!" Nick calls

She walks the other way.

Alex and Nick look at each other across the roof of the car.

….

Rounding the corner Tess slumps into the driver's seat.

As tears stream down her face she leans on her arms on the steering wheel.

A knock on her window startles her and she looks up.

Winding down her window she says. "Alex."

…

"Problem?" He asks.

"Nothing that a couple of bullets or a large bomb wouldn't fix!" She responds angrily.

"Harry?" He asks.

Without replying she starts the engine and says. "I have to go."

…

He holds the door and asks. "How's Stevie?"

Ordinarily Tess wouldn't say anything but after her run in with Harry she's rattled.

Screwing up her face she informs him. "Well if that Father of yours would leave her alone or you had the balls to stand up to him she'd be great!"

"What did he say to her?" He asks.

"She has no business and no future with you other that a quick roll in the hay every now and again. Tess snarls.

'Nothing but a conquest!" He says to himself now realizing what Stevie meant.

Tess drives off.

Alex's anger reaches new heights.

…..

Drover's Run and Kilarney's boundary fence ….

Stevie is connecting the final wooden stays to the fence when she hears a car.

Looking up she sees Alex's Ute.

"Great!" She exclaims.

Keeping her head down she hears the engine stop and the car door slam.

…..

"I hope you've put those on properly I'm not paying for your stupidity." Harrys voice snarls.

Her head snaps up.

She doesn't reply but chooses to ignore him.

A pain rips through her left shoulder as Harry Ryan hits her with one of the wooden stays.

Dropping to her knees she holds the arm and holds back her tears.

….

'You stay away from my family you hear me!" He warns.

Standing she arcs up and says. "You've just assaulted me I could have you charged for that."

Harry looks around and snarls. "You're a long way from home and you often work by yourself."

Stevie Hall is a smart woman and instantly understands his threat.

She backs up to her car and quickly drives for home.

…

Harry grins as he watches her driving away.

Picking up another stay he hits himself on the head.

Blood trickles down the side of his face.

Pulling his handkerchief from his pocket he wipes it.

"Mr Ryan did you assault Stevie Hall? Yes I did officer but it was in self defence."Harry chuckles as he climbs back into the Ute.

….


	4. Chapter 4Lamb Shank Thursday

Gungellan Pub…. Thursday, lunchtime…

Harry Ryan walks into the pub to enjoy his usual Lamb Shanks as he does every Thursday.

A murmur ripples around the bar.

Some grin other laugh amongst themselves.

Several locals greet him and enquire about the cut on his head.

He laughs it off and quips it was an angry female.

…..

Drover's Run….

Stevie lifts her head at the sound of the motor bike then registering who it is turns her head back to her work.

Alex spots her and grinning turns the throttle and rides towards her.

Cutting the engine he lifts his long leg over the bike and trundles towards her.

"Hey!" He calls.

"Hey!" She replies without looking up.

…..

"Need a hand?" He asks.

"Nah." She answers again without looking at him.

"What's wrong with your left arm?" He asks.

"Nothing. "She answers.

….

"Well why are you favouring it?" He pushes.

She stops and pushes her hair back and snaps. "Look I have to work for my living and I'm trying to do that now! Do you need something or can I continue?"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Stevie! It's a fair question." Alex asks.

She looks at him and knows he's not going away until she answers.

….

"I hurt it ok?" She replies.

"How?" He pushes.

He sees the pained expression briefly cross her face.

"Does it matter?" She asks.

…..

He nods and asks. "Can I have a look at it for you?"

"It won't help.' She answers.

"Let me be the judge of that." He replies as he places his hand on the post and jumps to her side of the fence.

He reaches to undo her shirt button.

She slaps his hands.

"Ow! "He yelps.

"I can't see it through your shirt Stevie now suck it up and stop being a baby." He urges.

…

She undoes several buttons and drops one sleeve of her shoulder.

"Bloody hell" He exclaims as he looks at the black and purple bruising running across to her neck and half way down her upper arm.

He walks behind her.

She feels his hand softly caress her shoulder then his lips as they brush across her skin.

She inhales sharply as he whispers. "I won't let him hurt you ever again Stevie I'm so sorry. You should have told me."

"Told you! He threatened me Alex he beat me with a fence stay. You can't protect me he said Drover's is a big place and that I work alone often. He spread rumours Alex everyone thinks I hit him first! I never touched him! If I had I wouldn't have stopped at one hit. I can't escape him and I can't afford to leave." She yells tears threatening.

….

He reaches over to touch her face.

She steps back.

Reaching into his shirt front he pulls out an enlarge photo and hands it too her.

Her mouth drops open and she looks at him and back at the photo.

"Who took this?" She asks.

…..

"I have no idea. It arrived in the mail and was addressed to me and it was signed…. A friend. A note inside said If you need a witness I have other photos. She's tough but you need to protect her more. You're Father's a bastard and I'll watch him too.' Alex explains as he hands her another photo.

Studying the photo she looks up at him and sounding stunned says. "He hit himself in the head! What sort of person could do that to themselves?'

…..

"He threatened Tess too. Nick was not happy. I showed him these and we contacted Bryce. We have two options Bryce suggested we press assault and slander charges but Nick and I think that would just piss him off more. Nick suggested plan B.' He explains.

"What's plan B?" She asks.

"Let me kiss you and I'll tell you." He answers.

She smiles at him.

….


	5. Chapter 5 Food fight

_**Drover's Boundary Fence…**_

Jodi has driven back to get another roll of wire and Stevie works on the fence alone.

Her thoughts are full of Alex.

In the last two weeks they've spent almost every night together.

He'd taken her to the pub for dinner, last Saturday they'd gone for a picnic and this weekend he's taking her to Adelaide for the yearling sales.

…..

The bruise on her shoulder has almost healed and Nick and Alex's plan has worked.

Stevie hasn't seen Harry in almost two weeks which suites her perfectly.

Harry was furious when he realized the place mats at the pub on Lambshank Thursday were blown up photos of him hitting himself with the fence stay.

Quickly removing any guilt aimed at Stevie and her apparent assault of him Harry had stormed from the pub.

He had no come back as he had no idea who placed the photos there or even who took the photos.

…

A car approaching drags Stevie from her thoughts and her heart sinks.

Harry Ryan's Ute rolls towards her.

Quickly moving to her car she turns on the two way Alex left for her and calls him..nothing..

Opening her glove box she grabs her pocket knife and opens it, then refolding the blade throws it back in the glove box.

"That's just asking for trouble." She growls at herself.

Picking up the pliers she holds them tightly and decides if he tries anything this time she'll fight back.

…..

"Out working alone again I see!" Harry leers as he climbs from his Ute.

"Go away Harry, I've called Alex and he's on his way." She claims.

"Well that's funny because I sent him and Nat into Spencer to pick up a new pump." Harry remarks.

"Yeah well Jodi is on her way back she just went to get a roll of wire!" She states trying to hide the fear in her voice.

Moving towards the fence he places his hand on it as she steps back.

"You think I'm frightened of Jodi? She'd run and wouldn't give you a second thought." Harry snarls.

….

A missile splatters on Harry's chest just after a thoompf sound is heard.

"What in the hell!" He snaps touching his chest and looking at his hand.

Stevie moves over to her car as another thoompf noise is heard and again Harry is hit with food.

Half watching Harry and half trying to work out where the missiles are coming from Stevie spots movement in the trees.

Thoompf reverberates around the area as something harder hits Harry and he yelps before moving off to his car.

As he gets in, the back window shatters and the remains of a potato falls into the tray.

….

As Harry drives one way Stevie jumps into her Ute and drives as fast as she can to the trees.

Quickly she runs to the spot she saw movement.

Nothing.

"You can't hide in here forever!" She yells.

Nothing.

…..

She searches for a few minutes and comes across a campfire.

It's out but fresh.

She touches the coals only just warm.

Standing up she yells. "Even though you're trespassing! Thank you!"

…

"Stevie!" Jodi's voice calls.

"Over here Jodes I'm alright." Stevie replies running back to her car.

"Alex is on the two way and he sounds frantic. What in the hell have you been up to? I wasn't gone long." Jodi asks.

Stevie exhales and looking behind her replies. "I was just checking out the creek thought we might go fishing later."

'I haven't had fish in ages. Now you've made be hungry." Jodi states.

"Well come on lets finish the fence and head back for lunch." Stevie suggests as she picks up the two way to call Alex.

….


	6. Chapter 6 Alex's Fury

_**Kilarney…**_

Alex slides the truck to a stop and throws open his door.

Jumping down he moves swiftly towards Harry.

Harry abuses him for ripping up the driveway.

Alex punches at him barely connecting as the older man weaves.

...

Harry staggers backwards initially caught off guard .

With anger oozing from him Harry stands his ground waiting for Alex to make his next move.

Alex swings again and grazes the side of Harry's face.

Harry ducks and with measured force jabs three telling blows into Alex's kidney area.

…..

Stunned Alex tries to cover himself before throwing a few of his own.

The old man is way more agile and delivering so much more power than Alex thought possible.

"You stay away from her do you hear me ?" Alex snarls swiping at the blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

"You should be thanking me ! Not trying to hit me! She's trash Alex." Harry spits at him.

Alex stands glaring at the man who reared him.

So desperately wanting to really hurt him.

...

Stevie's words echo in his brain.

…You may be bigger but he's meaner just walk away Alex.

Please don't make him angrier.

She'd begged.

….

Harry almost grins as he watches the doubt cross his son's face .

"I'm done with you Harry, I'm going to get some of my things and I'll be back for the rest in the morning" Alex snarls.

"You walk away now and I'll disinherit you Alex ! You'll get nothing." Harry snaps.

"Nothing? I'll keep my dignity by not having to grovel to you." Alex yells over his shoulder as he storms towards the house.

...

Nat has watched the entire scene and quietly cheered for Alex.

Harry Ryan was a mean, nasty and ruthless boss and business man but as a Father he was far worse.

Alex and Nick Ryan were great blokes and Harry treated them at times like dirt beneath his feet.

Stevie Hall was a beautiful girl.

Honest, hardworking and alway friendly.

...

She'd sounded frightened on the two way when Alex was talking to her earlier.

Nat liked her a lot and didn't take kindly to Harry scaring her.

She always greeted him with a smile and never talked to him like he was stupid.

Unlike Harry Ryan.

...

Standing beside the truck Nat watches as Alex strides towards the house.

"I don't pay you to stand around do I?" Harry yells at him.

Shaking his head Nat replies. " No Mr Ryan but am I supposed to fit the pump today or first thing in the morning?"

"Use your brains! It's almost dark."Harry snarls.

Seething Nat moves off.

...

_**Drover's Run ... Dinner time..**_

"Hello!" Alex calls as he walks into the back porch.

Tess meets him at the door.

"Are you ok?"She asks.

" Yep!" He replies.

"Nick's here and he said you and Harry had a fight!" Tess offers.

"Hmm more like a scuffle." Alex replies as she leads him into the dining room.

...

Stevie is sitting with a graze down her cheek and her bandaged foot on the chair.

Alex looks concerned when he sees her and reaches to touch her face.

"What happened to you?" He asks.

" I had a run in with a tree." She replies.

Smiling at her he quips." Looks like the tree won."

...

"Something freaked Banjo out near the wildlife corridor and he shied into it."She offers then asks.

"You ok?"

Shaking his head he replies. " I've left Kilarney."

"Did he throw you out?" Nick asks.

"No I told him to stick the farm. I've had enough. Mean old bastard packs a wallop!"Alex states as he turns and lifts his shirt.

...

The girls gasp at the bruising across his lower back.

"Kidney punches, that's a low act!" Nick states.

"Yeah hurts a bit, I'm peeing blood." Alex replies.

"Ha!" Nick states sounding disgusted.

"Yeah he always told us never to hit anyone in the kidneys."Alex states.

...

"Give me a look." Stevie asks.

Alex moves closer to show her.

" I think you should go to the hospital Alex those bruises are bad and they're still coming out. You said you're peeing blood too."Stevie voices sounding concerned.

" Nah I'll be right!" He replies.

"Stevie's right come on I'll drive you in." Nick agrees .

Alex begins to protest and Stevie stops him. " Don't be a baby Alex. I'll come too and get my foot checked if it makes you feel better."

Helping her to her feet he says." We're quite the pair aren't we?"

She nods slowly.

...

**_Kilarney..._**

In the darkness of his room Harry Ryan wakes as something smashes across his face.

He hears bones crunching and tastes blood as several more blows strike his upper body.

Flailing around he tries to defend himself but as another blow hits him across his nose he passes out.

...

**_Drover's Run..Daybreak ...The Cottage.. Saturday._**

Alex wakes and tries to stretch but the pain in his back doesn't allow full movement.

He smiles as she cuddles into him.

Shifting the covers he feels the cold air of the room and recovers himself.

Still sleeping she moves to wrap herself around him for warmth.

...

Despite his discomfort he rolls and pulls her body closer.

His thoughts swirl as he breathes in.

Her hair soft against his cheek, her body soft and warm.

Sleeping with his best friend is more than he'd ever imagined it would be.

He'd risked everything for her and he knows she'd do the same for him.

...

Harry's words and anger still stinging from yesterday hurt .

Today is a new day and a new beginning and he knows whatever happens he'll be ok.

With no work to do today his mind relaxes and he drifts back off to sleep.

...

_**Two hours later Drover's Run..**_

"Alex!" Nick yells knocking loudly on the cottage door.

Alex!" He repeats knocking again.

"Yeah hang on!" Alex calls back gingerly moving from the bed.

Opening the door he asks. " Its Saturday Nick its supposed to be a sleep in day."

...

"Sandra just rang, the Old Man's in the hospital." Nick explains.

"Tell someone who cares. I'm going back to bed" Alex says sleepily.

"He's in a bad way Alex. Multiple fractures to his face , collarbone and ribs." Nick states.

Alex wakes up properly and asks. " Did he have a car accident?"

"No Rhonda found him this morning in bed . Blood everywhere."Nick replies.

...

"Hey? I hardly touched him Nick if anything he should have a black eye. I didn't hit him hard enough to do damage like that." Alex states.

"Get dressed, Sandra said the police were on their way to ask you about yesterday." Nick says as he turns to walk back to the main house.

"Nick!" Alex calls.

Nick stops and faces him.

"I was furious and I wanted to hurt him Nick but not like that." Alex tells him.

Nick nods and continues on his way.


	7. Chapter 7 A trip to the station

_**Drover's Run….Late morning…**_

"I'll ring Bryce." Nick says as he moves swiftly back into the house.

Stevie stands stock still watching the puffs of dust as the police car carries Alex into town for further questioning.

"Come on Stevie it'll be alright." Tess offers following Nicks past.

With her hand to her lips she holds her emotions in check.

Bloody Harry Ryan even when Alex walked away from him he was still causing problems.

...

"How is everything with you and Nick ?" Stevie asks.

Tess gives her a small smile and replies. " We're slowly rebuilding. Its easier now Harrison is back with Sally."

Stevie rubs her arm and offers. " We seem to swoop from one drama onto another don't we?"

"Yeah we do but it keeps life interesting doesn't it?"Tess responds.

"Id like some quiet and peaceful for a change I think." Stevie suggests.

"Yeah me too. Come on lets get a cuppa." Tess remarks linking arms with her friend.

…

_**The Police Station hours later….**_

"Ok you're free to go for now Mr Ryan and we'll be in touch." Sargent Wilcox announced.

"You won't be seeing me again mate unless you're charging me." Alex snaps tiredness and hunger aggravating him.

Outside he's met with cool, fresh air and Nick, Tess and Stevie.

"You ok?" Nick asks.

"I've been better." Alex answers.

…..

Stevie sands back not sure of how to act with him.

He's angry and you can see it in his carriage of himself and the scowling look on his face.

Maybe he's regretting getting involved with her.

"It's right on dinner time how about we have a meal at the pub before the drive back?" Tess asks.

"Sounds good I'm starving lead the way!" Alex replies.

….

Nick and Tess walks side by side so Stevie naturally walks beside Alex.

Quietly they walk down the main street.

He's definitely changed his mind Stevie thinks to herself as he hasn't said a word.

As Nick and Tess disappear into the lounge bar door Alex grabs Stevie's arm and pulls her back.

…..

He sees the puzzled look on her face and says softly. "Stevie I didn't do this. Honestly, I just gave him a couple of whacks but that's all."

"I know that Alex I believe you." She answers still unsure of her position.

He roughly pulls her in the hug her.

She relaxes and hugs him back.

…..

"So we're still ok?" She asks.

Pushing her back but holding onto her shoulders he remarks. "Yeah of course we are! Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well I thought maybe you'd changed your mind." She retorts looking up at him.

"Hey the meals will be over before the two of you get in here!" Nick chuckles from the doorway.

Releasing a kiss he's just planted on Stevie Alex grins back at his brother and quips. "Just having my entrée!"

Stevie laughs when Nick retorts." To what?"

Alex grins and pushing his brother inside stands back and waits for Stevie to enter first.

….

_**Fisher Hospital….**_

"No you're wrong Detective whoever did this was a right hander, if they were left handed the main force would cause substantial bruising on this side. Plus by what you've told me by the size of Mr Ryan's son he would have killed him if he'd hit him like that. You should be looking for either a woman or a smaller man. Plus we have records from the emergency room and Alex Ryan was here being treated for injuries he'd received from his Father and I doubt he would physically be able to hurt Harry Ryan under the circumstances." Dr Helen Morrow explained.

"Ok thank you for that. " George Keenan announced.

…..

Walking from the hospital David Stevens suggests. "So I think we should question Sandra Ryan again and ask a few more questions George."

"Because of the estrangement?" George asks.

"Yes by what Alex said Harry Ryan was finished with her and yet she's sitting beside his bed like the grieving widow already." David suggests.

"She'd be set to gain a substantial amount of property if he was deceased." George muses.

"Yes and by the general community comments she's definitely a gold digger." David adds.

…

"What about Stevie Hall?" George queries.

"No I spoke to Bryce Redstaff earlier and he said she was terrified of him and that he'd been threatening her for a long time." David replies.

"Still he was making her life difficult." George remarks.

"She's on crutches George. She can't drive or ride .What do you think she flew over there beat him up and then flew back." David questions.

"What about the farm hands we haven't really spoken to them much maybe one of them saw something?" George suggests.

David nods and replies. "Ok first lunch then a chat with Mrs Ryan. We'll take a trip out to Kilarney and speak to the farm hands again."

….

_**The wildlife coridoor…**_

Sitting by the small cooker he boils the billy and cooks some meat.

Resting back against the log he takes his hat off and wipes his brow.

Sweat drips from him and he feels nauseated again.

Grimacing with pain he rises and hobbles away from his camp and vomits yet again.

Spitting the vile taste from his mouth he wobbles back to grab his water bottle.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

He screws the bottle lid on tightly.

…..

_**Drover's Run…..**_

Kate and Jodi push the small mob out of the national park towards home.

"I can smell coffee." Jodi states.

Kate laughs and says." We must be hungry Stretch because I can smell fish!"

"Squatters!" Jodi suggests.

The two girls look at each other and double back the way they came.

…..

_**The wildlife corridor…**_

Hearing the crack of branches under foot he moves quickly to find cover.

Stepping over the bough he was leaning on his foot twists sending a bone jarring pain coursing through him.

His vision blurs and his hearing registers someone nearby.

A black fuzziness blocks out any pain.

….


	8. Chapter 8 Fever

_**Drover's Run…**_

Jodi and Kate rush about as they hear Alex, Nick and the girls arrive back.

Quietly closing Kate's door they walk slowly over to the others.

"Alex are you ok?" Jodi asks.

"I've been better but thanks for your concern Jodes." Alex replies.

…..

"So what happens now?" Kate asks.

Alex looks at her and asks. "You've got blood on your shirt have you hurt yourself?"

Startled Kate stares at him.

"No its hair dye!" Jodi says.

Tess reaches over and with her index finger and thumb touches Kate's shirt. 'Looks like blood to me."

….

"What's going on?" Stevie asks.

"Nothing!" Kate offers.

"Yeah nothing." Jodi adds.

"Who is that?" Nick asks.

…

They all follow his gaze.

A man dressed only in boxer shorts wobbles out of Kate's room.

"Oh shit!" Jodi yells.

Kate runs after her and they all watch as he slowly staggers and falls face first off the Shearer's Quarter veranda.

…

_**Fisher Police Station…..**_

Hanging up the phone Detective George Keenan turns to his colleague and announces. "That was Dr Morrow, Harry Ryan just passed away."

Detective David Stevens leans back in his chair clasping his hands behind his head." I thought he was on the improve?"

"So did his Doctor but he took a turn this morning and passed away about an hour ago." George answers.

"Ring her back tell her we want the works with the autopsy." David remarks.

"She's already onto it. She said he should have made a full recovery, his injuries weren't life threatening even with his heart condition." George advises.

…..

"Has the family been informed?"

"No, I'll send the uniformed boys out there."

"Hmmm looks like we've got a murder investigation now." David announces as he stands.

"Where are we going?" George asks.

David grins and replies. "I'd like to see our grieving widow."

George smiles back at him and grabbing the keys quips. "This I got to see! Should be an inspired performance."

…..

_**Drover's Run….**_

"What in the hell were you thinking Kate?" Tess growls.

"You don't even know who he is!" Nick adds.

Kate and Jodi were trying to explain but were getting hammered with constant questions and admonishments.

"Oh shut up all of you!" Jodi yelled.

They all stopped.

Jodi looked pleased with herself.

"Right! Now if you'd let us explain we'll tell you why we brought him here." Jodi suggested.

….

Lifting the tarp on the Drover's Ute Jodi offers. "We found this near where we found him."

"What is it?" Tess asks.

"It's a potato gun.' Kate explains.

'Looks like plumbing to me." Tess quips.

"Well technically it is Tess except for this and this." Kate explains.

…..

"So he's the one that fired food at Harry!" Alex states.

Stevie looks at Alex and back over to the Shearer's quarters where they'd left the wounded man sleeping.

"He was unconscious when we first found him and burning up with fever. Jodi came back for the Ute and we were going to take him into town. When he came too he was delirious and completely disorientated. ."Kate explains.

"Yeah and we did a quick look around trying to work out who he was and why he was out there and we found this." Jodi adds.

"When we were trying to work out what it was he came too and mumbled something about the old bald bastard hunting him like an animal. One of his wounds is a deep graze and we think it's a bullet wound." Kate offers.

They all looked shocked.

…

"What you think Harry did this?" Nick asks.

"Yeah we do." Jodi replies reaching in and retrieving six bullet shells and a handkerchief with HR embroided on it.

Nick looks at the handkerchief while Alex takes the shells.

Both agree they belong to Harry and his gun.

….

"Police car!" Tess announces as they all watch it approach.

"Are you going to dob him into the cops?" Jodi whispers.

Alex moves towards the police car ignoring Jodi's request.

They girls and Nick watch the proceedings.

….

"Something's wrong." Stevie announces as Alex puts his hand to his face.

Nick walks swiftly forward to his brother.

Jodi and Kate move back over to their rooms leaving Stevie and Tess hovering nearby.

…

"What shall we do?" Stevie asks.

"Let's just go and put the kettle on Stevie the boys will let us know soon enough." Tess answers.

Both girls begin to move to the house gate.

"Tess!" Nick calls.

Tess veers off towards Nick and Stevie calls. "I'll make the tea."

…


	9. Chapter 9 Under investigation

_**Drover's Run…The wildlife corridor where the National park meets Drover's.**_

Tess, Stevie and Jodi scour the bush along the river near where the stranger was found.

"Tess! Jodi! I found his car!" Stevie calls from along the river.

By the time the other girls reach her she is scrounging through the glove box and his bags.

"Ex –Army…Riley James Ward." Stevie tells them.

"Riley! Hmm yeah that fits." Jodi grins.

Tess shakes her head at her.

….

"Why was he out here?" Tess asks.

Jodi rips back the tarp from the Ute and exclaims. "Horse gear!"

"Medals." Stevie offers.

"What kind of medals?" Jodi asks.

"Valour…Bravery." Stevie replies quietly.

…

"What in the hell is a decorated ex- serviceman doing out here?" Tess exclaims.

"Protecting Stevie mainly." Jodi remarks.

"I don't know him! I've never seen him before in my life." Stevie retorts defensively.

"Calm down Stevie Jodi wasn't accusing you of anything. Relax." Tess mediates.

…..

Following a well-worn path the girls come across an enclosure with fresh horse manure on the sandy ground.

"He's been catching horses?" Tess remarks puzzled.

"Brumbies Tess. Wild brumbies." Stevie adds equally puzzled going through a small back pack they found nearby.

"Are we taking his stuff back to the house or leaving it here?" Jodi asks.

"I think we should leave it here." Tess suggest.

Stevie agrees.

…

Climbing back into the Drover's Ute they head home.

'Why didn't you go with Alex?" Tess asks.

Stevie glances over at her and remarks. "You're married to Nick and you didn't?"

"I didn't want to see Harry alive so I have no desire to see him laid out in the morgue." Tess replies truthfully.

"Same." Stevie responds.

…..

"Do you think Riley killed Harry?" Jodi asks from the driver's seat.

"Nah I don't Jodes. He's ex-army and decorated at that. He's no coward, if he had a beef with Harry he would have faced him head on." Stevie replies.

"I agree with Stevie. No, whoever did that to Harry waited for him to be asleep." Tess adds.

"Still doesn't tell us why Riley was out there." Jodi says.

….

"I think he was looking for peace and quiet." Tess offers.

"What you think he was out there sitting with his legs crossed chanting while he meditated? You're a bloody hippy McLeod!" Stevie teased.

"It could happen!" Tess grins looking over at her friend.

Stevie smiles and shakes her head.

…..

_**Drover's Run…Dinner time….**_

Stevie is in the kitchen showered and changed when the backdoor slams.

"Hey!" His voice calls softly.

Stevie turns and wiping her hands moves towards him.

He stands holding her for the longest time without uttering a word.

She's more than happy to just hold him.

….

"You ok?" She asks softly.

"No! Not really." He replies.

Looking up at him she sees the sadness reflected there.

With her index finger she gestures for him to lean closer.

….

A tiny smile slips across his face just before she delivers a butterfly soft kiss.

Moving back she holds his gaze as her hands caress each cheek.

"I guess you must be tired. Dinner won't be ready for another hour if you'd like to have a nap." She advises sweetly.

Despite the gravity of the situation the invitation isn't lost on Alex.

….

Mischievously he replies. "I'll take whatever comfort you're offering."

"I wasn't offering anything.' She replies shocked by his response.

"Stevie I'm grieving remember." He states.

She looks annoyed.

….

Tess and Nick arrive back inside breaking the conversation.

Stevie makes a pot of tea and the four sit and discuss the afternoon's events.

Kate arrives and gives them an update on the patient who has finally kicked off the fever but is still quite weak.

"Thanks for not dobbing him in to the police." Kate remarks.

'Has he said why he was out there?" Nick asks.

Kate nods and replies. "He was just taking a bit of time out. He said he just needed to get away from everyone and everything and re-evaluate his life and its direction."

Stevie and Tess exchange glances.

…

_**Upstairs…..Just after nine pm…**_

Stevie is stripped getting ready for bed when a soft knock heralds the arrival of Alex.

She's still annoyed at him for propositioning her on the day his Father died.

It doesn't sit well with her at all.

...

"Who is it?" She calls despite knowing full well.

Opening the door he smiles and asks. "Can I come in?"

Stevie is standing facing the door holding her shirt up to her bare chest.

"Looks to me like you already are so I guess it doesn't matter what I say! You'll do as you please." She replies without emotion.

….

"Nice panties." He offers smiling at her.

Glancing over her shoulder she realizes he's looking into her mirror and has a full view.

"Alex don't you think you're being disrespectful to Harry." She chastises.

"No I'm not, I don't just want sex Stevie. I need more tonight. I need your comfort and the closeness of you! Of us." He replies seriously.

"Oh." She answers swept up in his words.

…

Stevie turns her back to him and looks into the mirror.

From behind her he smiles as she drops her shirt.

She inhales deeply as he moves behind her.

His large hands and arms sliding around her body.

….

She watches for a moment as his hands slide up to cup her breasts and his face nestles into her neck kissing the soft skin he finds there.

"I love you Stevie and I'm so glad you're here.' He whispers.

Closing her eyes she lets him take all the comfort he needs.

….


	10. Chapter 10 Breakfast on Drover's

_**Drover's Run… Just before breakfast…**_

Tess moves about the kitchen finishing the cooking of bacon and eggs.

Stevie arrives and greetings are exchanged.

"How's Alex this morning?" Tess asks.

"I'm not sure Tess he's still asleep." Stevie replies as she pops two headache tablets from the packet.

….

"Aren't you well Stevie?" Tess asks.

Looking at her friend Stevie sighs and moves closer. "Tess I didn't get much sleep last night, would you mind if I had a sickie."

Tess smiles and raising her eyebrows quips. "Nocturnal gymnastics was it?"

Stevie grins then replies seriously with strain evident in her words. "Initially yes but later he was so upset Tess."

Tess steps forward and the two women embrace.

"Nick was the same Stevie. I think we'll all take the day off. Kate and Jodi can just feed out and we'll leave the rest. Go to him." Tess says softly completely understanding.

Stevie grabs some bacon and eggs from the oven, a few slices of toast and pours two mugs of tea and heads back to her room.

…..

_**Upstairs…**_

Opening the door Stevie places the tray on the dresser and sits watching Alex sleep.

Her heart has changed after what they shared last night.

Not only was the lovemaking so beautifully intense and overwhelming but his emotions tore at her.

Afterwards they talked and he'd cried and she thought she would die just listening to him.

No man had ever opened himself so completely to her as Alex had last night.

She felt privileged and humbled by all that he'd given and taken from her.

…

Alex's brain registers food and he begins to move before he wakes.

"Hey!" He offers opening his eyes.

A small smile plays across her face and she replies. "Hey!"

"Hungry?" She asks.

Something has changed and she feels it as he almost shyly replies. "Yep."

…..

"Are you alright?" She asks.

Hesitantly he shakes his head.

"Stevie about last night." He begins the softness gone from his voice

"Alex…I've never experienced anything like that before and I'm sorry if I did or said anything wrong." Stevie interrupts feeling tears sting her eyes.

He looks alarmed and pushes himself up in bed.

…..

"No Stevie don't cry. It was perfect , you were ….I can't…"He shakes his head.

She swipes at the tears on her cheeks and waits for him to continue.

"You think I'm weak now." He states almost accusingly.

Shaking her head she says softly. "No Alex never."

Throwing the blanket back he stands in front of her.

…

Roughly he grabs her arm and pulls her to her feet.

With his arms wrapped around her he cries again and she cries with him.

She's not even sure why she cries.

It sure as hell isn't grief over Harry Ryan.

But he was important to Alex so she feels his loss.

…..

Something changes between them.

A cleansing of their souls.

Pain is washed away.

And the brokenness they've both felt in their lives changes.

…..

"Alex you're crushing me." Stevie's muffled voice states.

Instantly his embrace softens and his voice tear filled and wretched offers. "Don't leave me today."

"I don't have to work Alex so I can stay with you." She responds

Again he hugs her.

…..

Ten minutes later the two sit on her bed eating cold bacon, eggs and toast and drinking warm tea.

"So you're a hunter gatherer Stevie." Alex quips trying to inject some joy into their conversation.

"I know how to look after my man." She retorts then blushes when he raises his eyebrow at her.

"Stevie you blushed." He teases.

"Well." She begins but he leans over and kisses her.

Shaking his head he says. "You are so god damn cute. You make me do and says things that even surprise me!"

…..

"Alex I thought I knew you so well but after last night." She shakes her head unable to find the words.

Alex looks at her and with a tender expression on his face says." Someday, someone is going to hug you so hard that all the broken pieces of you will mend."

He watches as her chin trembles and her eyes well with tears again." Alex that's exactly how I feel."

Pulling her into hold her he explains. "I feel the same Stevie. I wish they were my words because that's how I feel after last night too. I read them somewhere and I think whoever wrote them wrote them about us."

With her head buried in his chest she nods.

…

_**Drover's Run Late the following afternoon…**_

Nick and Alex sit out on the veranda sipping beer as they discuss Harry's funeral.

'Well that was an awful experience." Nick remarks as Tess leads the funeral director out to his car.

"Yeah it was." Alex agrees.

"How's everything going with Stevie?" Nick asks changing subjects completely.

…..

Alex looks at his brother and replies. 'She is amazing Nick. I mean I thought I knew her but over the last few days she has just been everything and more that I needed."

Nick grins and says. "Sounds to me like you're in love Alex."

Alex smiles. "I feel guilty Nick, Harry's not even cold in the ground. I'm sad about him and I wish the last time I saw him was better than it was but my heart feels full and I can't ever remember a time when I felt this good."

"Really?" Nick exclaims.

"Yeah." Alex replies.

…

Both men look up as they hear voices.

Jodi, Kate and Stevie arrive having just finished work for the day.

"Ladies grab a beer and pull up a chair." Alex states.

Giggling and chatter follow as the girls find a beer and a chair.

"Ar Argh Stevie no you have to sit here." Alex jokes patting his lap.

…..

A selection of risqué jokes fly at him.

Stevie leans over him and giving him a brief kiss whispers." Behave yourself Ryan."

He laughs and accepting the kiss and her rebuff happily settles for her sitting beside him.

"How's the patient today?" Alex asks.

"He's gone." Stevie replies.

…

"Where too?" Nick asks.

"Back to his camp." Jodi offers.

"Ha I didn't even get to meet him." Alex states.

"He's coming back." Kate offers.

….

"When?" Nick asks.

"Tonight we invited him for dinner." Stevie explains.

"Why would you do that?" Alex asks.

"Because he looked like he needed a descent feed." Stevie retorts.

….

"He fired bloody missiles at Harry Stevie I don't know if I really want to eat dinner with him." Alex grumbles.

Stevie glares at him for a second and then fires. "He was protecting me! Go home Alex."

Close to tears she stands and moves off.

"Do you have to practice at being a horse's arse or does it come naturally." Jodi snarls at him as she runs after Stevie.

….

Alex slumps forward placing his head in his hands and says. "Just once I wish I could keep my mouth shut."

"Here! Here!" Kate remarks as she walks inside.

Nick grins and slapping his brother on the back says. "Well done mate you've upset all the females except for Tess."

Alex looks at his brother and retorts ." Give me time. I'd better go and fix this."

Before he has a chance to move Tess arrives back looking serious.

Behind her the local police officer looking equally as grim.

…


	11. Chapter 11 Remains of the day

_**Kilarney…..Mid morning…**_

Dressed in their best clothes Nick and Alex stand talking to their Mother.

Alex is distracted as he watches the Drover's Ute pull up at the front of the house.

Without even thinking about it he holds his breath and crosses his fingers.

Please let her be with them, he silently prayers.

His heart drops when he notices only Tess, Jodi and Kate alighting from the car.

…..

Leaving his Mother in mid -sentence Alex strides towards Tess and the girls.

"Where is she Tess?" Alex asks.

Shaking her head Tess replies. "I tried Alex but she wouldn't come with us."

"How much dirt can you get kicked in your face before you turn away." Jodi snarls at him.

He hangs his head as he shakes it.

…

_**Drover's Run….Along the road…**_

Stevie moves the mob with the help of Turbo.

On hearing a car she places her hand on the back of the saddle and lifts to view beyond the small hill.

"Great!" She whispers to herself before yelling. "Turbo come around.'

Alex's black Ute pulls slowly to a stop.

…

"Stevie!" He calls.

She stops and turning to face him remains silent.

He walks over to her and places his hand on Banjo's neck.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?" She questions.

"I'm supposed to be with you. So here I am." He tells her.

Glancing at her watch she says. "Alex the funeral is in just over an hour you need to go. You can't miss it!"

…..

"I'm going nowhere until you agree to come with me." He pushes.

Shaking her head she replies in a voice so tired and tiny. "No Alex I'm done. I can't take anymore."

"Stevie I love you and I need you. You're supposed to be by my side …please." He begs.

Her resolve teeters as she sees the sadness in him as his eyes well with tears.

"If I come it's as your friend Alex that's all." She offers.

He nods and replies. "For now I'm happy with that."

….

_**Ten Minutes from Kilarney…**_

Alex pulls the car over to the side of the road and switches it off.

"Alex! What are you doing?" Stevie asks.

"Harry was murdered Stevie."

Stunned she asks." How? Who would do that?"

...

"They found triple the heart medication he should have had in his system. His heart couldn't cope." He explains.

"Alex I'm so sorry." She offers .

He sits silently.

"Are we going now?" She asks softly.

...

"No I want to sort us out before we go any further!" He says grinning at her.

"Drive Alex ." She orders looking annoyed.

He's used the Harry news to try and influence her relationship with him and she knows it and isn't happy.

"I'm going nowhere until you answer some questions for me." He states looking at her intently.

"Can we do this later Alex? We're going to be late." Stevie growls.

He folds his arms and sits back in his seat staring straight ahead.

….

Stevie is furious but doesn't buy into his tactics so folds her arms and stares straight ahead as well.

Five minutes pass in silence.

"Oh for goodness sakes Alex drive!" She snarls.

He shakes his head but remains as he was.

"Ok what?" She asks.

…

"Do you want more children?" He asks.

"What?" She exclaims in disbelief.

"Do you want more children?" He repeats.

Exasperated she replies. "Yes of course I do!"

….

"Are ya gunna get married one day or just be a single Mother again?" He asks.

Shaking her head she yells. "We're going to miss the funeral at this rate! Alex can't we do this later?"

"Are you gunna get married?..." He begins.

She retorts. "Yes I'd like to, when I find the right person. Now can we drive?"

…..

"Do you still love me?" He asks.

She glares at him and snapping her fingers says. "I can't turn it on and off like that! I loved you yesterday and today is no different Alex. Start the car or I'm walking."

Still looking straight ahead with his arms folded across his chest he asks. "Am I the right person?"

She looks up and over at him then opens the car door and gets out.

He grins and follows her.

….

_**Kilarney… The Wake…**_

Guests mingle around drinking tea, beer or soft drink and chat about Harry Ryan.

Most only have negative stories so remain silent but now and again a funny or sweet story is heard and Nick and Alex enjoy listening.

"What's happening with Stevie?" Nick asks.

"We're fighting.' Alex replies.

"So nothings changed then!" Nick comments.

"Bite me!" Alex mutters as he walks off.

…

Tess is off to one side of the main group speaking to Stevie.

"Gee you cut it fine." Tess states.

"Yeah well Alex was playing games so that held us up." Stevie grumbles.

"Playing? Right! Too much information Stevie!" Tess teases.

Stevie grins at her friend and replies. "Get your mind out of the gutter Tess I meant mind games Tess."

"What kind of mind games?" Tess inquires.

….

Stevie is about to answer when Sandra walk towards them.

'Thank you for coming today." Sandra states.

Neither girl knows what to say so they both comment about the service.

"Yes it was beautiful Harry would have loved it." Sandra offers.

Stevie and Tess exchange looks.

...

Alex joins them as Sandra invites the girls to a garden party.

"Kinsella's a garden party? You have to be kidding its just dirt and weeds." Alex scoffs.

"No Alex I'm holding it here on Kilarney." Sandra explains smiling at him.

"Like hell you are !You're an ex Mrs Ryan, if anyone holds a garden party here it will be Tess or Stevie." Alex explodes.

Stevie glares at him.

Tess tries not to laugh.

...

A couple of hours later everyone has left and only Liz Ryan and the Drover's girls remain.

Stevie still isn't talking to Alex and he finds it upsetting but also amusing.

The discussion is about Sandra and her hair brained idea for a garden party.

Everyone offers comments about the situation.

Stevie sits silently taking it all in.

Nick commemts about Sandra's mean and revengeful attitude and Liz warns her boys not to trust her.

...

"I think we can handle Sandra Mum."Alex replies.

"Well you'll be safe enough Alex, so long as you sleep with her again." Stevie remarks.

Liz glares at him.

"It was a long time ago Mum and an accident." Alex defends.

"Pffft an accident! Oops I just slipped my.." Stevie begins.

Tess almost laughs but warns. " Stevie!"

...

Standing up Stevie says. "Right lets go home."

"You'll have to wait for Alex Stevie, we're all in Utes." Jodi replies.

Across the table Alex smiles.

…

Liz Ryan decides to go as well and after hugging her son's bids everyone goodbye.

Alex walks them all out.

Stevie sits with her arms folded across her chest.

Hearing the back door she looks up and is shocked to see Nat walk into the room.

….

"Oh Stevie I thought everyone was out the front." He offers nervously.

"What are you doing in here Nat?" She asks.

"I was just going to drop these off Stevie that's all." He replies.

She moves forward and takes a handful of photos from him.

….

Flipping through them she looks up at him and says. "You're very good at this Nat you should take up photography professionally."

He smiles at her and asks. "Really? Do you think I'm that good?'

She smiles at him and replies. "Yes I do."

He looks at her and says. 'I'm glad he's gone Stevie. He was a bully, a mean and nasty bully."

"Yeah he was but they still loved him." She answers.

"Yes I know , that's why I brought those. I thought they'd like them." He offers.

….

Looking back at the photos she pushes some to one side. "And the ones of me?"

"You've always been kind to me Stevie. I'm not as smart or as quick witted as some but you never made fun of me." He replies.

She smiles at him.

…..

"He loves you. It's easy to see in the way he looks at you." Nat remarks pointing to a few photos he has taken of Stevie and Alex together.

"I know he does." She replies.

"Don't be too hard on him. He's a good guy." Nat explains

She steps forward and placing one hand on his shoulder softly kisses his cheek and says. "Treat em' mean and keep em' keen."

He laughs.

…..

By the time Alex walks back into the house Nat has gone back to his room.

Stopping to look at the photos on the bench Alex smiles to himself.

"They're from Nat." Stevie offers.

"So he was the one that took the photos of Harry!" Alex muses.

"Yes he said he didn't have the courage to physically fight him so he thought he could protect me that way." Stevie answers.

Alex nods and takes a few steps towards her.

She backs away.

...

"Come on Stevie haven't you punished me enough?" He growls.

"Is that what you think I'm doing punishing you? "She snaps.

"Well aren't ya?" He snarls.

" You are unbelievable Ryan ! Not everything is about you!" She yells.

" I never said it was!" He shouts.

She stands defiantly glaring at him.

"Take me home!" She demands.

"Not until we work this out!" He snaps.

She turns and without another word storms out of the house.

...

"That went well." Alex grumbles under his breath.

Anger and frustration ripples through him as he contemplates his next move.

Hearing a motorbike he runs onto the veranda and watches helplessly as Stevie roars past.

"Damn!" He yells as he hits the veranda post angrily.

Movement catches his attention.

" Nat why didn't you stop her!"Alex questions.

...

With the wheelbarrow full of manure for the garden Nat stops and looking at Alex says."I didn't know I had too!"

Alex looks at him and softening slightly offers. "Thank you for the photos Nat they're awesome."

Nat smiles and offers." I'm glad you liked them."

Alex is distracted as he hears the bike shifting gears in the distance.

...

"She's really nice." Nat offers.

"Yeah she is!"Alex agrees looking back at Nat.

Softly Nat says." Don't break her spirit."

Half listening Alex focuses on Nat and questions." Her spirit?"

Nat nods and suggests." If she was a wild horse you wouldn't force your will because you'd break it's spirit. Everything that drew your attention to it in the first place you want to keep ,including it's spirit."

Alex smiles at him and replies."Lead mare."

Nat nods and replies." Now you're thinking."

Alex smiles to himself and shaking Nat's hand says." Thank you for helping me keep her safe."

Nat looks embarrassed and nodding at the barrow says." I'd better put this on the garden."

Alex nods then asks." Do you have more photos of Stevie?"

" Yes I do, I have photos of everyone and landscapes too, would you like to see them?" Nat asks.

"Yeah I would." Alex replies.

...

_**Drovers Run...**_

Nick and Tess have woken from a nap as dusk slowly falls.

Stretching Nick sighs." I think I feel more tired than before our nap."

" Come on I'm starving let's get something to eat." Tess suggests as she climbs from their bed.

Walking into the kitchen they find a parcel, an envelope and twelve long stemmed roses on the kitchen table.

Picking up the card Nick reads aloud. " Stevie love Alex."

Tess smiles and says." I wonder what's in the parcel?"

...

"Stevie!" Nick calls from the bottom of the stairs.

He hears the door then she appears on the landing.

" Parcel here for you."

"Oh ok." She states .

...

In the kitchen Tess is excited for Stevie and smiles at her friend when she appears.

"They're from Alex."Tess gushes.

"I didn't see him." Stevie offers.

"No we didn't either we just found them." Nick adds.

...

Sitting down she opens the envelope and draws out the letter.

Several sniffs indicate it's a beautiful letter.

Wiping her cheeks she picks up the parcel and unwraps it.

Rubbing her thumb across the photo she smiles then turns it to Tess.

"Oh my goodness Stevie that is the best photo I've ever seen of the two of you together" Tess gushes as she takes in the photo.

...

Alex and Stevie are sitting on a hay bale drinking beer.

Both are dirty as it's the end of the day.

A myriad of spectacular colours paint the sky as the sun sets behind them.

They're both laughing but looking at each other.

It captures them perfectly.

...

"Even though I look happy in this photo, it's the colours behind us that truly express how I feel when you are with me. I'm sorry for being a jerk but sometimes I just can't help myself. I can't guarantee I won't do it again but I can guarantee I'll do everything I can to make you feel like this everyday. I love you and I miss us." Stevie reads .

Picking up the roses she inhales their scent.

The phone ringing draws Nick to it as Tess and Stevie discuss the photo, flower and letter.

" Stevie it's Alex." Nick announces handing her the phone.

...

" Hello...Yes I did .It's beautiful."She sniffs.

She listens and sniffs a few times more.

" Yes." She says softly.

Looking up at the doorway her chin trembles.

...

He's leaning against the door jamb smiling at her.

"Hey!" He offers.

"Hey!" She replies softly.

Holding up a six pack he asks. " Could I interest you in a beer?"

She smiles, wipes the tears from her cheeks and nods.

...

Outside they sit on the bench and begin again.

Apologies are given and received and several kisses are shared.

"I guess I'd better get going." Alex says as he begins to stand.

"Alex! Please don't go." Stevie whispers.

Stopping he holds out his hand.

She takes it and he pulls her to her feet.

...

On tip toes she kisses him and says. " Let's go to bed and enjoy the remains of the day."

Wrapping her up in his arms he grins and replies. " I couldn't think of anything I'd rather do."

Twisting from his arms she takes his hand and they walk back into the house.


	12. Chapter 12 Guess whose coming to dinner

**_Kilarney..._**

"What in the hell is Sandra doing here again?" Nick questions out loud.

"I've no idea but it can't be good!" Alex replies as he turns the engine off.

Nat looks ashen as he stands silently while being yelled at by Sandra .

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" Alex yells at Sandra.

...

Turning on him she snarls." I'm trying to run this farm but your hand doesn't seem to comprehend what I'm doing!"

" Are you ok Nat?" Alex asks.

"Harry told me I was only to take directions off him or you and Nick. So I figured now that he's gone it was only you or Nick."Nat replies.

Alex smiles at him and replies. " Good job mate. Go and load the Ute and we'll be with you in five."

As he walks off Nat smiles when he hears Alex ripping into Sandra and telling her to get off Kilarney.

...

_**Boundary fence..**_

Tess and the girls have half the fence down by the time Nick , Alex and Nat arrive.

Busy cutting old wire neither Stevie or Tess notice the scowl on Alex's face.

"Did you get out of the wrong side of the bed Alex?" Jodi questions.

Stevie hears the comment and looks up.

"We had a visit from Sandra this morning that's enough to ruin anyone's day." Nick explains.

...

"You ok?" Stevie asks as Alex walks towards her.

Grabbing her he pulls her in and hugs her.

She laughs and asks." I take that as a No!"

The others tease him a little and he grins at them .

...

Whispering to her he explains."I was so relaxed when I left you and now I feel tense again."

Playfully she pushes away but not before offering." Lucky me I still feel relaxed."

He winks at her.

...

"So what happened?" Tess asks.

Nick explains about Sandra turning up trying to boss Nat around.

"You're going to have to do something to keep her off the place."Tess suggests.

"Yeah Alex is moving back." Nick replies.

An exchange between Stevie and Alex reveals questions.

"Can we discuss this later?" Alex asks.

Shrugging her shoulders Stevie replies." I guess."

...

As they all settle down to work Stevie feels a sadness seep into her heart.

She was getting used to Alex living on Drover's even though it had only been a couple of weeks.

Sitting down for smoko they discus hiring someone to work on Kilarney.

"We really need two workers an overseer and an all rounder." Nick remarks.

...

"What about Riley?" Kate suggests.

"Does he know anything about farming?" Nick asks.

"He's good with horses." Stevie offers.

Alex gives her a funny look.

She gives him one of her own.

...

"Maybe we should have a yarn to him Alex?" Nick questions.

"Yeah maybe ." Alex replies with little enthusiasm.

The conversation teeters back and forth without any resolution.

Sensing resistance Nick drops the subject ,planning on talking to his brother when they're on the way back to the house.

...

" Oh Nick I forgot to tell you Jaz is coming up for a few days." Tess offers.

" When?" He asks.

"Tomorrow."Tess replies.

"How is she? Is her riding going well?" Alex asks.

...

Stevie stands and walks back over to the fence.

Alex watches her.

"She's doing really well and is on track for the Olympic trials."Tess answers proudly.

Alex smiles ." That's great . It'll be good to see her again."

"Yeah it will , so it's dinner on Drover's tomorrow night. Dress to impress."Tess explains.

...

_**Drover's Run...The following day..**_

Tess excitedly sets the dining room table as Jaz chats to Kate and Jodi.

Upstairs Stevie is still fuming over the words her and Alex had earlier in the day.

Nothing major but enough to make her ill at ease.

With their relationship in the fledgling stage she's insecure but hiding behind her aggression.

...

"Stevie!" Jodi calls as she knocks.

"It's open." Stevie replies.

Entering the room Jodi exclaims. " Stevie why aren't you dressed?"

Stevie shrugs her shoulders. " I'm not sure what to wear to tell you the truth."

"Can I help?" Jodi asks.

...

Stevie looks at her.

"Feeling threatened?" Jodi asks.

"No of course not! But if I was what would I wear?" Stevie asks.

Jodi grins and moves over to the wardrobe. "You're in my territory now."

….

Stevie smiles and asks. "Should I be worried?"

Turning Jodi quips." No but Alex should be."

"I don't want to look like I'm trying Jodi?" Stevie cautions.

Jodi grins at her. "No you don't or like you're threatened."

"One more word Jodi and I will personally make sure every trough on the place has your name on it."

….

Jodi chooses a soft pink angora v neck jumper and Stevie's newest blue jeans.

"Can I wear my ugg boots?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah of course you can. It's the tight jeans and the v of your jumper that will get him. You look so soft and cuddly he won't be able to resist. Now sit down and let me fix your make up." Jodi orders.

"What's wrong with my make up?" Stevie whines.

"Nothing but we just need a little gloss on your lips and a little more mascara. You have come to bed eyes Stevie even without make up. We're just adding a little something to the mix. He won't notice the makeup just the eyes."

Stevie guffaws. "Come to bed eyes. You watch too much television Jodi!"

…

_**Drover's dining room….**_

Nick, Tess and Jaz sit enjoying a glass of wine while Kate checks on dinner.

Stevie and Jodi breeze into the kitchen and stand talking to Kate.

"Stevie you look great." Kate offers.

"Thanks Kate you don't think it's too much?" Stevie offers.

Kate smiles at her and replies. "You look very natural and very you. I love your makeup especially your eyes."

"See told you." Jodi remarks.

….

By the time Alex arrives they're all settled into the dining room.

"Hello!" He calls as he walks through the house.

"In here!" Tess replies.

Smiling broadly he greets everyone and moves over to Stevie.

He begins to lean and Tess asks him a question and he turns to answer her.

…..

Stevie sits expectantly.

A loud crash in the kitchen sends him to see what's happened.

"Sorry!" Kate yells. "I dropped the lid."

Alex returns and sits at the table and takes the glass of wine Nick offers him.

Stevie is miffed as Alex acknowledges Jaz.

…..

As they eat their meal Alex chats animatedly to Jaz and everyone else but hasn't really looked at Stevie.

Jaz flirts openly with him unaware he's with Stevie

He doesn't flirt like he normally would but he doesn't deter her either.

Full of insecurity Stevie feels physically ill.

…

Rising from the table she excuses herself and heads upstairs.

Vomiting in the bathroom she rinses her mouth then enters her room.

Pulling back the covers she climbs into her bed still fully clothed

By the time Alex has noticed she's gone she's sound asleep upstairs.

...

"Where's Stevie?" He asks emptying his third glass of wine.

Jodi glares at him and snarls. " She left the room half an hour ago jerk!"

Jaz looks stunned by Jodi's anger until Tess states. "Jodi you can't call him jerk I think arsehole fits better."

"Hey?" Alex exclaims.

...

"Arsehole she said mate and she's right but I think I'd choose two words insensitive bastard." Nick scowls.

"What are you all on about?" Alex grumbles.

"You ignored her." Jodi accuses.

"No I didn't!" He retorts.

"Three against one mate you lose."Nick states

Kate just shakes her head at him.

Without another word he moves upstairs.

...

In the dining room you can cut the air with a knife.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?"Jaz asks.

"Alex and Stevie are a couple and have been for a while now." Kate advises.

Jaz opens her mouth and then places her hand over it horrified.

"Why didn't one of you say something? I've flirted with him all night!"Jaz questions.

...

_**Upstairs... **_

Alex knocks softly on Stevie's door as he opens and enters her room.

He smiles at the way she is sleeping .

One hand tucked behind her head and the other resting on her stomach.

Her auburn curls spread out in a shiny tangle around her pretty face.

...

Taking time to look at her face he notes her mouth with its full lips and how they turn up each end as if she's smiling .

She's wearing make up but it's not caked on like so many young women her age do.

Always looking natural and fresh.

He likes that.

...

" Stevie!" He whispers softly.

As she stirs he takes in her neck strong yet elegant.

Her pink jumper covering what he knows lies beneath.

Stevie Hall doesn't wear a lot of pink and he wonders why.

Pink makes her look soft, cuddly and so very feminine.

...

Again he calls her name.

She stretches and rolls towards his voice.

Blinking she smiles briefly and then another expression pushes it away.

Her eyes bore into him.

She has amazing eyes that pierce his soul.

"Hey." He quietly offers.

She rolls away from him.

...

"Stevie I'm sorry." He says as he moves around the bed.

"Go away Alex."She replies.

"Talk to me Stevie."He pleads.

" I wanted to talk to you before and you didn't even notice I was there."She retorts sounding hurt.

...

"I've been a jerk again haven't I?" He admits.

" Not the word I'd use. Go home Alex I'm tired." She dismisses.

" Come on Stevie tell me how you're feeling."He says.

"You don't want to know." She argues.

"Yes I do please tell me!" He begs.

...

Angrily she sits up.

She's gunna give it too him with both barrels, he can see it in her eyes and her body language.

" I'm not jealous of Jaz, last time she was here you ignored me completely. You got narky with me a couple of times which hurt my feelings but that was different we were just mates. I don't care that she was flirting with you Alex I really don't. My beef is with you, I didn't get a hello kiss and you never even looked at me. I made an extra effort with what I wore and how my hair and make up was and you didn't even notice. "She spits her words at him.

"You should wear pink more often. You look so soft and feminine in it." He offers not commenting on the negative side of her argument.

"Pfft no good telling me now. I was already feeling insecure after our disagreement earlier . I wanted to make you to feel good so I made the extra effort and you didn't even notice. You're a lousy boyfriend Alex from now on I'll dress for me bugger you, now go home!" She grumbles.

" I said I was sorry Stevie ." He growls!

" What and that makes it better does it? Have I ever made you feel like that?" She says forcefully her voice rising.

"No you haven't." He replies.

"Well maybe I should! Perhaps then you'd understand that all you needed to do was acknowledge I was there and I would have been ok." She snarls

...

Sitting on the bed for a few minutes he gathers his thoughts.

She remains silent.

"Did you want some desert Stevie? It's chocolate mousse." He asks.

"Alex go home." She says.

...

" No Stevie I'm staying with you!" He answers.

"We're fighting in case you haven't noticed! Go home."

Standing he looks at her and says." I'm not bloody going home. I don't give a shit if we're fighting Stevie what if we get married are ya gunna make me sleep in the spare room! We have to learn to work through this stuff or we might as well call it quits now."

Her mouth drops open.

He holds his smile as he watches her expression and asks. " Chocolate mousse or not?"

...

**_Downstairs..In the kitchen..._**

As they clean up the dishes a discussion begins.

"Well there's no yelling."Jodi offers.

"That's a good sign." Nick remarks.

"Unless she's crying?" Jaz comments .

They all look at each other.

...

Alex breezes into the kitchen looking almost happy.

"Is Stevie alright?" Tess asks.

"I woke her up, we've established I'm a jerk. She hasn't thrown anything at me so its all good so far. I thought I'd take her some desert." He replies.

"So she isn't angry with me?" Jaz asks.

He looks at her and replies." She's not the jealous kind."

Relieved Jaz replies. " I'm sorry if I'd known you were together I would never have flirted with you."

He grins and replies." It was just harmless fun Jaz don't stress about it, Stevie couldn't care less about that. She's pissed off with me about something else."

...

Kate hands him a bowl of desert .

"Thanks ." He offers then walking from the room adds." I'm going to call it a night. I'll see you all in the morning. Night!"

"Yeah goodnight." They all reply.

"Well that all sounds very civil!" Nick says.

"Yeah I'm surprised but relieved." Tess adds.

...

_**Upstairs...Stevie's room...**_

As Alex closed the door Stevie wondered if she heard right.

If we get married he said.

She was still trying to get her head around being his girlfriend.

He said she should wear pink more often it makes her look soft and feminine.

A smile happens without effort.

...

Stevie hears his footsteps in the hall and her heart beat quickens.

She's softened a little by his comments although she's still upset with him for being insensitive.

With a smile on his face he holds up the bowl and says . " A chocolate fix for when you're feeling sad, bad or just generally pissed off."

Trying not to smile she takes the bowl and offers. " Ta."

...

He sits slowly onto the bed and says." Everyone was worried about you."

"It was childish to just leave but I had to get away." She offers before placing the spoon filled with Mousse into her mouth.

"I told them we'd established that I'm a jerk and I said I was happy you hadn't thrown anything at me. Oh and Jaz had no idea we were together and apologized for flirting with me." He explains.

'I don't care about that Alex. Did she think I was jealous?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah but I told her you're not that kind of girl.' He answers.

"What kind of a girl am I?" She quizzes.

She waits interested to hear his thoughts.

...

His face is thoughtful then he looks at her and says ." Let me kiss you and I'll tell you."

She smiles a little and licks her lips making sure there is no mousse on them.

He doesn't touch her except with his lips.

Leaning back he offers."You're the kind of girl that any man would love to have on his arm because you're beautiful, kind, sensitive and tough. You're straight down the line but also up for a bit of mischief and life with you would never be boring."

She searches his face. "Do you really think that about me Alex?"

Giving her a sweet smile he replies ." Yeah I do Stevie and I'm really sorry I stuffed up again but being your mate for so long its a bit tricky treating you how you should be treated."

With a coy smile on her face she asks. " Which is how?"

He glances down at his hand then back to her face and in a soft voice tells her. "With all of my heart and all of my attention. I've never wanted something to work so badly as I want us to work Stevie. "

While he was talking she sniffs and wipes her cheek. " I want that too Alex."

He smiles and leaning in kisses her again.

...


	13. Chapter 13 Happy Birthday

_**The Country Club…Two days later…**_

Holding his wife's hand Nick leads Tess into the main dining room closely followed by Jodi, Jaz and Kate.

Alex is sitting at the bar and waves to them and they head towards him.

"Where's Stevie?" He asks.

"She's in the foyer Neil Thompson stopped her." Jodi replies.

...

Anxious to join the others Stevie says. " I'd better get a move on Neil I'll talk to you later."

"Righto and can you ask Alex and Nick about it too please ?"Neil asks.

"Yes no worries" she replies.

Neil smiles and watches her walk away.

...

"Hey!" Stevie calls as she walks towards Alex.

He smiles and gently placing his hand in the small of her back kisses her and exclaims."Wow you look great!"

Smiling she straightens his tie and replies ."You scrub up nicely too!"

"All for you!" He jokes.

She laughs.

...

"Did you bring your overnight bag?" He asks.

Nodding she replies." It's on the back of your Ute. What did you get Nick for his birthday?"

"A book." He answers.

"A book ?" She repeats sounding unimpressed.

"What? He likes books." Alex asks.

"Well its not very personal is it?" She replies.

...

"Well what did you get him?" Alex asks.

"A compendium with his initials embossed on it." Stevie replies.

"Niiicce." He quips.

Looking pleased with herself she says."I thought so."

...

"Right who needs a drink?" Alex asks leaving his conversation with Stevie.

A resounding yes from all brings a flurry of suggested beverages.

Looking back at Stevie he asks. " The usual?"

She nods.

...

Sitting down at their table they all hand Nick the gifts they've bought for his birthday.

With gratitude he opens them one by one.

Kate and Jodi bought him a years subscription to a new Farm management magazine and he's thrilled.

"Thanks girls I bought the first one of these yesterday and there are some awesome articles in it and they give you the websites to visit as well." Nick informs them.

"Mine's a bit simple as it was last minute." Jaz concedes handing him a small box.

"You didn't have to do that Jaz but thank you." Nick replies as he opens the box.

"Cognac !" Wow thank you!" Nick exclaims clearly impressed.

"I'll be around tomorrow night to share that with you mate!" Alex offers.

Nick grins at his brother and says ."Should be a nice drop that will taste better shared."

Alex smiles and nods.

...

Stevie looks at Alex and he gestures for her to give her gift next.

As Nick opens it his face lights up." Stevie that's beautiful thank you! My old one doesn't even zip shut any more."

"I saw it sitting on the table last month and it looked less than perfect so I thought right I know what I can buy." Stevie states.

Running his hand across the embossed initials he muses." I'll have to leave it closed at the farmer's council so they can see how flash it is."

They all laugh.

...

While Nick is gushing about his gift Stevie gently nudges Alex.

He smiles knowing she's pleased with her gift and Nick's reaction.

Finally Alex hands his gift to Nick. "There you go mate!I had this made for you I hope you like it."

"Made for him?" Stevie whispers.

Alex grins at her and nods towards Nick and the gift.

...

As he pushes back the wrapping paper Nick's face lights up and he exclaims ." That's us!"

On the front cover is a photo of Alex as a toddler with Nick cradled in his arms, the heading reads... The story so far...

The girls all gush over the photo.

Nick carefully turns the pages and each one adds to their story.

Each photo is accompanied by a memory.

...

There are photos of the two boys as small children. photos with their ponies , parents and friends .

Several are of them dressed in rodeo gear , two are of Nick in hospital after his accident with emotional comments written by Alex.

Nick inhales and glancing at his brother exchanges touching comments.

"Come on mate move on it gets happier." Alex urges.

...

The following photos are a selection of group photos from their adult years .

Some include Tess, Claire and Stevie.

Two pages are gifted to Harrison with only one small photo of Sally, the rest are purely Harrison and Nick.

Several pages are of Nick and Tess and their wedding .

The final photo is a recent one of Nick and Alex drinking beer after work and chatting. Nearby Stevie, Tess and the Drover's girls are laughing amongst themselves

It's a great photo as everyone looks happy.

...

Underneath the photo Alex has written...

_So many sad and happy times we've shared. _

_I'm glad Mum and Harry had you because you've made my life so much more enjoyable._

_ Happy Birthday Mate wishing you many more to come and I hope I'm around to share them all with you._

_ Cheers Alex._

_..._

Nick stands up.

Alex does too knowing a hug is coming his way.

"Best birthday present ever Alex Thank you." Nick states his voice full of emotion.

Alex hugs him tightly then patting his back replies." No worries Mate I had a lot of fun making it and I'm glad you liked it."

...

As Alex sits back down he grins at Stevie and quips." Just a book."

"You're quite sentimental aren't you?" She asks.

Tilting his head as he shrugs his shoulder he replies . " Yeah I guess."

"Would never have guessed you'd go to that much trouble or be so very thoughtful." She offers.

"Arhh yes, see there's lots of things you don't know about me after all." He says smiling at her.

She accepts a small kiss from him then he turns away as Tess asks him a question.

Stevie smiles on the inside, happy that he's shown this part of himself to her.

...

The seven friends enjoy their meal and discuss Jaz's riding and Olympic hopes.

She tells them about the gruelling training she endures not just on the horse but her own personal fitness regume.

All are amazed at how in depth it all is as they thought shed only train with her horse.

"So will you come back again?" Stevie asks.

"It'll be a while before I have free time again, things will get very intense for me in the next twelve months. That's why I thought I'd come out now."

...

Many questions are asked and Jaz answers honestly.

The subject changes again and Stevie asks Nick and Alex about Neil's request.

Another discussion follows before the music starts and Tess, Kate and Jodi move onto the dance floor.

Stevie heads off to the bathroom, Jaz follows her a minute or so later.

...

Alone at the table Nick asks. " Everything alright with you and Stevie again?"

Alex smiles and replies ." Yeah all good. It's not easy when you've been mates for so long, but we're getting there."

"She's changed, softened a little." Nick suggests.

"Stevie Hall is not what you see Nick. That's all a fascade." Alex explains.

...

"What do you mean?" Nick asks.

"She hides her true feelings mate, covers them with aggression but on the inside she's a girly girl and as feminine as Tess or any of the other girls. She's had to hide that side of herself because she moved in a man's world. Don't be deceived she feels things and hurts just like the others do. She's just better at hiding it." Alex advises.

Alex's gaze shifts from his brother and the smile that lights his face isn't lost on Nick.

He too turns to watch Stevie's approach.

She's dressed in a figure hugging black, white and red dress and it accentuates every curve.

With her hair swept up and her make up simple and natural she looks breathtaking.

Many watch her hips as they sway towards Alex.

...

"She's a knockout Alex." Nick says quietly.

"Yes she is mate. Gets my heart racing just looking at her." Alex quips.

Nick smiles and turns back to the table thrilled that his brother has found happiness again.

The music changes to a slow dance and the girls return to the table.

...

Alex stands and holding out his hand says . " Come on Cowgirl dance with me."

She looks panicked and says ." Alex I'm not very good."

Taking no for an answer he quips. " That's ok I like it better when your bad."

She grins and takes his hand as he leads her onto the dance floor.

Nick follows with Tess.

Within a couple of songs Jodi , Kate and Jaz join them on the floor with several locals.

...

_**Kilarney's gate ..Later in the evening..**_

Stevie feels the happiest she has in a very long time .

It's been an interesting drive home.

Nick and Alex had a marvellous evening celebrating not only Nicks birthday but their brotherhood.

Things had deteriorated quickly once they cracked open the Cognac.

...

The dancing had become wilder.

Both Tess and Stevie had been lavished with affection from their partners and the entire district had been entertained as the Ryan boys let their hair down.

Alex was supposed to drive but in light of his inebriation Stevie had taken the wheel of his Black Ute.

As the drove back to Kilarney she had been touched and had laughed as he regaled her with stories and comments about times during their friendship where he'd had thoughts about her other than the best friend kind.

...

"Ok here we are!" Stevie announces as she slows to a stop .

He leans over and kisses her and says ." Thanks for the lift home."

She giggles and answers. " Its your car Alex."

He grins and explains." My Mummy told me to always say thank you when someone drives me home."

Shaking her head she reaches for the door handle.

...

Grabbing her arm he gently guides her back.

Kissing her he says seriously." I've had a perfect night Stevie and not an angry or annoyed word was spoken between us."

Inhaling deeply she replies." Me too Alex."

Nothing else needs to be said as he kisses her and doesn't stop.

...

_**Drover's Run ...the following morning.**_

Out on the veranda Tess and the girls enjoy their breakfast as Nick nurses a hangover upstairs.

"That was a great night." Jaz offers.

"Yeah I had a ball." Jodi adds.

"Me too.'Kate says.

...

"Is Stevie back today?" Jodi asks.

"No she's spending the entire weekend on Kilareny she won't be back until Monday morning." Tess replies

"Do you think he'll marry her?"Jodi asks.

'"I don't know Jodes its a bit early for that." Tess replies.

"They're well suited." Kate suggests.

"When they're not fighting." Tess chuckles.

"They've known each other a long time Tess I don't think the usually dating times apply to them. I mean it's not like they have to get to know each other." Jodi says.

Tess sips her coffee and remarks ." People are different once you add intimacy."

They all agree.

...


	14. Ch14 Out with the old ,in with the new

_**Kilarney…Mid-morning…**_

Alex walks into the kitchen and greets Stevie who is sitting at the table.

"What you started breakfast without me?" He grins.

Giving her a kiss to the side of the head ,he bee lines for the coffee pot.

"You're a dreadful host Alex. I laid in bed for ages waiting for you to wake up. Eventually I came down here because I was starving." She replies.

"So what did you eat?" He asks.

"I found some crackers in the pantry." She answers.

…

Sipping his coffee he then kisses her on the lips and suggests. "Go and sit in the dining room and I'll surprise you with a feast."

"I'll take the feast but not the dining room thanks." She retorts.

Frowning he asks. "Why what's wrong with the dining room?"

"It's dull and creepy." She answers honestly.

"Whadya mean?" He questions.

"Well the paint job is from the seventies and all those birds in frames watching you while you eat just creeps me out. I'm happy to sit here." She answers.

He smiles at her honesty.

…

"Right! Breakfast!" He exclaims.

Rummaging around in the fridge he places bacon, eggs, tomatoes and mushrooms onto the bench beside the stove.

"Can I help?" She asks.

"Come over here and give me a kiss to keep me going that'll help." He suggests.

Happily she jumps off the stool and strides towards him.

….

An hour later they sit chatting having finished their breakfast.

"Hey Stevie what would you do to the dining room to change it if you lived here." Alex asks.

With a slight tilt of her head she replies." Umm I'd get rid of the birds, paint the entire room so it would look light and fresh. I'd add some art work and mirrors."

He looks thoughtful as he nods then asks." Would it cost much to do?"

Shrugging her shoulders. "Under a grand."

"Would you help me do it?" He asks.

Grinning she leans forward and states. "If you kiss me again I'd consider it!"

….

_**Drover's Run …Late Saturday night….**_

Nick walks back into the living room and sits down beside Tess.

"That was Alex they want us to come over for dinner tomorrow night." Nick offers.

Tess grins and quips." Dinner invitations already! They're like an old married couple like us."

Nick chuckles and replies. "I was surprised. I thought he'd want her all to himself."

"Jodi reckons they'll move along quickly in their relationship because they already know each other. What do you think?" Tess asks.

….

"They've both changed heaps already Tess. Anything is possible with those two." Nick replies.

He lifts his arm around her shoulder and moves in closer.

"Hmmm we might lose our overseer." She suggests.

"Don't rush them Tess. Let them have time to just enjoy each other before you have them racing down the aisle." Nick cautions.

Tess giggles and says. "Speaking of racing, how would you feel about an early night?"

…..

Smiling at her he replies. "Any champagne in the fridge?"

She nods.

Pushing her away he states. "Quick you run the bubble bath and I'll grab the bubbly."

Laughing they race in different directions.

…

_**Kilarney….Late Saturday Night…..**_

"Alex can we stop now I'm exhausted?" Stevie questions.

Straightening up Alex arches his back and says. "Yeah I'm buggered too but we had to get this final coat on Stevie so I can finish that wall in the morning."

"It's not really the romantic weekend I thought I was saying yes to Alex." She grumbles playfully.

Pulling her in to his arms he asks. "How about a nice hot spa then a relaxing massage and me completely naked?"

Grinning she replies. "If I wasn't so tired I'd be excited."

…

He turns her away from him and begins to massage her shoulders.

"Arghh that is so good." She sighs.

Leaning he kisses her neck and whispers. "Still tired?"

"Maybe?" She teases.

Sliding his arms around her, his hands brush her chest as he again kisses her neck.

"You don't play fair Ryan." She sighs again getting swept up by his touch.

Whispering sweetly in her ear he says." Just say the word and I'll stop. It won't be easy but I'll stop."

Turning to face him she looks up at him and softly replies. "I never want you to stop Alex, ever."

…

_**Kilarney the following morning…Alex's room…**_

Both breathing heavily and with sweaty bodies Alex drops down beside Stevie.

Lying on his back he lifts his arm and she positions herself beside him.

"Think of all the times we've missed out on Stevie." Alex laments as he leans over to kiss the side of her head.

"Hmm often wondered what you looked like naked. Glad to be able to announce I haven't been disappointed." She adds to the conversation.

He laughs and says. "You'd be shocked to know how many times I've undressed you with my eyes."

…..

Inhaling she says. "I'm not blind Alex and you were never subtle."

He laughs and quips. "I thought I was!"

"Well no you weren't but then again I never helped the situation. I was rather fond of making sure you got the occasional glimpse of cleavage. I loved the expression on your face when you thought you were perving without my knowledge." Stevie admits.

He pushes her onto her back easily and leaning over her grins and asks." So you liked me looking?"

She nods.

"Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?" Alex asks.

"Your groin is resting against my leg Alex I can feel your reaction." She says holding her smile.

His lips find hers again and she wraps her arms around his neck.

…

Half an hour later Stevie says. "We'd best get showered and finish that room."

"Well stop making me horny then." Alex cautions.

She laughs and says. "I wasn't trying too. If I was I'd probably say something like."

Leaning in she whispers to him.

He groans and says. "Arghh god Stevie at this rate I'll never finish the dining room."

She laughs and throwing the doona back begins to sit up." Well come on then let's have a shower.

'Oh no you don't! You can't say stuff like that to me and then run away." He exclaims.

Reaching out he easily drags her back into the bed.

She squeals as he throws the covers over them.

….

_**Kilareny…..Dinner time Sunday night….**_

"Come on Alex hurry up they'll be here soon." Stevie calls.

Walking from the shower with a towel around his waist he smiles at her and says. "Stevie! I'm glad to see the pink jumper has made a return."

"Well I thought I'd give you the chance to redeem yourself so I dressed just for you." She replies.

He moves to hold her and she twists and dodges out of his embrace.

….

"Focus Alex." She chuckles.

"We shouldn't have invited them so I could have you again." He says cheekily.

"I'm gunna start walking funny soon if you don't behave yourself." She chuckles.

"You are such a hottie Stevie it's all I can think about." He answers.

…..

"Is this normal for you?" She asks.

Shaking his head he replies." Nah I've even impressed myself with my stamina."

She laughs.

Again he steps towards her.

….

She backs up and warns." Ah ah! No settle."

Opening the bedroom door she grins at him and suggests. "Save it for when they've gone Alex. Oh and just in case you forget."

She lifts the front of her jumper revealing her bust.

He groans as she steps out into the hall shutting the door behind her.

Smiling after her, he shakes his head and begins to dress.

…..

_**Kilareny…Downstairs twenty minutes later…**_

"Hello." Nick calls as he holds the door open for Tess.

"Ooh I smell something yummy." Tess exclaims.

"I can smell paint." Nick says.

"Hi." Stevie greets them.

"Where's Alex?" Nick asks.

….

Grinning Stevie says. "Come with me."

She leads them through to the dining room where Alex is standing on a chair replacing a bulb on the chandelier.

"Oh my god this looks fantastic!" Tess exclaims.

"Yeah it does and it looks so much bigger." Nick adds.

…

Smiling broadly Alex steps down from the chair and placing his arm around Stevie's shoulder says. "Stevie is amazing at this. I would never have imagined it could look so good."

"Thank god you got rid of those awful birds." Tess exclaims.

"I like the mirrored wall it makes the room look twice as big as it did before." Nick remarks.

"So you like it Tess?" Stevie asks.

Tess smiles at her friend and replies. "Alex is right Stevie you've done an amazing job again."

…..

"What's for dinner it smells good?" Nick asks.

"It's lasagne mate and we made the garlic bread ourselves." Alex answers.

"We cheated with desert though and just made golden syrup dumplings." Stevie adds.

"I'm surprised you had time to cook with all that you've done in here." Tess suggests.

….

Their meal is delicious and all enjoy it and share a bottle of wine.

The dining room has a new lease on life and Alex is thrilled with it and the meal but mostly with Stevie.

He's learning more and more about her and it just enhances all he knew about her to begin with.

She is such easy company and he feels a dread deep in the pit of his stomach when he thinks about her going back to Drover's in the morning.

They've had the best weekend together and he doesn't want it to end.

…

Relaxing after their meal the conversation turns to Riley.

Alex agrees with Nick that they need someone to help on the farm and Nick volunteers to tee up a meeting with him tomorrow.

Tess and Stevie begin to clear the table and chatter about the work on Drover's in the morning.

…..

"So Jaz got away alright?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah she did and I was a bit sad to see her go Stevie. She was nicer this time around." Tess answers.

"Well at least I didn't upset her this time." Stevie muses.

'No but she upset you." Tess states.

"No she didn't Tess I was pissed off with Alex not her." Stevie replies.

…..

Tess nods then looking over her shoulder to see where the boys are asks." So how was your weekend?"

"Beautiful Tess I've had the best time. I actually feel a bit sad that I have to come home tomorrow." Stevie answers.

Tess smiles and raises her eyebrows.

Stevie notices and pushes her friends shoulder.

Tess laughs.

…

After sharing cheese , crackers and another bottle of wine Tess and Nick leave for Drover's Run .

Alex walks back inside after seeing them off.

Stevie is in the kitchen putting the last of the dishes into the dishwasher.

His heart lurches when he looks at her.

A huge smile lights his face and she sees the appreciation in his eyes.

She feels good, really good.

…..

Pulling her too him he kisses her soundly then relaxes enough to look at her

With his arms around her waist and shoulders he begins to pull her back in and says. "Well! Hello!"

Again he kisses her.

Letting her lips go he holds her firmly and whispers. "You feel as soft and as cuddly as you look. I'm loving this jumper Cowgirl."

With her arms around his waist and her head resting on his chest she feels one hundred percent secure.

….

Rubbing his hands up and down her back Alex says. "You don't wear this very often."

"No it's just something I wear around home from time to time. It's not really something I'd wear to the pub." Stevie replies.

"Why not you look great in it?" He pushes.

She smiles at him.

Again he kisses her.

….

"Nick and Tess liked the dining room." Stevie remarks.

"Yeah they did. Nick said the rest of the house looks drab now." Alex tells her.

"So I'm never getting my romantic weekend am I? Which room are we doing next?" She asks.

"Really? Will you help me again?" Alex exclaims.

"Yeah I had a great weekend Alex and it was fun spending time with you." She replies.

…

"How about you come with me to the sales in Spencer on Wednesday and we'll buy some paint and stuff and sometime soon we'll make a start on the living room?" He suggests.

Hugging into him she says. "Ok."

"Come on lets head up to bed." He suggests.

Sliding his arm across her back he guides her to the stairs.

…

With the soft glow of the moon peeping through the open window he gently made love to her again.

Her breathing soft and low she sleeps beside him

Alex wants to yell from the top of his lungs about how happy he is and how amazing she is.

The excitement flowing through him isn't just about her beautiful body and how it makes him feel.

He's falling in love with her more with every passing day.

…..

She's heading back over to Drover's Run.

He feels sad about that and just a little empty already.

Chastising himself he pushes the thought from his mind not wanting to ruin the now.

Rolling over he moves closer.

In her sleep she wriggles her cute bum back into him.

He smiles.

….

They've made love so much over the weekend he actually feels more than satisfied.

Not once did she reject him or deter him.

She's definitely a little hottie.

Moving in her sleep she searches for his hand and tucks it with her own under her bare breast.

He inhales at the touch and lifts his leg over hers.

Entwined together he relaxes and slowly drifts off to sleep.

….

…


	15. Chapter 15 Mrs Alex Ryan

_**Kilarney…**_

Stevie stretches and reaches for Alex, his side of the bed is empty and cold.

Throwing back the doona she slowly climbs into the shower.

Stepping from the shower she dries herself, dresses and heads downstairs.

"Good morning Stevie." Rhonda offers.

"Morning Rhonda is Alex around?" Stevie asks.

"No I haven't seen him today." Rhonda replies.

…..

Puzzled Stevie pours herself a coffee and walks onto the veranda.

His cars there and his phone and wallet were still on the bedside table.

Stevie sips on her coffee and wanders down to the sheds.

Maybe he's mucking out or working on the tractor.

….

_**Fisher Hospital…..Emergency department…three hours later…**_

Nick and Tess rush through the doors and find Stevie pacing backwards and forwards.

"How is he? Any news?" Nick asks.

Stevie shakes her head. "Nothing! They're running tests and that's all I know."

Nick storms off to the nurse's station.

…

"Stevie!" Tess exclaims.

"Tess there was so much blood." Stevie says her eyes welling with tears.

Tess hugs her friend and lets her cry.

Nick returns and says." Someone will be with us soon. Stevie what happened?"

….

_**Kilarney…..Hours before …**_

Alex walked towards the shed.

Someone had left the light on and he'd spotted it when he'd got up to pee.

The bonnet of Stevie's Ute was up and he frowned and pushed it closed.

As he turned and lifted his hand to flick the switch an almighty whack dropped him to his knees.

Another two in quick succession hit his arm as he tried to protect himself and the other one lay him out on the floor.

Just before he passed out he recognised the boots.

…

_**An Hour later…Kilarney….**_

Stevie walks along the fence to the stables and finds no sign of Alex.

Nat is out throwing manure into the compost as she greets him.

"Have you seen Alex this morning Nat?" She inquires.

"No I haven't Stevie he told me to meet him at the house at seven I just thought I'd clear this out before I came up." Nat replies.

She nods and continues on.

…..

Entering the shed she yells and rushes forward. "Nat! Nat!"

Hearing her Nat drops the shovel and runs.

He finds Stevie huddled over Alex's bloodied body.

"Oh shit!" Nat exclaims seeing all the blood.

….

"Alex! Can you hear me?" Stevie calls.

He moans.

"Alex! Its ok you're going to be alright." Stevie tells him trying to convince herself as well as him.

Nat runs outside and vomits.

Wiping is face he moves quickly back to Stevie and Alex.

….

"You ok!" She asks Nat.

"Weak stomach can't handle blood or vomit in large amounts sorry. I'll call an ambulance." He offers.

She nods and asks." Tell Rhonda to and get her to ring Nick and the police."

"Bring the first aid kit back with you." Stevie orders.

Nat nods and runs.

….

_**Fisher Hospital…..**_

Time hangs as the trio wait for news.

Liz Ryan's arrival ruffles Stevie so Nick and Tess run interference and divert Liz from her.

Police are the next to arrive and they question Stevie as to how she found Alex.

"Did he regain consciousness at all?" They ask her.

"Yes he did and he kept saying Stevie, Ute, Sandra, and Boots." Stevie tells them.

"Any idea on what that might mean?" The detective asks her.

Shaking her head she replies." No nothing. I found him beside my Ute and I'm Stevie but that's all I can tell you."

….

"How is it that you came to be there so early in the morning?" The officer asks.

"He's my boyfriend I was there all weekend. We were renovating." Stevie answers.

Liz glares at her.

"Is all of this necessary?" Nick asks.

"Just establishing alibi's "The detective replies.

Before Stevie can respond Nick arcs up." Look this is ridiculous. My wife and I were there last night for dinner they redecorated the dining room. We left at around midnight. Why aren't you questioning Sandra she's behind this I'd bet my last dollar on it."

"Settle down Mr Ryan we have to ask all of these questions it's a part of our job." The detective cautions.

…

Nick walks a short distance away then announces.

"You'd better find Sandra before I do mate or she'll be the one busted up." Nick snarls.

Stevie looks at Nick and says. "Get in line Nick."

"Well he'll have to stand behind me!" Liz Ryan states.

All of them look at her.

…..

Placing her phone back in her bag she walks up to the Police and explains calmly. "My son is lying in there being operated on because someone came onto our property and assaulted him. More than likely the same someone who bashed and then murdered Alex's Step Father."

"Step Father?" Detective Stevens questions.

"Yes Alex's Father is Bryce Redstaff." Liz answers.

"The barrister?" He asks.

"Yes, so I would suggest you leave our family alone and go and find out who did this. I can tell you right now Bryce is furious and on his way as we speak." Liz warns.

Detective Stevens does some fancy footwork and very soon after leaves the hospital and the Ryan's.

…

_**Outside Fisher hospital...**_

Detective George Keenan exhales and looking at his partner quips." That answers your question from last time Dave."

"What's that?" David Stevens asks.

"Why Bryce Redstaff was working for Stevie Hall." George replies.

David grins and replies. "Yeah that's a bit of a spin out isn't it?"

"Right let's pay the grieving widow another call." David suggests.

"Let's swing by the office I want to grab something to take with us." George states.

…..

_**Fisher Hospital waiting room…Two hours later**_

"Mrs Ryan?" Dr Morrow calls as she walks towards them.

Liz and Tess both answer "Yes."

Helen Morrow smiles and looking at Stevie explains. "I'm looking for Mrs Alex Ryan."

"He's not married." Stevie replies looking puzzled.

Helen moves closer and smiling replies softly. "He's quite charming isn't he? Only immediate family allowed in to see him at the moment and he nominated you as his first visitor. Sexy little red head were his words."

Stevie holds her smile and nods.

…

"I'm his Mother how is he?" Liz asks.

"He's doing very well Mrs Ryan you've bred a tough son. He has a small closed fracture to his skull which will give him a nasty headache for a few days. All the scans show no damage to the brain or excessive bleeding so he'll recover fully from that. His forearm is broken and has been reset and he has a broken nose which needs no further attention. He'll be swollen and bruised for a week or so but other than that he's a very lucky boy." Helen explains.

"When can we see him?" Liz asks.

"He's asking for his wife so I'll take her through first and someone will come back for you." Helen says.

"But she's no relation to him. I'm his Mother." Liz grumbles.

"I have a son about his age Mrs Ryan and all I would want given the same situation would be to make him happy and comfortable. " Helen replies then leaning in whispers. "Suck it up ! She's younger and prettier than you and I dare say provides him with a lot more entertainment."

Stepping away Helen looks at Stevie and says. "Follow me Mrs Ryan."

…..

_**Alex's room…...Fisher Hospital…**_

Stevie opens the door and Alex opens his eyes.

"Hey!" She offers walking over to the bed.

Doing her best at not crying her eyes betray her.

She smiles at him as tears cavalcade down her cheeks.

…..

'Can I have a kiss?" He asks.

His face is black, blue and swollen and his head is bandaged while a brace looking contraption is fixed across his nose.

She leans over him and kisses so very softly but makes a funny little sound trying not to cry.

With his good arm he pulls her head onto his chest and whispers. "Let it go beautiful don't hold back."

She sobs into his chest.

….

A short time later she gains some control and looks for a tissue.

"In the ensuite Stevie." He mumbles.

Opening the door she grabs several and wiping her face she then blows her nose.

"Your Mum, Nick and Tess are waiting to see you." She says her voice strained and sad.

…..

"Come here." He orders.

Again she moves beside the bed and he pats his chest.

Resting her head on it, he rubs her back and strokes her hair.

She feels calmer though sad.

"I could have lost you." She says.

…

"Hey don't. You'll just make yourself cry again." He warns.

She nods.

"Now give me another kiss and go and get the others." He demands.

Smiling at him she touches her lips to his then says softly. "I love you.'

"Which makes me a very lucky man." He replies in a hushed tone.

….

Walking to the door she turns back and lifts her top.

He grins.

"Thought it might make you feel better." She calls mischievously.

"You're a bad girl Mrs Ryan." He says.

She laughs and moves of to find the others.

….


	16. Chapter 16 Marcus

**_Fisher Hospital three days later..._**

Stevie picks Alex's bag up and holds the door open for him.

"I can carry that Stevie." He suggests.

Grinning she replies ." I know but then you won't be able to hold my hand."

He stops in the doorway and kisses her.

"Come on let's take you home." She says .

...

With Alex settled in the car Stevie chatters away about what's been happening on both Kilarney and Drover's Run.

"What's in the bag Stevie ?" He asks referring to the plastic bag at his feet.

Grinning she replies." Jodi showed me how to shop online."

Smiling at her he asks ." What could you possibly want online?"

"There my new boots! Open em' and tell me what you think."She replies happily.

...

Picking up the bag he rummages around and pulls out a shiny cowboy boot with fancy stitching.

" What do ya reckon?" She asks.

"Nice ." He replies.

"They're all the way from America Alex."She tells him.

"Living the high life now Stevie wearing imported boots." He says playfully.

" Well I'm dating a Ryan, I have to look the part don't I?"She quips.

They both laugh.

...

As he pushes the boot back into the bag he exclaims. " Stop the car Stevie!"

She pulls over and with concern in her voice asks." What's wrong Alex ? Do you feel sick?"

"Turn around Stevie. Take me to the police station." He urges.

"Have you remembered something?" She asks as she indicates to turn.

"Yeah I know who hit me." He states.

...

_**Fisher police station..**_

Walking back out to the car Alex looks angry.

"Is everything alright?" Stevie asks.

"Oh it's just bloody dandy."He snarls.

"Alex!"

He looks at her and his features soften.

"Sorry, they just frustrate the hell out of me." He answers.

...

"Did you tell them what you told me?" She asks.

"Yeah, I did and they said they have to follow procedures."He grumbles.

She studies his face and reaching over places her hand on his knee.

"For once I agree Alex, let them do their job and hopefully they'll get it right and your problem will be gone for a very, very , long time." She offers then adds "Plus you're in no fit state to defend yourself."

Looking at her he replies. " Did Tess give you some days off to look after me ? Because I really need some tender loving care."

Starting the engine she checks the mirrors and indicates to move out.

Glancing at him she grins and teases. "Always working an angle aren't you!"

He laughs.

...

" Bryce and your Mum are back at the house." Stevie offers.

" Oh great! Just what I need ." He whines.

" They're both worried about you Alex." She explains.

"Did you tell Mum you're going to look after me?" He asks .

...

"Not exactly." She responds.

Shaking his head he suggests ."Not at all."

"Yeah. She's scary Alex." Stevie answers.

"Well what are you going to do when you really are my wife are ya gunna let her walk all over ya then?"He challenges.

...

"You keep saying stuff like that Alex and I'm still trying to get my head around the fact you're my boyfriend."She replies.

" If you're not in it for the long haul Stevie what are ya doing with me?" He questions.

"Alex!" She offers.

He doesn't reply but ignores her and stares out the window.

She decides he's tired and more than likely in pain plus his frustration with the police has him on edge.

She'll wait for him to calm and talk again soon.

...

_**Drover's Run...**_

"Why do I always get the dirty jobs ?" Jodi grumbles as she pops her head out of the tank.

"Oh hello!" She says trying to tidy her hair.

Marcus Turner smiles and quips. " Ya didn't have to get dressed up for me."

Jodi's face turns scarlet as she struggles for words.

Glancing around she searches for Kate.

...

Climbing from the tank Jodi attempts to look presentable.

He smiles at her and holding out his hand says. " Marcus Turner."

Jodi begins to lift her hand then spots the slime on it and quickly wipes her hand on her jeans .

"Jodi Fountain."

"Please to meet you Jodi." He offers pulling a funny face then wiping his hand on his jeans.

...

"Cute car." She says pointing to the red convertible parked near the feed shed.

"Cute?" He chuckles.

"So how can I help you?" She asks feeling silly.

"I'm looking for Kilarney." He answers.

"Oh ok you're almost there."Jodi begins.

Marcus and Jodi look towards an advancing Kate.

...

"Hello!" Kate calls.

Marcus smiles and holding out his hand replies. " Hello Marcus Turner."

Kate shakes his hand. "Kate Manfredi."

"Marcus is looking for Kilarney." Jodi explains.

...

Kate gives Jodi a funny look and says . " Right! You don't look like a farmer."

Both girls enjoy the crinkling of his face as he laughs.

"No I'm a business manager." He replies.

"Why does Alex need a business manager?" Jodi asks.

"Who's Alex?" Marcus questions.

...

_**Kilareny...**_

With Alex comfortable and chatting to Liz and Bryce Stevie takes the opportunity to check on Nat and Riley.

Striding towards the yards she spots the two of them together with the other workers busily drenching a mob of sheep.

Nick had been right in convincing Alex to hire Riley.

He'd taking the strain of running the farm alone from Alex's shoulders.

With the current situation Alex could relax and recover without the anxiety associated with the day to day running of a large property.

...

Climbing up onto the post and rail fence she smiles and calls. " How's it going?"

Nat calls. " You're back! How is he?"

"He's tired, bruised and swollen but good." She replies.

Dusting off his hands Riley moves towards the fence and asks." We're about an hour away from finishing here so I thought we'd take the boys out and begin bringing in the herd from the boundary paddock. Do I need to run that past Alex?"

"I'll relay the message for you Riley he's with his Mum and Dad at the moment." Stevie replies.

"We'll be out overnight because we're late going but that'll bring us back early in the morning." Riley informs her.

She nods at him and turns hearing a car arrive.

...

Walking back over towards the house she smiles ." Hello can I help you?"

Giving her the once over he smiles and replies. "You could let me take you out for dinner that'd help!"

She gives a muffled chuckle and responds. " A name might help!"

He snaps to and extends his hand ." Marcus Turner and you are?"

"Not going out for dinner with you. Stevie Hall" She replies.

He laughs. " Stevie Hall !Arggh Bryce was helping you."

"Right."She answers suspiciously.

...

" Nice place you've got here." He muses looking around.

" Thanks but it's not mine. Why are you here?" She responds.

" I've come to see my Father." He answers.

"Your Father?"

"Yeah Bryce, he said he was coming out here. I need to see him."

"Right!" Stevie says.

...

Both turn as Bryce calls. "Marcus what are you doing here?"

"Well I finish the portfolio you sent me out to check on and as I was on my way back down to Adelaide I thought I'd drop by." Marcus replies.

Bryce looks annoyed.

"Excuse us Stevie I just need to speak to Marcus alone." Bryce states.

"Oh yeah right , I'll put the kettle on.. Nice to meet you Marcus." Stevie says.

Marcus smiles at her and replies." Yeah you too Stevie and if you change your mind about dinner Dad's got my number."

She laughs and calls back. " Thanks but no thanks."

"Got any work here for me Dad I'd sure like to get to know her better." Marcus grins watching Stevie walk away.

"No there isn't and there never will be so get in your car and get back to Adelaide." Bryce snarls.

Marcus's smile disappears and he gives up.

Bryce waits until he's in the car and moving away then he heads back to the house.


	17. Chapter 17 The Man from Snowy River

**Kilarney …..In the living room...**

Stevie arrives back inside and wandering into the living room is aware she's disrupted a conversation between Alex and his Mother.

Informing Alex of Riley's plans, Stevie makes an excuse and leaves the room.

Feeling more comfortable in the kitchen where Rhonda is preparing the evening meal, Stevie opts to help.

…..

Around forty minutes later Alex appears in the doorway and grumbles. "You can come out now she's gone."

Rhonda scurries around cleaning up then thanking Stevie for her help she then bids them both good night.

Stevie waits until Rhonda leaves the room and snarls. "I wasn't hiding, I thought it was a private conversation."

He has a look of disgust on his face as he shakes his head at her.

….

Throwing the handtowel she's drying her hands with onto the bench she snaps. "You know what Alex you can keep your filthy looks to yourself because I'm going home."

"Aw grow up will ya!" He retorts.

"Me! Go into the bathroom Alex and take a look in the mirror. One of us is taking out their anger on the other unfairly and it's not me." She growls.

"Ya can't just run away all the time Stevie we need to sort this out and communicate more." He states raising his voice.

"What's to sort out you're being an arse and I'm trying to put up with it because of all you've been through recently." She yells back at him.

…

"Hey don't lay this at my feet." He snaps at her.

"Oh what so you think it's my fault? What's really on your mind Alex?" She pushes.

Angrily she stands arms folded glaring at him.

He looks angry too and uncomfortable and tired.

…..

"Where do you see us going in the future?" He asks.

"What?" She growls.

"Do you think we have a future together?" He asks.

She feels physically ill.

….

"So that's it we have an argument and you're dumping me?" She snarls.

"Hey! No!" He retorts looking stunned.

"Well what in the hell are you on about Alex? Spit it out!" She grumbles.

"Every time I talk about the future you make a negative comment." He pushes.

"We haven't talked about our future!" She replies.

…..

"I've mentioned you being my wife a few times and you arc up or say something negative every time I do." He comments.

Her face changes immediately and she sifts her footing. "Is that what this is all about?"

"Pretty much." He replies.

Frowning she asks." If you were dating someone else would you approach them in the same way you've approached me?"

He looks at her and replies. "Of course not you know me better than I know myself. I don't have to get to know you. It's different."

…..

"News flash Alex I may know you but you sure as hell don't know me! Because if you did you'd know that I couldn't love you more than I already do! You'd also know that you should never assume anything about me or our relationship and thirdly you'd know that even though I appear tough I want what every other woman wants." She explains her voice trailing away.

"What you want the whole flowers and romance gig? But you're my mate." He asks sounding surprised.

Shaking her head slowly she offers. "What we do…When we're alone. How I feel when I'm with you…when you touch me…...I'm not just your mate Alex. Think about it."

Before he can respond she strides from the room.

….

_**Kilarney early evening….**_

By the time Stevie returns to the house it's just on dark.

Still confused but not quite as angry about their latest fight she wonders what he'll say.

Only the security lights and solar path lights illuminate her passage as she makes her way inside.

Letting her eyes adjust she flicks the light switch.

…

Turning on the oven she sets the temp to reheat the casserole Rhonda made earlier in the day and grabs the crusty bread from the pantry.

She wonders why he hasn't appeared.

Opening the bedroom door she's surprised and disappointed he isn't there.

As she's about to close the door she glimpses a red rose on the dresser.

…

Picking up the accompanying envelope she runs her thumb across his neat cursive script …Stephanie.

She smiles.

He knows she prefers Stevie so this is a playful dig at her.

Exhaling with relief she opens and reads.

…..

_**Stephanie despite what you think I like your name and I think it suits you.**_

_**Stephanie is a girly girls name and even though you think I see you as a tough and independent women you're wrong, that's not all I see.**_

_**I do know who you are and I know all your funny little quirky traits and all of your insecurity's.**_

_**Right now as you're reading this you've already forgiven me because for some strange reason you like me .**_

_**If I could take back how I made you feel today believe me I would .**_

_**I can't so we'll just have to pick up from here and move forward again.**_

_**Once again I promise to try harder and not be such a lousy boyfriend.**_

_**Love Alex.**_

_**Ps Open the top draw.**_

…_._

Placing the rose and the letter on top of the dresser she opens the draw.

As she retrieves the paperwork, a soft knock heralds Alex's arrival.

"Hey!" He ventures.

"Hey!" She replies giving him a small smile.

….

Pointing at the page in her hand he asks. "What do you think?"

Glancing at her hand she looks back at him and answers. "I only just found it I haven't read it."

"It's a weekend in Adelaide with tickets for dinner and show." He offers hopefully.

She inhales sharply as tears prick her eyes.

He hesitates unsure of her response.

…..

Her chins quivers.

"I can change it if you don't like it!" He offers nervously.

She shakes her head softly replying. "No it's perfect."

His eyes shine brightly as the smile on his face reaches them.

"We ok again." He questions.

Nodding she rushes to him.

With his good arm he holds onto her.

….

_**Kilarney's dining room.**_

"Arghhh ." Alex sighs leaning back rubbing his stomach.

"I think I've eaten too much." He adds.

"You didn't have to have seconds Alex." Stevie chastises.

"Yeah but it smelt so good and the dining room looks inviting and you're here." He muses.

She smiles at him.

…..

"Hey when we go to Adelaide I thought we could choose a new lounge suite . When we renovate the living room everything will look fresh." He suggests.

"A clean sweep." She states.

Inhaling he nods and replies. "Yeah."

"Sounds good." She agrees.

"Does doesn't it!" He says

"Want to watch a DVD?"She asks.

'Not a chick flick Stevie!" He grumbles.

…..

"Kinda." She replies.

Pulling a puzzled face he waits.

"The Man from Snowy River." She offers.

"That's not a chick flick." He says.

"The girl gets her man at the end." She suggests.

"Right. 'He grins at her.

…

Stevie quickly clears their dishes and Alex helps.

While she organizes the DVD Alex gets comfortable.

"We definitely need a new couch Stevie this one has past its use by date." Alex grumbles.

She grins cheekily at him and replies." I'll be with you in a minute and you wont be uncomfortable anymore."

Laughing he quips. "You've been hanging around with me for too long Stevie that's something I'd say."

...

With her back to him she asks ." Did Bryce say anything about the guy that turned up today?"

"Yeah he's one of his workers...argh Marcus I think he said his name was. Why?" Alex answers.

"I met him Marcus Turner he seemed like a really nice guy. Asked me out for dinner." She explains searching for the right channel.

Alex grins and says ." Cheeky bastard."

She inhales."It was quite interesting talking to him."

"Yeah why's that?" Alex questions.

...

"Hello!" Nick calls from the back door.

"We're in here!" Alex calls.

Nick appears with Tess close behind him.

"You're bloody phones not working." Nick growls.

"Yeah, Hi Stevie! Hi Alex!" Alex retorts.

"Yeah hi!" Nick replies.

….

"What's so important?" Alex asks.

"The police have been trying to ring you and so have we. Sandra's been arrested." Nick answers.

"Has she been charged yet?" Alex asks.

Nick shrugs and replies. "I don't know but I thought you'd be pleased they've at least arrested her."

Stevie watches his face and he replies. " I'd prefer it if they locked her up and threw away the key."

...

Looking at her Alex asks ." What were you going to say Stevie?"

"It doesn't matter Alex, lets watch this movie and have a beer with Tess and Nick it might help you forget about Sandra for awhile." Stevie states.

"Yeah I'm in!" Nick suggests.

"Yep me too I love The Man from Snowy River, especially the ending." Tess sighs holding the DVD cover.

"What the ride?" Nick asks.

"No when she gets the guy." Tess exclaims.

As Tess and Stevie gabble about the romance Nick winks at Alex .

He grins and shakes his head.

...


	18. Chapter 18 Sydney Harbour

_**Drover's Run…Several months later...**_

Stevie, Jodi and Kate finish rubbing down the horses and make their way back to the house.

They're all tired and filthy after a long hot day moving mobs of sheep to try to gain feed lots.

"Here's lover boy." Jodi teases as they stop and watch Alex's Ute pull into the yard.

Nick and Tess have heard it too and walk out from the sheds.

…..

"Afternoon all!" Alex greets them.

"You look nice Alex. What's the occasion?" Tess remarks.

"It's our anniversary Tess." He replies grinning from ear to ear.

"It is?" Stevie exclaims sounding surprised.

…..

Alex winks at her and grabbing a huge bunch of flowers off the front seat reminds her. "Yes it's been six months since our first kiss."

The other girls chuckle when Stevie says. 'That wasn't our first kiss Alex."

"First one that led to something more Stevie." He replies cheekily.

Stevie's face blushes.

The others laugh at her reaction.

"Hey get your minds out of the gutters I meant that kiss led us to begin our relationship." Alex defends.

…

Handing Stevie the flowers Alex leans down to kiss her.

Screwing up his face he says. "You don't smell good."

She giggles and quips." You're early not my fault."

"Well hurry up Sydney awaits." He states.

…..

"Sydney? I thought we were going to Adelaide?" Stevie exclaims.

"Changed my mind. Hurry up I chartered a plane we leave in an hour. "He urges.

Turning her to face the house he orders. "Go! Go! Go!"

…

_**Sydney….. Sydney Harbour…A private yacht...**_

Dressed in after five Stevie and Alex have cruised the harbour for over an hour.

Finishing their meal Stevie says. "Alex this is absolutely amazing it must have cost you a fortune."

Across the table he smiles at her and replies. "Every weekend for months we've stayed at home and redecorated. We've made home cooked meals and haven't really gone anywhere or done anything. You're a very cheap girlfriend to have Stevie."

She frowns and replies. "Thank you ,I think?"

…..

He smiles at her and looking into her eyes says. "You've changed everything Stevie."

The intensity of his gaze unsettles her.

"Is everything ok Alex?"

"Everything is perfect Stevie."

She nods but doesn't look convinced.

…..

Reaching out he takes her hand and begins to stand, moves away from his chair and then drops to one knee.

"Oh god no Alex!" She yelps.

He smirks.

Completely shocked she sits motionless.

Her eyes brim with tears.

…

_**Drover's Run…**_

Tess, Nick, Jodi, Kate, Riley and Nat are still playing cards when the phone rings.

Jodi runs to answer it as Nick shuffles the cards for the next round.

Arriving back at the dining room door Jodi gushes. "Alex asked Stevie to marry him!"

Tess jumps up and excitedly asks. "Are they still on the phone?"

"Yeah she wants to talk to you." Jodi exclaims gesturing for Tess to hurry.

Kate does funny little steps as she runs along behind Tess and Jodi.

….

Nick grins at the reaction of the girls as he deals the cards.

"Gee they get excited about weddings don't they?" Riley observes.

Nick nods and answers. "Stevie hasn't always had an easy life though Riley so that makes them even happier for her."

"A new Mrs Ryan for Kilarney at least this one is nice." Nat quips then realizing what he said offers. "Sorry Nick."

…..

Nick smiles at him and responds. "You like her."

Nat nods and answers. "She never treats me like I'm stupid."

"That's because you aren't." Riley notes.

Nat smiles at him.

…..

The three men sit discussing Alex and Stevie for a few more minutes then begin to discuss the crops.

In a flurry of giggles and noise the girls return to the room.

Tess flicks Nick's arm and says." You knew why didn't you tell me?"

"He asked me not too. So I'm assuming she said yes?" Nick asks grinning at her.

"Aww Nick she was still teary on the phone and he asked her half an hour ago. As if she'd say no." Tess offers.

….

"Well come on let's play cards." Nick suggests.

"No I couldn't concentrate now, I'm too excited! Plus I've got a wedding to plan." Tess gushes.

'Since when?" Nick asks.

"Since Stevie asked me too." Tess replies then adds. "Jodi and Kate are going to help me."

"I've got bridal books in my room I'll go and get them." Kate exclaims as she rushes out the door.

…

Nick inhales and throwing his cards onto the table asks. "Ok I'll bite where and when?"

"Kilarney next month!" Tess replies.

"Hey! Next month?" Nick exclaims.

"Yes so time is of the essence." Tess explains.

….

Rising Tess grabs a notebook from the side board and a pen and says. "Here start writing the guest list."

Nick looks stunned but takes them from her and begins to write.

Kate arrives back and slides around a dozen bridal books onto the table.

Riley picks one up and begins to flip through it.

"Kate why have you got these you haven't even got a boyfriend?" Riley asks.

…..

Cheekily she looks at him and replies. "You're never going to end up with a playgirl bunny but it doesn't stop you from buying playboy."

His face reddens but he grins at her and replies. "You've been through my stuff."

"When you were sick we had to try and find out who you were." Jodi adds.

"Right.' He says then turning his attention back to the magazine asks. "So what am I supposed to be looking for?"

…

"Ideas for a country wedding. The dress, the decorations, flower's, you know." Jodi explains flipping through another magazine.

"Like this?" He asks turning the double page towards her.

"Oh my goodness! That's perfect!" Jodi gushes.

"Kate! Tess what do you think?" Jodi asks grabbing the magazine off Riley and spreading it across the table.

…..

They crowd in.

Studying every detail.

"Yep that's it! Well done Riley.' Tess responds.

"I'd like to be the photographer. Unless you want someone else?" Nat asks quietly.

"Nat that would be fantastic. As soon as they get home take photos whenever you can and we'll do a wedding diary leading up to the day." Tess suggests.

Nat smiles broadly and replies. "I'd love too. It can be my wedding gift to them."

…..

_**Sydney Harbour….The jetty…**_

Alex holds Stevie's hand as they walk from the yacht.

Stevie rubs her hands up her bare arms.

Taking off his jacket he drops it around her shoulders. "Better?"

She smiles up at him and replies. "Yeah."

Again he kisses her.

…

His phone ringing stops him.

"Hello Alex Ryan. Bryce! Yeah I did I've got some good news and I rang to tell you…Yeah …We're engaged. Thank you...No we're in Sydney...Yes... Really? You don't have to do that I've got enough money…No….Ok if you're sure…Yes hang on."

Handing the phone to Stevie Alex whispers. "He wants to talk to you."

She looks at him and he gestures for her to talk. "Hello Bryce….Thank you….It was very much a surprise…. Yes out on the Harbour…"

She chuckles and continues. "Yes he did! One knee and everything. Yes I was….Next month on Kilarney. Yes he's keen alright…Ummm I don't know, maybe Adelaide…Ummm maybe Hawaii why? Ok I'll hand it back to him …Thank you…Bye."

Alex rings off and sliding his arm around her shoulder leads her back towards their motel.

"What was the Adelaide and Hawaii comments about?" He asks.

"He asked where we'd go on a honeymoon and I said probably Adelaide. Then he asked if I could go anywhere in the world where would I want to go and I said Hawaii. Bit of an odd question don't you think?" She replies.

"He offered to pay for the wedding." Alex remarks.

"I've got savings Alex, surely we can pay for our own wedding." Stevie replies.

"Monies not an issue Stevie he wants to pay for it and my guess is he'll give us a honeymoon to Hawaii." Alex explains.

Stevie looks shocked and says. "No Alex I pay my own way. I don't need someone giving me handouts."

"It's not a handout Stevie it's a gift." He replies frowning at her.

She stops walking and looks at him.

"Let's just enjoy tonight Alex and leave all of that until we get home ok?" She asks not wanting to spoil their happiness.

His kiss tells her he agrees.

As the city hums they lose themselves in the now and their shared happiness.

"Come on there's beer in the fridge in our room." Alex tells her as he pushes her to walk.

"Now ya talking'." She quips.

He laughs.

…..


	19. Chapter 19 In the still of the night

_**Sydney…...Alex and Stevie's motel room….**_

With the balcony door open the warm breeze plays with the curtains.

Stevie sleeps face down and naked on the king sized bed.

Beside her Alex is wide awake on his back.

His hands clasped behind his head.

As the moon rises it illuminates the room and he's awake for all of it.

…

The tumultuous months now clearly behind them , they can finally breath easy.

Sandra in jail for ten years no parole for at least six.

Stevie had sat with him every day and listened to all the gruesome details of Harry's death and injuries.

Sandra had shown remorse.

She never wanted him dead.

She loved him.

….

The huge argument he'd had with Stevie and then Bryce about Marcus.

He'd blamed her for not telling him about Marcus straight away.

She'd known for almost a month before she told him.

Stevie had more important things to worry about and he'd learn about that later on and regret his harsh words to her.

...

Alex's thoughts drift back through time to his childhood and youth.

Happier times before Nick's accident, before Stefan van Amstel before Claire's death.

He wonders about karma.

Stevie said things happen for a reason and we don't always know why.

He thinks about Stevie and Rose.

Rose knew nothing about her past, he wonders how she'll react when she finds out about Stevie.

...

He'd asked about Rose's Father and Stevie had been so very sad when she'd explained about him.

Stevie was only fifteen the boy seventeen as she was underage he would have been in all sorts of trouble .

Plus how could she tell him he had a daughter who didn't even know about Stevie much less her Father.

No it was kinder to keep him out of the picture for now but one day when Rose knew about Stevie she'd tell the complete truth and then he'd know.

….

She's a nice kid and he gets along well with her even though he's only met her a couple of times.

Rose is almost thirteen and he feels sorry for Stevie, she's missed all of Rose growing up.

She has worked hard over the years to build a bond with Rose and has a brilliant relationship with her now.

Rose adores her.

…..

He thinks about Stevie and her morning sickness.

His blindness to it all as he was too angry at her about the entire Marcus and Bryce saga.

Once they'd gotten over the shock of her pregnancy the pure joy they'd shared was amazing.

Then came the gut wrenching sadness that engulfed them when she miscarried.

She'd been under enormous stress.

No one knew.

Their joy and grief bound them tighter than ever.

….

Sadness pours into his heart when he remembers her face, her tears and the apology.

She blamed herself for losing his child.

A child so desperately wanted by both of them.

Their dreams were short lived and left a darkness that took months to heal.

….

Just one of those things the doctor told them.

There would be other babies.

Maybe so but the joy and love that this one brought remained in their hearts reminding them that life was fleeting.

….

His thoughts turn to today and her excitement about the flight to Sydney.

Her face when she realized they were boarding a private yacht.

A smile spreads across his face when he remembers her expression when he'd dropped to one knee.

She'd protested in shock and then sat silently and cried when he'd vowed his love for her and asked her to be his wife.

She'd nodded by way of a yes to full of emotion to answer.

…

Rolling onto his side he feels arousal so intense he has to hold her, touch her and kiss her.

He runs butterfly soft kisses down her spine.

As his lips kiss her firm butt cheek , she giggles sleepily.

"Alex! What are you doing?" She asks rolling onto her back.

…

Sliding his arm under her neck he pulls her close and delivers several kisses. "I was thinking about you."

"What dreaming?" She asks.

"No I've been awake for hours." He replies.

"Well hold that thought I need to pee." She says slipping from his arms.

…

Walking from the bathroom she notes the bed is empty and he's out on the balcony.

He feels her arms wrap around him and her breasts soft and warm on his back.

Kisses on his bare skin excite him further.

Turning to her, he suggests they go inside.

She declines.

….

She's wrapped in the doona and he pushes it from her shoulders.

Her eyes sparkle as she runs her hand up his chest.

He takes her.

There on the balcony.

…..

He wakes with the sun shining brightly.

She's gone.

Standing up he stretches , memories swiftly fly at him.

Picking up the doona he smiles

Stepping inside he hears the shower running.

…..

Opening the bathroom door he grins when she says. "Ah the big man awakes. Hurry up sleeping beauty aren't we fishing today?"

"Oh shit I forgot about that squeeze over." He chuckles as he pushes her back into the shower then smothers her in kisses.

She giggles and states. "Next time you book a motel room book one with a bigger shower!"

"No I like this one you're all warm and wet and squashed up against me." He teases.

…..

"What time is it?" She asks.

"Just after six."

"Oh I thought it was seven. What time are we being picked up?"

"Eight." He replies as he plants another kiss.

Sliding her arms around his neck she replies. "Right! Well this all very cosy then isn't it?"

….

He grins and nods.

"One small problem." She says.

"What?" He questions.

She smiles and whispers. "I'm starving and I refuse to put out again until I'm fed."

She pushes past him and grabs a towel.

"Call room service and tell them it's an emergency!" He calls after her and smiles when he hears her laughter.

…..

_**Drover's Run…..**_

"Morning!" Nick greets as he arrives in the kitchen.

Tess, Kate and Jodi have magazines and paper spread all over the table.

"Are we having breakfast?" Nick asks.

"Yes it's in the dining room. Help yourself." Tess replies pushing him towards the dining room.

….

Popping his head back into the kitchen he says. "There's a packet of cereal, a carton of milk and a pot of coffee."

"Yeah that's breakfast unless you want to cook something else." Tess replies.

"Hey ! They get married in a month not tomorrow! Enough with the planning already." Nick grumbles.

"Nick don't be unreasonable we have to book everything as soon as possible and as it's such short notice it'll be difficult." Tess replies.

…

Nick walks in to the office to answer the ringing phone.

"Hello Drover's Run Nick speaking. Oh Hi Mum yes he did. Really? Oh ok hang on. Go ahead."

Walking back into the kitchen he places a computer page onto the table.

"That was Mum, here's everything Bryce has booked and paid for so far. Here's his number and Mum said he's taken care of the honeymoon as well." Nick announces.

…

The girls look stunned when Tess reads.

"A Marquee plus chairs, tables ,cutlery and crockery.

A string quartet.

A band.

A florist.

Bar staff and wait staff.

A catering company and an event organizer."

…

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Kate asks.

"Nothing I guess." Tess offers sadly.

"I thought Stevie wanted us to do it?" Jodi asks.

Nick shrugs and offers." I'm just passing on a message.

…..

"Stevie and a string quartet? I can't picture that." Jodi muses.

"Let's pack it all away and wait until she gets home." Kate suggests.

"Yeah I guess." Tess says sounding defeated.

"Right on the upside let's have a nice cooked breakfast." Nick suggests.

Tess looks grim as she shakes her head at him.

….

"Ok can I at least have porridge?" He asks.

As Jodi grabs an armful of papers she says. "Oh yum I love porridge I'll have some too while you're cooking it Nick."

"Yep me too."

"And me." The girls call in unison.

As he walks into the pantry to retrieve the oats he whispers "It's gunna be a long month."

"What did you say?" Tess asks.

"Nothing." He replies as he grabs a saucepan and heads for the stove.

…..


	20. Chapter 20 Children

_**Drover's Run …Dinner time…..The following day…**_

Nick, Tess, Kate and Jodi are just sitting down to dinner when the back door bangs.

"Hello!" Alex's voice booms.

As Stevie and Alex walk in the door their friends mob them.

Congratulations, hugs and kisses are hurled about freely.

….

"Oh my god Stevie the ring is gorgeous." Tess gushes holding Stevie's hand.

Stevie beams and replies. "It is isn't it but I won't be able to wear it much."

"Why not?" Alex asks.

"Well I might lose it or damage it Alex." She replies.

"It's insured Stevie I didn't buy it for you to leave in your pantie draw." He remarks.

….

"Something else we need to discuss." Stevie says.

"Hmm." He replies.

"Have you eaten?" Kate asks.

"No and I'm starving." Stevie replies.

Kate disappears into the kitchen and brings back two plates.

Stevie and Alex join the others at the table.

…

Nick asks about the fishing trip and Stevie and Alex tell them all about the big fish they caught.

"So did you get down on one knee Alex?" Jodi asks.

Alex grins and replies. "Nah as if I'd do that."

Stevie grins at him.

He laughs. "Yeah I did and she cried. Hey come to think of it I never actually got a yes."

"Oh good so I'm off the hook." She deadpans

He laughs. "Nah I got you hook, line and sinker."

….

"Mum rang yesterday morning." Nick offers.

"Oh yeah what did she want?" Alex asks.

"She rang with the list of things Bryce has paid for and booked for the wedding." Nick explains.

"Like what?" Stevie asks frowning.

…

"Everything." Tess offers.

Stevie looks at Tess and says. "But I asked you."

Tess shrugs and replies. "Nothing left to do Stevie we had everything written down but he got in first."

"Alex!" Stevie exclaims.

…..

"Calm down I'll sort it out ok?" He soothes.

"Yeah well you'd better. My wedding my way." She states.

"No our wedding Stevie its mine too and don't threaten me." He grumbles.

"I wasn't threatening you." She retorts.

"Then don't tell me I'd better do anything!" He grumbles.

"Fine." She remarks.

He shakes his head and reaches over to load meat on his plate.

…

After finishing their meal they sit and chatter for a while then Alex says. "I'd better get going."

Stevie stands to walk him out.

Nick looks at Tess and says. "A little bit of tension there?"

"Hmmm but weddings do that to you." She replies.

…

Out at the car Alex turns and roughly pulls Stevie in to hug her.

"Are you sure you won't come with me?" He asks.

With her head against his chest. "Hmmm no I can't Alex we've got to get the mob ready for the trucks in the morning."

"I'll stay here then." He suggests.

"I thought you were busy tomorrow too?"

"Yeah I am but I hate it when I sleep alone. I don't sleep as well as when you're not there." He says.

Her hug tells him she feels the same but she pushes back and says. "I'll stay tomorrow night, now get going it's getting late."

…

_**Drover's Run ….The following morning…**_

Tess, Stevie , Jodi and Kate herd the mob into the holding yards.

As Nick closes the gate he calls to Stevie. "You've got a visitor!"

"Me? Who?" Stevie asks.

"Auntie Stevie!" Rose calls as she runs towards them.

Stevie's face lights up.

…..

Tess looks at Nick and he says softly. "Sally dropped Harrison off. She'll be back in a week."

"A week! You said he was coming overnight Nick." Tess questions.

"She looked tired Tess so I offered to have him longer." Nick replies.

Tess turns Oscar towards the stable without further comment.

….

_**Kilarney …late in the afternoon…**_

"Well bring her with you Stevie…..No I can't we've got a pick up at daybreak and I have to be here. No you said you'd come over tonight…Yeah me too." Alex grumbles as he hangs up.

"Problem?" Riley asks as he pushes the next cow into the crush.

"Stevie's niece turned up and now she isn't coming over." Alex growls.

"It's just one night." Riley offers.

"She's here for a week. She wasn't supposed to be here at all but Stevie spoked to Michelle so she's happy to let her stay." Alex retorts.

…

_**Drover's Run…Dinner time…..**_

Harrison Ryan is a sweet little boy and his father delights in everything about him.

In only a few hours the tension between Tess and Nick has grown.

"He's just a baby Tess, grow up." Nick had demanded and rightly so.

Tess had been point scoring and it was completely out of character for her.

…..

Stevie and the girls were at a loss as to why she was behaving that way.

Rose was oblivious to it all as she excitedly chattered about, school , boys and her riding lessons.

When Alex showed up things changed as he added some light hearted humour to the conversation.

"I thought you were busy?" Stevie asks accepting his hello kiss.

"Well I missed you so I figured an hour or so with you would be better than nothing at all." He'd replied.

Stevie smiled.

Rose teased her .

They all laughed.

…..

Later they all sit watching television.

Rose has the remote and stops on a program about adoption.

"I wish Mum had adopted a brother or sister for me. I hate being an only child. "Rose announced.

"Adoption isn't easy in this country Rose." Tess offers.

…..

"They could have fostered then. I think they were selfish to only have me." Rose retorts.

"Rose! Michelle is not selfish."Stevie argues.

"Yeah that's her argument too she reckons I was perfect and they couldn't improve on that. Load of crap in my opinion." Rose replies.

"Hey don't be so bloody ungrateful she would have had her reasons." Alex growls.

….

Rose glares at him and pushes. "You know nothing about me or my family so mind your own business!"

"Rose that's enough!" Stevie growls.

"Yeah it is!" Rose replies angrily then looking at Alex says. "You're only marrying my Auntie so you don't get a say in my opinions or my life so butt out."

Alex is livid Stevie places her hand on his leg and gently squeezes.

…..

Rose looks back at the television ignoring both Stevie and Alex completely.

"I feel sorry for the Mum's that are forced to give up their babies." Tess says.

"I don't ! They should have fought harder to keep them." Rose responds.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Alex exclaims.

"Neither do you! You're not even a parent. Nick's the only one who would know." Rose argues.

…

Stevie hears Alex inhale sharply.

She feels his pain entwine with her own.

"Turn it off." Stevie yells.

"Turn the bloody thing off!" She yells again as she strides from the room.

…..

Everyone is shocked by her outburst.

Alex stands to follow her.

"No Alex let me go." Tess offers.

"What's that all about?" Rose quips.

...

"It's about little girls opening their big mouths about subjects they know nothing about!" Alex growls.

Rose is about to say something more when Alex glares at her and growls. "Zip it!"

She stands and storms from the room.

...

Out on the veranda Stevie struggles to control herself .

Tess holds her and offers soothing words of comfort.

"She doesn't mean it Stevie, she's young and full of opinions." Tess offers.

"It's not just about her Tess."Stevie begins.

...

Stepping back she looks at Tess and explains. " A few months back during the trial."

Tess looks at her and waits.

"Alex and I...We were shocked at first but then...we were so happy Tess...but." Stevie stumbles.

Tess gains eye contact ." You miscarried?"

Stevie nods. " Two pregnancies and I've been left with empty arms both times."

Rose stands silently nearby feeling guilty.

"Oh Stevie I'm so sorry." Tess gushes and hugs her friend .

" Me too Auntie Stevie why didn't you just say so." Rose offers sadly.

...

Tess and Stevie are startled.

" How long have you been there ?" Tess questions.

Rose responds ." Just a minute."

" It was a private conversation Rose." Stevie sniffles.

"I came to see if you were alright. " Rose replies.

...

Alex moves upstairs to Stevie's room to grab his jacket he left the night before.

He sits on the bed and thinks about this latest upset .

She deserves better.

His attention turns to her night stand and the photo of Stevie and Rose.

He studies the photo.

A bundle of old photos sits in front of the frame he picks them up and shuffles through them.

...

A young Stevie looks back at him.

He smiles.

In several of the photos her hair is a different colour .

One draws his full attention.

Her hair is cropped short and blonde.

He picks the framed photo up and looks at it again.

Angrily he stands, the frameless photo held firmly in his hand.

...

Tess, Stevie and Rose are just walking back inside when he barrels towards them.

Stevie sees him first and offers."Its ok Alex I'm ok!"

He shoves the photo at her and angrily spits his words at her." Tell me about this photo Stevie!"

"Where did you get that?"

"Does it matter? She looks like her Father doesn't she?" He yells.

" Alex no!" Stevie snaps.

...

Everyone hears the commotion and is drawn to the kitchen.

" Stop yelling at her!" Rose objects angrily.

"Alex stop" Stevie cautions.

"Stay out of it Rose." Alex cautions.

" Don't tell me what to do! You have no right!" Rose argues.

" Stevie it's time."He pushes.

...

Rose looks at Stevie and asks. "What does he mean?"

Stevie turns pale." Nothing Rose please go to your room."

Rose stands her ground.

" Rose please." Stevie begs.

Rose begins to move off.

...

"She deserves the truth Stevie." He growls.

" What truth? What is he talking about Auntie Stevie?" Rose asks looking confused.

Stevie looks at Alex and back to Rose but doesn't speak.

Alex shakes his head and turns to walk away.

" Alex " Stevie calls her voice shaky.

...

He looks at her.

"How did you guess?" Stevie asks.

" The short blonde hair . You look completely different but still memorable. " He replies.

Her eyes well with tears as she looks at him.

" Karma Stevie I found the photo for a reason." He suggests.

...


	21. Chapter 21 Daddy's Girl

**_Drovers Run...Four am..._**

A car slows and comes to a stop.

Michelle and Tom Smith open the doors and exit._  
_

Their journey had started just after midnight.

After the call from Stevie.

Michelle was livid and Stevie had hung up on her.

Tom as always had tried to be the voice of reason but Michelle as always has ignored him.

...

She stopped talking to him half an after their journey had begun .

"We should have told her years ago like I'd wanted too! " He'd yelled.

" So you're blaming me?" Michelle yelled back.

" If the shoe fits wear it!" He'd replied.

And that was it!

...

Inside Stevie stretches , yawns and rises from the lounge chair.

Walking to the back door she wraps the light blanket around her shoulders.

Flicking on the light she waits.

Michelle storms towards her." I hope you're happy! Where is she ?"

...

"Don't start Michelle this is not how I wanted it to be either. She's asleep , she was exhausted."Stevie retorts.

" Hi Stevie how are you?" Tom asks.

Accepting his hug she replies." I've been better."

"Yeah I bet!"He ventures.

...

Holding the door open Stevie invites them in." You've had a long drive , the kettles on I'll make you a cuppa."

" Bugger the tea I want to see my daughter." Michelle snarls.

" Michelle!" Tom growls.

" Rose ! Rose !" Michelle yells at the top of her voice.

" Shut up Michelle you'll wake everyone up." Stevie snaps.

...

"Go and get her! We're taking her home!" Michelle snarls.

"Over my dead body you are!" Alex booms from the dining room door.

Michelle spins and glares up at him.

" Who in the hell are you?"Michelle asks.

...

"Michelle , Tom this is my fiancé Alex Ryan. Alex this is my sister Michelle and my brother in law Tom."Stevie announces.

Tom moves around Michelle and holding out his hand says ." Pleased to meet you Alex."

Alex shakes his hand and replies." Yeah you too Tom although I wish it was under better circumstances."

Tom nods.

...

Tess arrives in her dressing gown and asks ." What in the hell is all the noise about?"

"Who are you?" Michelle questions.

" I live here ! More to the point who are you ?"Tess retorts.

Stevie introduces her.

...

Upstairs Nick opens his bedroom door as Rose opens hers.

"Good Morning." He offers.

"Hi." She replies.

"Sounds like we've got visitors."Nick remarks.

...

" Yeah I heard her yell too. She didn't wake Harrison did she?" Rose asks.

" It would take more than that! He'd sleep through a bomb blast." Nick replies smiling at her.

She nods.

...

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"Not really but I have to go down there." She replies.

"You don't have to do anything Rose. If you'd like I'll go and tell them you're not ready to talk and you can just go back into your room and think about it all."Nick offers.

He watches and waits.

...

"I'll have to go home." She suggests.

"Is that what you want?" He asks.

She shrugs her shoulders." I don't know what I want. They all lied to me, how can I trust any of them. I thought Michelle was my Mother and Tom was ..."

"Well I guess at some point you're going to have to talk to Stevie. Seems to me she's the one that will have all the answers you need." Nick replies.

" I don't want to talk to her! She didn't want me! She gave me away!" Rose begins to sob.

He's not sure what to do so offers." Tess says I'm good at hugs."

She runs to him .

...

In the kitchen Tess has made tea.

Sitting around the table the atmosphere is heavy with accusations and anger.

Nick walks through the door.

Stevie introduces him .

...

" When are you going to get Rose ? This is ridiculous ." Michelle states.

"She's not ready to see you." Nick offers.

"This has nothing to do with you." Michelle snaps.

" I beg to differ. Her Mother is about to marry my brother making me her Uncle and as such I'm making it my business. She's just a confused little girl trying to make sense of one hell of a big mess and you need to back off and stop being a god damn bully and give her time and space to get her head around it all." Nick answers his voice calm and clear.

...

"How dare you!" Michelle snaps.

" Michelle that's enough shut the hell up and listen to him! He's right and you're wrong!" Tom yells.

Michelle glares at him then asks." What are we supposed to do just sit here?"

" I told you not to come Michelle but you wouldn't listen." Stevie states.

...

"Of course you didn't want me here because you knew she'd choose me over you. Michelle argues.

" Michelle that's not fair." Stevie replies the hurt so evident in her words.

" You abandoned her." Michelle digs.

Stevie's eyes fill with tears .

Alex is beside her quickly and pulls her to her feet and holds her.

...

"You've done nothing wrong Stevie ! Nothing!" Alex reassures her.

Hugging into his waist she whispers ." I'm sorry, so very sorry."

"She's here because you wanted her. All those years ago she was a problem and you could have gotten rid of her but you kept her Stevie. You gave her life, no one can take that away from you." He soothes.

Looking up at him she offers. "And then the lies began."

He wipes her tears and says. " I don't blame you for what you did and whatever happens with her I know why you did what you did and I understand."

She nods and he wraps her up tight.

...

"Who's my Father?" Rose asks from behind them, having quietly slipped into the room.

"Rose! We came to take you home." Michelle exclaims rushing towards her.

Holding up her hands Rose yells." No! Leave me alone. You don't have the answers I need!"

"But Rose?" Michelle gushes.

Looking at Stevie Rose questions again." My Father Stevie! Who is my Father?"

...

Stevie steps out of Alex's embrace and looks at her daughter.

" He never knew about you Rose I never told him." Stevie replies.

" Why? Why didn't you tell him?" Rose questions her tears trickling down her cheeks.

" Because..." Stevie begins swiping at her own tears.

"Because your Mum was underage and I would have gone to jail." Alex answers.

Everyone looks at him.

...

With a confused look on her face Rose asks ." You?"

Alex nods .

" How long have you known about me?" Rose asks her voice strained.

" I've known about you for years but I only guessed it was me last night." He answers.

...

"What?" Nick exclaims.

Alex looks at Nick then back to Rose.

" You're lying it was Will Hamilton." Michelle accuses.

" No Michelle it was just easier to say it was him because he moved away. Look at the shape of her ears and her little toes." Stevie replies.

...

Rose looks down at her feet then over at Alex's.

Lifting his foot he removes his sock.

Everyone looks at the funny little toe on Rose's foot and then at Alex's.

Standing up Nick slides Rose's hair back behind her ear.

" Bloody hell they're minatures of his." He exclaims.

..

"You can do a DNA test if you want but it will just confirm what I'm telling you." Stevie suggests.

"How could you not know Alex? When Stevie arrived back here I asked you if she was an old conquest and you denied it!" Nick asks.

Alex hands him the photo that he found last night.

Tess moves in to look at it with Nick.

...

" Oh my god Stevie is that you?"Tess grins then adds." You look so different as a blonde."

"Yeah she does. Any wonder she always seemed familiar when I met her with Claire years later." Alex chuckles momentarily forgetting the severity of the situation.

"You were a late bloomer ." Nick remarks.

Stevie smiles at his comment.

...

"Why didn't you tell him you'd met him before ?" Nick asks.

" I was embarrassed Nick, I was fifteen and a runaway trying to pretend I was older. By the time I met him and Claire years later I'd filled out and stopped dying by hair. He had no idea who I was. He only had eyes for Claire so my decision was made for me really. Plus my family had already bullied me into letting Michelle keep Rose. It was only supposed to be for a little while until I saved some money but every time I'd start to get somewhere something would happen and I'd have to start again. How could I possibly say oh by the way you have a daughter but I wasn't a good enough Mother to keep her." Stevie replies.

"Pffft you were too busy having a good time to even give her a second thought." Michelle scoffs.

"Why didn't you help her keep me?" Rose questions Michelle.

"I did, I reared you. The rodeo circuit was no place for a little girl." Michelle counters.

"And yet you let your little sister live that life." Alex argues.

Michelle glares at him and retorts. " She loved it!"

"Loved it! She slept in the back of her Ute Michelle! A beautiful young woman alone, sleeping rough in all kinds of weather. You're a heartless cow if you think that was always enjoyable."Alex snarls.

...

"Why didn't you rent a room instead of sleeping in your car?" Rose asks her voice full of concern.

Stevie looks at her. " I didn't want to waste my money that way."

"All of your riding lessons and your school fees were paid for with the money Stevie sent us Rose." Tom offers.

"We clothed and fed you though." Michelle pushes.

"It wasn't a competition Michelle." Tom quips.

...

Alex's phone ringing distracts him as he answers. '"Hello Alex Ryan...Riley! ...Shit I forgot, no let it go mate I'm tied up here and its way too important to come back. No I can't leave."

"Alex wait!" Stevie calls.

"Hang on Riley."

"You can't let the sale slide Alex that's a huge part of your profits for the quarter." Stevie urges then looking at Rose asks." Rose if I go to help Alex will you wait for us?"

Rose looks at her Mother , then at Alex then back to Nick.

" Are you going?" She asks.

Nick nods.

"Can I go with you?" Rose asks.

"Yeah of course you can. Come on grab a coat, your boots and a hat ,it'll be cold out there." Nick explains as he moves towards the back door.

Turning back he looks at Tess and asks. "Are you ok with Harrison?"

Tess nods.

"Who's Harrison?" Michelle asks.

"My baby cousin." Rose answers as she follows Nick out the door.

Stevie looks at Alex the tiniest glimpse of a smile fleetingly lights his eyes.

...

"Well what are we supposed to do now?" Michelle asks.

"You can wait here or follow us. Up to you entirely.' Stevie remarks as she follows Alex out the back door.

Tom looks at Tess and says ." Thanks for the cup of tea . I think I'll go and watch what they're up to."

Tess smiles at him and offers. "Grab a coat off the peg at the back it'll be cold standing around."

"Thanks." He replies then looking at Michelle asks. "What are you going to do?'

"I don't have a choice do I it looks like I'm going out in the cold to watch smelly cattle being loaded onto a truck." Michelle grumbles.

Tess almost grins at the difference between the sisters and hopes Michelle stands in or better yet falls into a nice big steaming pile of cow poo.

...


	22. Chapter 22 In the light of day

_**Kilarney….Sunrise…**_

Riley, Nat, and Stevie have moved the cattle up the race with efficiency as Alex and Nick guided them the final few steps onto the trucks.

Rose has moved around watching and learning and loving every minute of her experience and surroundings.

Tom leans on the fence watching and listening to the cries of the cattle as they move forward, while Michelle sits in their car sulking about being here.

…..

As the morning light illuminates the farm Nat snaps a few photos of Stevie and Alex for the album he's working on.

Alex bangs on the side of the truck and yells. " Righto Des we're done! They're all yours."

The truck revs as diesel smoke escapes into the morning air mixing with the smell of the cattle.

Michelle grumpily joins the others as the final truck pulls away.

…

"Now what?" She asks.

"Now we have breakfast." Alex states.

As the group moves towards the house Michelle takes in just how beautiful the house and gardens of Kilarney are.

Envy fills her heart.

...

Alex Ryan is a hulk of a man and is besotted with her sister and at every opportunity he touches her .

Sometimes just a nudge or a pat on the bottom at other times he has his hands on her shoulders or his arm around her.

Stevie for her part looks relaxed considering what they're all dealing with.

Michelle hates that trait.

Stevie has always been good at hiding her true feelings.

Michelle has seen so many of Stevie's traits in her daughter and tried to erase them over the years but failed.

...

Rose has walked over to the post and rail fence and is leaning on it deep in thought.

Sensing someone beside her she assumes through her peripheral vision that it's Nick.

"This is one of my favourite places to think." Alex offers.

He almost laughs when she doesn't even flinch but replies. " I wasn't thinking."

" No? Seems to me you were ." He replies.

...

Slowly she turns her head and looks at him and snips." You don't know me!"

" No I don't but you've got the same facial expressions as your Mother and you were thinking."He offers.

" If you're so clever what was I thinking about?" She questions turning her face away from him.

" Hmm you were wondering what it would be like to live here. "

" Lucky guess." She quips.

"No luck about it."He responds.

She turns to say something to him but he's walking away.

Quietly she follows.

...

Inside the back door Stevie hangs her coat up and slips her boots off.

She bends to slide her Ugg boots on .

" Best view of the morning." Alex jokes from behind her.

She laughs and moves into the kitchen.

Tom smiles at the interaction between them .

Michelle rolls her eyes and ventures into the kitchen.

...

"Good Morning Stevie." Rhonda calls happily.

"Good morning Rhonda something smells good." Stevie replies.

"Alex rang ahead and ordered the works." Rhonda replies.

" Rhonda this is my sister Michelle and my brother in law Tom."Stevie offers.

Rhonda greets them and welcomes them to Kilarney.

...

"You've got a lovely home Alex." Tom states.

Alex smiles at him and replies." Yeah just had my personal decorator in to give the place a freshen up."

"A personal decorator? " Michelle questions.

"I hope you paid them well because they've done a awesome job." Tom quips.

"Well she's going to live in it next month so she went all out."Alex announces proudly.

Tom grins at Stevie and asks ." So you did it?"

" We did it together on weekends , it took months." Stevie replies.

...

"Alex your Father rang and he'll be here in an hour." Rhonda offers.

"I thought Harry died?" Rose asks.

"Harry was Nick's Father not mine." Alex answers.

"Oh."Rose says .

He smiles at her and offers." You have a Grandfather , Grandmother and another Uncle you might like to meet some day."

"And an aunt." Stevie offers.

"Do we count her though cause she's a bitch?" Alex asks playfully.

Stevie grins at him and quips." So's your Mother but we still count her!"

Nick laughs.

...

Looking over at Rhonda Alex asks." Where was Bryce when he rang and did he say why he's coming?"

Rhonda nods ." He was in Gungellan and he said something about the wedding."

"Sounds like it's going to be fun day! I might go home for breakfast." Nick teases.

"Damn." Alex sighs.

...

" I thought you rang him?"Stevie asks.

"Yeah I did."Alex replies.

"I can't deal with him today too Alex."

" I'll sort it Stevie you just concentrate on Rose and I'll deal with Bryce." Alex offers.

She nods.

...

"So I'm not worth you worrying about?" Rose questions looking at Alex.

He gives her a disgusted look and replies."If you'd like to actually think about someone other than yourself for five seconds you might try to understand my position in all of this. I have a daughter that until yesterday I knew nothing about and if you knew the first thing about me you'd know how difficult this entire situation is for me. You'll forgive me if I'm not doing cartwheels at the moment because I'm trying to help your Mother deal with this while running this property and organising our wedding. Plus I'm dealing with the total lack of respect and compassion being displayed by you and your aunt.".

Rose just looks at him.

...

"Father of the year speech right there." Michelle sneers.

Alex glares at her .

"Alex."Stevie cautions softly.

"Tension filled breakfasts takes me back to our childhood Alex Thankyou." Nick offers.

Alex looks at his brother .

Nick raises his eyebrows.

An exchange between brothers changes the moment.

No one else says a word.

"Right breakfast." Alex says rubbing his hands together.

...

It's a fairly quiet meal until Riley and Nat leave to go back out to work.

Sitting back drinking another cup of coffee Alex remarks."Rose was supposed to stay for a week, is that still happening?"

"No!" Michelle growls while simultaneously Stevie says ." I think that's up to Rose."

A knock at the back door brings a halt to the conversation as Bryce arrives.

...

_**Drover's Run..**_

Tess has had an interesting beginning to her day with the added attention needed for Harrison.

Despite not wanting to deal with him because he's Sally's child the similarities to Nick endear him to her completely .

He's a sweet little boy with his Father's eyes ,smile and chin.

Aside from the fact he has Sally's hair colouring he could be Nick as a child.

...

Lifting him from the high chair Tess kisses his cheek.

He giggles.

She smiles and does it again.

He giggles.

She cuddles him.

He snuggles into her.

Her heart melts.

...

_**Kilarney ...**_

Bryce's initial meeting of Michelle , Tom and Rose had gone well.

Rose was quiet around him and Alex was relieved she was capable of showing some respect and restraint towards the older man.

First impressions and all.

...

Michelle had no clue as to who he was in the community or what he did for a living and had walked head first into an argument with him over her rights.

The argument had become quite heated and distressing for both Stevie and Rose.

Alex could see it in their body language.

Standing he spoke softly to Stevie then gently guiding Rose with his hand urged." Go with Stevie ."

The two left the room.

...

Michelle noticed first and protested." Where are they going?"

"Just to get some fresh air." Alex replied.

Tom gave him a weak smile and nodded.

"Enough the pair of you!" Alex yelled as soon as he could see the girls were outside.

Both glared at him.

...

" She's a scared little girl not some object to point score with. When they come back you will not discuss legal issues ! Do you understand?"He questioned.

Looking at Michelle he growls." And you will keep your big mouth shut. Since you got here you've argued with Tom, Stevie, Bryce , Nick , Tess and myself! The common denominator is you. Stop it! We're all exhausted and you will keep your mouth shut. She isn't your daughter she's ours and if you continue I will have you forcible removed from our home and get my Father to put a restraining order on you and you'll never see her! Are we clear?"

Alex wasn't even sure if he had the right to claim that but Michelle was insecure enough when she realized Bryce was in law to believe it to be true.

Still fuming on the inside she quietly nodded.

Tom almost laughs then winks at Alex .

The slightest of nods is given by Alex and received by Tom both men in agreeance.

...

_**Kilarney outside ...**_

Stevie and Rose walk around the garden asking and answering each others questions.

Stevie answers Rose the only way she knows how , honestly.

"Where am I supposed to live now?" Rose asks.

" That's up to you Rose."Stevie replies.

"Where do you want me to live?" Rose asks.

...

Stevie looks at her daughter and wants to say with me but instead replies." Rose I've only ever wanted the best for you and for you to be happy. If that means going back with Michelle and Tom I'll learn to live with that."

"Do you think Alex would want me to stay?" Rose asks.

Stevie smiles at her and replies." I've known him for a long time and he's my best friend and I know he's always wanted to be a Father but I'm not going to speak on his behave Rose it's up to you to get to find that out for yourself."

Rose nods then says." It's kinda weird thinking that he's my Father."

"Why's that?" Stevie asks.

"Well..."Rose begins .

"Well what?" Stevie asks.

"I always thought he was cute." Rose replies.

Stevie laughs and says ." Oh he's adorable and he'll tell you that himself."

Rose laughs.

...

They stand looking at the horses for a while in silence then Rose asks." Am I the reason you don't talk to Nan and Pop?"

Stevie thinks about the question and replies." They threw me out of home because I was pregnant . I was fifteen Rose and scared silly. After I had you they convinced me you'd be better off with Michelle. I thought they were right and that single decision was the worst one I ever made. I've missed a lifetime."

Rose nods.

...

_**Kilarney inside ..**_

"Everything ok?" Alex asks when Stevie arrives inside on her own.

" Where's Rose?" Michelle asks.

Stevie ignores her.

" She'd like to speak to you on her own." Stevie tells Alex.

He nods but asks." Righto what do I tell her?"

"The truth Alex only the truth." Stevie replies.

...

Rose watches as Alex walks towards her.

"Right! Time for twenty questions is it?" He grins as he comes to a stop beside her.

"Where do you think I should live?" Rose asks.

"With Michelle." He replies.

" Oh I thought you'd say here." Rose exclaims.

He shakes his head and replies." No you've lived with her too long and you've picked up her manipulative ways. I don't like that. Your Mum's a straight shooter and I always know where I stand with her. You're too busy playing games and you're about to become a teenager I don't fancy dealing with that at all."

...

Rose squares off and glares at him." Stevie said she wanted me to live where I'd be happy."

"She told me to be honest with you and that's what I think. My plans didn't involve you and I really haven't had much experience with teenagers and I don't think I'd be very good at it."He offers.

"Well you and Stevie deal with everything differently to Michelle and Tom."She suggests.

"We haven't got time for bullshit Rose, life out here can be difficult sometimes and you need to be on the same page. I think you'd cause all sorts of problems."He suggests.

...

He sees the hurt in her eyes but keeps working to his game plan.

"You don't know that?" Rose offers.

"Look I'll be honest I desperately want to be a Father but I think I've missed the boat with you. You can walk , talk, swim and ride a horse what am I supposed to teach you?" He explains.

"You could teach me about livestock and crops and you could show me how to ride in camp drafting events." She suggests.

"Yeah I suppose I could. But what about school? Nick and I went to boarding school and I don't see the point in dragging you out of the city school you're in now just to send you away again." He adds.

"I could do correspondence I'm a good student." Rose exclaims.

...

Alex inhales and replies." Yeah I don't know! You don't have a descent horse and out here that's pretty important."

"You could help me buy one I've got $793 saved up." She argues.

"That much!" He exclaims.

Her face beams when she replies proudly ." I've been saving for months."

He pulls a face and replies. " I'm impressed."

"I've got my birthday coming up in a couple of months time and if I get birthday money I might have a grand by then." She adds.

He nods then asks." What do you expect from me as a Father?"

...

She looks at him straight in the eyes for the first time.

"Tom's a really nice man and we've always done fun things together but he likes different things to me. Farming and horses isn't his thing at all." She explains.

Rose watches as he nods .

Something in the expression on his face makes her feel sad.

Her eyes well with tears and she looks at the ground.

He doesn't move or say a word.

...

She sniffles and uses her hand in an attempt to brush away the tears.

Sensing movement she looks up as he drops to one knee in front of her.

Face to face for the first time she sees his tears .

Inhaling sharply her face crumbles as her small hands cup his wet face.

Two massive arms reach out and pull her into to the most perfect hug she's ever had.

Resting her head on his shoulder she cries.

...


	23. Chapter 23 Pizza Pals

**_Drovers Run..._**

As Tess sits at the desk in the office Harrison plays on the floor nearby.

He begins to grizzle so she leaves her work ,picks him up and sits back in her chair .

Harrison snuggles into her as she hums and swivels the chair from side to side.

She feels him relax and then he drifts off to sleep.

...

Enjoying having him in her lap she continues work on the computer.

She hears voices outside and the back door close.

Nick appears at the office door and smiles."Is he giving you a hard time?"

" I've had a terrible morning all he's done is smile, gabble and want hugs and kisses." Tess says straight faced.

"Did he leave any kisses for me?" Nick asks.

" Just one I'm afraid." She replies as he leans down.

...

"How's everyone on Kilarney." She asks.

As he speaks he nods and replies." Not too bad all things considered. Rose came back with me and has gone upstairs for a lie down. Stevie will be back soon, her and Alex were talking to Bryce."

" How's Alex?" Tess asks.

"I only got to speak with him for a few minutes ,even though he's stressed he's travelling ok . Tom and Michelle have headed off so that's calmed things a lot." He explains.

"Tom seems nice not keen on Michelle though." Tess says.

"Hmmm yeah her and Stevie are like chalk and cheese." Nick replies then chuckling adds." Michelle slipped over and landed in a cow pat."

Tess cackles and quips." That's Karma Nick."

Nick lifts Harrison into his arms and asks." Want to put the kettle on a we'll have a cuppa?"

"Yeah I could use a break. " Tess responds .

Standing she rubs Harrison's face then softly kisses him.

Nick doesn't say a word but wonders about how good it will be when it's Tess's baby he's holding in his arms.

...

**_Kilarney.._**

Alex stands behind Stevie as together they watch Bryce drive away.

"Wanna cuppa before you go?" Alex asks.

Twisting her head around to look up at him she replies." I know its the middle of the day but I think I need a beer."

With a nod he replies. "Good idea."

...

Walking through the back door Alex says." Rhonda we're just gunna have a beer if anyone needs us we'll be in the living room."

"Will it just be you for dinner tonight Alex?" Rhonda asks.

" No Stevie and Rose are coming over for the night." He replies.

Rhonda smiles and says ." I'll be in the vegetable garden for half an hour or so and then I'll air out the room for her."

"Yeah that would be nice thanks Rhonda." Alex answers as he hands Stevie a beer and ushers her from the room.

...

Stevie tucks her legs under her bottom as she sits on the couch.

Alex flops down beside her and stretches his legs out onto the nearby ottoman.

"Cheers ." Stevie offers.

He grins and responds." Yeah cheers !"

...

"Why didn't you tell me about Rose?" Alex asks.

She looks at him and replies. " You said you were alright with the reasons I gave."

"Yeah I am for when she was actually born but why not in the last few years?" He asks.

Nervously she fiddles with the beer label.

...

"Stevie?"

She sips her beer and looking at him replies. "I thought you'd be really angry and do something silly."

"Like I did with Charlotte?" He ventures.

"Yeah maybe."

...

He smiles at her.

"What ?" She asks.

"I'm a Father!"

"No! Really?"

...

"Come here and give me a kiss." He asks.

She grins and moving away a little says ." No I'm drinking my beer."

"Come ere'" He smirks.

"No I'm drinking my beer."

...

Placing her beer on the table she begins to stand and run.

He grabs her and tackles her to the ground.

She giggles and tries to get away.

He's too strong and just lays over the top of her.

Grinning he listens to her laughter.

...

Kissing her he slides to one side and lifts her shirt with his hand.

"Alex!" She giggles." Behave yourself!"

"No, don't want to." He replies with his lips resting on hers.

She giggles as his hand moves.

...

Several kisses are shared .

She enjoys herself but pushing him back says." Alex I need to go."

"Hmmm your skin is so soft." He whispers as he kisses the skin across her collarbone

She arches her neck .

...

Finding her lips he distracts her and flips the button on her jeans and unzips them.

His hand slowly eases the fabric lower.

"Alex! We can't Rhonda is here."She sighs.

"She's outside in the garden." He whispers.

...

_**Drovers Run...**_

Stevie strides into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face.

Nick and Tess are sitting at the table.

"You look happy." Tess says.

"Yeah I am ! Where's Rose?"Stevie replies.

" Upstairs having a snooze." Nick replies.

Stevie grabs a mug and sits pouring herself a cup of tea.

...

"How did you go with Harrison?" She asks Tess.

"Really good we had a lovely morning." Tess replies.

"Are you still helping me this afternoon?" Stevie asks.

"Yep all good Nick's watching Harrison and finishing the paperwork and I'm all yours."Tess answers.

"Right I'll finish this and check if Rose would like to come and we'll head off."Stevie explains.

...

_**Drover's Run ...Skinny Jim's...**_

As Stevie drives across the paddock the conversation between herself and Tess is refreshingly different .

One can finally talk freely as a Mother and one as a happy step mother.

"I can't believe how much better I feel about Harrison Stevie . I mean I was so stubborn in not wanting to accept him and after having to look after him I felt so guilty. He is such a sweet little boy and a joy to have around."Tess explains.

"Because he's a little piece of Nick."Stevie muses.

"Yeah he is. Plus when we get around to having our own children he'll be there big brother."Tess replies.

"Like Nick and Alex." Stevie remarks.

Tess looks at her and states." Yeah I hope our children will be as close as they are."

...

"So it should be an easy week then?" Stevie asks.

"I'll miss him when he goes home." Tess muses.

"Best get a hurry on and have one of your own ." Stevie says.

Tess grins and replies." We're working on it."

Stevie grins and quips."Well don't work too hard and maybe we'll have one together."

Tess grins and replies." Ok I'll have a girl and you can have a boy that way we can give Alex and Nick something they haven't already got."

Stevie laughs.

...

"So he's ok about Rose?" Tess asks.

Stevie looks at her friend and replies."He's sad like me because we missed so much."

"Is he angry that you never told him?"

"No not really. He understands about the beginning but asked why I never told him since I've lived on Drover's." Stevie answers.

"Why didn't you Stevie?" Tess asks.

She shrugs and replies ."I thought he'd do something silly."

" Like with Charlotte?"

"Yes, because she didn't know I thought he'd race off and demand to have her back and it would have been awful."

"He pushed as soon as he knew anyway."

"Hmmm yeah he did and even though it was horrible, I think it's better that the truth is out."

"Definitely but I have to admit I think your sister's a bitch."

"Hmmm ." Stevie offers as she shuts down the engine and opens her door.

"Yeah nice of you two to finally turn up!" Jodi calls.

"Well we can go back to the house if you'd like to finish on your own." Stevie grumbles.

"No no it's ok Stevie she's just kidding." Kate offers trying to smooth things over.

...

_**Drover's Run ..Back at the house.**_

Rose wakes and lies on her bed listening .

Nothing.

Sitting up she stretches and yawns.

A piece of paper on the bedside table attracts her attention.

...

_Hello sleepy head hope you're feeling rested._

_I came to see if you'd like to come with Tess and I to plant out trees with us._

_You looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you._

_Nick is downstairs and we'll be back by three._

_Alex would like us to stay on Kilarney tonight if that's ok with you?_

_Anyway I'll see you later ._

_Love Stevie xxx_

Rose smiles and rising from the bed heads downstairs.

...

**_Kilarney..._**

Alex moves around the kitchen as Rhonda explains where everything is.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to prepare it?" Rhonda asks.

" No it's all good Rhonda I think it will be a nice ice breaker for us to prepare and cook it ourselves."He replies.

"Ok I'll get going then Alex if you dont need anything else." Rhonda says.

"Thanks Rhonda we'll be right , I'll see you in the morning." He answers.

...

Nervously he waits for the girls to arrive.

He's planned it all, right down the the movie he drove into Gungellan to get this afternoon.

Even though it's not really his cup of tea he's rented a romantic comedy assuming both girls will enjoy it.

The cover says an uplifting comedy that will leave you feeling like everything is right in the world.

...

Again he checks that he hasn't missed anything .

He has no idea what Rose likes to eat or drink so he bought three of everything, chips, chocolates and soft drink flavours.

Plus popcorn , buttered , caramel and coloured just in case.

Opening the fridge he grabs a beer and twists the cap.

Taking a mouthful he thinks about Rose.

...

None of them know where they'll go from here.

Stevie thinks they need to let Rose guide them.

She doesn't want to rush her.

They've turned her life upside down and inside out and because she's so young they dont want to disrupt her school and home life.

She has her friends and life in the city and despite the fact Michelle is being a complete bitch about the entire saga Stevie wants to try and ease all of them into whatever happens.

...

In the last couple of days everyones emotions have been like runaways trains .

Tonight they're putting the brakes on all of that and just kicking back and enjoying each other's company.

Alex wants it to be perfect , just the three of them calmly sharing time together and beginning to make memories.

...

_**An hour later.. **__**Kilarney's kitchen..**_

With remnants of flour on the bench Alex, Stevie and Rose work together to clean up the mess they've made making pizza's.

Delicious aromas fill the air as the pizzas cook in the oven.

"Are we eating in here ." Rose asks.

"No in the living room." Alex replies.

...

Walking into the next room Stevie smiles .

The couch and chairs have been pushed forward and a big rug has been spread on the floor and he's dragged cushions and pillows from around the house into the space.

Picking up the DVD off the coffee table she grins and muses to herself." A chick flick Alex very nice."

"Oh wow this looks comfy."Rose says.

Turning Stevie replies." Junk food and a movie a perfect way to relax."

"Did Alex do this ?" Rose asks.

"Yep." Stevie answers then adds." You get comfy and I'll see how the pizzas are doing."

...

Alex is in the pantry when Stevie pokes him in the side.

His hand drags her into the small space and he kisses her.

She giggles." Behave yourself Ryan."

Smiling down at her he says." Pizzas will be ready in ten lets show her the room we decorated in case she came to stay."

"She might get to use it more often now."Stevie notes.

...

_**Upstairs**_.

"When we redecorated ya Mum wanted to do this in case you came to stay ." Alex tells Rose as he pushes open one of the bedroom doors.

Alex winks at Stevie across the top of Rose's head as she gushes ." Wow this it awesome."

" So you like it?" Alex asks .

" I love it." Rose gushes walking around the pale mauve room.

" It's my favourite colour too." Rose adds as she plonks herself down on the bed.

...

Rose picks up the magazines off the bedside table and smiles as she flips through them.

Stevie nudges him and whispers." What did you get?"

"Hoofbeats and Outback magazines, apparently they're the most popular for young people out this way."He replies.

"Nice." She replies.

"We'll leave you to get settled in Rose, dinner will be ready in ten." Alex tells her as he places her overnight bag inside the door then closes the door.

...

Out in the hall Alex states . " She loves it Stevie that's great isn't it?"

Grinning she nods and replies. " Yes it is but don't get your hopes up Alex. Just because she likes the room doesn't mean she'll want to live here with us."

"This is ridiculous Stevie we shouldn't have to wait for her she should be here. I could make it happen." He grumbles.

She shakes her head and licks her lips before replying. " Think about what you just said Alex! She's half you and half me! Do you really think making her do anything will be easy. I'm just happy she knows who we really are now and I desperately want her to stay too but it has to be her choice."

Slipping his arm across her shoulder he leads her back downstairs. "So we'll just have fun with her and let her get to know me better."

"Exactly we have to tread carefully Alex or it could all back fire." Stevie suggests.

...


	24. Chapter 24 Plans and catastrophe's

_**Drover's Run..**_

Stevie, Tess, Jodi and Kate are just unloading the Utes after another day planting out trees.

"So you agreed to the string quartet?" Jodi asks Stevie.

Stevie grins at her and replies." Well yeah I did but it's not me is it. I just wanted him to go and leave us alone."

Shaking her head Jodi quips." Never thought I'd see the day you'd back down."

"No! Not backing down Jodes a small side step. We get to choose what they play." Stevie replies mischievously.

…

Stevie and Tess exchange looks and Jodi picks up on it.

"They're not going to play symphonic music are they? "Jodi asks.

"No they're not." Tess chuckles.

The girls all laugh then Kate asks. "And what about the flowers, Marquee, caterers?"

….

"I'm not silly Kate and the fact that he was able to book all of that at such short notice! We weren't about to knock that back. It took a little while to negotiate but Alex managed to convince Bryce that while we were happy to have him contribute, it's our wedding and we'll do it our way." Stevie explains.

"So it's open slather for us as far as decorations, food, flowers and layout are concerned." Tess adds happily.

…

Jodi and Kate are as excited as Tess about the news.

"We are going to make this the most perfect day for you Stevie." Kate gushes.

"All I want is to marry him Kate so the rest is just an add on." Stevie replies.

"No its not it's so much more than that Stevie a wedding day and the joy and good wishes from your guests kick starts your life together because it is a memorable day to look back on." Kate explains seriously.

"Then you get the honeymoon to add more memories." Tess chuckles.

Stevie grins and nudging her friend quips." Now you're talking."

…

"So will Rose come back up for the wedding?" Kate asks.

"We hope so, but that's up to her. Bryce has offered to drive her up with him. Michelle will do everything she can to stop her though." Stevie replies.

"Have you heard from her?" Jodi asks.

"Yeah every day. She wasn't happy that she couldn't speak to her this morning." Stevie tells them.

….

"Did you tell her she'd gone to the sales with Alex?" Kate asks.

"Yeah she flipped out because I let her go with him." Stevie says screwing up her face.

"He's her Father! My god she's a bitch Stevie, you should get Bryce onto her and sort her out." Jodi snarls angrily.

"Yeah she can be but you have to try and see it from her angle Jodes she's been Rose's Mother for ten years and now that's all changed." Stevie explains.

"And she should see it from your angle Stevie you've missed your daughter's first ten years. She's the one that should be thankful you allowed her to experience Motherhood at all not angry at you for wanting to enjoy it yourself after all these years." Tess replies.

"Yeah maybe." Stevie muses her thoughts running.

…

_**Adelaide…**_

"No Tom please stay you can't leave now." Michelle begs as Tom walks back into the room with is bag.

Michelle's parents look uncomfortable with the entire fight and scene.

"Enough Michelle I'm done. I'd understand if you were sad about this but not the anger and the vindictiveness. This is your little sister we're talking about and I won't be a part of it anymore. What you said to her over the phone was just plain nasty. Alex is Rose's Father and he has every right to take her anywhere he damn well pleases." Tom yells.

"We don't know him!" Michelle argues.

"No we don't but Stevie does." He counters.

…..

"Hrumph she doesn't have very good judgement Tom that means nothing." Michelle snarls.

"So we're agreed then! Stevie has poor judgement in people." Tom sighs looking at his wife.

Her parents look relieved that he's agreeing with her.

"Exactly Tom." Michelle says triumphantly.

As he walks towards the door they watch him.

He stops and turning back says. "The three of you are right Stevie judgement was poor. She trusted the two of you to advise her and she gave the most precious thing she had to you Michelle. A trifecta of bad mistakes. How in the hell she turned out to be the lovely person she is today has me baffled. She should be bitter and twisted but the opposite is true, I'm guessing that's because she didn't live with the three of you long enough to be tainted."

As he closes the door behind him Michelle slides onto the couch sobbing.

Her parents feel the weight of the world and a ton of guilt come crashing down onto their shoulders.

….

_**On the gravel road leading to Drover's Run...**_

Alex and Rose have had a wonderful day together.

As the truck rumbles down the road towards home they chatter about all sorts of things.

"So are you having dinner with us tonight?" Rose asks.

"Nah I had you all to myself today so you're Mum's got something planned for just the two of you." He replies.

She nods and replies. "Are you ok about that?"

…

He glances over at her and asks. "What do you mean?"

Shrugging her shoulders she replies. "Michelle always wants Tom to do everything with her."

He nods and carefully thinks of his reply.

"Stevie is a very independent person Rose and so am I. As much as I love spending time with her I also like my own space too. We both think it's healthier that way. We aren't one person, we're two very strong willed individuals and we both need space. " He replies.

Rose nods understanding him a little more.

…

"Do you think because you've both experienced sad things in your lives that drew you together?" Rose asks.

He studies her for a moment then asks. "Do all twelve year olds talk like you?"

She grins and replies." No I think it's the gene pool I swim in."

He laughs loudly and then nodding quips." Yep."

…..

He drives on.

She waits expectantly for his reply having worked out he's a thinker.

Why use two words when one will do.

…

"If you'd married Claire would you have wanted to know about me?" She pushes.

"Who told you about Claire?" He asks his face looking angry.

"Nick." She offers unsure if he's angry or hurt.

"Yeah well he's a big mouth and he shouldn't have said anything. It's none of your business." He states.

…..

They drive on in silence and he glances over at her.

One foot up on the seat her knee bent with her elbow resting on it.

Typical Stevie pose.

She's looking out of the window.

…..

"Sorry." He offers.

She doesn't move.

"Rose?" He calls.

"How am I supposed to get to know you if I can't ask questions?" She snaps.

….

He grins.

"What?" She asks.

"Sound like ya Mum!" He offers.

Even though she's cross she smiles.

…..

_**Drover's Run …**_

Nick hangs up the phone and is completely in shock by the news he's just received.

Picking up Harrison he walks outside to find Tess.

The girls have finished unpacking the Utes and are standing talking about the wedding when Nick makes his way over to them.

Tess smiles at first and then she sees the expression on Nick's face.

…..

"What's wrong Nick?" She asks.

"Sally's in hospital Tess." Nick answers.

"Is she sick again?"

"No she was crossing the road and someone ran a red light." He replies.

All the girls ask questions in rapid fire.

…..

"She hasn't regained consciousness. She has multiple injuries and they aren't sure if she'll walk again. And even if she does it'll be months of rehabilitation for her." Nick answers.

"Oh my goodness that's awful." Stevie offers.

The other girls agree.

"What about Harrison?" Tess asks.

"Her Mum and Dad said they'd have him but wondered if we would." Nick asks looking at his wife.

Tess places her hand on his arm and touches Harrison's face with the other. "Of course we can Nick if he can't be with his Mother then he should be with you."

Nick looks sad and nods at her.

She puts her arm around his waist and says. "Come on let's go inside."

…

Alex turns the truck into the Drover's Run driveway.

"I can't wait for Stevie to see her." Rose gushes.

Alex smiles at her.

"There you go you don't have to wait any longer they're already back." Alex says as she pulls the truck to a stop.

…..

Jumping down from the truck Alex joins Rose, Stevie and the girls on the other side.

Rose is already excitedly telling her Mother about the horse they bought at the sales.

Stevie gives Alex a filthy look then continues to listen to Rose.

"Ok Rose unload her and give her a drink and some food and settle her in. I need to talk to your Mum for a minute." Alex suggests.

Jodi and Kate offer to help Rose and the trio move off.

…..

"Judging by your face I'm not getting a hello kiss." Alex remarks.

Stevie shakes her head but offers up a kiss then says. "I can't believe you bought her a horse Alex! Michelle will use that as ammunition against us."

He frowns and shakes his head. "Michelle can think what she likes Stevie! I have a daughter I've never spent a cent on and she's twelve. Anyway the horse is for her to ride when she's here and she's paying for some of it herself. "

…..

Stevie looks at him and asks." Did she ask you to buy it?

"No the opposite when I suggested it she said no. Then I suggested she pay me back with what she's already saved and when she comes out here for holidays she can do some work on Kilarney and pay it off."

Stevie smiles and asks. "How much did she pay already?"

"She's got seven hundred saved up but it's at home. She said she'd bring it next time she comes." He answers.

…

"You're not going to take it off her are you? That's a lot of money for a twelve year old to save." Stevie asks him.

"No of course I wouldn't Stevie. I thought we could go into the bank after she's gone and open an account for her. Whatever she pays we'll deposit in that and when she's ready for a car we'll give it to her. We can add some as well." He answers.

"You've really thought about this haven't you?" She says smiling at him.

…

He grabs her and gives her a short kiss and quips." I have and she needs a brother or sister too."

She giggles and replies. "Wedding first then a brother or sister ok?"

"Mmm." He states before kissing her again.

"Ahhhemm." Rose calls from behind them.

….

Alex lets Stevie go and asks. "What's up?"

"I want Stevie to have a look at my horse." Rose says grinning at them.

Stevie walks swiftly forward and places her arm across Rose's shoulder.

Alex lumbers along behind them.

…..

_**Kilarney…Later the same night...**_

Alex stands after hearing a noise outside.

Grinning he opens the door and exclaims. "Couldn't resist the offer could you?"

Stevie doesn't answer.

Kisses are exchanged at the door and then he leads her upstairs.

….

Half an hour later she rises from the bed and after using the bathroom begins to dress.

"Stay." He pushes.

Shaking her head she replies. "I can't Alex I want to be there when she wakes up in the morning. It's her last day."

He lifts himself from the bed and moves across the room.

…

"Please don't go Stevie. I've shared you for a week and while I don't mind sharing you with her I do mind not having you in my bed."

She looks cross and says. "I came over Alex I thought you'd be satisfied with that."

"I rang my fiancé to spend the night with me I didn't ring for sex!" He growls.

"Well you got one but not the other." She snips back at him.

…..

"Stevie!" He cautions.

She continues to dress.

'"I'll set the alarm an hour earlier Stevie please!" He begs.

She stops and looks at him.

…..

"Please." He begs again.

They stand looking at each other for a while.

She undoes the buttons on her shirt.

He moves back over to the bed.

….

In bed they cuddle up and discuss Rose going home and how that will affect them.

Later they discuss Sally, her accident and the impact of Harrison staying with Nick and Tess.

They talk about the wedding and some of the plans Tess, Jodi and Kate have made.

As the conversation slows they begin to fall asleep.

…..

Alex doesn't tell Stevie about the conversation he had earlier with his Mother about Rose.

He'll tell her tomorrow.

"Did you set the alarm Alex?" Stevie asks sleepily.

"Yes I did for five am." He answers.

...

"Hmmm good night." She sighs.

Cuddling her tightly he kisses the side of her head and replies." Sweet Dreams cowgirl."

Her breathing slows and he feels her relax completely.

He lets all thoughts other than her drift away.

...

Three weeks and he'll get to fall asleep like this every night.

His breathing slows and all thoughts vanish.

The night closes in and melds into the following day.

...


	25. Chapter 25 Alex takes charge

**_Drovers Run...Breakfast time._**

Stevie flutters around getting everything ready for breakfast .

Rose arrives with Harrison in her arms.

Stevie takes the little boy from her then kisses his cheek .

Placing him in the high chair she asks ."Are you hungry bubba?"

He smiles at her and gabbles happily.

...

Turning back to Rose she offers . " Good morning ! "

"Morning ." Rose answers.

"Where's Tess?" Stevie asks.

"Just doing her hair." Rose replies."

Stevie nods and asks."Did you sleep well?"

" I slept ok, what about you?" Rose replies.

" Like a baby." Stevie quips.

"Yeah Kilareny's beds are so comfy aren't they?" Rose offers.

...

Stevie looks at her daughter with an astonished look on her face.

" I had a nightmare and I knocked on your door. I figured that's where you'd be." She answers.

Stepping forward Stevie hugs her and says ." Oh Rose I'm so sorry, I didn't go until really late because Alex rang and asked me to go over. We had a few things we needed to talk about,I hadn't planned on staying."

"It's ok you weren't to know I'd have a bad dream."Rose assures her.

...

Stevie bends and cupping her face asks." What did you dream about?"

"I dreamt about Tom. He'd fallen down a well and I couldn't reach him. I kept yelling for Michelle to help but it was like she couldn't hear me." Rose answers.

Stevie hugs her again and says ." Ring him."

" No he would have left for work by now. I'll see him this afternoon when he picks me up from the bus stop." Rose answers.

"I could drive you home." Stevie suggests .

"No you've got heaps of work to do today. I like the bus and I've got my magazines to read. Time will go quickly." Rose replies.

...

"Are sure ? I could start earlier tomorrow and catch up."Stevie suggests.

"No I think it might be better if I go alone. I've had the best time here but I need some time alone. Rose replies.

"Miss Independent!" Stevie says playfully.

"Yes my Father told me I get that off my Mother." Rose jests.

Stevie hugs her again.

...

**_Gungellan..._**

Both Stevie and Rose had been pleasantly surprised by Alex appearing at the bus stop.

It had been an emotional farewell for all parties.

Stevie and Alex had sadly watched the bus drive away then he'd suggested they sit and have a coffee before returning to work.

"I thought you were busy this morning?" Stevie asks.

'Yeah I am but because we don't know when we'll see her again I figured I should get down here." He replies.

...

Stevie tells him about Rose's nightmare and they discuss what that might mean.

Then he tells her about his Mother's call and they argue briefly before deciding to wait and speak with Rose next time they see her.

"So are you coming over tonight Alex?" She asks.

"No I can't Stevie I'm already behind with the farm work and the office work is piling up so I'd better get stuck into that."He replies.

"Can I help?"

Resting on his elbows he leans across the table.

...

With a wicked grin and a wink he whispers." You'd just be a huge distraction and I'd be even further behind."

"Hmmm I'd better get going." She whispers back .

Standing up he says." Come on then I'll walk you out."

Holding the door open for her he taps her on the bottom.

She laughs.

...

_**Drovers Run later the same day...**_

Stevie enjoyed the ride out to the others as it gave her time to think.

Most of her thoughts were of Alex .

Life had thrown them lots of dramas and this latest one they'd weathered quite well.

The next hurdle will be their wedding and the guest list as it's already causes problems.

...

Coming up over the rise she turns Banjo towards Tess and the girls.

They've worked hard she can tell as most of the fence is down.

"Hey!" She calls as she dismounts.

"Great timing Stevie we need your help." Tess calls.

Securing Banjo she strides over to them and surveys their work.

...

"Rose get away ok?" Tess asks.

"Yeah she did and Alex came into town to see her off too. She was rapt." Stevie announces.

"Have you head from Michelle?" Jodi asks.

"Not a peep." Stevie replies.

...

"Well that's a good thing." Tess says.

"Yeah it is. Now what's the problem?" Stevie asks.

"Your hen's night ! Tess reckons we should have it in Drover's Jodi thinks we should hire the function room at the Country Club." Kate advises.

"Drovers." Stevie answers.

"See!" Tess says smiling at Jodi.

Jodi pulls a face at her.

...

"We're taking the day of tomorrow Stevie."Tess tells her.

"Why?"

"Road trip!" Tess replies.

"To? " Stevie asks looking puzzled.

" Shopping!" Jodi tells her.

"Shopping? Tess we're too busy to go shopping." Stevie replies.

...

Tess frowns and looking at her friend asks." What are you wearing to your wedding?"

Stevie looks at her and grinning says." Oh yeah a dress might be handy."

"Ya think?" Tess asks .

"Well she could walk down the aisle in her underwear. Alex would love it!" Jodi remarks .

They all laugh .

...

_**Drovers Run ..dinner time..**_

After showering, the girls sit around eating their dinner.

Its a quiet night as Nick had taken Harrison to visit Sally in the city.

" Have you heard from Nick?" Stevie asks.

"He rang before and he was quite upset. He wasn't prepared for how bad she would be." Tess answers.

"It's probably brought back a lot of memories." Stevie replies.

Tess has a light bulb moment ." Oh his accident."

Stevie nods.

...

"I might ring him back later and chat for awhile." Tess says almost to herself.

"Good idea Tess he might need to talk." Stevie suggests.

"Yeah I'll wait until after Harrison's bedtime." Tess says.

"So what's everyone doing tonight?" Stevie asks.

...

"Washing my hair." Jodi offers.

"Finishing my book."Kate states.

"Great so what am I supposed to do?" Stevie grumbles.

"Isn't Alex coming over?" Tess asks.

...

"No he's snowed under with paperwork."Stevie replies.

"Why don't you go and help him?" Jodi asks.

"I offered he said I'd be a distraction." Stevie replies.

"More like a hindrance ." Jodi quips.

They all laugh

...

_**Adelaide Michelle and Tom's home...Early evening...**_

Michelle knocks on Rose's door yet again and calls." Sweetheart please come out I've made your favourite Muffins , we could have supper together."

"Go away !" Rose yells angrily.

"Rose you can't stay in there forever! Now stop behaving like a baby and come out! We need to talk."Michelle yells.

"You have nothing to say that I want to hear. " Rose yells back.

...

"It's not my fault he left Rose."Michelle yells through the door.

"Well it sure as hell isn't mine so that only leaves you. Do the math!" Rose retorts angrily.

Michelle continues to try and coax the young girl out to talk but she refuses to answer.

Defeated Michelle retires to bed hoping the morning will bring her out of her room and then they can discuss their current situation.

...

_**Fisher mid morning..**_

Closing her door Tess asks." Do you have any idea what you want Stevie."

Across the roof of the car Stevie quips." A long white dress."

The others laugh when Jodi says." Should be easy."

Stevie grins and adds. "No frills , flounces or bows. No flowers, lace or great long trains."

Tess and Kate hold their laughter as Jodi exclaims." What? You're kidding aren't you? A wedding dress is supposed to be frilly and girly."

"I can be girly without the frills Jodi." Stevie replies.

Jodi shakes her head.

...

_**Kilarney later in the afternoon...**_

Alex kicks off his boots and walks into the kitchen.

Rhonda meets him looking anxious."I'm so glad you're back. You've had several calls isn't your phone working?"

Pulling the phone from his pocket he replies. " I haven't had any calls Rhonda and I've had the phone on me all day. Oh bugger it's flat. Who called?"

"Michelle Smith and then Stevie several times. Rose has run away." She tells him.

"What? When ?"Alex asks .

"Stevie seemed to think either late last night or the early hours of this morning." Rhonda answers.

...

_**Kilarney's office several minutes later...**_

"Calm down Stevie it'll be alright we'll find her. I'll have a quick shower and then I'll drive down. Well when did he go? ...Yeah can't say I blame him...Ok I'll swing by Drover's and grab some clothes ...Ok I will..Stevie ! She'll be ok she's probably just at one of her girlfriends ..I know... I'll be there as quick as I can.. I love you too bye." Hanging up the phone he runs his hand across his face.

Walking back through to the kitchen he says ." Can you pack me some food to go please Rhonda I'm heading down south. Not sure what I can do though."

" Have you rung her phone?" Rhonda asks.

"I haven't personally but Michelle has and she hasn't answered." He replies.

" It couldn't hurt for you to try ."Rhonda suggests.

...

Alex walks back into the office and picks up the phone.

Dialling he waits.

It rings.

Nothing.

Rhonda appears at the door and beckons him into the hall.

They listen.

...

_**Kilarney..Just before midnight..**_

Stevie and the girls arrive back at Kilarney

"Do you want us to wait?" Tess asks.

"No we'll be fine. thanks for today girls and I'm sorry for dragging you on a wild goose chase." Stevie offers.

"No worries it got us out of work for the day." Jodi quips.

" Plus we've got your dress sorted." Tess adds.

Stevie nods and sighs." Yeah."

"See you sometime tomorrow Stevie ." Tess calls .

"Yep."Stevie replies as she closes the door.

...

She runs across the small bridge and up the path straight into Alex's arms.

He feels the trembling of her body and soothes." It's ok Stevie she's alright and fast asleep in her room."

Hugging into him tightly for a moment she gushes. " I've had the worst thoughts today while we were searching for her. Thinking of her out in the city on her own at night."

"She runs better than you do Cowgirl. She ran home." He whispers.

Tilting her head back she looks up at him and in the half light sees his broad smile.

"She's home Stevie she ran to us, where she belongs." He states.

She hugs into him as he tells her." I've spoken to Bryce and she's not going back. Rose is ours and she belongs here. She wants to be here and we want her to be here. Bryce will have all the paperwork drawn up tomorrow ."

"Really she's ours? All the time? She asks .

"Yep I though it was time I took control." He tells her as he turns her towards the house.


	26. Chapter 26 Miss Ryan is a Miss!

_**Kilarney….Close to midnight.**_

Stevie had a wonderful day shopping for her wedding dress with the Drover's Girls, they'd even driven further south to Adelaide to search the bigger bridal boutiques.

When the call came from Michelle advising her that Rose had run away, her world spiralled between despair and hope.

Stevie had experienced enough emotional highs and lows for a year let alone just one day.

Arriving on Kilarney she is met by Alex.

After farewelling Tess and the girls he'd explained how he'd tried ringing Rose and Rhonda had heard a phone ringing upstairs.

On investigation they'd found Rose upstairs in her room.

….

She'd been woken by the ringing of the phone and was half awake when Alex opened the door.

Rose had cried as he held her.

Between sobs she'd told him she wanted to stay here with himself and Stevie.

After Alex had rung both Stevie and Michelle he'd dropped everything and spent the day with Rose.

They'd gone for a short ride in the afternoon and they'd talked about finding out you're not who you think you are.

….

He understood part of what she was going through and she felt comforted that he'd shared his story with her.

Although she was only twelve she was intelligent and very mature for her age and had a naturally caring and empathetic nature.

She also had a short fuse and wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

A few times he'd refrained from laughing as she let lose that temper and unleashed several swear words.

….

She'd blushed with embarrassment after her tirade then apologized for her foul mouth.

He'd advised her he'd said far worse when he found himself in similar circumstances and they'd formed a pact.

When it came to discussing this issue they could say whatever they pleased and it would go no further.

Alex had spent the later part of the afternoon and early evening on office work and Rose had sat with him sorting through the invoices, handing him the ones that were urgent and stockpiling in order of urgency the rest.

….

With her head down busily reading and sorting she didn't notice him stop and watch her.

His eyes sparkled with a quiet pride.

His daughter was here.

On Kilarney.

Helping him with the accounts.

Doing the books had never felt so right or so productive.

He was teaching her something that she would one day be responsible for.

…..

Rhonda had brought them both a cup of tea and some biscuits.

They'd stopped working and she'd fired questions at him about how the farm ran, when the accounts were done and she asked him to show her how BAS worked.

He was stunned she knew so much about book keeping but quietly thrilled.

…..

Later they'd had dinner and she'd fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Stevie.

He'd urged her to go to bed and they'd talk in the morning.

As she leant down and kissed his cheek wishing him goodnight, his heart swelled.

Standing he hugged her and she hugged him back then quietly went to bed.

….

_**Kilarney...Midnight…**_

Alex stops just inside the door as the clock strikes midnight.

Giving Stevie a reassuring hug he says. "Come on let's get to bed it's been a tiring day."

He begins to move off and she halts his progress.

"Alex tell me about what Bryce is doing. Do we have the right to keep her?" Stevie asks.

…..

"Yes we do and he's sorting the papers to change her name too. It takes between two and four weeks officially but as of tomorrow she is Miss Rose Ryan."

"She may not want that Alex you can't just change it on her. It's her identity." Stevie says frowning at him.

"Give me some credit Stevie! Rose and I discussed it and I told her I wanted her to have the same name as you and me. She agreed." Alex replies.

Grinning Stevie asks. "Really? She wants the same name as us?"

Smiling he hugs her again and replies. "Yes she does."

…

Pushing back she asks. "Maybe we should wait Alex, I mean she's had an emotional couple of weeks she may not be thinking clearly and she's so young."

Shaking his head he says. "Nah this is the way to go Stevie. She's ours and she belongs here. I spent the afternoon with her and tonight she helped me with the accounts. She looked like she belonged."

"She helped with the accounts? How?" Stevie asks.

"She sorted them all and filed away the old ones. You know she even asked me to show her how the BAS works." Alex announces proudly.

"You're kidding!" Stevie exclaims.

'Yeah she sure as hell isn't like you in that department." He teases.

She flicks him.

He laughs.

…

Upstairs they quietly open Rose's door.

Alex smiles and Stevie looks up at him grinning.

Their little girl is in the bed they bought especially for her, in the room they decorated just for her in case she came to stay for holidays.

Closing the door Alex whispers. "Right Mum let's get some shut eye."

Her arms wrap around his waist tightly but she doesn't speak.

Kissing the top of her head he whispers. "It's ok Stevie she's home. Finally she's home."

…

_**Kilareny….Six am…**_

Alex sits bolt upright in bed.

Stevie follows seconds later.

'What in the hell?" Alex exclaims.

They look at each other.

…_**..**_

"Rose!" They chime in unison.

Grinning Alex says. "Come on let's see if we can save our hearing before it's too late."

"What?" Stevie calls exaggerating with her hand cupped to her ear.

He laughs and drags her to the edge of the bed.

…..

_**Downstairs.**_

Pushing open the living room door the music hits them full force.

Stevie and Alex stand watching Rose dance around the room.

Stevie glances up at him as she ties her robe cord.

He grins back then looking at Rose calls. "Oi!"

Rose looks towards the voice and smiling broadly runs to Stevie.

….

"Its six am Rose." Alex announces still holding the door open.

With her Mother's arms around her, she looks up at him and quips. "You missed all the noise I made as a newborn so I thought I'd make it up to you."

He laughs.

She hugs his waist and says. "I've made pancakes for breaky and the batter is in the fridge are you hungry?"

…..

"Hey?" He calls pretending not to hear.

Rose let's him go and moving over to turn the sound down quips." I thought I had young parent's not old fossils."

"He's an old fossil but I'm not." Stevie offers as she begins to dance around the room

Alex laughs and argues. "I can still bloody dance Stevie so I'm not that bloody old."

He joins them.

….

"Go Dad!" Rose calls as Alex dances nearby.

Stevie looks at him surprised by the name.

He winks at her.

She keeps dancing.

…

Rhonda can hear the music outside when she arrives for the day and wonders what's going on.

Hanging up her bag she grabs the apron and ties it before following the loud noise.

She smiles as she pushes on the living room door.

The music blares and Alex, Stevie and Rose gyrate around to it.

"Morning!" Rhonda yells.

…..

Alex is the first to look up.

Giving her a huge smile he calls." Morning Calisthenics' want to join us?"

Rhonda laughs and says. "No thanks but carry on."

Rose turns the music down.

Huffing and puffing they follow Rhonda back into the kitchen.

….

_**Drover's Run… **_

Alex pulls his Ute to a stop and leaning over to kiss Stevie says. "Have a good day and I'll see you tonight."

With her arms around his neck she looks at him and asks. "Do you think she resents me for what I did?"

"No Stevie not at all, she's very together about it considering it's all new. She's handling it way better than I did." He replies.

….

"But she didn't want to come with me today." She says.

"She knows you, she doesn't know me that well I think you'll find that's all it is Stevie." He soothes.

"Yeah?" She questions.

A smile sweeps onto his face as he lowers to kiss her again and says." Yeah."

…

Both move apart as a loud knocking on Alex's window disturbs them.

He winds his window down.

"You've had her all night Alex let her get out of the car!" Tess teases.

Holding his hands palm up he quips." I'm not stopping her."

…

Stevie climbs out and joins Tess.

"How's Rose?" Tess asks.

"Really good." Alex replies.

"She's helping Alex today and she'll be here tomorrow." Stevie adds.

…

"When's Nick back?" Alex asks.

"Tomorrow hopefully." Tess answers.

"How's Sally?" Stevie asks.

Tess shakes her head and replies. "Nick said they aren't sure if she sustained brain damage as well. Things are looking really grim."

…

Alex looks deep in thought then asks. "How's Nick coping with it all?"

"Not good." Tess announces.

"I might give him a bell later." Alex explains.

Tess nods and responds." He'd like that Alex."

As Alex drives away Stevie and Tess walk over and join Kate and Jodi.

Quickly Stevie saddles up Banjo and the four head out to bring a mob in.

….

_**Drover's Run …Bordering the National Park**_

Stevie and Tess are riding together when Stevie asks. "How are you feeling about Nick being with Sally?"

"I'm fine." Tess replies.

"Tess?" Stevie questions.

Tess looks at her friend and says. "I hate it Stevie. I know I shouldn't but I hate that he's there when he should be here. I hate that Harrison isn't here, he isn't even my baby but I miss him."

Stevie asks." Did you tell Nick how you feel?"

Tess shakes her head and replies. "No he's got enough on his plate and I think he's feeling guilty somehow."

Stevie nods.

….

Jodi rides over to them and calls. "Kate just spotted a dozen steers just inside the national park do you want to retrieve them?"

Tess looks across to the park then back to Stevie. "What do you think have we got enough time?"

"Yeah we've got hours Tess and even if it takes all day we can bring this mob back in tomorrow. We can't let cash just wander off into the bush can we." Stevie grins.

"Right lets gets us some healthy, fat money on legs." Tess announces.

…

_**Kilarney Three hours later…**_

"Dad! Look over there." Rose calls.

Alex smiles, as it the third time today she's called him Dad and he likes it a lot.

Standing beside her he says. "It's ya Mum and the girls."

"I thought they were bringing a mob of sheep for shearing tomorrow." Rose states.

"Yeah so did I. Come on let's see what they're up too." He replies guiding her forward with his hand on her shoulder.

…

Rose sits on the cattle yard fence while Alex leans on the fence beside her.

Having opened the gates they wait and watch as Turbo and the girls push the herd into the yards.

"Where'd you find them?" Alex asks.

"National Park! We thought we'd scored big-time!" Stevie replies.

…..

"Then we saw Kilarney's brand." Tess adds.

"How many head?" He asks.

"Forty in this lot but there'd have to be another sixty out there." Jodi remarks.

"Easily." Kate offers.

…

"I thought you were bringing up sheep? I was coming to help tomorrow." Rose states.

"It's not often the stock come out far enough for us to round them up so when we see them we just change plans." Tess remarks then adds. "Don't worry Rose, the sheep will be in soon enough and we will need your help."

"Right come on Rose looks like we're rounding up cattle this afternoon." Alex directs.

Rose smile broadly and asks. "Can I go?"

….

"I don't see why not." He replies then looking at Stevie asks. "What do you reckon?"

"I reckon so long as she does as she's told she should be safe enough." Stevie replies.

Alex winks at her then looking back at Rose says. "Can you run up to the house and asks Rhonda to pack us some food to go and a thermos of tea please Rose."

Before he finishes the question she's down off the fence and running towards the house.

…

"And grab some coats Rose!" He yells after her.

"Yeah.' She replies without turning back.

"I think she's excited." Tess cackles.

"Yeah wait until she's done it a hundred times them the fun will wear off." Jodi quips.

…

Stevie dismounts and handing Tess Banjo's reins says." I'll sort Rose's horse."

Alex walks to the stable with her and quickly they saddle up the horses.

By the time they return to the group Rhonda has brought out fresh pastries and hot mugs of tea plus the packed lunch and snacks for the afternoon.

Rose is happily sitting with the girls listening to them talk about rounding up wild cattle and asking questions in quick succession.

…

Stevie grabs a pastry and Tess hands her a cup of tea.

Rose puts her mug down and rising grabs a mug and a pastry and hands them to Alex.

"How come he gets special treatment?" Stevie quips.

"Cause he'll control my allowance." Rose jokes.

…..

"Yeah well I control him!" Stevie jokes winking at Alex.

Grinning he leans down and kissing her offers. "You wish."

They all laugh.

….

The afternoon is spent traipsing through sometimes thick bushland as the group flushes out the wayward cattle.

All in all they find over ninety Kilarney beef cattle including a massive Bull that was obviously missed as a calf.

"Alex he's a monster." Stevie exclaimed when he'd emerged from the scrub.

"Yeah he's a beauty alright Stevie I'd say he's one of King Harold's, we'll get some awesome calves out of him this season." Alex replied.

…..

"You might have to bring him over to Drover's Alex!" Tess remarks.

Alex laughs and replies. "What free servicing now, is it now Tess?"

"Hey we've got some of the best cattle in the district! He'd be glad for some variety after Kilarney's plain lot." Jodi quips.

Rose laughs when Kate looks at her and says." Our cattle are way prettier than Kilarney's."

"Don't listen to them Rose it has nothing to do with looks it's all about conformation." Alex defends.

…..

"Yeah well if it wasn't for us you wouldn't even have him." Stevie argues.

"Hey whose side are you on?" Alex deadpans.

Stevie grins at him and tilting her head quips. "The side of doing the right thing."

"Alright we'll bring him over to Drover's but just for this year. We don't want to end up with the same cattle that wouldn't do at all." Alex remarks.

"He's got a big head would Drover's heifers be able to pass a big headed calf?" Rose asks.

Alex winks at Stevie then looking at Rose answers. "We wouldn't let him near the heifers Rose we'd put him over cows that have already had several calves not the ones that haven't calved before.

Rose nods.

….

_**Kilarney's homestead...**_

It's late in the afternoon by the time they push the mob back towards Kilarney.

"Whose car is that?" Rose asks.

Everyone looks and Alex says. "Oh great it's Mum."

"Oh joy!" Stevie mumbles under her breath.

…..

Liz Ryan walks towards the cattle yards.

"I wonder what she wants." Tess whispers to Stevie.

"One guess." Stevie replies.

"Rose." Tess offers.

"Yep she's already bailed Alex up over sending her off to boarding school." Stevie explains.

"What?" Tess exclaims.

…..

"Hi Mum." Alex calls as he rides towards her.

"Hello Darling I thought I'd come for a visit." Liz replies.

"You're a bit late for a visit Mum." He suggests.

"I thought I'd stay the night Darling." Liz responds.

Despite his surprise and annoyance he replies. "Oh that'll be nice Mum."

"Yes I thought so." Liz replies.

…

Lowering her voice she asks. "I thought Rose was back with Michelle."

Alex looks annoyed and states. "Don't play me for a fool Mum. You've been in contact with Bryce haven't you? That's why you're here! Because of Rose."

"Yes well I'd like to get to know her Alex she is my granddaughter." Liz replies.

"You could have given us a bit of space Mum we're just getting to know her ourselves." Alex growls under his breath.

"I've missed twelve years of my grandchild's life Alex and I do not intend to miss anymore." Liz snaps huffily back at him.

…

Rose is standing beside Alex's horse and he hasn't seen her.

"I'm staying on Drover's Run with Mum tonight ok?" Rose offers.

He looks down from his horse and sees her grinning up at him.

Keeping a straight face he replies. "Ok no worries. Are you riding back with her now?"

"Yes I am." Rose answers.

…

"Hello Rose." Liz offers.

Poking her head under Alex's horses neck Rose replies. "Hello Mrs Ryan how are you?"

Alex almost laughs at the Mrs Ryan comment.

Liz remarks. "We both know I'm your grandmother so you can call me Grandma."

"Yes but I'm not ready for that so you'll just have to be happy with Mrs Ryan until I am." Rose argues.

….

"Well! I've driven all the way out here to see you young lady." Liz grumbles.

"Well perhaps next time you'll have the decency to ring ahead and make sure we don't have other plans." Rose retorts.

Before a stunned Liz can respond.

Rose ducks back to the side of Alex's horse and looking up at him says. "I'll see you tomorrow Dad."

He grins down at her and replies. "Have fun with ya Mum."

She nods and runs back over to her horse.

….

Stevie rides over greets Liz then leaning over to Alex kisses him and says. "See you when I'm looking at you."

"I might come over for breakfast." He offers.

Stevie gives him another kiss and joins the others

Alex dismounts and ties his horse to the rail.

Taking his saddle and bridle off he lets the horse go.

Liz stands angrily by the fence waiting for him to finish.

"You could have told her she was to stay here Alex." Liz states.

…

Smiling as he watches the Drover's girls and Rose disappear from view he responds. "She's a free spirit like her Mother Mum and even though I don't know her very well yet, one thing is clear. Nothing and no one is going her to make her do something she doesn't want to do."

"Yes well that may have been how it was with Stevie's sister but you need to reign that behaviour in." Liz states.

Turning to face her he replies. "No you need to learn that if you want to get anywhere with her you need to go easy and let her come to you."

Liz looks grumpy.

…..

Alex glances back to the rise where the girls have just disappeared over.

"Come on then let's have a cuppa before dinner." He says guiding his mother towards the house.

"Well My Darling I suppose there's a silver lining I get to spend the evening with you." Liz muses.

"Just dinner for me Mum I'm so far behind with the accounts I don't have time to socialise." Alex offers.

"But I've driven all this way." Liz remarks.

….

"Like Rose said Mum maybe next time you'll ring ahead." Alex states.

Liz Ryan is not happy and Alex knows it but for the first time in his life he's ok with that.

His little girl is happily on her way to Drover's Run to spend the evening with her Mother.

They've all had a great day together and he's a very happy man.

…


	27. Chapter 27 A dinner guest

**Drover's Run...Two am...**

Stevie's door creaks open but she doesn't hear a thing.

Reaching his arms up Alex pulls his shirt over his head then drops his jeans to the floor.

He'd already removed his boots and socks down stairs so he lifts the covers and slides in beside her.

Grinning he waits for her to realise he's there .

It doesn't take long for a sleepy Stevie to squirm around whispering." Alex you're freezing."

"Well cuddle me then and I'll be lovely and warm."He whispers back.

"Hmmm." She replies as she wraps herself around him.

...

"What about your Mother?" She murmurs.

"No she's at home and your beds only just big enough for the two of us." He teases.

Silence.

Lifting her head quickly she looks at him. " Hey?"

...

A muffled laugh escapes from him and he answers." I told you I'd be here for breakfast."

Resting her head back on his chest she snuggles in.

"Did you have a nice night with Rose?" He asks.

" Yeah it was fun. Jodi dragged out all of her makeup for a practise run for the wedding. We've all had manicures , pedicures and facials."Stevie replies.

"Sounds like lots of girly fun." He remarks.

...

" Hmmm yeah it was." She answers then asks." How'd it go with your Mum?"

"Yeah it was alright. She was pissed off that Rose came over here but I set her straight. She was banging on about Rose being a Ryan and getting a proper education ."He explains.

"Oh." Stevie says.

" It's ok Stevie I told her Rose will do correspondence until she's ready to go to boarding school." Alex tells her.

Lifting up on her elbow she asks." What if she doesn't want to go?"

"Then we won't make her. We've missed out on so much already and I'd be more than happy for her to stay right here with us."He replies.

"She's really smart Alex."Stevie offers.

He smiles and replies proudly." Yeah she is , you know she's picked up how the farm books are done already ."

"Maybe we should encourage her to attend your old school." She suggests.

"Hmm maybe but let's not worry about that now Stevie it's late and we're both busy tomorrow. We need to speak to Rose about what Mum's pushing for so it won't be a surprise to her if Mum brings it up." He suggests.

" Yeah we should,it'll be better coming from us than your Mother."Stevie agrees.

...

"Hey ! Did you get ya wedding clobber sorted?" He asks.

She laughs and replies." I'd hardly call a wedding dress clobber."

" Right! So did you get one."

...

"Sure did."

"What's it like?"

"Long and white."

"Virginal I like it."

Chuckling she quips. "You've already had that day."

...

" Hey?" He exclaims moving about to look at her.

"What?"

" You mean ...Rose?"

"Yes ."

"Damn I don't really remember much."

Silence.

...

" I'm sorry." He offers.

"It's ok I remember and it's a beautiful memory ." She says.

He leans over her and says softly. "If I could wish it back I'd make sure I remembered everything Stevie."

"That's just about the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." She says with a whispered giggle.

His kiss is feather soft." I love you Stevie and I can't wait to marry you."

She doesn't reply but hugs him closely.

The night drifts into morning and he holds her all the while, whenever she repositions herself he rewraps himself around her.

...

_**Drover's Run ...Breakfast time..**_

"Morning!" Alex announces as he joins the girls in the kitchen._  
_

"Are you here again?" Jodi quips.

Walking passed her he tweaks her nose and replies." Thought ya might have missed me Jodes."

"Yeah just like a hole in the head Alex." She quips as she whacks him on the arm.

...

Rose is sitting eating her cereal as Alex walks by he asks." How'd ya sleep Bub?"

"Like a log." She answers.

" That's hard work and clean country air, gets ya every time."He offers.

She grins and asks. " How's Grandma?"

Smiling he replies." Miffed at you for not bowing to her whim."

"She's pushy isn't she?" Rose notes.

...

"Yeah she is but from her angle she has a granddaughter that she doesn't know."He replies.

Looking at him she asks." Do you want me to spend some time with her?"

"What I want is for you to ease yourself into this new life. If you're comfortable the rest will come ."He answers.

"Thanks." She says smiling at him.

He sits down in the chair beside her.

...

"Did you ring Nick yesterday Alex?" Tess asks.

He looks concerned when he replies." Yeah I rang him last night. He'll be back early this afternoon ."

"How do you think he sounded?" She asks.

" Like it was all a bit too much for him." Alex replies.

"Flashing back to his accident." Tess offers.

"Yeah we talked about that too." Alex agrees.

...

"Did he have a car accident?" Rose asks.

Immediately the rooms mood shifts.

Stevie frowns and shakes her head slightly.

Rose looks around the faces at the table.

...

" No Rose. We were young and his big brother dared him to ride a bull at a rodeo. He was a really good rider but the bull was out of his league."Alex explains.

"Is that why he limps?" Rose asks.

"Yeah he was crushed and had to learn to walk again took him years to fully recover." Alex offers sadly.

Rose rises and wraps her arms around his neck.

Every ounce of his strength is used to hold his emotions in check.

The girls all look uncomfortable and quickly change the subject to bringing in the mob and shearing.

...

With breakfast finished they clean up and head out to saddle the horses.

Stevie had worded Tess up on their need to speak to Rose privately.

"What's going on?" Rose asks when Stevie asks her to come and sit down for a couple of minutes.

"We just need to tell you something Rose." Alex offers.

"What? Have I done something wrong?"

" No not at all. We just want to tell you about something Liz has been hassling Alex about." Stevie offers.

Rose looks at them expectantly.

...

" Remember I told you how Nick and I went to boarding school?"Alex begins.

" Are you sending me away already? I thought everything was ok!" Rose exclaims sounding distressed.

"No Rose we love having you here. My Mother says because you're a Ryan you should be at a school that provides the best education money can buy." Alex tells her.

She doesn't look convinced as she flits her eyes from one to the other.

...

"We've discussed this Rose and we think you're old enough for us to let you decide." Stevie remarks.

Looking at Alex Rose asks." What do you want me to do?"

"Honestly?" He asks.

" Yes." Rose replies.

"I think you're very smart and I wonder if correspondence will challenge you enough? For now I'm just happy having you around so I can get to know you. We just don't want you to be surprised or hurt if Mum pushes the subject on you."Alex tells her.

" So I can stay here?" She asks.

" Yeah of course you can." Stevie assures her.

"What school did you go too?" Rose asks.

Standing Alex says ." Come and I'll show you."

...

_**Drover's Run...The office.**_

Rose sits in front of the computer as Alex opens it up.

" Oh wow ! Is that where you went?" Rose exclaims.

"Yes that's the one Mum chose." Alex answers.

"That's a really posh school!" Rose states then asks." Can we afford that?"

"Yes we can." He answers.

" Good to know." Rose quips.

"What so you want to go?"Stevie asks.

"Not now I don't but maybe one day." Rose replies.

...

Outside Rose says goodbye to Alex and joins the girls at the horse yards.

Stevie stands chatting to Alex.

"That went well!" Alex remarks.

"Yeah it did. What will we do about Rose meeting your Mother?"

...

He looks at her and then calls to Tess ." Hey want me to bring Mum over for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah I guess you'd better or we'll never hear the end of it." Tess replies.

"Sorted Stevie." He brags .

Pulling her roughly into his arms he kisses her .

...

Putting both hands on his chest she chuckles. " Any chance you could be a little more gentle."

"Gentle is my middle name." He whispers softly tasting her lips one more time.

Sliding her arms up around his neck she enjoys the kiss.

" Can I have my overseer Alex? We have work to do." Tess calls from Oscars back.

...

Looking up at Tess he quips."You can have her for two more weeks Tess and then she's mine."

"Yeah well today she's mine so let go of her and bugger off!" Tess retorts grinning at him.

Looking back at Stevie he says." I'll see you this afternoon."

"With your Mother in tow it's not going to be fun."Stevie suggests.

"It's just one night Stevie we'll be right . On the plus side there's safety in numbers." He jokes.

...

Giving him a quick kiss she says." Right I've got work to do so I'll see you later."

Walking back to his Ute he turns back and yells."Tess if you need a hand with the shearing give me a bell and I'll come over early."

"Thanks Alex I'll take you up on that so I can spend some time with Nick and Harrison." Tess replies .

"Right I'll be back around two."He answers.

With one last wave he climbs into his Ute and heads for Kilarney and his Mother.

...


	28. Chapter 28 Saving Grace

_**Drover's Run…**_

Nervously Stevie flits around the kitchen and dining room making sure everything is perfect.

"Stevie calm down it's just Liz." Tess cautions.

"Tess I don't think I can do this. I'm not meant to be a Ryan." Stevie replies.

Tess smiles and her eyes twinkle when she replies. "Alex seems to think you are and I'm certain he'd know."

Stevie doesn't smile but looks at her friend.

Walking over to the sideboard Tess pours two glasses of whisky.

"Here have a drink with me and try to calm yourself." Tess pushes.

Holding up a glass Tess watches as Stevie's hand trembles as she takes the offering.

"As soon as he walks through that door you'll feel better Stevie. It's just nerves." Tess assures her.

…..

Stevie looks in the glass and lifts it to her lips.

In one gulp it's gone.

Tess grins and quips. "Ya drink like a man Stevie."

Stevie screws up her face then grins and replies. "It comes from trying to keep up with Alex."

Tess laughs.

In spite of what's about to happen Stevie feels just slightly more relaxed than a few minutes ago.

…..

Upstairs Rose is sitting quietly reading a novel she found in the bookshelf.

A soft knock on the door draws. "It's open come in."

Jodi pops her head around the corner of the door and asks. "Got a minute?"

Placing the book mark into the fold of her novel Rose replies. "Yeah sure."

…

Jodi sits beside Rose and picks up the book from her hands.

"Ha! I haven't seen this in a while."

"Is it yours? Sorry it was in the bookshelf." Rose apologizes.

"Mum wrote it. It's my story." Jodi answers.

Rose takes it back from her and asks. "Is your Mums last name Fountain?"

"Yes it is."

"Wow."

…

Jodi laughs and replies. "It wasn't at the time but now I guess Wow fits. Listen I just came to give you the heads up on Liz Ryan."

Rose looks at her and asks. "What do you mean?"

"Liz Ryan is a snob and she's never thought your Mum was good enough for Alex." Jodi says.

"But why?"

"Wrong side of the tracks mostly."

"Wrong side of the tracks?"

"Yeah you know Stevie didn't finish high school and she rode the circuit. You get the picture don't you?"

"Kind of but why are you telling me this?"

"So you'll understand if she makes snide remarks about your Mum. Just let them go, Stevie and Alex will handle it all. Just sit back and remain quiet ok?'

Rose nods.

…..

"Great." Jodi states.

"Dinner will be ready in ten so come down when you are ready." Jodi states as she opens the door.

"Ok thanks." Rose answers.

As the door closes she sits deep in thought.

If her Mother comes from the wrong side of the tracks then she most certainly does.

Rose decides she likes Liz Ryan less than she did before.

….

_**Downstairs….**_

Alex ushers his Mother in through the back door calling Hello as he does.

Once again they'd had words on the way over and he's feeling uncomfortable.

He just needs to see Stevie and he knows everything will be alright.

Entering the kitchen he smiles.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hello Liz." Stevie offers closely followed by Tess as she enters the room.

Alex hands Tess a bottle of red wine and moves around his Mother to Stevie.

….

Wrapping his arms around her he turns in such a way his Mother can't see his face.

Giving Stevie a reassuring hug, a soft kiss and a wink he asks. "How are you?"

"Better." She replies under her breath.

He hugs her once more both understanding the importance of the meeting and dinner.

Licking his lips he whispers. "Whiskey."

"Hmm nerves.' She mumbles.

Stepping back he lets his hand trail down her arm.

She smiles.

…..

"Hello Mum!" Nick calls happily as he enters the kitchen.

"Hello my darling Ooo and hello sweetheart." Liz replies as she accepts a kiss from Nick and takes Harrison from his arms.

"Any news on Sally?" Liz asks as she cuddles her grandson.

"Yes but only negative. "Nick replies.

….

Liz pushes for more information and Alex cuts her short. "Come into the dining room Mum and I'll pour you a nice glass of red."

Glancing over to Alex and back to Nick she again tries for information.

"Not now Mum ok." Nick retorts with more than a hint of anger.

Liz frowns and remarks. "There is no need for aggression Nickolas."

"Even I can see he doesn't want to talk about it and I'm only twelve." Rose slips into the conversation from the doorway.

….

Liz glares at her.

Rose smiles back and says. "Hello Grandma, it's so nice of you to come and visit us."

Tess scoots across the kitchen and directing her out of the room says. "Rose just the girl I need. Can you give me a hand for a moment please?"

Liz gives Stevie a filthy look.

Stevie wants the ground to open up and swallow her.

Glancing over to Alex she notes he's biting his lip.

Nick turns away as a smile drifts onto his face.

Stevie's gut churns but she takes some comfort from the reaction of the boys.

…..

_**Drover's dining room…half an hour later…**_

The conversations around the table have been orchestrated to perfection.

Tess, Jodi, Kate and the Ryan boys have kept the conversations neutral and flowing while Stevie has only added comments from time to time.

Several times Rose has made comment usually on the tail end of Liz's responses.

Jodi has given the young girl several looks trying to get her to shut up but Rose just smiles and continues.

Alex is acutely aware of Stevie's unease and wishes the time would move faster.

…

Rising from the table Stevie begins to gather the dinner plates and Alex quickly offers to help.

Liz makes a comment about him leaving the task for the girls and Rose fires. "If it's good enough for my Mother to help him shear his sheep it's good enough for him to clear the table."

Liz's mouth drops open and the anger on her face isn't lost on anyone.

"Rose!" Stevie growls.

Rose looks at her Mother without expression.

Despite his annoyance at her Alex almost smiles.

She's her Mother's daughter alright.

"Kitchen now." Stevie orders.

Rose stands and roughly places her serviette on the table and follows her Mother into the kitchen.

Alex lumbers along behind them.

….

_**The kitchen….**_

"What in the hell are you doing?" Stevie snaps.

"I'm being me! What are you doing?" Rose retorts.

Alex grins but puts his hand up to his face.

Stevie glares at him. "You're not helping Alex."

"Me? What did I do?" He questions.

Stevie shakes her head at him and focuses back on Rose.

….

"She's your Grandmother Rose and she's driven all this way to see you. If you can't be respectful then please remain silent." Stevie cautions.

"Respect is earned not given." Rose retorts.

"Rose stop being argumentative just be nice." Stevie urges.

"So you want me to pretend to be someone I'm not?" Rose counters.

"No of course not." Stevie replies.

"Well that's what you're doing." Rose offers.

Again Alex grins.

Stevie flicks him and says. "Alex!"

"What? She's right Stevie. You're marrying me not my Mother. I hardly recognize the Stevie Hall that's just eaten dinner with me." Alex replies.

Stevie exhales and he notes her shoulders slump a little.

Reaching out he pulls her close and says. "Start how you mean to follow Cowgirl. When Mum comes to the house are you going to pussy foot around her every time?"

Still in his arms she looks up and replies. "Well no, but I wanted this dinner to be perfect Alex so you'd be proud of us."

He looks over at Rose and holds his arm up.

She slides over and he hugs them both. "I'm proud of us just as we are Stevie warts and all. Neither of us are perfect and we can't expect Rose to be either. Let's just be us and if Mum doesn't like it then that's tough we don't have to live with her. We do however have to live with each other."

"Grandma doesn't like Stevie because she's from the wrong side of the tracks so I don't want to like her." Rose comments stepping away from them.

Stevie looks shocked and Alex frowns.

"Who told you that?" Stevie asks.

"Jodi." Rose replies.

On cue Jodi walks in carrying more plates." What's the hold up with desert the natives are getting restless?"

"Jodi why did you tell Rose Mum doesn't like Stevie?" Alex questions.

"It's the truth Alex, she doesn't but I told her so she wouldn't get upset if Liz said something and I told her to stay quiet and that the two of you would handle it." Jodi replies looking at Rose.

"Ahh now I understand." Alex remarks.

Looking at Rose he comments. "The relationship between your other Grandparents and Stevie is strained and yet you get along with her really well why?"

"No one is going to tell me who I can like and who I can't." Rose replies.

"Right. I love my Mother Rose and for all her faults I still care about her. I'd like you to try and be nice to her. You don't have to like her but as a favour to me please try and get along with her ok?" Alex ventures.

Rose studies his face for a while then nods. "Ok."

"Good. Thank you now let's get dessert sorted."

…

_**The dining room…**_

Rose walks back into the dining room with Jodi and sits at the table without looking at her Grandmother.

"Everything alright?" Tess asks Jodi.

"Yep all good." Jodi replies as she hands out desserts.

Alex and Stevie file into the room and the dinner party continues without the tension of earlier on.

…..

Despite her annoyance Liz attempts conversations with Rose and to her credit Rose is civil if only just.

Alex sits smiling at the young girl and as her eyes flit around the table she notices him.

She flicks him a smile and he winks at her.

Her smile widens and she rejoins the conversation.

…..

Around eight- thirty with the meal over Turbo and the other dogs begin barking loudly.

"Sounds like we've got visitors." Tess announces.

"Who'd visit at this time of the night?" Jodi questions.

"Me!" Alex quips.

Jodi grins and shakes her head at him.

Stevie has already left the room to investigate.

…

Raised voices and Stevie squealing sends Alex and Nick running.

In the back porch Stevie is hugging a blonde woman when the Ryans arrive.

"Jesus Stevie ya frightened the hell out of me!" Alex growls.

Stevie's smile is on high beam and her eyes sparkle as she turns to face him. "Grace Kingston this is my fiancé Alex Ryan and his brother Nick. Alex this is my friend Grace that I've told you about."

Holding out his hand Alex says. "Pleased to meet you Grace."

"Hello Alex pleased to meet you too."

…..

Nick is standing back and to the left a little.

Looking around Alex Grace says. "Hello Nick."

"Yeah G'day Grace it's been a long time you look good." Nick replies.

"Yeah thanks you too. "Grace replies.

…..

Stevie and Alex exchange glances intrigued by the fact these two know each other.

"Come in and have a drink Grace." Stevie encourages.

"Thanks but no thanks Stevie, I'm just after a bit of a hand with my Ute." Grace replies.

"Where is it?" Alex asks.

"About ten kilometers down the road. "Grace replies.

"So were you coming to visit me or not?" Stevie asks.

"No I was just driving back from a camp drafting event and thought I'd take a short cut. I didn't even know you lived out here Stevie." Grace answers.

Stevie looks disappointed.

…..

Grace shoves her and quips. "If I'd known you were here I'd have walked the other way."

Stevie laughs and offers. "It's so good to see you Kingston."

"It's good to see you too Hall. If I can get my car started I'll come and have a drink with you ok?" Grace remarks.

"Deal." Stevie replies then looking at Alex is about to speak.

"I'm onto it Stevie come on Nick let's see how good your mechanical skills are." Alex remarks as he grabs his hat from the hook and moves out the door.

….


	29. Chapter 29 Six degrees of separation

_**Drover's Run….**_

Grace follows Alex's Ute back in through the gates where she'd walked earlier in the evening.

As the headlights shine on the signage at the front Grace stops and reverses.

"Drover's Bloody Run! Well I'll be buggered." She states to herself.

Alex has stopped and reversed as well thinking her car has broken down again.

Knocking on the window he asks. "What's the problem?"

"Is this Drover's Run?"

"Yeah. Why do you know it?"

"No I've never been here before. Do McLeod's still own it?"

"Listen how about we have this conversation back at the house."

"Oh yeah sure." Grace replies.

…

While Nick, Alex and Grace have been away Stevie has been on edge with Liz and Rose while Kate, Tess and Jodi have tried to keep the conversation flowing.

"I'm really tired would it be alright if I went to bed." Rose asks.

"Of course you can. Are you helping me in the morning?" Stevie replies.

Rose nods and asks." Are you going home with Alex tonight?"

Stevie smiles and answers. "No I'll be here."

…..

Rose bids the girls goodnight then looking at Liz says. "Thank you for coming over and I'm sorry we didn't get along."

Liz looks at her and replies. "We just need to find something we both like and can talk about. Do you have any hobbies?'

Rose shrugs her shoulders and answers. "I like horses and farming."

"Do you like gardening?" Liz asks.

Rose screws up her face and answers. "Not really. Do you like photography?"

"I take some photos but I wouldn't say it was a hobby. What about cooking?" Liz asks.

Rose doesn't smile but her face reflects interest. "I used to cook with my Nan and I've done cookery at school."

…..

"What about the next time I come up I show you how to cook some of Alex's favourite biscuits?" Liz asks.

Rose actually smiles and answers. "Yeah I'd like that and I'll show you Stevie's favourite. I mean Mum's favourite."

"Do you know what my favourite is?" Stevie quizzes.

"Chocolate chip biscuits and chocolate ripple cake." Rose replies.

"Ha." Stevie comments chuffed that Rose knows some of her favourite things to eat.

"Do you like the chocolate ripple with peppermint crisp on the top?" Liz asks.

Stevie nods and replies. "Yes I do."

"Have you tried the one made with ginger nut biscuits that's really nice too?" Liz offers.

"I love ginger and that sounds yummy." Tess comments.

….

Liz smiles and continues "It's the same way you make chocolate ripple but you use ginger nut biscuits instead and use honeycomb as the topping."

"Oh we have been missing out." Jodi quips.

"You might have to teach us as well Liz." Kate suggests.

Liz smiles and answers." I've heard you're an excellent cook Kate and I love Italian food perhaps we can exchange recipes."

Kate smiles and answers. "Nick always talks about your cream kisses I think I'd like to learn how to cook those."

"Me too." Tess adds.

"Lovely! Finally common ground." Liz states.

'Yeah." Tess agrees.

Liz Ryan looks around the table and quietly gloats.

My foot's in the door and you won't stop me now she tells herself.

….

The back door closing brings a halt to the conversation.

"All fixed it was just a loose battery cable. "Nick offers.

Stevie introduces Grace to everyone and Rose heads off to bed.

"I didn't know you had a daughter Stevie." Grace comments quietly after Rose leaves the room.

Stevie looks uncomfortable and replies. "Long story Grace but not now ok?"

Grace nods.

…

"Would you like a glass of wine Grace?" Stevie asks.

Grace gives her a funny look and replies." Since when do you drink wine it's a bit upmarket for you isn't it?"

"A couple of years now it's not bad you should try it." Stevie answers.

"Nah I'll just have a beer thanks." Grace replies.

….

"So how do you know Nick?" Alex asks.

'I worked on a farm and he was mates with my boss's son." Grace replies.

"Phillip Taylor." Nick offers looking at Alex.

"Ahh the knob from Uni." Alex states.

"He wasn't a knob!" Nick protests.

"No he was a lovely boy he came and stayed on Kilarney several times. Harry thought he was very clever and was pleased Nick had such a nice friend." Liz states

…..

Ignoring his Mother Alex looks at Nick and quips. "He was a knob."

Grace says exactly the same thing at the same time.

Grace and Alex laugh when Nick says. "Yeah, I guess he was. What's he doing now?"

"Ten to fifteen for embezzlement." Grace smirks as she sips her beer.

'"You're kidding!" Nick states.

"No I'm not , he was too smart for his own good. I was fooled too. I thought he was a nice guy." Grace offers with a hint of sadness in her voice.

….

"Oh my goodness embezzlement." Liz exclaims.

"Guess Harry wasn't such a good judge of character after all." Alex says looking at his Mother.

Her face burns as she's fully aware that Alex is talking about Stevie too.

He looks down at his knee as Stevie's hand gently squeezes.

Leaning over he kisses the side of her face before dropping his arm across the back of her chair.

….

"So how do you know Stevie?" Tess asks.

"Camp drafting she always ran second to me." Grace replies.

"In your dreams Kingston."

Grace laughs.

…

"So you've met Grace before to Alex?" Tess questions.

"No I haven't." He replies.

"He'd left the circuit before Grace made a name for herself." Stevie answers.

"Yeah he was too busy sleeping his way around the traps to notice me." Grace states.

Liz's mouth drops open.

"Well!" She gushes totally shocked that such a subject would be brought up at the table with strangers present.

…

Stevie laughs out loud.

Liz glares at her.

Stevie doesn't care.

"Hey you're supposed to be on my side." Alex chuckles.

"She's only telling it like it was Alex you can't hide from your past." Stevie replies.

"Mum." Rose calls from the dining room door.

Stevie spins and stands. "Rose what's wrong?"

"I just wanted an extra blanket." Rose replies.

"Oh they're in the linen cupboard at the end of the hall. Come on and I'll show you." Stevie offers.

"No its ok I can get it. Night."

"Yeah night."

Stevie sits back down as Rose leaves.

…..

"Shit Stevie do you think she heard what we were talking about?" Alex asks sounding concerned.

"Well if she did that's what you get for discussing something like that at the dinner table." Liz snips.

"You're not helping Mum." Alex retorts frowning at her.

"No secrets Alex it'll be easier that way. We are who we are and we can't change the past. "Stevie offers.

"Yeah but it's all so new I don't want her hating me before we've had a chance to bond."

"All the more reason for discretion." Liz adds.

Stevie glares at her and asks. "Did we ask for your opinion? No we didn't so butt out Liz."

Liz sits bolt upright and retorts. "There's no reason to be rude about it."

"Yes there is because it's the only type of conversation you understand." Stevie replies frowning at her.

….

Alex looks at Grace and in an attempt to swing the conversation asks. "You were asking about McLeod's earlier Grace. Both Tess and Jodi are McLeod's."

Grace looks at him and replies. "I didn't see the sign when I walked in earlier because it was dark and when my lights hit it I was gobsmacked."

"Why?" Tess asks.

"Kingston is my Mother's maiden name and I used it because I was trying to hide from who I am." Grace confesses.

…

"Who are you?" Tess asks.

"I'm Hugh McLeod's daughter." Grace replies.

Stevie says. "What?"

Alex raises an eyebrow and states." Bloody Hell."

Tess sits stunned.

"A cousin! Tess we've got another cousin!" Jodi exclaims.

"Oh my!" Liz states.

Grace smiles and lifting her beer to Stevie quips. "Now that's what I call and entrance! Cheers."


	30. Chapter 30 A timely reminder

_**Drover's Run….**_

As Stevie closes the gate a loud rumble of thunder is heard.

Tess and the girls all comment.

"Looks like a storm coming Tess." Stevie states as she remounts Banjo.

Looking around the skyline Tess answers. "Yeah it does and I think we might get wet."

"I didn't bring a coat." Rose states.

"None of us did because it's supposed to be fine." Kate comments.

…

"Get up there ya! Ya! Ya!" Stevie calls pushing the herd forward.

"What time is Alex picking you up?" Jodi asks.

"He said four but it might be a little later it depends on what time he finishes." Stevie replies.

Looking at Rose Jodi says. "Right meet you at the shearer's quarters at four thirty."

Stevie frowns and asks . "What are you up too?"

"Nothing." Rose grins back at her.

"Jodi?" Stevie questions.

"Just girls stuff Stevie she'll be safe. You can just enjoy your romantic evening with Alex and you don't have to worry about her." Kate offers.

"I'd hardly call a Farmer's council meeting a romantic evening Kate." Stevie replies with a smirk on her face.

"Who are you kidding the two of you flirt like crazy with each other and always have the romance happening." Tess chuckles.

Stevie shakes her head and kicks Banjo up to push the herd back into a contained mob.

…..

"So tonight you'll finish sorting the hen's night Jodes?" Tess asks watching Stevie ride away.

"Yes, Rose is going to help us with some games and then we're going to watch a movie after Harrison goes to bed" Jodi replies.

"Are you sure you're right to watch him for us?" Tess asks.

"Of course Tess it'll be good for you and Nick to spend some time together." Jodi replies.

Tess nods and responds. "I didn't think he'd leave him and I'm so glad he finally agreed. Even though it's only a Farmer's council meeting we're having dinner with Stevie and Alex before it and they're usually good company."

"She isn't stressed yet." Jodi muses looking towards Stevie.

"How could you tell she hides her feelings so well." Kate adds.

"Yeah she does. Anyway I'd better catch up to her, the sooner we get back the more time I get to make myself beautiful." Tess jokes.

….

_**Kilarney….**_

Alex watches as his Mother drives away and feels himself relax.

Turning back towards the house he checks the time once again.

Entering the office he pushes the button and the computer hums to life.

Opening his emails he smiles.

As the printer starts clacking away he moves upstairs to shower, shave and dress.

….

_**Drover's Run….**_

Lightning strikes the ground as thunder reverberates around the hills.

"We're going to get soaked!" Tess yells across at Stevie.

"Yeah I was hoping we'd be back already. At least we're only ten minutes away so we can get dry and warm quickly." Stevie replies as the rain drops on them in a torrent.

Stevie looks around to make sure the other girls are all ok.

Rose has a huge smile on her face as she calls out to Kate .

Stevie doesn't hear the reply but Kate smiles back at Rose so she assumes it's all ok.

….

Grabbing his coat from the Ute Alex follows Nick up the hill and watches as the girls appear on the horizon.

"Here comes the rain!" Nick yells lifting the collar of his drizabone up around his neck.

"Yep and there's the girls. " Alex calls back.

Nick is quieter than usual and Alex enquires. "Have you told Tess yet?"

Turning his head Nick looks sad and replies. "I will tomorrow Alex I just want to have fun with her tonight please don't say anything to Stevie or Tess."

….

"You should tell her Nick it's going to change everything." Alex pushes.

Shaking his head Nick frowns and replies. "No I'll do it my own way."

"Fair enough. I guess it's none of my business anyway." Alex suggests.

"No it's not." Nick answers.

…

"Technically it is, he's my nephew." Alex quips.

"Drop it!" Nick snaps.

Alex holds his hand palm up to face his brother. "Righto calm down."

Nick places one hand on the gate and with the other adjusts the chain and lets the gate swing open.

…..

An hour later Alex sits with Harrison on his lap and a cup of tea in front of him.

Nick sits opposite also with a cup of tea and the two talk about the agenda for the farmer's council meeting.

Tess arrives and takes Harrison from Alex and kisses the little boys cheek.

"Did you feed him already Nick?" Tess asks.

"Yes I did so the girls don't have to worry he'll just need a nappy change and his bottle later." Nick replies.

…

Stevie enters the kitchen in a fitted pair of blue jeans and a new white lace top.

"Look at you Stevie very cute!" Alex comments.

Holding up her foot she remarks. "Even polished my boots for ya Alex."

Nick and Tess laugh when Alex quips. "She knows how to build romance doesn't she?"

…..

Stevie grins and as he leans to kiss her she licks her lips and whispers something to him.

His laugh is one of delighted amusement.

"What did she say?" Nick asks.

Alex laughs and replies. "Nothing that you should know."

Stevie stops briefly to chat to Harrison before pouring herself a cup of tea.

…

" Did Grace say when she'd be back?" Alex asks.

" No she didn't." Stevie replies.

"She seemed nice." He adds.

" Yeah she is and Shes so much fun." Stevie offers.

...

" I invited her to come and stay anytime." Tess comments.

"Yeah I asked her to come to the wedding. She said she'd think about it." Stevie says.

"So how well do you know her Nick?" Alex asks.

" Not very well. She dated Phillip for a couple of months but he wasn't very nice to her so she left him and the farm. I haven't seen her in years." Nick replies.

The conversation halts as Rose enters the room.

...

Alex fusses over her.

"How are you Rose and how was ya ride today?"

"It was awesome, my bums sore though." Rose admits.

"Too much information." Alex quips.

…..

"You asked how I was and that's how I am." Rose retorts before grinning at him.

Tess laughs and comments. "Oh she's her Mother's daughter."

Grabbing an apple from the centre of the table Rose bites into it then looking at Tess says. "Thanks ."

"Rose dinner is almost ready." Kate grumbles as she moves into the room.

"Kate I'm so hungry I could eat a horse. " Rose replies.

"But you had a muesli bar and crackers just before the rain started." Kate responds.

"She's a Ryan remember Kate they're born with healthy appetites." Stevie interjects.

Alex smiles at her.

….

Rose plonks herself down in the chair beside Stevie.

Stevie reaches over and pushes a strand of hair back off her daughter's neck.

"Are you sure you're ok about us leaving you with Jodi and Kate?" Stevie asks.

Rose looks at her and replies. "I'm twelve not two I'll be fine and anyway it'll be a good trial for when you're off on your honeymoon. We'll get to see if they can handle me."

"Piece of cake." Jodi states with her arms folded as she leans in the kitchen doorway.

"What you think it'll be a piece of cake?" Rose asks.

Jodi grins and pointing at Alex replies." No you're related to him if you play up we'll bribe you with a piece of cake."

They all laugh.

…

"Hey can Mum stay with you for the wedding?" Alex asks looking at Nick.

"I guess so, I thought she was staying on Kilareny?" Nick replies.

Alex glances at Stevie and replies. "Bryce is staying with me I thought it would be better to keep them apart."

"So I have to be uncomfortable to save Bryce discomfort." Stevie asks.

Rose looks at her Mother.

Stevie realizes her mistake and grinning at Rose quips. "Joking."

"No you aren't." Rose replies.

….

" Come on we'd better get going if we're having dinner before the meeting." Alex suggest changing topics.

Stevie rises and rinses her cup before walking over beside him.

Alex kisses Rose on the top of her head and says . "Want to come to Fisher with me tomorrow?"

Rose smiles and replies. "Yeah sure what are we getting in Fisher."

"I have to buy new shoes for the wedding."

"What did you do with the ones we bought?" Stevie questions.

"I left the bag on the hay bales in the shed and Lola's pups ate them.

"Alex!"

"Yeah I know you told me to move them Stevie but I forgot and by the time I remembered they had put tiny teeth marks in them." Alex admits.

Stevie shakes her head at him.

….

_**Gungellan Pub….**_

"Come on Stevie why won't you come with us?" Alex pushes.

"Alex I've got work that needs to be done and Tess and Nick are busy with Harrison so that's cut us back on man hours too." Stevie replies pushing her empty dinner plate to one side.

"Surely they could get by without you for one day." He remarks.

"One day and what about the two weeks we're taking for our honeymoon Alex?" Stevie replies.

"Come on Stevie just me, you and Rose it'll be a great day." Alex suggests.

She smiles at him and answers. "When I'm working on Kilarney you can give me the day off but at the moment Tess is still my boss not you."

…

Tess and Nick return to the table with their drinks.

"Tess Stevie needs the day off tomorrow is that ok?" Alex asks.

"Alex!" Stevie warns.

"I suppose its ok." Tess replies then looking at Stevie asks. "Why didn't you say something today Stevie?"

Stevie looks annoyed and replies. "It's his idea not mine Tess I know we're busy and can't afford me having time off."

Tess looks at Alex and asks. "Why do you need her? I thought you were taking Rose for company."

"Yeah I am but I thought it might be nice for the two of us to spend time with her before all the craziness of the wedding and us leaving her for two weeks while we're in…."

He stops and looks at Stevie.

...

"While we're in ?" She questions grinning at him.

Leaning forward he smiles at her and suggests. "Give me a kiss and I'll tell you where I'm taking you."

A muffled giggle escapes from her as she leans forward to deliver his reward.

"Hmm that was nice can I have another." He says softly.

She delivers.

...

He sits back. "Nah I think I'll keep it a secret."

Stevie frowns and folds her arms across her chest then looking at Tess comments. "What time are we starting in the morning Tess?"

Tess grins and replies. " How about daybreak so you'll need to have an early night Stevie."

"I booked a luxury holiday house with private gardens and a spa and pool."Alex counters.

Stevie smiles and asks. "I hope it's somewhere warm?"

" Queensland." Alex replies.

"Really Sunshine or Gold coast?" Stevie asks excitedly.

...

He grins at her and replies . " Lets put it this way its only forty one kilometres to Cairns."

Stevie looks at Tess with a puzzled look.

"Port Douglas?" Tess asks looking at Alex.

Stevie's face lights up but she contains her excitement because of time and place. "Really Alex? Are we really going to Port Douglas for our honeymoon?"

He looks pleased with himself when he smiles and replies. "I knew you'd love it Stevie. I've got the printout in the car to show you later."

...

She leans forward.

His smile is wide and bright as he winks at her and whispers." Are Ya happy Mrs Ryan?"

With her hand resting behind his head and her fingers entwined in his hair she delivers one more kiss.

A jolt of passion electrifies every nerve in his body as her tongue softly offers more than Nick or Tess witness.

Straightening up Stevie quips. "Yes I'm very happy and excited Alex I bet you are too."

He grins at her and replies." I can't wait."

...

"We'd better move into the meeting room I've seen at least six others walk through." Nick announces.

Standing up Alex lets Stevie walk in front of him and gently squeezes her butt cheek on her way passed.

Tess and Nick disappear through the door .

Alex grabs Stevie's arm and holds her from moving forward.

Hugging her tightly he kisses her then whispers." Im staying at your place tonight."

Trying to hold her smile she questions." I thought you had paper work to finish?"

" I can't wait, the paperwork can." He replies.

She giggles and pushing the door open quips."I don't think you can put that on the agenda Alex."

He laughs and follows her inside .


	31. Chapter 31 Stripped Bare

_**Drover's Run…..**_

Alex wakes and rolls over looking for Stevie.

The door opens and she breezes in. "Come on hurry up! We should be on the road by now."

Smirking he replies. "Come here and give me a kiss first."

She jumps on him and he laughs and wraps his arms around her.

After receiving several kisses he asks. "What's made you so happy?"

"I'm in love with a gorgeous man and in less than a fortnight I'm going to be his wife." She gushes.

…

He sits up and draws her around to rest in his arms. "Well Mrs Ryan you'd better get ready to breed because our girl needs a sibling."

The look on her face takes his smile away.

"What?" He asks.

She shrugs her shoulders.

"Spill Stevie ."

"What if Rose is it for us Alex what if there are no more children?" She admits sadly

She isn't ready for his reaction.

…..

He inhales sharply and his eyes prick with tears as he rests his hand on her belly. "They'll be more Stevie I'm positive there will be. The little one we lost was just making way for us to have Rose in our life."

She cuddles into him and he holds her .

Neither speaks.

His kisses are soft and tender.

….

She pushes back and says. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am, just worried about you."

"I've spoiled our day now haven't I?"

"No of course you haven't."

"It's just been niggling away at me Alex. I know how important family is to you and if I cant give you a son...Maybe you need someone else.." Her voice trails away.

...

He cradles her across his lap and reaches up to push her hair back as he drinks in her face.

"That's the silliest thing I've ever heard you say Stevie. I love you. Me, you and Rose that's a formidable team and we'll make Kilarney even better than it already is. I'd love more children I won't deny that but if it's just us I'll still be a very happy man."

"Really?"

He nods then smiling as his hand slides under her top explains. "Plus I get to keep trying which is one of my favourite pastimes."

She giggles and grabbing his hand preventing advancement states." Hold that thought your daughter is downstairs excitedly waiting to go shopping."

...

He nods and smiles before hugging her again.

"I'm nervous Stevie."

Looking at him she asks. " About?"

"The wedding, being a good husband, Father, my role models weren't too flash."

...

She picks up his hand and rests it on her breast.

He grins.

"Just keep doing what you've been doing Ryan and you'll get no complaints from me."

She giggles as he wraps her up smothering her with tiny kisses.

…..

_**Fisher…. **_

Alex sits on the park bench and watches Stevie and Rose walk across to the café to buy afternoon tea.

They've had an absolutely brilliant day.

Shopping had been fun and Rose had helped Alex pick a nice pair of dress shoes and then they'd bought Stevie a present while Stevie was off buying lingerie.

Rose relished every minute with them.

They were so different to Tom and Michelle.

Money was no object and the entire experience had been a joyful one right from the minute they'd climbed into the car.

….

Alex stretches and smiles to himself.

Rose had been so excited when they'd bought her a new akubra, boots , driz a bone and several new shirts and jeans for working around the farm.

Later they'd taken her dress shopping for the wedding.

Rose had never had so many new clothes in one hit and she was appreciative and affectionate with her thank you hugs and kisses.

Alex had sat in the boutique listening to his girls chattering happily about which dress would suit and which shoes matched.

...

Rose was excitable and animated and so much like her Mother.

He imagined Stevie would have been very much the same before life had battered her spirit once she turned fifteen.

A sadness washed through him when he thought about those years.

"Dad! Dad! Alex!" Rose had called dragging him from his negative thoughts.

"What do you think of this one?" Rose asked.

...

Smiling he stood and raising his left hand gestured for her to twirl.

"I think I'm gunna have to lock you away until you're twenty one because you're as beautiful as your Mother. Boys are gunna be chasing you Rose Ryan that's for damn sure."

He was taken back as she rushed at him and hugged his waist tightly.

Stevie had a beautiful look on her face and teary eyes.

...

"Come on no time for tears Missy you're cutting into our shopping time." Alex quipped playfully.

Rose hugged for a minute longer then taking one last look in the mirror returned to the dressing room.

Alex watched her go as Stevie moved over to him.

"You were worried about being a good Father earlier. What you just said to her and how you reacted will stay with her all of her life Alex. She's a very lucky girl."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah?"

...

**Drover's Run…**

Jodi and Kate had made themselves scarce.

Sitting in the kitchen Tess wipes at the tears as they slide unabated down her cheeks.

"Oh Nick are they sure?"

He nods, his face strained his voice raw. "They thought she was coming around then she had a major seizure and several smaller ones in quick succession, after they stabilized her there was very little brain function."

"Poor little Harrison."

...

Nick looks at her and asks a question he's been dreading. "Are you willing to take him on Tess?"

Realization hits her like a sledge hammer. "Forever?"

Nick nods." Even if Sally gains some ground she'll never walk again and she'll remain childlike herself. Her Mum and Dad will have enough to deal with just caring for her let alone a baby."

"Yes of course Nick he should be with you I understand."

"No Tess you don't. He can't just be with me he needs a Mother." Nick presses emotion heightening his voice.

She searches his face and replies. "I know what you're asking Nick and I'll do my best. I wished Sally out of our lives Nick but not like this I'm so sorry."

He holds her and whispers. "There is no malice in you Tess I know you'd never wish them harm."

Nick feels her arms tighten around his waist.

He kisses her head. "We'll need to go shopping Tess, I've only got minimal stuff here for him."

She nods as a deep fear knots in the pit of her stomach.

This feels like Charlotte all over again.

….

_**Kilarney…Several days later...Ten pm...**_

Alex staggers across the back lawn towards Nick.

Nick laughs. "Geez you've got the wobbles up there Alex."

Alex slumps down beside him and says. "I'm rooted mate that drinking game Riley and Nat came up with is cruel bloody cruel."

Nick laughs.

…..

Dave Brewer joins them and remarks. "Top notch stripper Nick nicely chosen."

"Yeah she was alright hey?" Nick answers.

"I asked her out." Dave slurs.

Alex laughs and quips." She knocked you back?"

Dave grins and answers. "Yeah she rabbited on about professional boundaries."

...

"Pftt she's a stripper for crying out loud what boundaries?" Nick chuckles.

"Hey Stevie was a topless barmaid and she's got boundaries." Alex remarks.

"Shame. I'd like to have seen her topless." Dave states winking at Nick.

"You and me both." Nick agrees with a smirk on his face.

"Breath taking I tell ya they're full and firm….Absolutely perfect. Just the thought of them makes me ahh God...Never wanted a woman like I want her... She's soft and sweet plus she's intelligent and has a fabulous sense of humour and she doesn't take any of my crap... She's just everything I've ever wanted in a woman wrapped up in the sexiest little package…." Alex sighs.

...

Dave nudges Nick.

Nick laughs.

Alex looks at him and asks. "What?"

"Not like you to give up details. "Nick remarks.

Alex frowns and looks puzzled momentarily.

'Full and firm." Dave offers.

"Oh Shit! Did I say that?"

Dave and Nick laugh loudly.

Alex grins and says. "Ya bastards you're gunna tell her aren't you?"

The trio look up as Mad dog calls for them to re-join the party.

…

_**Drover's Run….**_

With the hens night in full swing.

Grace had turned up part of the way through the night much to Stevie's delight.

Rose was mildly pissed off when Tess ordered her upstairs as the male stripper arrived.

Hearing the shrieks of laughter Rose had snuck back downstairs and watched and laughed with everyone else as the stripper lap danced her Mother.

Stevie's face was red but the laughter that flowed from her made Rose smile.

….

Returning upstairs she'd lain on her bed.

The steady drum beat of the music had lulled her off to sleep and by the time Stevie arrived to bring her back to the party she was sound asleep.

Covering her with the doona Stevie had kissed her forehead and softly closed the door.

Rose briefly opened her eyes and watched as the door closed.

Smiling to herself she softly whispers. "Have fun Mum."

….

_**Kilarney….nine am…**_

Alex wakes feeling cold and his wrists are burning.

Naked and tied to the tree at the front of the house he struggles to remember how in the hell he got here.

His head pounds and his mouth is dry.

"Shit." He remarks to no one in particular.

…

Nick wakes draped across the couch with a beer label stuck to the side of his face.

Sitting up he grabs his head with both hands and waits for the pounding to stop.

In an instant he's up and running for the front door as he registers Alex's guttural yell.

"Nick!"

"What in the hell are you doing out here?" Nick asks his brain still a sleepy fog.

"Untie me!" Alex growls.

...

His yelling has woken several others and they make their way to the front of the house.

Several jokes are levelled at him.

"We should bring one of the poddy calves over." Riley teases.

"You let any livestock near me Ward and you'll be looking for another job." Alex snarls.

...

"They'll be hungry this time of the morning too." Nat chuckles.

"Yep they'd be lookin for teat to suck on." Mad dog quips.

"I've heard tell they latch on and won't let go. Might not be good for honeymooner's." Dave muses.

"Listen here you lot my future wife and my daughter will be arriving home any minute and if my daughter sees me like this I will not be a happy man so if you value your health you will untie me now!" Alex warns.

...

Nick laughs and orders." Cut him down boys he likes to payback."

"Spoil sport." Riley grumbles as he unties the ropes.

Alex rubs his wrists then walks back towards the house without a word.

"Nice arse Ryan!" Mad dog yells after him.

Alex doesn't turn back but flips his finger at them.

They all laugh.

….

By the time Stevie and Rose arrive back on Kilareny most of the men have gone.

"How's the head Stevie." Alex asks.

"Fine I paced myself." She replies.

"Shame ya future husband didn't." Riley chuckles.

"Haven't you got work to do?"

"It's Sunday remember a day of rest." Riley chuckles

Alex glares at him.

"Fine I'm going home." Riley states.

...

Rose continues inside.

"What's wrong Alex ? Why are you so grumpy?" Stevie asks.

"They tied me to the god damn tree." He grumbles.

"Who did?"

"I have no idea." He replies.

"So you were that drunk you don't even remember what happened to you? Been a while since you drank that much." Stevie comments.

...

Alex looks around to make sure Rose has gone then admits. " Stevie I woke up this morning cold and my wrists were burning and I was naked."

He shows her his wrists.

"Oh my god Alex!" She exclaims.

"I know I was worried you'd turn up with Rose and she'd see me in my birthday suit." He confesses.

"God I wish Id known."

"Me too but they took my phone off me so I couldn't ring you."

"Damn you tied to a tree naked." She states with a mischievous grin on her face.

He grins back at her and quips." You're a bloody deviate Hall."

...

Giggling she suggests." Think about it Alex if the situation was reversed."

His laugh is delightful as he slides his arm across her shoulder.

"I've got some bailing twine in my back pocket Cowgirl how would you feel about me tying you down and ravishing you?"

As they slowly walk back into the house she replies. " As if I'd fight you. No need for the twine Cowboy."

...

"Right." He comments as he holds the door open for her.

She stops and looking up at him says." Unless you were pretending to rescue me then I'd go for it!"

"Can I be naked when I rescue you?"

"So long as I get ravished I don't care what you're wearing."

His laughter is loud as the door slowly closes behind them.

...


	32. Chapter 32 Cold feet, jitters and a sign

_**Drover's Run… Days before the wedding….**_

Tension is high as Liz Ryan has arrived several days earlier than expected.

Stevie had sent Rose over to Alex and the relative calm of Kilarney.

Bryce wasn't due in until the night before the wedding so Rose was protected from the manipulative ways of her grandparents.

Stevie had slept badly and arrived in the kitchen and was already tired and grumpy.

Yet another full day was ahead of her on the farm.

...

Nick tried running interference but Liz Ryan zeroed in on her future daughter in law the minute she walked through the door.

"Your hands will be like old leather by the time he slips that ring on your finger." Liz goaded.

Stevie looked at her hands briefly and decided tonight she'd get Jodi to work her magic.

Keeping her unease to herself Stevie defiantly looked Liz in the eye and retorted. "Well he knows your hands are soft."

Liz smirks and replies. "That's because I've always taken care of myself. A man appreciates a woman who knows how to be a woman."

Grabbing a piece of cold toast off the table Stevie look sat Nick and says. "I've lost my appetite hopefully by smoko it'll return."

Picking up her hat off the table she looks at Tess and the girls and asks. "You ready we've got a long day ahead of us."

The girls all begin to follow.

Stevie stops and looking back at Nick asks. "Can you let Alex know I'll be over around six?"

"Yep can do." Nick replies.

"Oh and Nick tell him my hands will be like sandpaper because I've been out earning a living unlike his Mother who sits on her arse all day and does nothing."

He almost laughs except his Mother is glaring at him.

Tess and the girls push Stevie out the back door in a rush before they all burst into laughter.

"Oh you will pay for that." Tess warns.

"Oh stuff her Tess." Stevie growls as she open the driver's door.

…

_**Kilarney….**_

Alex has had a stressful day with one thing after another going wrong.

As he rides into the gravelled work area he notices his Ute has been moved.

Turning off the bike he walks to the shed.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaims as he notices the scrap down the side of his car.

"Great." He snarls as he runs his hand across the duco.

….

The throbbing of a v eight engine and the sound of gravel crunching under Stevie's tyres turns his head as he straightens up.

She smiles at him.

He barely smiles back.

...

Closing the Utes door she quips." I was expecting a better reception than that!"

He doesn't look at her but says. "Someone's scratched my Ute."

"What? How?" She questions.

"I have no idea I've only just got back." He answers.

"So that's why you're still dirty and stinky." She teases.

He doesn't joke back but frowns at her and answers. "I've had a crap day and that's not funny."

She glares at him and says. "Where's Rose?"

"A bit of sympathy wouldn't go astray." He snaps.

"No one died Alex you just had a shitty day. Join the club." She snarls and without further comment strides towards the house.

Rose meets her half way down the path.

Alex angrily continues to inspect his car looking for further damage.

….

Hearing footsteps in the gravel he glances up to see Stevie with a teary eyed Rose.

"What wrong?" He asks.

Silence.

Alex glances at Stevie and back to Rose.

"I scratched your car, I'm sorry I didn't mean too." Rose confesses.

…..

He rips into her questioning how she could be so irresponsible.

"I trusted you to stay at the house you said you'd be doing homework!" He yelled.

She turns and runs quickly back to the house.

"You're a jerk." Stevie yells at him.

"She damaged my bloody car! She's twelve she shouldn't have even been in the bloody thing." He roars back at her.

"It's just a car Alex and it's insured. She could have been hurt did you think about that?" Stevie yells back.

The fury on his face and in his eyes fades.

Stevie strides away from him.

"She was cleaning it for you." Stevie yells without turning back.

…

With his hands on his hips, he angrily watches her go until her words reach him.

In his anger about the damage he failed to see that the car was glistening.

Even the tray had been scrubbed.

Opening the door he's astounded how clean the interior is.

An envelope sits on the steering wheel.

He looks towards the house before he opens the envelope.

_Clean sweep this week Dad._

_New wife, new daughter and a car that's as clean as new. _

_Thank you for everything._

_Rose xx_

He inhales deeply.

"Shit! Bloody hell, damn and shit!" He grumbles as he kicks the tyre.

…..

Inside the house Stevie runs up the stairs to Rose's room.

Knocking she calls "Rose?"

"Go away!" Rose sobs from the other side of the door.

Stevie opens the door and feels her heart sink.

Rose is angrily throwing clothes into her bags.

"Rose don't. We can work this out." Stevie suggests.

"No we can't, he obviously hates me. He didn't even let me explain." Rose sobs.

"Rose you just caught him off guard, he's had a bad day." Stevie explains.

"He had a bad day! What about me? I've sat here all afternoon feeling sick because I did that." Rose argues.

….

Rose angrily zips her bag and throws it over her shoulder.

"Please talk to me Rose we can sort this out." Stevie counters.

Rose pushes past and swiftly descends the stairs.

As Alex opens the back door Rose storms past.

…

"Hey where do you think you're going?' He questions.

"As far away from you as I can possibly get." She screams at him.

"Don't be so bloody childish." He growls at her.

Stevie reaches the door and chips "Alex!"

"News flash Einstein I am a child." Rose yells at him as she turns ..

Stevie bites her lip and stifles a giggle.

Alex looks down at her.

Rose stands glaring back at him and her Mother.

The moment hangs silently.

….

"Alright I'm stupid but I'm new at this. Isn't it supposed to be three strikes and you're out? Isn't that only strike one?" Alex asks Rose.

She stands definitely staring at him.

He tilts his head and gives her a small smile.

Her chin quivers.

"I'm sorry." He offers.

She dissolves.

He walks towards her.

She lets him hug her.

Stevie quietly moves back inside.

…..

Half an hour later Stevie moves outside and wondering where they are goes in search of them.

Leaning in the shed doorway she grins.

Rose is thumping the hell out of the boxing bag as Alex holds it and directs her punches.

"What's going on here?" Stevie asks.

"Anger management." Alex replies.

…..

Stevie laughs. "Let me have a go."

Rose steps aside breathing heavily and sweating profusely.

As Stevie starts to tap it Rose quips. "Pretend it's Grandma."

Alex steps back as a thumping punch hits the bag.

"Ah that feels good." Stevie remarks as she whacks it again.

"Steady on. I'm on the other side of this remember." Alex cautions.

Rose laughs as Stevie moves around the bag and actually punches Alex playfully.

He puts his fists up and dares. "Think ya good enough Mrs Ryan come on then."

For a couple of minutes they fool around and Rose laughs at them.

...

"Come on we'd better go and get some dinner started I'm starving." Alex says.

"It's all sorted Rhonda left a casserole in the slow cooker . You just need to have a shower and we're set." Stevie replies.

"Yeah you do stink a bit." Rose states.

Stevie puts her arm across Rose's shoulder and adds. " Yeah I already told him that."

"He usually smells nice." Rose adds.

"Righto I get the hint I'll have a shower, you find us a movie to watch and you dish up dinner." He orders.

'Better still you have a shower then dish up dinner while we put up our feet and wait for you to find a movie?" Rose teases.

Alex lunges at her and she takes off with him in hot pursuit.

She's smaller and dodges him every time.

Squealing with laughter Rose yells ." Mum help!"

Stevie laughs and walks towards the house.

...

_**Alex's bathroom... Later that night..**_

"Considering how our night started it ended really well." Alex says in between brushing his teeth.

"We have to be more careful Alex its still early days and she could quite easily take off on us." Stevie answers after spitting toothpaste into the sink.

"She's legally ours Stevie."

"Legality has nothing to do with it Alex her heart does."

"I said I was sorry."

"Yes I know you did but I meant we need to be aware of how we react to her. Not just you I'm talking about the both of us."

...

Rinsing his mouth he spits into the sink.

She hands him the towel she's just finished using.

Wiping his mouth and tooth-brush he drops the brush into its holder then says. "I've been on edge."

"Why?"

He looks at her without replying.

"What Alex?"

...

Shrugging his shoulders he tentatively says. "The wedding."

She looks almost scared when she asks. " Have you got cold feet?"

His hesitation causes her heart to thump in her chest.

Looking at the ground then back at her he replies. " No not exactly."

She walks back into the bedroom and sits on the bed shocked by the turn of conversation

...

"Stevie what are you thinking?" He asks.

He can tell by the way she's holding her own hand and twisting her engagement ring that she's rattled.

'I feel the same Alex."

The colour drains from his face.

"But I thought you wanted to marry me?" He questions.

"I do but ... I mean ...I have just been really nervous about something going terribly wrong Alex. "

...

"Stevie." He pleads softly.

"I've started having really weird dreams Alex and I'm not sleeping very well and its making me crazy , jumpy, you know like wedding jitters I guess."

His face changes and he asks. "That's the same as me. What are you dreaming about Stevie ?"

She looks at him and asks. " Promise you won't laugh?"

Giving her a small smile he replies." I'll try not too."

"I've been dreaming about Claire."

His face changes instantly and he stands and walks to the other side of the room.

"Alex!" She calls distressed by his reaction.

Turning back he runs his hand through his hair and looking at her confesses. " So have I."

...

"I've had some weird dreams Alex in one of them Claire and I were playing poker and I had a brilliant hand and Claire thought she did too.

She had no money left so she bet you."

"What she bet on me ?"

"No you were part of the stake."

He grins and asks. " Who won?"

"I did but it didn't feel right. Claire said it was a great arrangement and that I should just take the pot and stop complaining."

...

"Did ya cheat?"

"Alex I never cheat at cards you know that. What are your dreams about or they X rated?"

He laughs and answers. " No they're not X rated ya deviate. I don't even kiss her in them. In one we were living together and she just decided she just wanted to be friends and then the dream sort of got all weird you know time and place and then in the next minute she was setting me up on a date with you. I remember saying but I'm still living with you and she laughed and said move back to Kilarney we'll always be friends. It freaked me out Stevie the dream was so real."

She rubs her arms.

"Are you cold?"

"Yes I am.'

"Come on jump into bed."

...

Cuddling up she asks. " What do you think it all means Alex ? I mean its a bit weird that we're both dreaming about her."

"Maybe its a sign."

"Seriously do you believe that?"

"Maybe we both feel a bit guilty and our minds are trying to sort it out."

They both lie silently .

...

Falling into that calm, warm place before sleep Alex calls."Stevie?"

"Hmm."

"Six more sleeps and you'll officially be Mrs Ryan."

A lovely contented "Hmm." Is her only reply.

Kissing the side of her head he whispers. " Night."

She inhales and whispers. " Hmm night."

Both sleep soundly and neither dreams about their friend.

...


	33. Chapter 33 The land of Nod

_**Drover's Run…**_

Alex calls hello as he leads Rose in through the back door.

"Hello my Darlings it's so lovely to see you both again." Liz gushes greeting them in the kitchen.

Alex dutifully kisses his Mothers cheek and replies ." Hi Mum how are you?"

"I'm wonderful thank you and how was your day?"

Rose offers up an answer and Alex does too.

…..

"Where's Stevie?" Alex asks.

"I sent her up to bed she was sound asleep at the table." Liz replies.

"But it's only five o'clock."

"I know she did the same thing yesterday. " Liz answers.

Frowning Alex looks at Rose and says ." I'll be back in a minute."

"Ok I'll go and see where the girls are?" Rose replies not wanting to be left alone with Liz.

…..

Upstairs Alex knocks on Stevie's door before entering.

She's curled up in a ball still fully dressed including her boots.

Siting on the side of the bed he frowns and touches her forehead.

She isn't hot.

Gently shaking her he calls " Stevie."

"Hmm." She moans without opening her eyes.

"Wake up."

"Huh."

"Rose and I have come over for dinner again."

"Ok." She replies before rolling away from him.

He stands and for a moment watches her completely baffled as to why she is so tired.

...

Downstairs Liz Ryan sits drinking a glass of red wine feeling completely relaxed.

Rose arrives with Kate and Jodi and is happily chatting about the wedding and their dresses with them.

A short time later Alex joins them.

"Where's Mum?"Rose asks.

"She's asleep."

"Again?"

"Hmmm"Alex replies.

"What and she didn't have the decency to get out of bed for visitors?" Liz remarks.

Jodi and Kate exchange looks and Jodi's comments."She was wide awake when we got back Alex."

"Yeah she was and she was looking forward to you and Rose coming for dinner because she missed you last night."Kate explains.

"Yeah well she's dead to the world now." He grumbles.

...

The back door closing and the arrival of Nick , Tess and Harrison changes the conversation as the girls and Alex help cart all the new baby gear inside.

"Geez mate did you leave anything in the store?" Alex asks.

Nick smiles and replies "Tess got right into it so I didn't want to stop her. He won't want for anything. "

Alex smiles and patting his brothers back asks " How are you travelling?'

"We're doing ok ."

"That's good mate."

"Yeah." Nick agrees.

...

_**Kilarney...Following morning...**_

Nick stands talking to Alex about the wedding and Stevie.

Alex is in a filthy mood and Nick is concerned about him.

"Want to talk about what's going on?"

"What do ya mean?"

"With you and Stevie?"

"There's nothing going on." Alex grumps.

"Hey it's me you're talking too."

Alex looks agitated as he kicks his boot in the dirt.

"I think she's got cold feet." Alex replies.

"What ? No way it's all she can talk about Alex."

"Two nights in a row I've been over there and both times she didn't even bother getting out of bed to have dinner with us or to say goodbye. I think she's avoiding me."

"Why on earth would you think she'd do that deliberately Alex. She's just tired mate that's all. She's been working really hard to have everything done for when you're away." Nick advises.

Alex shakes his head and replies. " No I've seen her when she really was exhausted Nick and she'd still sit and have a beer with me."

Nick suggests. " Come over tonight mate and I'll make sure she's awake."

Alex looks unconvinced and answers." She rang this morning and apologised and said she has no idea why she crashed out like she did."

"She's not sick is she?"

"Nah she said she feels great."

"Is she pregnant?"

Alex studies Nicks face and answers. " No definitely not."

Nick nods .

...

_**Drover's Run..**_

After a huge day Stevie, Tess and the girls make their way back to the house.

All day they've ribbed Stevie about her last two days and have teasingly nick named her sleeping beauty.

"So do you think you'll make it to dinner tonight?" Jodi digs.

Shaking her head Stevie replies." I'm well rested Jodes despite the big workload of today so I think I'll be fine . What about yourself?"

"Fighting fit thanks. Maybe you're just getting old Stevie?" Jodi quips.

"I'm only a few years older than you Jodes I'm not ancient." Stevie answers.

"Compared to who?" Rose questions joining in on the fun.

Stevie looks at her daughter and replies." You've been hanging out on Kilarney for too long."

Rose grins at her.

...

Tess and Stevie are the last back at the house as Tess had pulled Stevie to one side and quizzed her about her and Alex.

"No everything is fine Tess . He was pissed off because I ignored him both nights. He thought I was ignoring him deliberately but I managed to convince him that I don't have cold feet. Nick invited him over for dinner again."

"Third time lucky." Tess quips.

"Yeah." Stevie responds.

...

"God do you remember what I was like before my wedding?" Tess asks.

Stevie chuckles and comments ." You turned into a crazy lady."

"It was a sign Stevie." Tess replies trying not to smile.

"What a sign that you have insane tendencies."

Tess shoves Stevie with her shoulder.

Both women laugh and arm in arm walk back to the house.

...

With Stevie and Tess upstairs and the other girls busy Rose wanders down to the kitchen and stops.

Liz Ryan is busy making hot chocolates and hasn't heard or seen Rose.

Shocked by what she witnesses with stealth Rose backs out of the room.

Rose is nobody's fool and she devises a plan of her own.

Quietly she creeps back a few steps then begins singing as she quickly walks into the room .

Liz looks flustered and more than a little guilty but Rose plays the innocent to perfection.

"Hello Grandma!"

Liz smiles and replies."Hello Rose how are you?"

"I'm really good we've had a great day."

Liz hands Rose a mug of hot chocolate and Rose takes the offering and asks "Do we have any biscuits I'm starving?"

As Liz walks into the pantry Rose quickly investigates the tea caddy.

"Some cake might be nice too Grandma!" Rose calls as she tips one mug out rinses it and pours her own into the mug before refilling her own with water.

Liz arrives back in the kitchen as Stevie walks in.

Rose hands her Mother a mug and grabbing two biscuits sits at the table as if nothing has happened.

Liz is none the wiser.

...

"What time will Alex be here?" Liz asks.

"He's outside with Nick and Harrison." Stevie replies taking a biscuit from the plate Liz has offered.

"Oh I thought he'd be over later on."Liz responds sounding surprised.

"No we have a lot of things we need to discuss so he's come over earlier." Stevie replies.

The noise level rises as Tess enters the kitchen and Nick, Alex, Kate and Jodi come through the back door.

"You're awake!" Alex comments leaning to kiss Stevie.

She smiles and accepts his hug.

Stevie feels herself relax and recognises how much she's missed him.

...

"Let's go and sit outside ." Alex suggests looking at Stevie.

She smiles and gives him a small nod.

He walks towards Rose and gives her a playful bump before offering a hug to her as well.

Stevie is right behind him and has left her mug on the bench.

"You've forgotten your drink." Liz reminds her holding up the cup.

Alex grabs it from his Mother takes a sip and hands it on to Stevie.

"Dinner will be in half an hour." Liz calls.

"It'll have to wait longer than that Mum I haven't seen her for three days. Make it an hour please."

"Alex it will be ruined. I made your favourites." Liz protests.

He doesn't reply.

...

Outside Stevie sits on the seat and he lowers himself beside her.

Without looking at him she has her hands wrapped around the mug and is sipping her drink.

His hand drops in front of her face as he takes the cup and rests it on the cobbled path beside him.

"Hey I was drinking that."

"With a cheeky grin he draws her closer and says softly." I haven't seen you in days Mrs Ryan and I need you to focus on me."

She smiles seductively at him and as his lips are almost on hers she pushes her hand onto his chest and asks." I thought you wanted to talk to me?"

Ignoring her protests he kisses her neck and whispers to her .

She giggles and replies. "I've missed you and your lips."

A few more whispered comments are delivered before he offers some serious kisses.

...


	34. Chapter 34 Karma

_**Drover's Run…..The kitchen...**_

Jodi and Kate moved swiftly to remove Rose from the dining room.

The evening had gone along beautifully and everyone was having a lovely time even though Liz Ryan was with them.

In two days' time Stevie Hall will marry Alex Ryan catapulting her into a completely different class to what she's used too.

Initially she was uneasy about that one fact but Alex has reassured her she's marrying him and as he doesn't give two hoots about class she shouldn't worry herself about it either.

…

Stevie almost laughed as Liz Ryan face dived into her meal.

The reaction of Alex and Nick had dragged the humour from her and the others sitting around the table.

Rose was distraught as Alex gently lifted his Mother onto the floor as both he and Nick assessed what could possibly be wrong.

Tess had hovered and questioned if she should ring an ambulance as Nick rolled his Mother into the recovery position.

When the loud snoring started Alex frowned and looked at Nick.

Nick felt her pulse.

"She's asleep!" He'd exclaimed only half believing it himself.

…

"Are you sure?" Stevie questioned.

Nick responded. "I'm positive! She used to bomb out like this when we were younger."

"Yeah she did. I remember she'd take pills so she could sleep. Sometimes she'd be still out of it when we got up in the morning. "Alex comments.

"Why and is that normal? I mean to sleep for so long?" Stevie enquired.

"After my accident she never slept very well." Nick answers.

"Oh." Stevie comments then asks. "Why would she take them so early? It's only seven thirty."

"Maybe it's the wine reacting with the pills I don't really know." Nick replies.

"Well what are we going to do with her?" Tess asks.

Alex lifts his Mother up and replies. "Let's just put her on the lounge for now so we can keep an eye on her."

Tess darts forward and shifts the cushions from the couch while Stevie retrieves a blanket.

….

_**The kitchen…**_

Jodi arrives back and grinning announces "It's alright ladies Liz Ryan is just asleep."

"What? But she just fell onto the table?" Kate questions.

"The boys reckon she used to take sleeping pills and bomb out like that years ago. Nick reckons they didn't realise she was still taking the pills." Jodi replies.

"She isn't." Rose whispers.

Jodi and Kate stop talking and spin to look at a puffy eyed Rose who is sitting at the table wiping her face with a tissue.

"What do you mean?" Jodi asks.

Rose's face crumbles.

"I didn't know that would happen." Rose sobs.

…..

Stevie wanders into the room and beelines for Rose.

Squatting down in front of her she says. "She's alright Rose. I know it must have frightened you but she's alright."

Rose's lip trembles and she replies. "It's my fault."

Behind Stevie Jodi waves her arms and shakes her head mouthing NO.

Rose looks at her and back to her Mother as Stevie suggests. "Your fault? No Rose it has nothing to do with you."

Rose again tries to speak and Jodi frowns and puts her lip to her mouth and shakes her head.

Rose glances at Kate as Stevie hugs her reassuring her that her grandmother will be ok.

Kate also puts her finger to her lips.

Rose remains silent.

…..

_**Kilarney …..The following day…**_

Alex has been up since daybreak and filled with nervous energy has taken a ride on his Harley.

In the kitchen Nick sits with Harrison on his lap chatting to Bryce and Marcus who have arrived a day early.

Entering the backdoor Riley asks after Alex and Nick informs him that Alex has gone out.

"Anything I can help with?" Nick asks.

"Nah not really, anyway you've got the little guy yo take care of. Do you know when he'll be back?"

"No idea Riley he's given himself the day off." Nick replies.

Riley grins and asks. "So has Stevie got the day off as well?"

Nick wide smile answers before he replies. "Yeah that's a bit of a coincidence isn't it?"

Riley nods and begins to move back outside.

"I could help you." Marcus calls to Riley.

Nick looks surprised and asks. "Can you ride a horse?"

Marcus nods and answers. "Yes I can and a bike. I also know the difference between a sheep and a cow."

Nick and Riley exchange looks and as Nick says. "Ok so long as you stay out of harm's way I can't see any problems."

A loud knocking at the front door surprises Nick but no one else.

Nick hands Harrison to Riley and hurries to the front door.

"Took you long enough." The brunette grumbles as she steps across the threshold uninvited.

"Excuse me and you are?" Nick responds.

…..

She gives him the once over and retorts. "You must be Alex, shame we're related because you are very cute."

Nick feels his face burn but questions. "Who in the hell are you?"

"I'm Ashleigh your sister, well half -sister."

"No thanks we're not interested." He snaps as he begins to close the door.

"Don't be so rude, I was invited."

"Well I sure as hell didn't invite you."

"Yes well it must have been your partner then."

"No she wouldn't have invited you."

"Ashleigh I didn't think you were coming?" Bryce comments from the doorway.

"Daddy!" She gushes as she ignores Nick and invites herself further into the house.

Niceties over Bryce introduces Nick to Ashleigh.

"Oh you're the younger brother? So we aren't related! I've very happy about that." She exclaims.

Nick moves past her without comment.

…..

_**Drover's Run….**_

As the throbbing Harley engine disappears down the drive Tess, Kate, Jodi and Rose discuss the mornings work.

"Ok I'll just go and check on Liz and we'll get going ok?" Tess explains as she walks towards the house.

"Yep, Yes and Ok." Come the responses from the girls.

Once Tess is out of earshot Jodi looks at Rose and questions." You didn't tell anyone did you?"

"No you told me not too." Rose answers.

Jodi smiles and rubs her hands together and comments. "You leave this to me Rose and no matter what happens you deny any knowledge ok?"

Rose nods but protests. "I should own up Jodi. What she did was wrong and then I did the same thing."

"She was being nasty you were just teaching her a lesson and there's a big difference. "Jodi argues.

…..

The conversation halts as Tess joins them. "She's still sound asleep. Nick said sometime she'd bomb out for twenty four hours."

"Well at least she'll leave Stevie alone." Kate remarks.

"Yeah I guess there's always a silver lining." Tess muses.

"So do we know where he's taking her?" Jodi asks.

"No idea Jodes he just wanted to take time out before all the craziness of tomorrow and the day after." Tess replies.

"Are you ok? I mean with Nick staying on Kilarney?" Jodi asks.

Tess smiles and replies. "I think we can cope with Liz for a couple of nights for Stevie don't you?"

Jodi and Kate agree.

….

Rose looks deep in thought.

Tess slips her arm through Rose's and says. "I think we might have a movie night tonight."

Rose smiles at her and asks. "With junk food?"

"No sorry, no junk." Tess replies.

"And here I was thinking you'd be a fun aunt." Rose teases.

"Oh I will be after the wedding." Tess retorts.

Rose looks puzzled.

…

"Pimples Rose we really don't want to take any chances." Jodi advises.

Kate laughs and looking at Rose says. "You don't want a wedding photo with a great big zit on your face now do you?"

Rose smiles at her and replies. "No one will be looking at me Kate, you've seen Mum's wedding dress all eyes will be on her and Dad."

"And their daughter that most of the district haven't seen yet." Jodi states.

Rose is animated when she over reacts by grabbing her face saying." Oh no I can feel a huge pimple trying to pop!"

They laugh as they walk towards the Ute.

Climbing in Rose thinks about how much fun she has with these women.

She loves how they look after her in a motherly way but still treat her as if she is one of them.

Rose feels at home here on Drover's as much as she does on Kilarney.

She belongs here with her Mother and Father and all of their family and friends.

Her Mother's friends, and her Father's.

Now her friends too.

She feels it all deep in her soul.

A contentment she's never felt before.

Home.

…


	35. Chapter 35 Phoenix rising

**_Spencer..._**

Alex backs the Harley into the car park .

His long legs steadying the machine as he manoeuvres it to a stop.

With her feet still on the pegs Stevie begins to undo her helmet.

" Jump off." Alex orders.

Placing her hand on his shoulder she climbs off and puts the helmet on the bar at the back.

Turning the key Alex removes it from the ignition before dismounting.

Stevie runs her hand through her hair complaining about having hat hair.

Alex grins and quips." It's ok its kinda like bed hair and I love that look."

She grins at him.

...

Looking up the street he asks." Right so lunch first or shopping?"

" Shopping? What are we shopping for?" Stevie asks.

" Wedding presents." He replies.

" I've already got yours." She answers.

"Oh ok well I know what I want so how about you wander up to the pub and I'll be there in a minute."

"Righto." She replies as she moves off.

...

He drags her back.

She looks up at him.

" What about my goodbye kiss?"

" Alex you'll be five minutes I think you can wait."

His expression changes.

"What?"

"Claire was going to drive off without a kiss."

Slowly she wraps her arms around his waist.

He hugs her.

Neither speaks.

...

_**Drover's Run..**_

Rose arches her back and looks across the paddock.

A Kilarney ute is slowly making its way towards them.

" Here comes Uncle Nick." Rose announces.

Tess looks up and asks." What makes you think it's Nick?"

Rose looks at her and replies. "They all drive faster than that so it must be Nick with Harrison on board."

As the ute pulls to a stop Jodi notes." She's observant like her Mother."

The others agree.

...

" Thought you were coming to help!" Tess says grinning at him.

Walking over to her Nick leans over the fence and replies." I actually came for a kiss, the little guys asleep so I can help for a while. "

" Good we're a man down." Tess responds

Climbing over the fence Nick gives his wife a quick hug before looking at the girls and asking " Right what would you like me to do?"

...

Back at the house Liz Ryan has finally woken and although still groggy has showered and dressed.

Once again picking up the typed letter she reads.

_We know what you did to Stevie and last night was just a sample of what you can expect if you continue to come between her and Alex. Play nice or I'll tell Alex and Nick what you did. They will not be happy. Slipping a drug so strong into someone's drink is highly illegal and morally wrong. You'd better hope she isn't pregnant because a tiny foetus could so easily be damaged. No one would ever forgive you if that were the case._

_Remember we're watching you._

_..._

Liz looks at the back of the page for any clue as to who wrote the letter.

She feels ill at the thought of harming her own grandchild and hopes that no pregnancy is in progress.

Still not happy about the pairing of her son and Stevie Liz decides to stop any vendetta against her future daughter in law for now.

Folding the letter Liz places it in her camera bag and zips it closed.

Standing as she gazes out the window she wonders who has written the letter and more importantly who knows what she did.

...

_**Spencer..**_

Walking into the pub Alex grins when he spots Stevie sitting at the bar.

Tapping her left shoulder he sits to her right.

She laughs and quips." Old joke and I fall for it every time."

He chuckles and offers."Yeah ya do."

...

"So what did ya buy me?" She asks.

"It's a secret."

" Right well I'll keep yours to myself then."

He looks at her and asks." Did you bring mine?"

"Yes because I thought the next couple of days will get crazy and I thought today would be a perfect time to give it to you." She replies.

He grins at her and asks." Can ya give it to me in public?"

" It's not all about sex Alex." She grumbles.

"No?" He asks smirking at her.

She flicks him.

...

" Come on let's find a table. Here this one is secluded and private." He instructs guiding her forward.

He places a small paper bag on the table and pushing it across to her.

Opening the top she reaches in and pulls out a key ring that has a tiny cowboy hat with diamonds embedded in it.

Looking puzzled she holds it up and asks."A key?"

" Key to my heart." He offers softly.

She sniffs. " Alex that is such a sweet gesture thank you I love it and your heart."

" It's actually the key to Kilarney Stevie and half of my half." He explains.

Handing the key back towards him she exclaims ." No Alex I don't want your farm I just want you."

Stretching wide his hand he holds hers with the key in her palm.

"We're inseparable Stevie my heart is Kilarney so if you want me you have to take Kilarney."

Tears slide down her cheeks but she smiles and asks." You sure?"

"Never been more sure of anything in my life."

She leans across the table and kisses him softly." I don't want your farm but I want you just so you know I'm only accepting because I can't have one without the other."

" Point taken." He smiles as he delivers several kisses in between each word.

She giggles and sits back down.

...

Rubbing his hands together he says ." Ok where's mine?"

Shifting forward she reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a piece of thin leather.

Attatched are three small decorative medallions.

Lifting it above the table she hands it to him.

With them spread wide over his hand he inspects them.

...

One has her initials and birth year, one has his and the third is a bird and a small engraved letter and underneath the date of day that will become their anniversary.

" Do you like it? " She asks.

" Yeah I do it's really nice Stevie thank you." He replies with less enthusiasm than she was expecting.

" You don't like it at all." She states.

" No I do it's just I don't normally wear necklaces." He protests.

She stands and excuses herself leaving a piece of card on the table.

He watches as she walks away and wonders what he's done wrong.

The atmosphere is decidedly chilling all of a sudden.

...

Five minutes pass and he argues with himself as to whether he should go and knock on the toilet door.

She wouldn't take kindly to that he convinces himself.

Reaching over the table he picks up the card she pulled from her pocket with the necklace.

...

" Alex how are you?" A voice calls.

Turning he looks down " Stefan! ...Um I'm good thanks and yourself?"

"I'm well thanks." Stefan replies.

" I can stand. With a lot of help and braces but none the less I can stand. Modern technology hey." Stefan adds.

Alex looks gutted and hesitates with an answer initially.

"I'm sorry for what I did Stefan I should have owned up. I wanted too."

" Alex it's alright I hated you for years but then I figured if I was in the same position as you I'd have done the same thing or worse I was wilder than you. I shouldn't have taken her from you like that. You're better off without her she' s a bitch." Stefan explains.

Stunned by the conversation Alex asks." It didn't work out then?"

" No as soon as we learned I'd never walk again she was gone. Mind you I thought she'd come back you know we were all in shock and she did briefly."

"Briefly?" Alex asks.

" Yeah I was awarded five million and she came back for that. Told a bit of a white lie and said I'd only get it at fifty grand a year so I could live. She was outta there like a scolded cat. So ya dodged that bullet."

...

" I'm sorry to hear that Stefan I thought she was a nice girl."

" Yeah so did I . So what brings you to Spencer?"

" I'm getting married in a couple of days so my fiancé and I thought we'd take a day off and have some quiet time before all the madness."

Stefan's face lights up and he states." So ya finally marrying her."

" Who?"

" Claire"

" Claire died in a car accident years ago Stefan."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that . I always thought you'd marry her ya know."

"Yeah me too I got as far as buying her a ring but she passed away before I could ask her." Alex replies sadly.

...

Stefan looks sideways as a pretty red head slows near the table.

Alex looks at her hoping she isn't still angry .

He doesn't want to be embarrassed in front of Stefan.

" Stevie I'd like you to meet Stefan Van Amstel. Stefan this is Stevie Hall my fiancé."

...

The two shake hands.

" Alex and I have known each other since we were younger." Stefan offers.

" I know who you are Stefan. Alex and I have no secrets."

Stefan looks at Alex.

"She's right Stefan she knows all about me."

"And fool that I am I love him regardless." Stevie quips.

Alex smiles at her.

Stefan laughs.

...

" Why don't you join us for lunch Stefan?" Stevie suggests.

" I'd loved to Stevie thank you." Stefan replies positioning his chair at the table.

Alex feels uncomfortable and deduces she's done this to avoid talking to him.

She's punishing him for his lack of response to the gift .

He's certain of it.

...

Stefan picks up the necklace and admires the workmanship.

" Hey this is nice." He muses.

" It's my wedding gift from Stevie ." Alex remarks.

Stefan nods and continues his inspection of it.

Looking at Stevie he asks." Is that a Phoenix."

She nods and replies." Yes it is."

...

Realisation slaps Alex in the face.

Reaching over he takes the necklace from Stefan.

He reads his initials and birth year running his thumb across the engraving.

Doing the same to the second disc he smiles at the S. H and her birth year.

For the first time he takes a good look at the third disc.

A bird and the letter C and the date off their wedding.

" Phoenix and C." He says softly looking at her across the table.

She nods ever so slightly before rising and stating. " I'll get a jug for us."

Alex watches her walk away then looking at Stefan asks." Just give me one minute mate I need to speak to Stevie."

...

Stefan reaches back across the table to retrieve the necklace as Alex moves away.

"Stevie I'm sorry." Alex offers standing beside her at the bar.

" Not now Alex." She says dismissing him.

Gently taking her arm he retorts." Yes now Stevie. I hurt your feelings and I'm sorry. I though the two birth dates were lovely really I did. I never twigged to what the other medallion meant. It's a sweet and thoughtful gesture."

The barmaid returns with the jug and Stevie turns to finish her transaction.

...

"Did you invite him to make me uncomfortable because that's how I made you feel?"

" Yes."

" That's a bit unkind."

"What because it's you?"

He looks slightly miffed but shakes his head and asks ." Truce."

Her eyes search his face.

"Truce." She agrees.

Leaning to kiss her cheek he whispers." I hate fighting with you."

" Liar." She quips.

A smile spreads across his face and he replies." You do make ups so well."

She walks back towards Stefan.

With a smile still illuminating his face Alex follows.

...


	36. Chapter 36 Three little boys

**_Kilarney..._**

Alex switches off the engine and removes his helmet..

" Bout time you got home." Nick comments from the shed door.

"What are ya my Mother?" Alex responds grinning at his brother.

Nick laughs and replies." I've got an esky full of beers just for you and I. Rhonda made some club sandwiches for us and the little bloke is fast asleep. "

" What's the occasion?"

"Your last day as a bachelor." Nick replies.

...

Alex's smile fades .

" You alright?" Nick asks.

" Had a fight with Stevie today."

"Bloody hell Alex what did you do this time.?"

" Me?"

" Alright I'll bite what did she do?" Nick asks as they walk back towards the house.

" Nah it was my fault, I was insensitive."

...

" What about?" Nick asks as he sits at the picnic table.

Alex reaches into the esky and tosses a can to Nick and cracks the seal on his own can.

" To beautiful women who love us regardless of our baggage." Alex toasts.

"Yeah but you've got more than me so go Stevie." Nick jokes.

Alex's eyes look glassy as he smirks at his brother and replies." Yeah she's one in a million that's for sure. To Stevie."

"Yeah to Stevie." Nick comments.

...

Alex sits down and pulls the other chair closer with his foot.

Reaching forward he places his can on the table and his feet up on the chair.

" So what was the fight about?" Nick asks.

Alex loosens his shirt and reaching back undoes the necklace.

Closing the clasp he hands it to Nick." My wedding present."

" A necklace? You don't wear necklaces." Nick states as he takes the offering.

Alex picks up his beer and swills down several mouthfuls.

...

"Oh wow!" Nick exclaims handing it back to Alex.

" Ya see that's just it I didn't get it." Alex comments.

" She's acknowledging your love for Claire."

" Yeah I know that now." Alex remarks placing the item on the table.

Reaching into his pocket he hands Nick the card that came with it.

...

_"A mythical bird that never dies, the Phoenix flies far ahead to the front, always scanning the landscape and distant space. It represents our capacity for vision and collecting sensory information about our environment and the events unfolding within it. The Phoenix with its great beauty creates intense excitement and deathless inspiration._

_Claire is always with us Alex and even though I'm sad that she's gone I give thanks for her friendship and for her introducing me to you._

_I will never forget her Alex and I don't want you to have to hide what she meant to you either . With these medallions she will be with us on our wedding day. I'm sure she will take good care of us in the years ahead._

_Love you more than I can put into words Stevie _xx". Nick reads out loud.

Alex sniffs and puts his hands to his face.

" Definately one in a million." Nick says softly.

...

The two brothers sit quietly until Alex regains his composure.

Picking up the medalions he fastens them around his neck and places the card back into his pocket.

" All ok now?" Nick asks.

" Yeah she can't stay angry with me for long . I'm irresistible." Alex chuckles.

" Yeah right." Nick chuckles.

...

"Saw Stefan today."

" Van Amstel?"

" Yeah he had lunch with us."

" Yeah?"

Alex nods."Stevie invited him to have lunch with us."

" She knows about all that?"

"Yeah we have no secrets, although she asked him to make me squirm after the necklace incident."

" Clever girl." Nick grins.

Alex laughs. " She knows me too well mate and she knows how to inflict pain."

Nick nods.

" She also knows how to love me." Alex muses.

Nick holds up his hand and quips ." Too much information."

" Not that." Alex laughs.

...

Alex looks around the immediate area and remarks ." The garden looks great doesn't it?"

Nick inhales and replies." Ready for a fairy tale wedding."

Alex nods." I never thought I'd find love again Nick and there she was right under my nose."

" We all saw it happening but you're a bit slow aren't you." Nick remarks grinning at his brother.

...

Alex smiles back at him and takes another sip of beer. "It can't come soon enough mate. I've wanted to be married for so long."

" So two weeks in Port Douglas should be relaxing." Nick comments.

" Yeah Stevie , bikinis, sun and fresh air definately my kind of honeymoon."

" Why did you say no to Hawaii?" Nick asks.

" I owe Bryce nothing but I figured if I let him spend too much on us he could throw it back at us later. That's how he works. Port Douglas is beautiful and less crowded than Hawaii and I paid for it myself. Bryce paid for the wedding the same as he'll do for Ashleigh and Marcus one day so I'm not indebted ya know." Alex explains.

Nick nods in understanding.

...

" What are you going to do about Mum?"

" Ignore her for now and hope she doesn't visit often."

Nick nods and changing subjects asks." So will you have more children?"

Alex grins and replies." We're working on it already."

"What you're trying? You're not even married." Nick replies.

Alex grins at him and offers." We weren't married when we had Rose. Stevie lost a bub a while back Nick so we thought we'd wait for a little while then start trying. We'd both like to have a go at parenting right from the beginning so why wait."

" It's your life Alex and I guess you've waited long enough." Nick responds.

" Yeah I have." Alex replies.

...

_**Drovers Run..**_

Stevie walks into the kitchen and finds all the girls busily preparing snacks .

" Come on Mum get your pyjamas on we're going to watch movies and pig out." Rose exclaims excitedly.

" Hey how will I fit into my dress if I pig out?" Stevie asks smiling at her daughter.

" It's a healthy pig out Stevie, fruits ,nuts you know.." Tess chuckles.

"What so no chocolate, ice cream or biscuits? No chips?" Stevie exclaims.

"No because we don't want pimples." Rose offers.

" We'll have proper pig outs after you go." Jodi suggests.

Stevie laughs.

...

" Where's Liz?" Stevie asks Tess.

" She's gone to visit the boys." Tess replies.

" Oh good I really don't think I could have coped with her tonight." Stevie comments.

" Did you have a nice day with Dad? " Rose asks.

" Yeah I did it was very relaxing but I missed you." Stevie replies touching her daughter's face.

Rose grins and moves off to help Kate and Jodi.

...

_**Kilarney ...**_

Liz Ryan walks confidently into through the kitchen to the living room.

Bryce is sitting on the couch with Ashleigh perched on the arm of the chair with her arm across his shoulder.

She has spent the last twenty minutes whining about the expense of the wedding.

Marcus is sitting in a chair nearby reading from the Weekly Times and doing his best to ignore his sister.

...

"Elizabeth!" Bryce exclaims.

Liz slows and takes in the scene.

" Hello Bryce , Marcus." She offers.

" Hi Liz." Marcus offers briefly looking up from his paper.

" Elizabeth this is my daughter Ashleigh. Ashleigh this is Elizabeth Ryan."Bryce states.

...

Liz Ryan sizes up the tall brunette and correctly sums up that she's a brat.

" Hello Ashleigh ." Liz offers deliberately leaving the pleased to meet you from her greeting.

Ashleigh remains seated and replies coolly ." Hello Elizabeth, you have a lovely home."

Hautily Liz replies ." It's not my home , hasn't been for years but the boys would be thrilled you like it."

"I doubt it!" Ashleigh says under her breath.

" I beg your pardon?" Liz quizzes.

" I said I have no doubt." Ashleigh answers.

Liz looks at her and responds." I heard you the first time if you're going to lie do it properly."

Marcus muffles a laugh and hides behind the paper.

...

Liz glances over at him and placing her hand on the top of the paper asks.'Where are Alex and Nick?"

"Outside having a quiet beer." Marcus replies.

"Didn't they invite you?" Liz questions snootily.

"They did actually but I thought I'd wait and let the two of them have some time together first."Marcus replies.

" Well I'm just going to go out and speak to them for awhile." Liz states as she moves towards the door.

...

**_Outside_** ...

Nick and Alex are having a great time when Marcus runs towards them grabs the esky and quietly says." Quickly and quietly follow me."

"Hey?" Alex questions.

"Move!" Marcus calls.

Full of beer and feeling relaxed and happy Nick and Alex laugh and follow.

...

Marcus ducks behind a small hedge.

Nick and Alex join him huffing and puffing.

" What in the hell are you doing?" Nick questions.

"Shhhh." Marcus orders then points.

The three men watch as Liz Ryan rounds the side of the house and stops at the table.

Looking at the plate of half eaten sandwiches, she looks up and searches the immediate area calling. "Alex! Nick!"

...

Nick is about to stand but Alex pulls him back down.

Nick looks at his older brother.

Alex shakes his head.

Liz walks back inside.

...

Marcus stands first and begins to walk back to the house.

" Hey where are you going?" Alex asks.

" Back inside. I thought you guys would like time on your own." Marcus replies.

Alex looks at Nick ." Plenty of beer for three brothers to have a celebratory beer Marcus."

" Yeah have a beer with us." Nick offers.

Marcus looks at the house and back to the two brothers." If you're sure?"

Nick looks at Alex then to Marcus." Yeah we are but let's take a walk to the old homestead she'll never think to look for us there."

...

As they stroll down the track Alex muses." I feel like a little kid avoiding Mum like that."

"Fun isn't it!" Marcus quips.

"Yeah it is" Nick chuckles.

"She's like Bryce sometimes ya just need to hide." Marcus states.

Alex smiles as he pats Marcus in the back and says." Thanks for that Marcus I really need to completely unwind tonight and that never happens with Mum. Don't get me wrong I love her."

"Yeah I know I'm the same with Bryce doesn't matter what he dishes out I still love him." Marcus replies.

"Thank god we didn't get both of them as our parents." Nick quips .

" Hey I did." Alex corrects.

" Yeah but Harry reared you."

...

"Oh I forgot. Stevie rang before." Marcus says.

" Why didn't you come and get me?" Alex questions.

Marcus chuckles and replies." Message received ... Don't bother him. Please tell him not to ring back I'm having a girls night. Can you tell him I love him very much and I can't wait for him to see my dress. I'll be the one in white."

Alex smiles and looking at Nick asks." Did you imagine Tess would look as gorgeous as she did?"

Nick smiles and shakes his head." Nah I couldn't breath and I had to try and hold it together I thought I'd cry."

"Really?"

"Yeah really, you wait until you see her . I dont know if it's the dress ,the nerves or what you're about to do but boy! Nerves unbelievable."

" Can't wait bring it on!" Alex comments.

Changing subjects the three men laugh as they walk onwards together.

...


	37. Chapter 37 Is she good enough?

**_Drovers Run...midday.._**

**_"_**Ok Stevie it's time to get dressed." Tess announces.

Inhaling deeply Stevie replies." It's come around fast. Is everything alright on Kilarney?"

"Yes all under control it looks beautiful . Alex even made a Just Married sign for your tent." Tess comments.

Stevie giggles and questions." Did anyone say anything about us spending our first night in a tent?"

" No of course not."Tess answers.

" Tess?"

Tess laughs and replies." Everyone that matters thinks it's romantic and sweet."

"So my future in laws don't approve."Stevie questions.

**"**Bryce thinks you should have let him pay for a limo and a five star hotel. Liz thinks you could have a least stayed at the country club while Ashleigh thinks the entire idea of a garden wedding is just common." Tess admits.

Stevie smiles and replies." Oh good common as muck that suits us doesn't it."

Tess hugs her and laughing answers ." Yes we're all as common as muck and as happy as."

...

Tess picks Stevie's wedding dress up and runs her hand across the lace.

"This dress is just gorgeous Stevie but I really thought you'd go with the white one with the purple insert." Tess comments.

" Yeah I know but every thing else I liked was vintage and the other one wouldn't have fit with the theme. But I love this one too and Alex will never expect lace." Stevie replies holding her arms out for the dress.

Tess carefully slides it over her friends arms and guides the dress over her head , hair and shoulders.

"Is Alex ok?" Stevie asks.

."Yeah he's nervous but that's to be expected." Tess replies as she does up the zipper.

...

"Wow Stevie just Wow!" Tess exclaims stepping back.

Stevie face shines ." Yeah?"

Tess slowly nods and replies." Yeah."

Stevie exhales as she turns to the mirror rubbing her hands down her sides. " It makes my waist look tiny doesn't it?"

"It's perfect you look like you've been poured into it . The sweetheart neckline and the cap sleeves are just stunning plus your figure helps with the look." Tess adds then chuckles.

"It's not too tarty." Stevie asks.

Tess drops her smile and replies." Not even close to tarty Stevie. Elegant and timeless are more fitting."

" Ok he sure won't be expecting elegant." Stevie remarks.

...

_**Kilarney..**_

Calming music drifts across Kilarney as Alex and Nick walk around the garden while guests begin to arrive.

Alex smiles and remarks." She's certainly got her own style."

" I love it all Alex." Nick comments as they walk past old wooden wine barrels, hay bales and the occasional picnic tables and umbrellas.

Wind chimes and tasteful ornaments hang from the trees while bunting flags flip flop on the breeze between them and across the front of band marquee.

Lights are strung through the trees for later on in the evening and it all looks classy and earthy.

The two stop and read the signs nailed to the tree.

" Ceremony, Food, Mad Dog's Bar, Photobooth, Men's , Ladies, Band." Nick reads .

"The signs were easy to make just old bits of wood and leftover paint. " Alex muses.

...

" When we sat around here sticking lace doilies around old jam jars I thought the tables were going to look trashy but they look bloody fantastic don't they?" Nick questions.

" Once the girls put them all together with the flowers, ribbons, old books and old photos it all came together, even Mum's impressed." Alex comments.

"Yeah and did ya see the old bit of tin she painted with" Take me !" Nick asks.

" Homemade jams and chutney for guests to take home, great idea isn't it?" Alex agrees.

Marcus, Dave and Riley join them closely followed by Nat and Mad Dog.

" The place looks awesome Alex I reckon we're in for a top night. Not sure the string quartet fits though." Dave states.

Alex chuckles and replies." Stevie organized the music Dave do you really think we'll be dancing to orchestra music?"

Dave grins and asks." Are they ACDC disguised?"

" Yeah something like that." Alex chuckles.

...

_**Kilarney inside.**_.

Ashleigh sticks close to her Father not wanting Liz Ryan anywhere near him.

" Elizabeth would you like a Whiskey? " Bryce asks.

" Yes thank you but just a small one ." Liz replies.

Looking at his daughter Bryce suggests." Ashleigh can you go and see if your brothers need anything please."

" I hardly think they need me chasing after them, they're big enough and ugly enough to look after themselves." Ashleigh replies.

Bryce looks at her sternly and states." Ashleigh go and see if your brothers are alright."

In a huff she leaves the room.

...

Bryce hands Liz the glass and offers." To our sons happiness."

Liz looks at him.

" What?" He asks.

" Do you really think she'll make him happy? She probably just wants his money." Liz remarks.

" He's already given her half of his part of the farm." Bryce says softly as he sips his beverage.

" What! I knew it." Liz exclaims.

" She turned him down Liz." He explains.

" Oh really? Well that's a surprise." Liz Ryan remarks.

" Is it? They're in love like we were once. Do you remember Elizabeth?" He asks softly.

The hard expression on her face softens and she looks at him and responds." Yes I remember. You were all I could think about."

He smiles at her and suggests." We need to give them the chance to make this work Elizabeth don't we? "

She looks at him closely and replies." She's not good enough for him."

...

" Where she comes from and what's in her past has no bearing on today or their future Elizabeth. She loves him with a passion that you don't see every day. I never saw him very much with Claire but with Stevie he's grown and changed and it's because she makes him feel secure. Whatever you have against her you need to let it go or you'll lose him Elizabeth. He'll choose the woman he loves and his daughter over his Mother every time. Let it go." Bryce explains softly before placing his hand on her arm.

She smiles back at him and replies." I'll try but it won't be easy."

" I know it won't but if you want to see our grandchildren grow you need to have their Mother onside."Bryce states.

"They? She's not pregnant is she? " Liz gushes looking alarmed.

Bryce replies." No but a little birdy told me they're trying. You know they lost a bub a few months back?"

Liz looks stunned and replies ." No I didn't know that. He never said."

" I knew something was wrong because they were both so very sad but he never said anything until recently." Bryce says.

" I didn't notice they were sad. Why didn't he say something?"Liz questions.

" Now why wouldn't he tell you something so important?" Bryce asks.

" I don't know ." Liz replies flabbergasted by the news.

" Maybe you need to fix your lines of communications Elizabeth. Stevie has been helping me get my act together. " He chuckles.

"You like her?"

" Yes I do. I think she's going to be great fun as a daughter in law. Marcus likes her too. And she's wary of Ashleigh with good reason. She's smart and beautiful and not afraid to speak her mind, I find her refreshingly honest." Bryce states.

...

**_Drovers Run.._**

" Mum are you ready?" Rose calls as she knocks on Stevies door.

" Yes I am come in Rose." Stevie calls back.

" Oh wow you look so beautiful ." Rose exclaims.

Stevie beams and asks." Do you think Alex will think so?"

Rose smiles and nods." Why don't you try it out on Benny and Tom they've just arrived."

Stevie walks out onto the landing.

" Wait Stevie ." Tess calls running after her.

Stevie looks at Tess.

"You forgot this." Tess says as she fixes a small run of daisies into Stevie's hair.

...

"Tom! Ben! Here comes Mum!" Rose calls running down the stairs.

Ben walks to the base of the stairs closely followed by Tom, Kate, Jodi and Grace.

"Tess what have you done with my cousin?" Ben teases.

Stevie grins and quips." I scrub up ok don't I?"

Ben smiles and replies." Aw I suppose you'll pass."

...

Reaching the bottom of the stairs he hugs her and says." You look fantastic Stevie."

Tom steps forward and states." She looks gorgeous Ben absolutely breathtaking."

Stevie laughs and says." I'm walking with him he knows bigger words than you."

Ben laughs and follows as Tom offers his arm and leads Stevie out to the car.

...

" Did Michelle come Tom?" Stevie asks.

"Yes she drove me up but she's gone over to Kilarney." Tom replies.

"At least she's here." Stevie replies.

" Despite what's happened Stevie she still loves you and wouldn't miss your special day And neither would I." Tom replies.

...

Ben opens the door and the girls help Stevie into the car.

Stevie inhales as the door closes beside her.

No turning back now.

Today she becomes Mrs Ryan.

Her stomach churns but her heart thumps happily.

"I'm coming Alex I'm on my way."She whispers.

...


	38. Chapter 38 Mr and Mrs Alexander Ryan

**_Kilarney.._**

With family and friends mingling and chatting Alex stands nervously beside his brothers and Dave ,Riley and Nat.

"What time is it Nick?" Alex asks.

Nick glances at his watch and quips" Hmmm I think she's forgotten."

" You're not helping!" Alex states sounding tense.

"Yeah I know . I just thought I'd return the favour." Nick chuckles referring to Alex's teases at his own wedding.

Alex looks at the ground and says." I'm sorry mate there is nothing funny about how this feels."

Nick's smile fades and he replies." No it was great Alex you took my mind off the wait and before I knew it she was here."

...

Marcus takes a few steps towards Alex and comments." Here they come."

Everyone watches as a convoy of vintage cars pull up on the drive one by one.

The girls in gowns in a variety of shades of pinks and purples spill out around one car.

Ben runs over to Alex and the boys as Tom helps Stevie out of the car.

...

" Are you alright Mum?" Rose asks.

Stevie smiles at her and replies." No but I will be soon."

Rose stands before her Mother in the softest lilac dress and says." Breath! Remember Alex said breath."

Stevie reaches up to touch her daughter's face and says." Do realise how much I love you and that I'm so very glad you can share the day with us?"

Rose rushes at her and hugs her waist.

The moment is poignant and several of the girls hold back tears.

Jodi and Tess encourage Rose to follow them as they all walk over the bridge leaving Tom and Stevie waiting.

...

"Thanks for this Tom." Stevie says.

He smiles at her and replies." My absolute honour and pleasure Stevie. Are you ready?"

With a smile and nod she replies. "Yes."

...

Walking towards the bridge Alex and all of his groomsmen form a line while Tess and all the bridesmaids stand opposite them each with two or three flowers in their hands.

As Tom and Stevie cross the bridge Alex meets them.

" Hi." Stevie calls to him.

His smile is wide but he doesn't speak instead her shakes Tom's hand and then just hugs her.

Beyond the line of attendants wait the rest of the party goers.

...

The string quartet starts to play a different sound.

A bluesy melody wafts across those congregated.

Dave nudges Nick and asks . 'I think things are about to change."

...

Pushing back Stevie asks." Well? "

Smiling down at her Alex replies." I couldn't breath when I saw you Stevie you took my breath away."

She giggles and pushes." I thought you'd be surprised."

" You're beautiful." He states.

"You look pretty good yourself." She replies cupping his face in her hands.

He begins to move towards her.

"Hey you're not married yet?" Marcus quips.

The bridal party laugh.

...

Liz Ryan is standing beside Bryce and comments. " She looks quite pretty doesn't she."

He looks at her and quips. " Elizabeth you need to get your eyes tested she's stunning."

She looks at him.

He leans sideways and whispers." With a Mother as gorgeous as her we are going to get really good looking grandchildren."

Liz elbows him but smiles.

...

The music shifts up and becomes louder as a woman begins to sing Bonnie Raitts, "Aint gunna let you go."

Offering his arm Alex asks." Ready?"

Taking it she replies. " I can't wait."

The voice sings.

_Love came and hit me  
__ Straight on the lips_  
_ Nobody kisses_  
_ The better it gets, and baby that's all right_  
_ You got me standing beside myself_  
_ You know it ain't like me_  
_ It's like I'm somebody else_  
_ But baby that's all right_

The bridal party raise their arms up and as Alex guides Stevie under and through the guard of honour their friends offer congratulations and each girl gives Stevie several flowers they'd chosen earlier from the garden .

By the time they reach the end Stevie's bouquet is full.

Tess wraps a soft mauve cloth around the base and hands it back to Stevie.

"They're almost as beautiful as you." Alex remarks nodding at the flowers held in her hands.

"Thank you for choosing me for today." She says softly.

"Come on Mrs Ryan lets make this official." He suggests.

Slowly arm in arm they walk towards the gathered crowd.

Their attendants follow.

The song continues..

...**  
**

_ You're not the man I was lookin' for_  
_ You're every bit of him plus a whole lot more_  
_ Now that I got you, it feels so good_  
_ I don't wanna let you go_

_.._

Coming to a standstill the bridal party get into position.

Stevie starts moving around to the music.

Alex grins at her then glances over at Rose and winks.

She dances on the spot.

He laughs and looks back at Stevie.

..

_I pled guilty, baby, of this terrible crime_  
_ You been lovin' me all of this time_  
_ And I must have been blind_  
_ What's gonna happen?_  
_ What'll I do?_  
_ Whatever it is, I wanna do it with you_  
_ I feel just fine_

_ You're not the man I was lookin' for_  
_ You're every bit of him plus a whole lot more_  
_ Now that I got you baby, it feels so good_  
_ I don't wanna let you go_

_ Ain't it peculiar how loves comes about?_  
_ When you're not lookin', you'd better look out!_

The bridal party join in with Stevie and Rose and now Alex.

Everyone dances on the spot but has a great time.

Several from the crowd clap and call out.

Many join the dance.

_ You're not the man I was lookin' for_  
_ You're every bit of him plus a whole lot more_  
_ Feels so good_  
_ Now that I got you to myself_  
_ I'm gonna keep you for myself_  
_ Now that I got you_  
_ I don't wanna let you go_

_ You're not the man I was looking for_  
_ You're every bit of him plus a whole lot more_  
_ Now that I got you baby, it feels so good_  
_ I don't wanna let you go_  
_ Now that I got you baby, I don't wanna let you go ._

_..._

Laughter and chatter fill the air as everyone relaxes back to the job at hand.

Tess chuckles. " That was awesome Stevie."

"I wanted our arrival to be fun and relaxing and different." Stevie replies breathlessly.

"It was perfect." Alex exclaims ." I don't feel nervous anymore."

"Me either." Stevie replies.

Beth Martin calls for quiet.

...

The ceremony is simple and touching.

Stevie struggles to convey what she feels in her heart.

Alex stands trying to calm his heart.

Stevie squeezes his hand.

Inhaling he begins. "Before we walked over here you thanked me for choosing you today. It wasn't a hard decision Stevie. You're my best mate , my sounding board, my voice of reason and my soft place to fall. You know how to love me and keep me in line and you do it all without fuss or fanfare. I love you gets banded around so easily these days but I want you to know I love you ...I mean I really love you. I promise that I will do all that I can to make you happy and keep you safe and I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am to have you as my very own Mrs Ryan."

Although her eyes are glassy she grins at him and quips. " I'm not Mrs Ryan yet!"

He smile is sweet and without taking his eyes off her says ." Come on Beth hurry it up I want to kiss my wife."

Everyone laughs.

...

"By the power invested in me I pronounce you Husband and wife. Wife and husband . You may kiss your bride." Beth states.

Still looking at his new wife Alex says loudly. " Finally! Come on get yourself over here so I can kiss you."

She laughs as he draws her close.

Reaching her arms up around his neck she closes her eyes and feels her husbands lips brush over her own.

The kiss is smooth, soft and sweet.

...

His arms pull her in tightly as the kiss builds.

One hand slides up her back.

They both forget time and place instantly.

"Hey we're all still here!" Nick calls.

They part and he hugs her as she leans her head on his chest.

...

"Bugger off Nick I deserve this." Alex calls.

Stevie hears his booming voice and melodic laugh resonate around his chest.

Music to her ears.

He looks down at her, his face bright.

She smiles back up at him.

Again they hug each other.

...

"Time to party Mrs Ryan." He tells her.

"Bring it on Mr Ryan." She retorts.

Their friends and family wait patiently ,joyfully, chatting and laughing amongst themselves as the newly weds sign the register.

Tess and Nick sign for them.

Finally Beth announces. " Please join me in congratulating Alex and Stevie as I introduce you all to Mr and Mrs Alexander Ryan."

The congregation surge forward.

...


	39. Chapter 39 Slow dance

_**Kilarney...**_

Surrounded by family and friends Stevie and Alex accept all the congratulations and best wishes.

Rose petal confetti rains down on the happy couple and their laughter and joy spill onto those around them.

Michelle Hall-Smith stands back waiting for the main group to congratulate Stevie and Alex.

Alex has drawn Rose into his arms and happily tells her. "This is it Rose we've all got the same name."

Rose is thrilled and hugs her Father tightly.

A hand on her shoulder causes her to turn her head.

Stevie is smiling at her as she moves into her Mother's arms.

"Look out world here come the Ryan's." Rose states.

Stevie laughs.

Alex wraps the both of them into his embrace.

…

"Stevie." Michelle calls softly.

Disengaging from their group hug Stevie looks at her sister.

'Thank you for coming Michelle. I'm so glad you're here to share my day with me." Stevie offers half meaning the statement while waiting for the acidic nastiness she usually receives from her elder sister.

Michelle gives her a polite smile and a soft hug and replies. "I'm happy for you Stevie really I am."

Stevie feels the sadness in her sister and even though they don't know each other very well any more whispers. "I never thought I could ever be this happy Chelle and yet here I am. Tom's here and he still loves you, weddings can bring romance back to everyone."

Michelle looks at her little sister and her eyes well with tears.

Stevie smiles at her and touching her face says. "Let the bitterness go and open your heart again."

Michelle nods.

Stevie hugs her tightly.

For the first time since they were little girls Michelle hugs her sister properly as an adult understanding passes between them.

…..

Rose has moved off as Jodi calls her to pose for photos.

Michelle steps back from Stevie and looking up at Alex comments." Congratulations Alex."

He nods at her and offers. "Thank you Michelle."

She looks uncomfortable and gives him a weak smile before moving away.

...

Stevie glances up at him, he shrugs. "What?"

"That was a bit icy." She comments out the side of her mouth.

Leaning close to her ear he replies. "Leave it Stevie I'm not ready to play nice with her yet."

She grins and pulls her bottom lip into her mouth.

"Now what?"

Raising an eyebrow she quips." So long as you wanna play nice with me."

He laughs loudly and drags her into his arms.

"Why do you think I agreed to a tent for our honeymoon night? As soon as I can get rid of this lot you will be my number one plaything." He whispers.

Her giggle is full of mischief.

….

"Darling that was a beautiful ceremony." Liz Ryan comments.

Alex looks down but hangs onto Stevie for a moment.

"Thanks Mum." He answers accepting her hug.

"Congratulations Stevie you look lovely." Liz remarks looking at Stevie.

"Thank you Liz." Stevie responds.

…..

In an awkward moment Liz leans forward and kisses Stevie's cheek and states. "Take good care of him for me."

Alex is smiling while looking at Stevie.

She looks over at him and he winks at her." I will Liz so long as he's good."

"Oh Stevie you know I always try to be very good." He replies.

"Right." Stevie comments before biting the inside of her lip.

Again he winks at her.

His Mother misses the innuendo levelled at his new wife and their previous conversation.

"Alex! Stevie! Photos!" Jodi calls.

Taking his Mother's elbow Alex kisses her cheek and says. "We'll chat after the photos Mum."

...

Alex takes Stevie's hand and begins to follow Jodi but stops and kisses his wife.

Liz watches them.

"They're good together aren't they?" Terry remarks.

Liz looks at him and chooses her words carefully. "Everyone is happy on their wedding day it's the long haul that shows how good two people are for each other."

"Yes I guess you're right your pairing with Harry was a disaster wasn't it?" Terry remarks and walks away.

"Failed your first lesson dismally." Bryce drawls from behind her.

She spins and frowning asks. "His opinion doesn't matter."

Bryce inhales and responds. "First lesson on your first lesson. Their friend's opinions are extremely important. A still tongue makes a wise head Elizabeth." He suggests handing her a glass of wine.

"I'm not known for my still tongue Bryce." She informs him taking the offered glass.

"Try." He coaches.

….

_**In the garden ..**_

Stevie and Alex pose for a variety of photos with Rose, Nick , Marcus , Ashleigh and Michelle.

Photos of Stevie and the Drover's girls plus one with Bryce and Liz.

Finally with the photos over they begin the festivities.

Stevie wanted a relaxed atmosphere so while the string quartet plays a mix of music waitress's carry large silver trays of finger foods around.

At Mad Dogs bar Alex's mate serves up wine, beer and spirits.

In the warm sunshine the drinks flow easily and everyone gets into the joyful feel of the day.

…

Kilarney's garden lends itself to this kind of function.

Hay bales topped with colourful cotton mats for seats add to the carnival atmosphere.

People sit in groups or stand in the shade moving about catching up with each other as Stevie and Alex split and move about mingling with their guests.

A warm breeze plays with the bunting flags throughout the area.

As darkness falls the lights in the trees throw a mystical glow and the band begins its evening run.

…

Alex and Stevie have been called to have their first dance as husband and wife.

Alex has relaxed completely after the speeches concluded.

Stevie reminds him this kind of dancing isn't really her thing.

"Relax Cowgirl we'll take it real slow. You'll be fine." He encourages.

They begin.

Distraction he thinks to himself she needs to take her mind off her feet.

...

"Did you know Rose was going to speak?" Alex queries.

"No I was so worried about what she was going to say." Stevie chuckles.

"It was great wasn't it."Alex says softly .

"Hmmm we'll have to get a copy of it." Stevie offers as he moves her around to the music.

" I know it Stevie "

" How?"

" Posh school education. I took English literature because lots of girls were in that class!" He confesses.

She laughs and replies. " Hopeless Ryan absolutely hopeless."

He twirls her out then back into his arms.

She chuckles nervously.

Then he whispers in her ear.

"_My true-love hath my heart, and I have his,  
By just exchange one to the other given:  
I hold his dear, and mine he cannot miss,  
There never was a better bargain driven:  
My true-love hath my heart, and I have his._

_His heart in me keeps him and me in one,  
My heart in him his thoughts and senses guides:  
He loves my heart, for once it was his own,  
I cherish his because in me it bides:  
My true-love hath my heart, and I have his."_

The music stops and the bridal party are called to the floor.

Alex takes the opportunity to again kiss his new wife.

...

"Aww that tents looking really good Stevie." He says softly.

He smiles as she giggles and replies. " Pace yourself Alex we've got hours to go."

Her twirls her away from himself then draws her back in close.

The music plays.

...

Some time later Marcus is sitting chatting to Grace and finds himself drawn to her cute face and witty sense of humour.

For her part she's a little wary as she's dated a rich man before and that ended dismally.

Marcus grins as she verbally wrestles with him and slowly as the afternoon blends into the evening and the alcohol splices through her resistance, he succeeds in getting her onto the dance floor and into his arms.

She feels nice and smells great.

...

Alex is dancing with his Mother and the conversation skirts around Stevie.

" It's been quite a nice day Alex." Liz offers.

" That's almost a compliment Mum." Alex replies with a hint of annoyance.

She looks at him and replies." Don't expect a complete backflip from me."

" Change of subjects Mum." He cautions.

" Why?"

" Because whether you want to admit it or not today is the happiest day of my life and I want none of your negativity." He retorts.

" I am happy for you Darling really I am."

" Then admit today has been a beautiful day and my wife has planned a once in a lifetime day for me." He grumbles.

She stops dancing and studies his face." From the minute I knew of your existence I only ever wanted the best for you and for you to find happiness."

He loosens his shirt and retrieves the medalions from around his neck.

" This is my wedding gift from Stevie . "

Liz cups the medalions and reads the inscriptions.

Shocked she looks at him.

" She has a big beautiful heart and this acknowledges our love and my love for Claire Mum. She didn't have to do that. Most women wouldn't be comfortable in the situation she's in. Having to compete with a lost love , a ghost but she does it with class and style. The sooner you stop hurting her the sooner I'll be happier." He growls.

Liz looks at the medalions once again and notes." It's beautiful my Darling very beautiful and I'm truly glad you're happy."

The music stops and he leads his Mother off the dance floor.

...

With wine glass in hand Ashleigh stands watching .

Marcus moves over to she if she's alright, more as duty than for concern.

" It's a lovely wedding isn't it?" Bryce comments.

She looks at him and takes a small sip of her wine before responding " Not my idea of a lovely wedding."

"Well you'd have to find someone who'd want to spend there life with you first." Marcus suggests.

She gives him a filthy look then snarls." She's just after his money Marcus."

Anger boils up in him as through gritted he growls." You have no idea what love looks like do you?"

"Enough the pair of you."Bryce demands.

Giving his sister a filthy look Marcus walks away

...

" He'll lose your fortune for you if you're not careful." Ashleigh sneers.

"How have you become so jaded and bitter?" Bryce questions.

Again she sips her wine and answers." Not jaded just switched on to people who befriend you for what they can get out of you."

Bryce is floored by her comments and wonders at the difference between his three children.

...

" Oh fantastic , here comes the wonderful Elizabeth." Ashleigh says under her breath.

" Keep your comments to yourself Ashleigh they are not wanted." Bryce warns.

In a huff Ashleigh walks off not before commenting to Liz. "Run out of people to irritate have you?"

Liz watches her go and looking at Bryce quips sarcastically ." She's a delight isn't she."

Bryce gives her an embarrassed look and replies." I spoiled her as a child and I regret that every day."

" Yes well its never too late to reign in behaviour like that." Liz remarks.

...

He smiles at her and asks." What would you do in a similar situation?"

" I'd cut her down to size quick smart." She answers.

" She's a brilliant lawyer and I think you'd bite off more than you could chew if you tried that." Bryce answers sounding almost proud.

" She has no respect for you or the boys." Liz states.

"Thats a big statement!"

"I don't really know Marcus but Alex likes him so he must be a very nice man. Alex is a very sweet and kind man and holds no threat to her and yet she behaves the way she does. She thinks she's better than them." Liz remarks.

" No you're mistaken Elizabeth I think she's actually jealous of them because I'm spending time with them." Bryce states.

" Then she's a danger to them and you Bryce .I'd watch her closely if I were you and be very , very careful." Liz warns.

He exhales and gives her a small smile.

" This conversation is way too serious let's dance shall we?"

" Yes I think I'd like that." Liz replies.

...


	40. 40 Fright, laughter and those kisses

_**Kilarney…. The reception…**_

Alex stands at the bar with Marcus, Nick and Dave laughing and enjoying his beer and their company.

"So you're finally off the market!" Dave states.

"Yep and I couldn't be happier." Alex replies before sipping his beer.

…..

"She's quite the catch." Dave comments.

"Yeah well tell that to my Mother." Alex replies.

"You're not still listening to her are you Alex? I thought you were smarter than that." Nick retorts.

"She's hard to shut out Nick you know that and it's always alluded too not spoken outright."

"Alluded? Big word for you Big Fella." Dave teases.

….

Alex grins at him and reply. "Posh school education mate some of the stuff sunk in."

"More would have sunk in if they'd sent you to a same sex school instead of co ed." Nick remarks.

Alex playfully pushes his brother's shoulder and quips. "Just as well they didn't or you'd have ended up there too."

"Oh yeah I didn't think of that." Nick chuckles.

….

"Well that's quite an ordeal." Stevie huffs as she arrives at the bar.

"What?" Dave asks.

"Going to the toilet." Stevie replies before asking Mad dog for a beer.

Dave laughs and responds. "Why is it an ordeal?"

"All the layers of the dress mate. They have to hold it up for her so it doesn't drop in the dunny." Alex replies.

"Toilet!" Tess corrects as she joins the conversation.

"What you went into the toilet with her?" Dave exclaims.

"Yes and Jodi and Kate." Tess answers as if it's no big deal.

Dave looks shocked until Stevie quips." They saw less than you see lining up with this lot to have a pee Dave."

"Oh yeah right!" Dave answers as he's distracted by a waitress bringing a tray of hot finger food to them.

…..

"You ready to go?" Alex asks looking down at Stevie.

She grins up at him and replies. "I think we have to cut our cake before we can leave Alex."

"Right! Well come on then let's get that out of the way hey!" He suggests ushering her away from the bar.

"Nick come on do your thing about the cake!" Alex calls over his shoulder.

"I think he's keen to get the honeymoon started." Marcus remarks.

Nick looks at Dave." Got the pots and pans ready?"

"Sure have." Dave chuckles.

As Nick follows Alex and Stevie, Marcus looks at Dave and asks. "Pots and pans?'

Dave slips his arm around Marcus's shoulder and asks. "How much do you know about tin kettling?"

"What in the hell is tin kettling?" Marcus asks.

"Ahh let me explain the fine art of tin kettling to you my friend." Dave remarks as he walks away from the bar.

…

Sometime later with the cake ceremony over Stevie and Alex farewell their guests and retire to their honeymoon tent.

The crowd thins as people make the long drive back into town.

Stevie and Alex strip off and slip into something a little less formal.

"Are ya ready Stevie?" Alex asks grinning at his new wife.

Through swimming goggles and with a large water pistol in hand she replies. "Oh yeah I'm ready alright. Can you grab the water balloons from beside the bed?'

He leans over and grabs the large bucket filled with balloons full of water.

Hearing noise outside the tent he waves his hand attracting her attention.

With one finger to his lips he calls for silence then gestures around the tent.

With a huge smile on her face she nods.

He turns the light off and they wait.

….

The band plays its last set and Bryce has Liz on the dance floor.

"It's been a lovely day Liz." Bryce remarks.

"Yes I suppose it has." Liz agrees reluctantly.

Ashleigh sits with her long legs crossed looking more like she's at a funeral than a wedding.

…

The peaceful atmosphere is shattered with loud banging and yells, whistles and screams.

"What in the hell is going on?" Bryce exclaims.

Liz chuckles. "Tin kettling I'd say."

"Do they still do that?" Bryce asks looking towards the noise.

Liz nods and is mildly amused that Stevie's honeymoon will be less than perfect.

More screams and yells are heard and people scatter in all directions.

….

Nick, Tess and Jodi run towards the dance floor with Alex hot on their tails hurling balloons full of water at them.

The remaining crowd laugh and cheer him on.

From a different direction Marcus, Riley, Kate and Grace duck and weave as Stevie complete with goggles aims at them with the high powered water pistol.

As it runs out of water she reaches into the calico bag slung across her shoulder and proceeds to pelt them with water balloons.

As Grace runs passed a horrified Ashleigh.

Stevie takes aim.

Water splatters down the front of Ashleigh's dress.

Standing up she looks like a drowned rat.

"Oops sorry." Stevie apologises half-heartedly as she runs passed in pursuit of Grace.

…..

"Well I never!" Ashleigh explodes as another missile hits her in the chest.

She glares in the direction it came from but doesn't see Marcus drop back behind the cellist.

In the next fifteen minutes chaos ensures as anything and everything that can be used to hold water is used.

The fight ends around the pool as they've all congregated there in one big water fight.

…..

"Ahh Truce!" Nick yells laughing so hard he begins to cough.

With his arm raised ready to fire a missile Alex drops it and placing his hands on his knees catches his breath.

"Yep ok Truce. Mrs Ryan you in on for a truce?" Alex calls to Stevie who's on the opposite side of the pool.

"Yes." She calls back flopping down on one of the lounges.

"Oh god that was so much fun." Marcus announces huffing and puffing.

Everyone agrees.

…

Rose appears sopping wet carrying a huge pile of towels.

Everyone congregates around her thanking her for the item.

Wiping his face Alex grins when Nick says. "Ya sneaky bastard ya couldn't just let us have our fun could you?"

"Hey you stopped my fun." Alex retorts.

…..

"Alex!" Stevie warns reminding him Rose is here.

"I do know what a honeymoon involves Stevie and I think I'm living proof that this union has been well and truly consummated." Rose quips.

They all look stunned but hold their laughter waiting for Stevie's reaction.

She frowns at her daughter clearly not impressed by her comment.

Snickers and guffaws erupt from the others as they can't hold their amusement any longer.

….

Stevie tries not to grin as she looks around the group.

Family and friends, her family and friends.

She grins and pointing playfully at Rose says. "I'm in a good mood so you're lucky young lady."

Rose grabs Stevie's finger and quips. "You told me it's rude to point."

Stevie hugs her daughter and laughs.

…

Around the marquees and dance floor the remaining guests chatter and bid each other goodnight.

Stevie and Alex have headed off to their tent and the others re-join the main group.

"Glad to see you joined in all the fun Ashleigh." Marcus comments.

She glares at him and snarls. "You belong out here they're all as immature as you."

"If being mature means being like you then thanks but no thanks." Marcus snaps back at her.

"Marcus! Come on Nick said we're going to tin kettle again." Riley calls.

"Grow up." Ashleigh growls.

"Never!" Marcus retorts as he rushes to catch up with the others.

…

On a swag filled with soft, warm flannelette sheets and huge duck down pillows and doona Stevie and Alex cuddle up.

Kisses tender and sweet build into ones that push their heart rhythms to pound.

Loud crashing and yells do nothing to deter Alex's progress.

Stevie whispers. "How long do you think it'll take them to work out we aren't in the tent?"

"Focus Mrs Ryan tonight is about me and you not them." He replies as his lips track across her collarbone.

She giggles and pointing to her neck says. "You missed a spot."

Shifting slightly he plants a feather soft kiss near her finger.

"Stroke of genius setting up here Mrs Ryan." Alex whispers.

"Hmmm hay sheds are nice and quiet aren't they?" She offers.

"Hmmm yep." He whispers as he slides his hand down her thigh and pulls her leg up.

As his hand runs up her side it dallies on her breast as he intensifies his kisses.

…..

Off into the night the sounds of tins being hit with wooden spoons slowly gives way to loud voices and laughter as the silence of the night takes over.

Everyone heads off to bed.

Many will be hung over in the morning.

Ashleigh will complain all day about her ruined dress and Liz Ryan will tolerate the whinging for only a short time.

Stevie and Alex will surface sometime around lunchtime and no one is any the wiser as to where they were.

….

By one o'clock in the afternoon they'll be on the road to the airport to catch their plane to Port Douglas.

But for now they'll spend their first night as husband and wife tucked up in the warmth of their swag in the hay shed.

A fancy motel really isn't them at all but this is perfect.

"Good night Mrs Ryan."

"Hmmm yes Goodnight Mr Ryan." She answers wiggling herself back into his warmth.

He slides his arm across her belly and draws her closer.

Their breathing slows and they sleep safe in each other's arms.

Tomorrow their life begins.

….


	41. Chapter 41 Maybe next time

_**Drover's Run …Late in the afternoon….Three days after the wedding...**_

Jodi, Kate, Tess and Rose brush down the horses before letting them go.

"Did Grace say she was coming back?" Rose asks.

Tess shrugs her shoulders and replies. "No she didn't but the rodeo season has started again so if she comes back it will be after that ends I'd say."

Kate moves quickly back to the shearer's quarters while the others are still discussing Grace.

….

"Did Mum or Dad ring today Uncle Nick?" Rose asks as she sits down at the table on the veranda.

"Yes they did but you weren't here." He answers.

Her shoulders slump.

He grins and offers. "They're ringing at seven tonight so they can talk to you."

Her head lifts and her smile beams.

"What time is it now?"

"Just after five." Nick replies.

….

"Car coming." Tess comments craning her neck to see who it is.

"Oh it's Marcus. I wonder what he's up to." Tess adds.

Tess sits and takes a swig of her beer as they wait for Marcus to arrive.

Jodi asks about tomorrows work and Nick walks inside to grab Harrison as the monitor alerts them he's awake.

….

_**Port Douglas….**_

Stevie rises from the water.

Alex sits watching her .

Even though he's seen her in bathers before he can't pull his eyes away from her.

It doesn't take much for his thoughts to undress her and he smiles to himself .

She's been his friend for years and yet he had no idea she would match him in the bedroom.

...

Truth be told sometimes he'd rather not make love usually because he was tired after a full day in the farm.

There was something about her that he couldn't resist.

The way she said his name.

Her laugh.

Those eyes.

And then there was that body.

She was playfull in the bedroom, uninhibited and with her sultry glances she sent his hormones into overdrive.

She made him laugh in their awkward moments taking away the embarrassment easily.

Nothing was a problem to her and he felt secure and loved.

...

Camera in hand he smiles as he calls for her pose.

She laughs and bending forward rakes her fingers through her hair before flipping her head back and up.

Grinning he snaps photos as she animatedly poses for him.

Lying on her tummy near the edge of the water she playfully bends one leg up.

Her face hides her smile but her eyes glitter with mischief.

He snaps.

She giggles.

Nothing shy or retiring about Stevie Hall, Stevie Ryan he corrects himself.

Stevie Ryan, his wife .

He smiles.

….

Alex looks around the near deserted beach and calls. "Hey mate can you take a photo for us?"

"Yes of course I can. Nice camera."

"Yeah thanks." Alex replies.

"No it's ok I know how to use one of these." The stranger offers when Alex tries to explain its use.

Alex and Stevie pose together for several shots before Alex walks back to the guy with his camera.

…

"How's that?"

'Brilliant." Alex replies before asking. "I like what you've done with the colours in the back ground?"

The stranger shows him the dials he turned and the light he allowed.

"You seem to know your way around a camera." Alex comments.

" My names Peter Whitcombe and I'm a photographer."

"Alex Ryan and my wife Stevie." Alex announces extending his hand.

Stevie does the same.

…..

"So what are the photos for?" Peter asks.

"Our family album." Alex replies.

"Oh I thought you were both professionals." Peter remarks.

"Professional what?"

Stevie moves alongside Alex and he protectively places his arm across her shoulder.

"Well a photographer and a model." Peter replies.

Alex laughs and responds. "Hell no , she's a beauty that's for sure but no we're farmers and we're on our honeymoon."

Peters face lights up and he congratulates them both.

…..

They stand chatting for a while.

Peter tells them how as a photographer he'd travelled the world for years but had grown tired of the lifestyle and had semi retired.

Nowadays he's very selective in the assignments he takes.

"Listen Pete we're about to have a beer before we get ready for dinner would you like to join us?" Alex asks as he lifts the lid on the small cooler they have with them.

"No! No! you're on your honeymoon you really don't need me hanging around." Peter protests.

Stevie smiles at him and suggests. "We're having a romantic dinner for two later and I definitely don't want you there but a beer now is fine with me."

"In that case I'd love to have a beer with you and you can tell me about your farm." Peter replies as he sits down in the sand.

…

_**Drovers Run...**_

" Where'd Marcus go?" Jodi asks as she returns with fresh beers.

" No idea but wherever he went he took Kate with him." Nick replies.

Jodi frowns and offers." She never said she was going anywhere and anyway I didn't think she liked him."

Tess grins and her eyes sparkle with mischief. " Well he held the car door open for her and she was giggling when they left."

Jodi still looks puzzled when she says." Maybe she was helping him with farm work."

" I highly doubt it she was dressed in after five." Tess chuckles.

" What you think they're on a date?" Jodi asks.

"No other explanation is there?" Nick asks.

...

" Another car."

"It's Dave."

" Hidy hi! " Dave calls.

" Hi Dave what brings you here?" Tess asks.

" I came to see if Kate would give me a hand with a mare I have to deliver tonight." Dave replies.

" Too late Dave she's out on a date." Jodi answers.

" With who?"

" Marcus."

" Hey!" Dave exclaims with a frown on his face.

" Yep I think a date wins out over the delivery of a foal Dave so you've missed out.." Tess replies.

...

Jodi stands on tiptoe to see the driveway." Hrmph another car. It's Riley."

Five minutes later Riley rolls onto the veranda." G'Day"

Greetings are returned.

Looking around he asks." Where's Kate?"

" Out on a date with Marcus." Nick answers.

" Bastard." Riley curses under his breath.

" Why did you want Kate?" Tess asks.

" Oh... um... I...ah... um just wanted to see if she wanted to have dinner at the pub with me." Riley answers.

"Popular girl." Nick quips.

Tess tries not to laugh at the look on Dave and Riley's faces and on the face of Jodi who looks miffed that no ones asked her out.

"Well I'm not busy and I wouldn't mind a night out." Jodi comments.

"Nah you're right Jodi I should probably get in an early night anyway. See ya's." Riley replies as he moves back out to his car.

"Yep I'd best be off as well. Tootle pip." Dave remarks and follows Riley.

...

"Well!" Jodi grumbles.

"Well you'll just have to do my nails instead." Rose remarks.

Jodi glares at her.

Rose holds her hands palm up and shrugging quips "Well I don't have a date either."

Jodi grins and shakes her head. " You're a smart arse like your Mother."

"Thanks." Rose responds.

They all laugh.

...

_**Port Douglas ... Eight O'clock...**_

With candles flickering and soft music playing in the back ground Stevie and Alex sit eating their dinner in the privacy of the balcony.

The muffled voices of other patrons are covered mostly by the music but the occasional laugh or raised voice is heard.

Their conversations flow easily and after discussing the farm and their call to Rose earlier on the conversation falls to them.

What they want and where they see their lives going.

Much of this has already been discussed in the lead up to their wedding but now they dissect each others comments.

...

'You mean to tell me you were serious when you said you wanted half a dozen children?" Stevie exclaims flabbergasted by this revelation.

"Well yeah I thought you knew that."

"I thought you were joking Alex! There is no way known I'm having another six children! I'm twenty seven already if I have one every two years Ill be thirty nine before I finish ...Not gunna happen.."

He looks angry and disappointed when he fires back . " Well how many do you want?"

"Maybe three.'

"What counting Rose or not?'

"No three more that'll make four that's a big family by todays standards and we've got to feed, clothe and educate them."

"Moneys not an issue."

"No? Well my body is. Three Alex that's my final offer."

"We're not negotiating the sale of a mob Stevie." He grumbles looking miffed.

She glares at him.

He almost smiles and she sees it.

"Not funny Alex."

"No I wasn't laughing about that I was just wondering if I managed twins does that count as one or two pregnancies."

She tries hard not to smile and quips." We'd have to renegotiate if that happened I think."

He nods. "How about instead of ruining our honeymoon with arguing about the future we concentrate on the present. Whatever happens with babies happens and we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Ok?'

"We need to cross it now Alex."

"No we don't Stevie.'

"Yes we do." She pushes grinning at him.

"No.." He begins and then he stops and gives her a quizzical look.

"I missed Alex."

Her smile fades as she watches his face.

He shakes his head, his eyes glassy.

She smiles and nods.

Her laughter erupts as he drags her to her feet and twirls her around.

Planting a kiss on her lips his heart pounds.

"A baby Stevie we're having a baby!" He gushes.

"Lets not get carried away Alex it's a possible maybe at the moment."

"Waiter! Can we have our bill please?"

"What's the rush Alex?"

"There's a chemist down the road that's open till nine oclock we need to go there now."

"What about dessert?"

"I'll buy you an ice-cream." He replies as he takes her hand and strolls to the exit.

...

_**Drover's Run...Just before midnight... **_

Marcus pulls his car to a stop in front of the shearers quarters.

Beside him Kate sits nervously wondering what to do next.

"I had a great time Kate."

"I did too Marcus and I have to say I'm surprised."

...

With the engine still running he shifts in his seat and asks. " Surprised? Why?"

"What you mean you weren't surprised?"

'Well I wouldn't have asked you out if I didn't think we'd get along." He replies sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry Marcus it's just that we always antagonized each other and I have to admit I didn't like you at all."

"What about now?"

"I suppose you're not too bad." She replies with a grin on her face.

...

"What so I'm growing on you?"

'Yeah like mold."She quips cheekily.

He laughs.

A relaxed, happy, belly laugh.

Kate watches him and enjoys making him laugh.

...

His aftershave wafts across to her as he moves closer.

She freezes as he leans over and gently cups her face in his palm.

"You are one of a kind Kate. Thank you for giving me a chance I won't let you down." He tells her.

Her ears suddenly can't hear and her heart bulges in her chest as he ever so softly kisses her.

Lips that draw a response from her like she's never known.

Just as she's really starting to enjoy it he moves back in his seat.

...

Speechless she sits.

The skin all over her body has raised into goose bumps and her heart is doing the cha cha.

He's looking at her and she wants to say something.

Anything.

"Kate are you alright?" He asks sounding worried.

She nods slowly.

...

Before she can rationalize what she is doing she opens the car door and gets out.

Damn he thinks to himself I've moved to fast, upset her.

His door opens.

He looks at her.

"Get out of the car!" She demands.

Turning off the ignition he climbs out wondering what in the hell is going on.

...

"Do that again."

"Do what?"

"Kiss me like you did in the car." She replies.

He smiles and holding her delivers another kiss.

She steps back and looks at him.

...

Licking his lips he grins and asks. " Was that alright?"

Picking up his hand she places it on her chest.

He laughs and says." Bloody hell I can feel your heart beat."

Kate inhales deeply and smiling at him says. " You should feel it from my side."

"Can I do it again?" He asks.

"Oh yes please." Kate chuckles.

...

_**Port Douglas...**_

Sitting on the balcony Stevie and Alex enjoy the last of their beer.

"You ok?" She asks.

"Yeah you?"

She nods her head. "Just because it was negative this time Alex doesn't mean it wont happen soon . Please don't be sad."

"I'm not sad Stevie ."

"Alex don't pretend, it doesn't help."

He looks over at her and smiles. " Sorry. I know you want this as much as I do."

...

"Next time I won't tell you until I'm certain. It makes me sad seeing you like this." She tells him.

Standing up he stretches and says . " Let's go for a walk along the beach."

She answers. " So long as you're going to be happy Alex, this is supposed to be our honeymoon!"

He smiles at her and replies. " I'm always happy when you're by my side."

She laughs and says. " You are full of it but its a beginning. I just need to pee."

...

She rushes into the room and quickly goes to the toilet.

Picking up the pregnancy test she stares at it for a moment then throws it into the bin.

Grabbing a warm wrap from the bedroom she returns outside.

"Ready."

"Yep."

"Come on then, time for a moonlit stroll along the beach with my beautiful wife. " He suggests with a big smile on his face.

Wrapping her arms around his waist she says. " There he is that's the man I married."

She feels him squeeze tightly before he pushes her back and says . " Come on enough of that or we wont be walking on the beach I'll be ravishing you in our room."

As she walks towards the beach she laughs and quips. " Promises ! Promises!"

He laughs.

...


	42. Chapter 42 Wishes

_**Port Douglas…..The beach….The last day of their honeymoon.**_

Alex stands with water running down his skin and turning back holds out his hand to Stevie.

Grabbing it with one hand she hauls herself upright while wiping her face with the other.

As she begins to walk a wave knocks her off balance.

Taking two steps Alex reaches down and with one hand under each arm drags her to her feet.

Her laughter carries across the water.

He chuckles and says. "Come on Ryan you're behaving like a girl."

…

She flicks him in the chest and says. "Turn around."

He does as he's told and she easily jumps onto his back.

Walking towards the beach he laughs loudly when she whispers." Bet you're glad I'm a girl now."

"Tart Ryan you're nothin' but a god damn tart." He replies glancing across his shoulder at her.

"You love it." She replies.

"Yeah you're right I do." He answers as he clears the deeper water and begins to run.

…

"Hey look its Peter." Stevie states.

"Peter who?"

"Peter Whitcombe you know the guy we had a beer with." Stevie answers still on his back.

"Oh yeah, He's got his camera with him. Wave to him Stevie." Alex orders.

Stevie waves and Alex turns towards their belongings.

….

Letting her slide to the ground Alex bends and grabbing their towels hands one to Stevie.

"Good Morning! You two are out and about early." Peter offers walking over to them.

"Morning! It's our last day so we thought we'd make the most of it, plus we're early rises anyway." Alex replies.

"I came down for some sunrise shots and the beach was so peaceful this morning I couldn't leave." Peter offers.

"You haven't seen beautiful and peaceful until you've seen the sun rise over Drover's Run." Stevie comments.

"Or Kilarney." Alex adds.

"I still have to experience that properly." Stevie states exchanging looks with Alex.

He pushes her with his shoulder.

She flicks him back.

…

"I hope you don't mind but I snapped a few shots of you as you were coming out of the water." Peter confesses.

Drying his face with the towel Alex steps to Peter's side.

Peter shows him a couple of the shots.

"Wow! Stevie look." Alex remarks.

She huddles up with them.

"Hey we look pretty good." She states.

Peter laughs and quips. "More than pretty good I could win prizes with shots like these."

"I'd rather you didn't publish them. I love how she looks but I don't want her to be public property." Alex cautions.

"No! No Alex I took them for your family album that's all. What time do you leave I'll give them to you before you go." Peter assures him.

"We're on the first flight back to Drover's in the morning." Stevie offers.

"Kilarney." Alex corrects.

"Yeah Kilarney, that's going to take some getting used to." Stevie answers looking up at Alex.

….

"One day I'd like to see your Drover's Run and your Kilarney." Peter states.

"Well if you're ever out our way look us up." Alex suggests.

"But you're miles from nowhere aren't you?" Peter states.

"Yeah but if you come out stay the night. We'll show you around." Alex replies.

"But you don't even know me." Peter exclaims.

"I googled you and as far as I can tell you're not an axe murderer or anything so my family should be safe." Alex responds.

Peter looks stunned by Alex's information.

…..

"Just because I'm from the country doesn't mean I'm stupid." Alex remarks.

"No I never thought you were Alex and I'm sorry if by my reaction you thought that. I'm just surprised you would offer your hospitality to someone you hardly know." Peter comments.

"You're an award winning photographer and you seem like a nice bloke we don't get many visitors out our way and I thought if you came out you might take some photos of the farm and teach me a little more about photography while you're at it." Alex answers grinning at him.

"So is that a proper invitation?" Peter asks.

"Yeah I reckon it is." Alex replies.

Peter looks at Stevie then back to Alex and holding out his hand says. "I'd love to come out and stay with you both. When's the best time?"

"Whenever you're ready." Alex replies then ads. "One of our workers is really good at this too maybe you could have a look at some of his work?"

Peter nods and replies. "I'd love too."

"Righto we've got a full day planned and it only involves the two of us. Here's our business card so just send us an email or give us a bell when you're ready." Alex offers pulling a card from his wallet.

Stevie takes the card and reads it.

…..

"Ryan Family?" Stevie questions looking at Alex.

"Well we're no longer Harry Ryan and sons are we?"

"No we're not." Stevie replies with a big smile on her face before handing the card onto Peter.

Peter takes his wallet from his back pocket and tucks the card in.

Flipping the wallet together he returns it to his pocket.

Holding out his hand he shakes theirs and says. "I'm actually looking forward to seeing you both again and photographing your home. Been a while since I looked forward to photographing anything. "Peter confesses.

He stands watching them walk back towards their resort and smiles to himself.

Nice couple.

….

_**Drover's Run…. Four weeks later….**_

"That's the last of it." Stevie sighs looking at Tess.

"End of an era Stevie." Tess replies.

"I'm gunna miss you Tess."

"Me too." Tess responds.

"Come on ladies you're sisters-in –law it's not like you aren't going to see each other." Alex grumbles looking at his watch again.

The two women embrace and Stevie slides into the passenger seat of the Kilarney Ute.

Tess watches until the Ute and the trailer are out of sight.

Inhaling she wanders back inside the house gates.

…

Stevie silently stares out the window as they wind their way to Kilarney.

Sensing her sadness Alex reaches over and takes her hand. "Come on Cowgirl cheer up."

She looks over at him and replies. "Claire and Tess gave me the chance to stop running Alex. If it hadn't been for them and Drover's Run I don't know where I'd be now."

He squeezes her hand gently, completely understanding how difficult it is for her to leave Tess, the girls and Drover's behind.

….

"You wouldn't be my wife that's for sure." He offers.

"Damn I should have kept moving." She says straight faced.

Pulling the car over to the side of the road he drops his hand across the back of the seat.

"I'm glad you stopped running Stevie." He admits.

"Me too." She offers.

Leaning over he kisses her and says. "One era has finished but together we've started the next one. I know you're sad about moving and not being pregnant this time but we've got so much to look forward too so please don't be sad for too long."

She nods and kisses him before saying. "Right we've got a mob to bring in stop dilly dallying around Alex."

Putting the car in gear he indicates and pulls back onto the road. "You've been hanging around Brewer too long! Dilly dallying Stevie really?'

She laughs.

He does too.

…

_**Kilarney later in the day…..**_

Stevie, Riley, Nat, Marcus and Alex push the mob forward.

"Do you think Rose will be in a better mood when we get back?" Alex calls over to Stevie.

She shrugs her shoulders and replies. 'I would have let her come with us."

"What reward bad behaviour?" He retorts.

"It wasn't bad behaviour Alex she was only a little bit behind with her studies."

"Yeah well we trusted her to keep up while we were gone and she didn't. If she's to stay here and do correspondence she has to keep up Stevie. Next time she'll know I won't bend when it comes to her education." He grumbles as he turns his horse away from her.

….

"Boy he sure got out of the wrong side of the bed today didn't he?" Marcus chuckles.

"Speaking of beds." Stevie states raising one eyebrow.

Marcus grins at her and deadpans. "This isn't going to be a birds and the bees talk is it?"

Stevie shakes her head and replies. "Kate's my friend Marcus and if you hurt her…and anyway I thought you liked Grace?"

"Not really any of your business Stevie." Marcus replies.

"Yeah well I'm making it my business." She retorts.

"Grace wasn't interested in anything other than a wedding fling and with Kate it's different." Marcus answers.

"Different?"

"Yeah and for that reason neither Kate nor our relationship is open for discussion." Marcus replies.

"Relationship?"

He looks at his sister-in -law and replies. "I respect your right to privacy Stevie I'd appreciate you doing the same."

She grins at him and says. "You're serious about her aren't you?"

"Early days Stevie and when you need to know more I'll let you know. "Marcus offers again smiling at her.

"Protective! I like that."

He touches his hand to his hat and quips. "Thank you. I am capable of being a gentleman you know."

"I'm sure Kate will be thrilled." Stevie answers digging for more but expecting nothing.

As a steer leaves the mob Marcus turns towards it and calls over his shoulder." Up to her if she kisses and tells but that's all you're getting from me."

Stevie laughs to herself as she watches him round the steer back into the mob.

….

_**Drover's Run….**_

Nick walks into the kitchen.

Tess has Harrison in the high chair feeding him a banana.

"That was Rose. Apparently Mum has turned up on Kilarney."

"Great Stevie will be thrilled. Did she just ring to say your Mum was there?" Tess asks.

"No she rang to see if I'd organize for us to go to the pub for dinner." Nick chuckles.

Tess looks at him and grinning says. "Ah bless her she knows Liz gives Stevie a hard time so she's aiming for safety in numbers."

…

"Yeah I though the same. So I rang Alex. "

"And?"

"We're booked into the pub at seven, table for eight. "Nick replies.

"Table for eight?"

"Me and you, Mum and Rose, Alex and Stevie and Marcus and…"

Tess grins and asks. "Is he bringing Kate?"

"I'm guessing yes."

Tess grins and says." So we get to meet the new girlfriend."

Nick laughs and says." She's hardly new."

"Hey I've had dinner with her every night for years but not as a potential in law. "Tess replies grinning at him.

"It's been a couple of weeks Tess its hardly long term."

"Both of them are keeping the relationship very close to their chests. I think it's serious already." Tess suggests.

"No! Can't be." Nick offers.

"Well we'll see tonight won't we?"

"Yeah I guess we will."

Tess smiles and nods then turns her attention back to Harrison.

…..

_**Kilarney…**_

Nearing the house Stevie sees Liz and Rose standing near the yards.

"Damn." She curses under her breath.

Alex rides over to her.

"You're Mother's here!" She snarls sounding more than a little pissed off.

"Yeah I know Nick rang and he's booked us into the pub at seven." Alex replies.

Frowning she asks." Has she already been to Drover's?"

"No Rose rang him and asked him to organize it. She's a clever one isn't she?"

"Hmm yes she gets that off me." Stevie quips.

He laughs and turning away from her says. "Whatever."

…

"Alex!"

Steering his horse back so she doesn't have to yell he asks. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about before."

He gives her a small smile and leans forward in the saddle.

With his hand resting on her shoulder he gives her a sweet little kiss then without a word wields his horse back to the job at hand.

"So I'm forgiven?" She questions.

"You know I can never stay cross with you Mrs Ryan." He calls back.

"Gid up there, go on, Gid up." Stevie shouts with a smile on her face.

….

For a brief moment Stevie thinks about the baby they thought they were having.

In Port Douglas Alex had insisted they take a pregnancy test and it had shown negative, several days later on instinct alone she'd done the test again and it had been positive.

Her joy was overpowering but she decided not to tell Alex until she was further along.

When they'd lost their last baby the grief had threatened to drown them.

She couldn't have the burden of Alex's grief on her shoulders again.

So she remained silent.

And then it happened.

They were about to leave the resort for the airport when the cramping began.

By the time they were in the air it was obvious that there would be no baby.

...

She'd put on her best poker face and they'd arrived home cheerful and happy.

It was only when Alex had realized what was happening that she'd confessed about the second pregnancy test.

He was wonderful and had held her as she cried.

Fear and a deep sense of failure dented her spirit.

"They'll be other babies Stevie please don't cry. I guarantee by Christmas you'll be pregnant. Third times the charm hey?" He'd encouraged smiling at her as he held her tear soaked face in his hands.

She nodded and believed everything he'd said.

Now wasn't the right time but another month or two would be.

And so she pushed the idea of child from her mind until today.

She desperately wanted a baby, one that her and Alex could share not just the baby but the pregnancy.

They both loved Rose and her coming to live with them had been wonderful but she was almost fully grown a new baby was what they needed and wanted.

"Dear God please make it happen soon." She'd mumbled to herself before waving back at Rose.

...

_**Takes me awhile to plan and write a chapter wouldn't take you long to write a review? Even a smiley face might offer encouragement㈴1. kepc**_


	43. Chapter 43 Kate

_**Gungellan Pub …Seven O'clock….**_

Marcus holds Kate's chair as she sits down.

Stevie grins as Alex frowns and shakes his head at his brother.

"What?" Marcus asks seeing the look on Alex's face.

"Ya making me look bad mate." Alex grumbles.

"Don't take any notice of him Marcus he can do that all on his own." Stevie teases.

Alex grins and pulls a face at her.

…

"Alex you were taught to hold a chair out for a lady." Liz chastises.

Alex looks embarrassed.

"Yes but I'm no lady Liz so you can leave him alone." Stevie snaps.

Liz pulls a snooty face and sips her wine.

Marcus mouths sorry at Stevie.

Stevie winks at him.

…

Unaware of the previous conversation Nick, Tess and Harrison arrive.

Liz greets them and holds her hands up for Harrison.

Nick passes the little boy to his Grandmother .

Tess sits beside Stevie and Nick plonks down beside Alex.

…..

Liz shakes her head and growls. "Nick what about holding Tess's chair for her?"

Nick bends down looking at the legs of the chair then looking at his Mother asks. "Why what's wrong with her chair?"

Stevie laughs.

Liz glares at her.

…..

Rose bows her head and puts her hand over her mouth.

Liz looks at her granddaughter and asks. "What's so funny?"

"Give up Grandma you're flogging a dead horse."

Alex laughs and winks at Rose.

Liz glares at Rose for a moment and finally a small smile crosses her face.

"Now doesn't that feel better?" Rose asks.

"What am I going to do with you?" Liz questions.

Rose smiles and replies. "Accept me as I am with all the negatives and positives of my parents rolled into one delightful package."

…

"Positives are from me." Alex chuckles.

"Yes of course they are." Stevie quips.

"Well she's cute like you. No wait up! I'm cute, so she must take after me in that department as well."

Stevie flicks him and he acts like it hurt.

"You're also a girl like her." Stevie remarks.

Alex pretends he's shocked.

…

"Walked straight in to that one Alex. Rose takes after her Mother in that way." Liz remarks.

Everyone at the table is surprised by her humour.

"Burn Grandma." Rose exclaims holding up her hand.

Liz looks at it.

With her other hand Rose lifts her grandmothers hand and taps them together.

"You burnt him with your scorching comment that's a good thing." Rose explains.

Liz chuckles.

…..

Marcus stands up and reaching into his back pocket asks . " Anyone need a drink or refill."

Alex empties his glass and says . " Yep ta."

"Stevie?"

She skulls the last of her beer and replies yep ."I'm in."

Nick and Tess order wine.

"Kate?"

She smiles at him nervously and replies." Same as usual."

He nods and moves over to the bar.

...

"The usual?" Stevie quips.

" Lemon, lime and bitters." Kate replies.

" A Ladies drink." Liz comments.

Kate looks at her and replies. " I guess."

" Yes well beer is a man's drink really isn't it?" Liz replies.

Stevie gives Liz a angry glance.

Kate says." Excuse me for a moment."

...

" Cut it out Mum lots of women drink beer." Alex cautions.

Liz is unrepentant and casually sips her wine.

The tension around the table kicks up a notch.

Alex gives Stevie a wink , she returns a withheld smile.

...

Marcus and Kate arrive back at the table.

Kate helps Marcus dispense the drinks .

Sitting down near Stevie Kate places a beer in front of Stevie and one in front of herself.

Tess looks at Marcus as he passes her and Nick beer.

He winks at her and looks at Kate then back to Tess.

Tess smiles. " Ah lovely Marcus how did you know I'd changed my mind?"

" Lucky guess." He quips.

" Cheers." Kate says holding up her beer.

The mood shifts again .

" Yeah cheers." They all agree.

Liz looks miffed.

Stevie nudges Kate with her elbow.

Kate gently nudges back.

...

For the next couple of hours they all have a really good time.

Liz behaves herself and Rose actually finds her mildly good to talk too.

Even Kate enjoys herself despite protesting to Marcus that she wasn't comfortable attending a family dinner.

By nine o'clock they call it a night and Alex lets Liz drive as he's had a little too much to drink and Stevie looks very tired.

Rose sits in the front with Liz and Stevie snuggles up to Alex in the back seat.

...

_**Drovers Run..**_

Tess and Nick pull in a few minutes behind Marcus and Kate.

" Looks like he's staying again." Nick remarks.

Tess is getting Harrison out of the car and looks across at the shearers quarters in time to see the lights go out.

" We're gunna have to start charging him rent at this rate." Nick remarks.

Tess laughs and quips." I think it's lovely and they're well matched. "

"Yeah I guess." Nick replies taking Harrison off Tess.

" He's getting heavy isn't he?" Nick comments.

" Your Mother was ok tonight." Tess comments as they stroll towards touse.

"Yeah makes you wonder what she's up to doesn't it?" Nick replies.

Tess laughs and offers." Maybe she's changing Nick."

" Yeah...Nah...Maybe." Nick mumbles.

...

Ten minutes later with Harrison in bed Tess and Nick cuddle up.

"Night Wifey."

" Yes goodnight Husband."

Nick pulls her closer and nuzzles her neck.

" We're not going to sleep yet are we husband?"

" Soon Wifey Soon."

Tess giggles and rolls back to face him.

...

_**Kilarney...**_

Liz and Rose have retired to bed .

So the others decide a glass of port is in order.

Stevie and Alex are cuddled up on one couch while Marcus sits with his arm across Kate's shoulder on the other.

Kate is completely relaxed leaning into his chest.

" Thanks for tonight Kate." Stevie offers referring to the change of drinks.

" I don't know what you're talking about Stevie ."

"The beer." Stevie replies grinning.

"I really just felt like a beer." Kate replies straight faced.

"Yeah right."

" Are you questioning my honesty Stevie." Kate asks trying not to smile

"You dishonest never." Stevie quips.

Kate laughs and offers ." I may have stretched the truth just a smidge."

Stevie laughs and says ." Well thanks anyway."

Kate smiles at her and responds." I was really nervous about being there , so the beer helped me relax."

...

" Why were you nervous?" Alex asks.

Kates eyes flit up at Marcus and he smiles at her..

"Family dinner." She offers.

Alex chuckles and replies ." That's the silliest thing I've ever heard you say Kate. You've always been a part of the Drover's family."

"Yes but this is different isn't it?" Kate counters.

" If you say so but I don't see how." Alex replies.

" Thanks Alex." Kate replies.

...

" So what are the two up to tomorrow?" Alex asks.

" We're heading down to Kate's parents place for a family dinner." Marcus replies.

" Hey!" Alex exclaims.

Unseen by the others Stevie jabs him in the ribs.

" Oh that'll be nice . Especially if her Mum cooks as good as Kate."Alex comments almost covering his surprise.

Kate laughs and replies." It's a full family dinner Alex. All the cousins. Aunties, Uncles, grandparents. It's my parents anniversary dinner."

" Bloody hell and you were scared of dinner with us." Alex chuckles.

" Baptism of fire hey?" Marcus quips.

Kate looks up at him and says." If you don't want to go Marcus I can cancel."

" No Kate I want to meet them and I want them to know me. If this is going to work we need them on our side." Marcus replies softly.

She smiles at him and he lowers his head and plants a little kiss on her lips.

Alex nudges Stevie.

She grins.

...

_**Stevie and Alex's room later in the evening.**_

Standing at the vanity Stevie and Alex brush their teeth.

" What are we doing tomorrow ?" Stevie asks.

Wiping his face on the hand towel Alex replies." Rose wants to go over to Drover's to spend the afternoon with Jodi so I thought we could go for a ride."

Wrapping his arms around her waist he nuzzles into her neck.

" Sounds like fun, but what about your Mother?"

" No talk about her now I'm working."

She laughs and wiping her mouth turns to face him.

" Bedtime?" She asks.

" Mmmm hmm." He answers flicking out the light.


	44. Chapter 44 The Italian Connection

_**Drover's Run….. The following day.**_

Stevie pulls her Ute up next to the sheds and Rose clambers out.

Tess is standing with Harrison in her arms while she talks to Nick.

Turning to face the Ute as it rumbles down the drive Tess encourages Harrison to wave.

Rose stops and chats to the trio briefly before making her way inside.

…

Stevie face lights up as Harrison leans towards her.

"Oooo hello gorgeous boy." She coos as she takes him from Tess.

Stevie kisses his cheeks making loud kiss noises and he giggles.

His reaction makes the others smile too.

"You have a natural affinity with babies Stevie. Charlotte loves you too." Tess remarks.

…..

Stevie buries her head into the little boy trying to refrain from crying.

Tess looks worried so does Nick.

Placing her hand on Stevie's arm Tess asks. "Stevie! What's wrong?"

Stevie looks at her with glassy eyes and glances at Nick.

"Here Stevie give him to me and you girls can have a yarn." Nick offers.

She shakes her head and cuddles in before explaining. 'I lost another bub."

...

"Oh god Stevie when? How far were you?" Tess gushes.

"The day we came home, I was probably only six or seven weeks."

"It doesn't matter how far you were it would still be heartbreaking. How's Alex?" Nick offers sympathetically.

"He's fine. We both are. Tess's comment caught me off guard that's all." Stevie replies.

'Stevie I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Tess apologizes.

Stevie smiles at her as she sniffs and answers. "I know that Tess and you don't need to apologize you didn't do anything wrong. I'm stunned myself by my reaction I'm not normally a sook."

"No you're not." Nick agrees.

...

"Come and have a cuppa." Tess suggests.

"No not now Tess but thanks. Alex and I are going for a ride."

'To escape Mum?" Nick asks.

Stevie laughs and replies. "No, I'd need a plane to do that."

"She wasn't too bad last night." Tess comments.

"Kate saved the day." Stevie chuckles.

"She's been hanging around the two of you way too long." Nick remarks.

Stevie smiles at him.

...

"They get away alright?" Tess asks.

"Yes they left just after sunrise. Stevie replies.

"They're cute together." Tess comments.

Stevie smiles and is about to reply when Nicks phone rings.

"Hello Drover's Run…Alex!"

Nick holds his finger to his lips.

Tess and Stevie watch him.

…

"No mate I haven't seen them. How long ago did they leave?"

The colour drains from Nick's face.

"Alex I'm sure they're fine. Oh hang on she's just pulled in." Nick suggests.

Handing the phone to Stevie he takes Harrison from her and leads Tess away.

"What's wrong? Tess asks.

"Nothing. I was just going to pretend they hadn't arrived and he sounded really edgy."

Tess looks puzzled.

"Claire." Nick whispers.

"Oh Nick."

"He never said anything about her but I just thought after experiencing what he did, having his loved ones not turn up when they should have wouldn't be a good thing to tease him about."

"No you're right."

….

Stevie hands the phone back to Nick and grumbles. "He's like an old woman! Honest to god he's chasing me around like I don't know my way home."

"Claire." Tess states.

Stevie's mouth drops open and her hand clamps over it.

"Oh my god Tess I just ripped strips off him for being possessive." Stevie exclaims.

"Maybe that's a good thing Stevie?" Nick suggests.

"Yeah maybe. Anyway I'd better get going can you tell Rose to give us a ring when she's ready and we'll come and get her." Stevie asks as she walks back to her Ute.

"If you cook dinner for us we'll bring her back?" Nick teases.

"Toasted sandwiches and soup ok?" Stevie calls back.

"Geez you're a bloody cordon bleu chef aren't you?" Nick questions.

"Beggars can't be choosers!" Stevie chuckles.

"Ok we'll see you at six. "Nick agrees.

"See ya's." Stevie yells as she drives passed.

….

_**A motel room …**_

"I told my parents we were staying with them Marcus. I don't understand why you booked a motel!" Kate growls.

"You said if we stayed with your family we'd have to sleep in separate rooms Kate. I don't want to do that we're not sixteen year olds." He argues back.

"You don't understand I'm from an Italian family Marcus. Italian girls don't do that."

"You're not Italian." He retorts angrily.

"No but my family is."

…..

Rubbing his face with his hand he walks away from her gathering his thoughts and trying to calm down.

She stands watching him wondering what he'll say next.

He didn't tell her about the motel room and she's really angry about that but also touched by the fact he doesn't want to spend time away from her.

Turning to face her he inhales deeply then let's go a huge sigh. "Ok I'm sorry I booked the room but I thought you'd be happy we didn't have to be apart. Grab your bag we'll go to your parents place."

She stares at him.

….

In four steps she's in front of him.

He opens his arms.

Lifting her hands she slides them around his waist and hugs in tight.

Above her head he smiles and placing a soft kiss in her hair says. "I'm sorry Kate really I am. I guess I'll have to read up on romantic gestures for Italian girls."

She squeezes him tighter.

…

_**Kilarney….**_

Two horses gallop across the paddock.

Sheep scatter in all directions.

"Ya bloody cheat Ryan!" Alex yells.

Stevie's laughter rolls back to him.

Pulling on his reins his horse slows to a trot, then a walk.

Stevie is already sitting under the huge gum trees making out like she's been there forever.

"Bout time you turned up!" She teases.

…

Dismounting he fixes the reins before sitting down beside her.

Huffing and puffing he comments. "My hearts bloody pounding."

"And I haven't even touched you yet."

"Wadya mean yet?" He asks smirking at her.

'Well…" She whispers licking her lips.

"Where'd ya get the blanket?"

" Saddle bag." She replies then adds ."It's only small but it'll do."

With a huge smile on his face he quips." You are such a god damn tart!"

Wriggling closer she lifts his arm and drapes it across her shoulder. " Now aren't ya glad I'm not a lady?"

"Well ya are my lady. My sweet, sweet lady" He replies.

A funny laugh escapes from her and she responds. "Careful you're beginning to sound sickly sweet and I'm not a fan of that."

"Get ya arse over her and kiss me then woman." He deadpans.

With a big grin and a little giggle she whispers. "Took ya time Cowboy. Show me what ya got."

He laughs and gets ready for some kisses.

….

_**Kilarney ...**_

Stevie is busy in the kitchen and Liz is amused watching her fumble around.

Willing her to fail Liz sits smugly by without offering assistance.

" You're very messy." Liz chides.

"Creative people often are ." Stevie defends.

Liz scoffs." Creative? Really."

...

Both women look up as the kitchen door opens.

Liz frowns and asks ." Alex what are you wearing?"

Lifting his foot he replies." Ugg boots Stevie bought them for me."

Liz shakes her head in disgust and ." I thought they were just for women ."

Feeling the tension in the air Alex taps Stevie on the bottom as he walks to the fridge ." Beer?"

" Love one thanks." Stevie replies glad of his company.

...

" Nick rang they'll be here in five." Alex offers handing Stevie her beer.

" Cheers." She comments holding up her stubby.

" Yeah cheers ." He replies then asks." Is this the one you did last week?"

"Yep." She replies.

"Yum." He remarks grabbing a small piece of meat.

Stevie smacks his hand.

"Give me a kiss?" He demands.

Stevie smiles and delivers his request.

Liz yawns.

...

_**Manfredi's home...**_

Kate is walking towards the bathroom when she gets dragged into a bedroom.

" How am I doing?" Marcus asks after a juicy kiss.

In a whisper Kate teases ." With my family or with kisses?"

"Both!" He answers with his lips on hers.

" Excellent and I told a little white lie. I told my Father we have to head back tonight." Kate whispers.

He studies her face and quietly asks." So I don't have sleep alone."

She shakes her head.

...

" Kate!"

Pushing out of Marcus's arms Kate slips back into the hall.

" Here Nona!" Marcus hears her call and then she's gone.

Looking to make sure the coast is clear he steps into the hall and walks towards the bathroom.

Stopping abruptly he's met by Kate's Nona.

" Ahh sorry Nona I'm in your way." Marcus offers.

Stepping sideways he's surprised when she steps in front of him again.

" She's a good girl from a good family ." She leads.

" That's why I'm here." Marcus responds.

Nona looks at him with a frown on her face.

" Her family is extremely important to her. If her family doesn't like me we'll end what we have ." He answers.

" You don't love her enough if you'd walk away if we don't like you."

Marcus studies her face.

" She is very special to me and I think you are wrong if it's a choice between me or her family I wouldn't make her choose I would step back." He steps around her and rejoins the party.

...

_**Kilarney...**_

Rubbing his stomach Nick sighs." My god Stevie that was sensational. You need to give Tess the recipe."

" Thanks Nick." Stevie replies with a happy look on her face.

" Yeah I'm stuffed."Alex agrees.

" I love cous cous Mum and the steak is yummy." Rose concurs.

Liz Ryan is miffed but also surprised that the meal was actually palatable.

" Yes the meal was lovely." Liz begrudgingly offers

" Thank you." Stevie says.

...

" Come on Stevie I'll help with dessert." Alex offers.

" No I will Alex." Tess states.

Out in the kitchen Tess and Stevie quickly dish up.

Just before they return to the dining room Tess asks." You ok now Stevie?"

" Yeah I am Tess. " Stevie replies.

" Well if you need to talk." Tess offers.

Stevie smiles and replies." I know Tess thanks."

" I wonder how the anniversary dinner is going?" Stevie muses as she walks through the door Tess is holding open.

"Well Liz isn't there so they'll be no friction." Tess comments quietly.

Both girls laugh as they move back to join the others.


	45. Chapter 45 Rose's Room

_**Kilarney...**_

Stevie slowly walks towards the fence.

Alex is resting on it leaning on his forearms.

She doesn't say anything as she copies his posture.

He's upset, really upset.

Neither speaks for a full ten minutes.

…..

"You blame me." He suggests.

"No I don't." She responds.

"Is this because I growled at her?"

Straightening up her fingers connect softly with his arm. "No Alex No. You've misunderstood. This isn't a punishment although it does kinda feel that way."

Still leaning on the fence he glances at her.

….

"She's lonely Alex that's all. For people her own age."

Straightening up he looks down at his wife.

"Well why didn't she say so?"

"She was trying to but your anger got in the way."

"I'm not angry."

"Yeah I know. You're hurt because she wants to leave. She doesn't know you as well as I do. Sometimes your hurt looks like anger."

He nods.

…..

Her arms slide around his waist.

He exhales loudly.

"I don't want her to go Stevie."

"I know. Neither do I but we have to think about what's best for her."

"Did you try to talk her out of it Stevie?"

She gives him an odd look.

"Right she's ours and pig headed."

"Mmm." Is all she offers?

…..

"Boarding school can be fun." He offers.

"I wouldn't know so I'll have to take your word for it."

"We'll need to deck her room out properly for her."

"Properly?"

"Yeah you know a home away from home."

"I feel a shopping trip coming on." Stevie remarks.

Leaning back he looks down at her and questions." But you don't like shopping do you?"

"No but you do. It makes you happy spending money which makes me happy. "She replies.

He nods and hugs back into her.

…

"I'd better go and talk to her."

"Hmm yes I think you should. Will we go for a ride when you're finished?"

"Really need to bring that mob in for drenching." He responds.

"Can your girls help you?"

He smiles at her and answers. "Yeah that might be nice."

She nods and as she walks away calls. "I'll saddle up."

Watching her go he inhales then releasing the air from his lungs comments to himself. "Time to eat humble pie Ryan."

….

_**Boundary fence between Kilarney and Drover's Run.**_

Marcus hauls the roll of wire from the back of the Ute as Riley walks along throwing down the new stays.

Kate and Jodi are busy sorting the wire clips and tensioners.

Kate walks over to Marcus and starts talking to him.

Marcus is happily chatting and smiling at Kate and doesn't notice Riley's reaction.

….

With an unhappy look on his face Riley throws the stays down and arrives back to the main group empty handed.

Jodi watches him and as soon as she has the chance quizzes him. "Riley what is your problem?"

"Nothing." He answers.

Jodi looks at him and follows his glance.

Marcus and Kate are laughing and joking a little further down the fence.

….

Riley busies himself with the fence.

"You like her." Jodi states.

"Butt out Jodi."

"Does she know?"

"Doesn't matter if she does or not he'd win anyway."

"Why would he?"

"He's wealthy and sophisticated."

"Marcus! Sophisticated? Hardly." Jodi remarks almost laughing.

Riley glares at her.

Jodi nods and offers. "I guess you're right. You'd have nothing to offer her."

He looks wounded.

"I wouldn't say that." Riley grumbles.

'You gave up without a fight so it's obvious to me she didn't mean enough for you to bother." Jodi baits.

He gives her a dirty look and replies. "Just because I'm not as smooth as him Jodi doesn't mean I don't care."

….

"Hey are you two going to work or stand around talking all day?" Marcus yells out to them.

"I'm working she's the one talking." Riley yells back.

Jodi smiles over to Marcus and replies. "I was waiting for the two of you to stop all the lovey dovey talk, didn't want to interrupt."

Kate's face blushes when Marcus yells back. "You'd better work somewhere else then because I'm not stopping for anyone."

…..

_**Kilarney…**_

"Come in!" Rose answers to the knock on her door.

"Hey!" Alex remarks as he opens it.

Simultaneously she sits up on her bed.

"Hi!" She offers nervously.

"Ya Mum had a yarn to me."

She nods.

…

"Can I come in?"

"Yes of course." Rose replies.

He stands on the other side of the room looking completely out of place.

"Do you want to sit down?" She asks patting the bed beside her.

….

He hesitates before moving towards the bed. "Not used to being in girls bedrooms."

She stifles a laugh and quips. "Not what I've heard."

He grins in spite of the gravity of the situation.

"Let me rephrase that. Not used to being in under aged girls bedrooms."

"Or the daughter variety?" Rose teases.

….

He looks at her intently and offers. "No definitely not the daughter variety. I'm sorry Rose."

"So you're not angry with me anymore?"

"I wasn't angry before."

She looks puzzled and states. "If that wasn't angry I don't know what is?"

"That was hurt." He confesses.

"Hurt?" She repeats.

He nods. "I was hurt that you wanted to leave us and I thought it was because I made you catch up on your school work. I thought you were punishing me."

He looks up as her chin trembles and in a forced whisper she offers. "I'd never hurt you on purpose. You've been so good to me."

He pulls her into his side.

She cuddles in.

No other words are spoken.

Father and Daughter unable to speak.

…..

Five minutes pass.

"I was telling Mum we'll need to go shopping." Alex finally says.

Looking up at him with a tear stained face Rose sniffs. "Shopping?"

He nods and explains. "When you're at boarding school you'll need a good laptop and a TV and a stereo. You know so your room is like this one."

"So I can go?" Rose gushes.

He smiles at her and replies. "I wouldn't stand in the way of ya Mum's dreams so I'm not gunna stand in your way either. I'm gunna miss you like crazy though."

She hugs into him tightly and says. "Oh I'm gunna miss you too but I'll ring every single day and I'll write too."

…

He laughs and suggests. "Maybe just one call a week and one email, don't want to get in the way of your school work."

She laughs and says." Yep whatever you want."

"Ok no boyfriends till ya twenty one. "He teases.

"So you want me to lie to you until I'm twenty one?" She questions looking at him.

"Lie to me?" He asks.

"I look like my Mother and I've got your blood running through my veins. You're asking the impossible." She remarks smirking at him.

"Ok a compromise. No boyfriends until you're at least sixteen and then absolute discretion until you're twenty one, so I remain completely in the dark?" He asks.

"Deal." She chuckles holding out her hand.

He pushes it to one side and hugs her again.

"Come on we've got a mob to bring in. Mum's saddling up for us." He tells her as he stands up.

….

_**Drover's Run...**_

Tess is about to get into the Ute when Grace's car rolls down the drive.

"I didn't think she'd be back so soon." Tess says to Nick.

Nick picks Harrison up from playing in the dirt and wanders after Tess.

"Hey welcome back." Tess exclaims giving Grace a big hug.

"I thought you were going to stay on the circuit?" Nick ask as he offers a hug.

"Yeah I did too but once I got back there I missed all of you and Drover's too much so I thought I'd come looking for a job." Grace announces.

"No worries we've got plenty of work here for you. Good to have you back." Nick answers.

….

"Well come on then I'm about to head out to help with the boundary fence jump in!" Tess calls walking over to the Ute.

"Are ya gunna let her unpack?" Nick asks.

"Do you want to unpack or work?" Tess asks.

"Work, I can do that later." Grace answers running over to the Ute.

"See ya after." Tess calls back over to Nick.

He waves and grabbing Harrison's hand helps him to wave too.

…..

_**Kilarney…**_

Stevie, Alex and Rose are standing looking at the mob they've brought in this afternoon when Marcus and Riley arrive back.

"How'd ya go?" Alex asks.

"Yeah fine." Marcus grumbles as he drags the remaining wire from the tray.

Stevie and Alex exchange glances when Riley grins and offers. "Grace is back on Drover's."

"You seem awfully happy about that Riley do you like Grace?" Alex asks.

"She's ok. Good fun. Bloody hell she's got a temper on her though doesn't she?" Riley remarks.

"Why what happened?" Stevie asks.

…..

Marcus returns to the group.

Riley looks over at him but doesn't answer Stevie's question.

"Marcus what happened with Grace?" Stevie asks.

"None of your bloody business." Marcus growls before storming off.

Riley smirks.

"Riley? What in the hell is going on?" Alex asks.

Riley looks to where Marcus has gone and looking back at his boss replies. "She's back for good. I think she was under the impression Marcus liked her and wanted more than a fling."

"Oh shit!" Stevie exclaims.

Alex shakes his head.

…


	46. Chapter 46 Fractured friendship

_**Drover's Run…**_

Kate sits on her bed drying her hair and looks up as the door opens accompanied by a knock.

"Hi! I've got chocolate. " Jodi calls.

"I'm getting ready to go out Stretch."

"Yeah I know but I thought you might like to chat."

"Not really."

'So you're ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?'

"I don't know with Grace coming back…" Jodi begins before Kate stops her.

"We've been going out for almost two months Jodi. She can't have a fling with him then leave for three months and then be surprised he has a girlfriend on her return." Kate retorts angrily.

….

"She was fairly pissed off with him though. Maybe he let her believe she meant more to him than she did." Jodi questions.

"Don't cast doubt on him Jodi. "Kate growls.

"I'm not Kate. I just want you to be careful."

Kate is about to reply when another knock arrives on the door.

...

Opening the door Kate is surprised to find Tess,

"Hi can I come in?" Tess asks.

Kate shrugs and replies." It's your farm so it's your shearer's quarters."

Tess looks at Jodi then back to Kate. " Its your home Kate please don't forget that."

"How can I help you Tess? Im trying to get ready to go out."Kate questions.

...

" I just came to see if you're alright?" Tess replies.

Kate frowns and retorts." I'm bloody marvellous. Well at least I was until ten minutes ago."

" What do you mean by that?" Jodi growls.

" I'm not a little kid but you both think I am. I'm dating a really hot guy and he likes me enough to accompany me to meet my family.. They loved him. He chased me guys not the other way around and yet you've both made me feel like I could lose him or I somehow don't deserve him" Kate snarls.

" No that's not what I meant at all." Tess tries to explain.

...

Kate storms over to the door and opening it says." Thank you for your concern but I neither need nor want your advice. Now get out!"

Tess and Jodi protest but Kate ushers them out before slamming the door behind them.

Outside Tess comments." That went well."

"Yes I thought so too." Jodi remarks.

" Come on I'll shout you a beer." Tess tells her as she descends the steps.

...

Jodi jumps down beside her and asks.' Do you think Grace will make trouble?"

"No idea Jodes but even if she does I think Kate can hold her own."

Looking back the way they came Jodi grins and replies." Yeah she'll fight for him no worries about that."

" Should be entertaining."

"Yeah wouldn't want to be Marcus."

" Na ah me either."

...

_**Kilarney...**_

Marcus has showered and changed and has walked outside to gather his thoughts before Kate arrives.

Sitting out by the pool he looks up as Alex approaches.

" Is Kate here?"

" No not yet. Stevie will give us a yell when she arrives." Alex replies.

Marcus nods.

...

" You ok?"

" Yep."

" Wanna talk?"

" Nah."

" Righto if you need to talk ya know I'm here if you need me." Alex responds as he turns back the way he came.

...

" Do you think I'm matched better to Kate or Grace?"

Alex turns back and looks at his brother.

Scratching his head Alex replies." If your asking me that question you're in serious trouble mate."

Marcus stands up and taking a few steps forward looks directly at Alex.

" Grace is gutsy and a lot of fun to hang out with but Kate is strong too but in a softer way. I just connected emotionally better with Kate than Grace and the more I get to know her the more I want to be with her. I think about her all the time." Marcus replies.

...

Alex grins at him.

" What?"

" You're in love mate."

Marcus frowns and replies." But we've only been together for a couple of months."

Alex raises his eyebrows then answers." There isn't a time limit mate. It's what ya feel."

Marcus looks deep in thought then he smiles.

" Marcus ! Kates just pulled in." Stevie calls from the back door.

" Thanks for the talk Alex." Marcus states as he runs towards the front of the house

...

_**Kilarney ... Out the front of the house...**_

Kate checks her make up in the mirror before opening the car door.

She smiles as Marcus runs towards her.

" Extra points for being so keen Marcus." Kate calls.

He doesn't reply but takes her in his arms and delivers a gut twisting kiss.

...

" Hello!" Kate remarks as he releases her lips.

" I have to talk to you Kate." He gushes.

" Really ? Because I was hoping for another kiss." She chuckles.

He doesn't laugh.

She panics.

...

" Are you going to dump me?" She asks.

" Do you think I'd kiss you like that if I was? "

" Maybe? I mean if it's a goodbye kiss." She responds.

He smiles and asks ." Is this because of Grace coming back?"

" No ! Well yes...oh maybe.. Jodi and Tess had a talk to me and now I have doubts."She offers sounding unsure .

" I love you." He says softly , smiling at her.

Looking up at him she exclaims ." What did you say?"

" I love you Kate. "

"But what about Grace?"

"Not really the reaction I was hoping for Kate." He replies smirking at her.

Her eyes search his face. " You love me? Isnt it too soon?"

He nods." Maybe but I feel it Kate honestly I do!"

" Me too. I mean I love you too Marcus." She whispers.

" Really?"

She nods " I wasn't game to tell you because I thought it would scare you off."

His hand touches her face before he leans in.

She stretches up for a kiss.

He doesn't disappoint her.

...

_**Kilarney... Inside the house...**_

"Lots of kissing going on out there." Rose comments from the window.

" Give em some privacy Rose." Stevie remarks.

" If they wanted privacy they should be in his room not standing out the front in broad daylight." Rose replies.

Alex laughs and asks Stevie ." Are you sure she's not related to Jodi?"

" Oh my god!" Rose exclaims.

...

Stevie and Alex join her at the window.

" Bloody hell!" Alex remarks.

Stevie chuckles and says." It's like a movie kiss. You'll have to ask him for some tips Alex."

"Hey you've never complained about my kisses before." Alex remarks.

" Not complaining now ." Stevie responds.

Alex smiles at her.

" See now this is something I won't miss at boarding school, the two of you talking about this kinda stuff." Rose teases.

They share the joke.

In a mad rush the trio moves from the window as Marcus and Kate walk towards the house.

...

_**Kilarney...The kitchen...**_

Marcus walks confidently into the kitchen and smiling at Stevie asks. " Would it be ok if Kate and I joined you guys for dinner we were going to go out but have decided we'd like to stay home."

"Yes of course Marcus but we're just having a stew that Rhonda made." Stevie replies.

"That's perfect Stevie can I help with anything?" Marcus replies.

"Where's Kate ?"

"Just in the bathroom, she'll be here in a minute."

...

On cue the kitchen door opens and Kate enters.

"Hi Kate."

"Hi Stevie, something smells nice."

"Rhonda's stew and hot rolls." Stevie replies.

"Need a hand?"

"I guess. Can you grab the bowls please."

"Where's Rose and Alex?" Kate asks.

"Just closing the stable doors for the night we're supposed to get storms later." Stevie offers as she grabs the rolls from the oven.

"If you're right with Stevie Kate I'll go and give them a hand." Marcus questions.

"I don't think she bites does she?" Kate asks playfully.

Marcus delivers a quick kiss and quips." Just don't piss her off cause then she might."

"Hey!" Stevie yells as he runs from the room laughing as he goes.

Looking back at Kate, Stevie offers . "He's a really nice guy Kate you're very lucky."

"So is he." Kate replies.

"He sure is." Stevie answers happily.

...

"Aren't you going to ask?"

"Ask what?" Stevie replies looking at Kate.

"How I feel about Grace being back."

Stevie shrugs her shoulders and responds. " None of my business Kate plus you know where I am if you need to talk."

"Thanks Stevie."

"What for?"

'Not being a sticky beak."

Stevie laughs and questions." Jodi?"

Kate nods.

...

"Kate she's your best friend and she loves you. I'm sure it was just out of concern for you."

"They made me feel like I should be worried."

"They?"

"Tess came snooping as well." Kate replies sounding pissed off.

"Oh."

"Yes."

"Kate I thought you didn't want to talk about anything?"

"No I don't but because you don't push I feel like I can talk to you."

"That's really nice Kate but its a bit trickier for me than the girls . Marcus is my brother in law."

"So you don't want to listen to me?"

Stevie laughs and responds. " Kate we've been friends a long time now and we've shared a lot of changes in our lives. I want you to be happy and as far as I can see you're both extremely happy so there is no need to discuss anything."

Kate smiles at her friend and responds ." I guess you're right."

Stevie rubs Kate's arm and replies. " Now lets get this dinner sorted I'm bloody starving."

...

_**An hour later ...**_

With the meal finished and the dishes loaded into the dishwasher Rose heads up to her room to finish an assignment that is due.

Stevie, Alex , Marcus and Kate decide to relax in the living room and Alex puts some music on rather than watching the TV.

With a few drinks between them they laugh and chatter away thoroughly enjoying each others company.

Marcus steals several kisses with Kate and Alex teases him playfully.

...

"Hey I've had to sit here night after night while you've been molesting your wife so suck it up." Marcus retorts.

Kate blushes.

Stevie giggles while Alex laughs loudly.

Marcus stands and walks into the kitchen to grab four more beers and returns to a louder room.

Alex has turned the music up and has Stevie in his arms dancing around the room.

"Feel free to join us Marcus." Alex suggests bending Stevie backwards and kissing her.

...

Marcus laughs and calls out. " You're a bloody show off you know that don't you."

Holding out his hand out to Kate Marcus asks. " Would you like to dance with me?"

Smiling Kate takes his hand and replies. " Love too."

For the next half an hour the boys twirl the girls around to a variety of tunes both fast and slow.

...

No one sees the car lights down the drive or hears the loud knocking on the entry door, kitchen door or living room door.

"Hello!" Grace calls as Marcus flops back into the chair dragging Kate into his lap.

Alex looks up and says . " G'day Grace how are you?"

Grace looks uncomfortable.

"Sorry I'm interrupting."

"No she's right we're just having a dancing competition." Alex comments.

"Which we won!" Marcus boasts.

"In ya dreams mate." Alex grins back at him.

Kate moves to stand.

Marcus holds her in his lap.

She looks at him.

He winks at her.

She relaxes back.

...

"What can we do for you Grace?" Alex asks.

"I just wanted to speak to Stevie but I'll come back tomorrow, I didn't know you had company." Grace grumbles.

"He's not company he bloody lives here." Alex jokes.

You can cut the air with a knife as the tension builds.

'Come on Grace we can have a beer outside." Stevie suggests.

"No you're right Stevie stay here, we're off to bed anyway." Marcus offers lifting Kate up before holding her hand.

"I wasn't going to stay the night Marcus I've got an early start in the morning." Kate protests.

...

Looking deep into her eyes he smiles and says. "You've had several beers so you can't drive."

"I can get a lift with Grace. Can't I Grace?" Kate questions.

Grace looks uncomfortable and replies. " Yeah sure."

Marcus lowers his head to her ear and whispers. " But I'll miss you."

She smiles at him and looking back at Grace says . " Change of plans Grace, I'll see you in the morning."

Marcus and Kate leave the room murmured giggles and chuckles travel with them.

Grace, Alex and Stevie watch them go.

...

"I've got some accounts to do Stevie." Alex suggests.

Stevie lifts her face to him as he kisses her.

"See ya when I'm looking at ya Grace." Alex states as he leaves the room.

"Yeah bye." Grace remarks absently.

"Ya wanna beer?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah ta." Grace replies.

...

Half an hour later Alex looks up from the computer as Stevie leans against the door jamb.

"You right?" He asks.

She nods but looks worried.

Pushing the chair back he taps his leg and says . " Come here."

She wanders over and sits in his lap.

...

Immediately she snuggles in.

"Grace gone?"

"Yes."

"You ok?"

He hears her exhale and moving back she looks into his eyes.

"I wont tell you the details but she's really sad Alex. "

"Marcus?"

"Yes."

He nods.

"Rose come in to say goodnight?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah she did." He answers then suggests." Let me see if I can take your mind off your worries."

...

With the wheels on the chair he pushes them both to close the office door.

Stevie laughs and quips. " Subtle as a sledgehammer Ryan."

He kisses her and slides his hand under her jumper.

Sitting back she holds her hands in the air as he lifts it from her body.

"Hmmm that's better." He whispers.

...

Stepping from his lap she unzips her jeans and pushes them down slowly revealing lace underwear.

"Mrs Ryan." He whispers appreciatively.

Turning back to him she sits in his lap and suggest. " There that's better."

"Office work has never been this good." He quips.

Leaning towards the keyboard she jokes. "Let's send a fax."

With her chest at eye level he remarks ." In duplicate."

"Oh Mr Ryan!" She exclaims cheekily.

A knock on the door sends Stevie scrambling behind the office door.

...

Alex turns back to the screen and calls. " Yeah."

Marcus opens the door and asks. " Can I take the morning off?"

"Yeah sure no worries see you tomorrow." Alex answers quickly hoping Marcus will leave.

'Don't you want to know why?'

"None of my business really. I'm kind of busy Marcus is that it?"

"Yes good night."

"Yeah goodnight and shut the door will you please?" Alex asks

"Yep no worries. Night Stevie." Marcus calls as he pulls the door closed behind him.

...

Stevie's mouth drops open and she gives Alex a filthy look.

Her top is sitting on the desk beside the computer.

"Alex my top!" She growls.

He laughs " I had more to hide than your top Stevie."

She laughs and asks. " Are we going to our room?"

"No I think we need to finish what we started ." He replies reaching out to grab her arm and guiding her back into his lap.

"Turn the light out Alex if we're quiet they won't know we're here." She whispers.

"But I love it when you make noise." He whispers in her ear, sending multitudes of goose bumps across her skin.

Standing up she urges. "Hayshed then?"

"Right behind you." He chuckles as he follows her outside.


	47. Chapter 47 The flu

**_Drover's Run.._**

By the time Grace pulls up the rain is bucketing down and thunder echoes around the valley.

Huge shards of lighting punch the ground seconds later.

A torch flicks intermittently nearby and Nick appears running across the yard.

" Everything ok?" Grace yells.

" No part of the roof has come come off the main shed and some of the horses have busted out of the yard." He yells above the noise of the storm.

" My horse..." She begins.

" He's one of the ones missing." Nick yells back.

Grace begins to walk towards the shed.

Nick grabs her arm. "Nothing we can do tonight Grace, we'll search at daylight once the storm passes."

Reluctantly she follows him back inside.

...

Tess meets them at the back door.

" Alex just rang. They've got fences down and several of the Bulls have wandered off." Tess announces.

" Does he want me to ring back?" Nick asks.

" No he just rang to see if Grace got home safely ." Tess replies.

" I'll give him a bell , let him know she's alright." Nick states and then he's gone.

...

Tess hands Grace a towel and as she starts to dry her hair Tess asks." Are you alright?"

" I'll live." Grace grumbles.

" I meant about Marcus."

Grace studies her face before retorting." No point telling you. You're on her side anyway."

" Grace that's unfair."

...

"Yeah I'm sorry. I'm not ok but there is nothing I can do now. They're very chummy." Grace replies.

" Yeah I know . He's even met her family." Tess explains.

Grace nods." I should have rung him or sent him a letter . He had no idea how I felt."

" Why didn't you tell him when you were here?"

" Guys like him aren't interested in girls like me." Grace replies sadly.

" Grace he's fallen for Kate and she's working class like us. I think you have sold him short."

Grace looks sad and says." Yeah I guess I did."

...

" So will you go again?"

" No I meant what I said Tess I missed all of you not just Marcus."

" How will you go working with Kate?"

"It's not her fault I didn't speak up is it?"

" No it's not."

" I think I need a hot drink."

"I'll put the kettle on." Tess offers.

Grace nods and smiles at her." Ta."

...

_**Kilarney..Sunrise...**_

Alex reaches over and whacks the alarm before lifting the doona and snuggling back under.

Stevie moves ever so slightly as he wraps himself around her.

"Do we really have to get out of bed Alex? Listen to that rain." She whispers sleepily.

"Mmmm nice isn't it! It's raining so there's not much we can do anyway." He replies in a husky morning voice.

They drift off back to sleep.

...

Twenty minutes later both sit up quickly startled by the scream and sound of smashing glass.

Racing out of bed Alex flings open the bedroom door and runs with Stevie a couple of steps behind him.

A cold draught greets them on the stairs and the sound of Rose yelling." Get out!"

"Jesus! Alex yells when he sights the half grown Bull in the entry.

Looking back over his shoulder he calls. " Stevie go that way and see if you can distract him while I get Rose out of the way."

Stevie steps left as Alex steps right.

...

"What's going on?" Marcus calls from the landing.

"Bull in the house." Stevie yells.

"Shit!" Marcus exclaims before calling. "Where do you want me?"

"Open the double doors Marcus and we'll try and get him out that way." Alex yells back.

"Rose when Stevie distracts him as soon as his head turns , run to me." Alex demands.

Rose nods and replies softly so as not to attract the bull. " I'm not scared Dad I'm ok."

He smiles at her and replies. " Tough like ya Mum, good girl. He's normally pretty placid but because of the storm he might be scared and cranky. Taking that into consideration plus the fact he's come inside I'm not sure if he'll charge but just to be on the safe side I want you to head straight up the stairs Ok?"

"Yes." She answers.

...

Keeping an eye on the Bull Alex asks. " Marcus ! Stevie are you ready?"

"Doors open!" Marcus calls.

"Yes I'm ready too!" Stevie responds.

"Ok on the count of three. One ! Two! Three!" Alex calls.

Stevie moves in front of the bull and make a small commotion.

As it turns towards her a little startled.

Rose runs from the room, passed her Father and takes the staircase two steps at a time.

...

She can't see what happens but hears Alex and Stevie making a racket before Marcus yells. " And he's out!"

The closing of the door and the disappearance of the cold draught draws her back towards her parents.

"What in the hell happened?" Alex asks.

"I burnt my toast and I thought the smoke detectors would go off so I opened the back door. I walked over and made my cup of tea and then I heard and almighty crash. It must have bumped in the china cabinet because plates dropped on the floor." Rose explains.

...

"We'll have to fix the fences asap, we really don't need livestock inside do we?" Marcus states seriously.

"Unless you're trying to win money or impress a girl." Alex quips.

Stevie folds her arms and looks bemused by his comment and obvious embarrassment when Rose asks. "What did you do?"

He looks at her and replies. " Grandma and Grandpa had friends come to visit and they had a really pretty daughter."

Alex stops talking and frowns then continues. " Mandy Stiles that was her name. Anyway Uncle Nick and I were about seventeen and sixteen and were trying to impress her."

Stevie shifts her footing and with arms still folded states. "So what hair brained scheme did you come up with?"

...

Alex bows his head slightly and glances up at her with a smirk before continuing.

"I've told you about Trixie?"

"I met her." Stevie replies.

"Oh yeah ! She was a ripper wasn't she?"

"Yes she was." Stevie agrees

Looking at his daughter Alex grins and explains. " I had this bay mare... Trixie...she was an awesome horse Rose. Liquid movement, intelligent eyes , responsive. God I loved that horse. Anyway I was bragging about her to Mandy . Uncle Nick bet me I wouldn't ride her through the house hoping I'd fail so he'd look like the best choice Ryan."

"Oh no Grandma wouldn't have been impressed." Rose chuckles.

"Well they weren't here they'd taken Mandy's parents for a look around the farm. Deal was I rode her in through the front door and out the back."

"And?" Stevie questions an amused look on her face.

"And she decided she'd have a poo in the entry all over Mums newly carpeted floor." Alex announces.

...

Stevie lets out a restrained snorting laugh.

Marcus laughs loudly and Rose does too.

"Nothing like sitting on a horse that's having a crap in your house to bring you down a peg or too. The old mans face glowed he was that angry. Mum went all quiet after she told me off , said she thought I meant more to her than ruining something she'd waited years for. I felt about this big." Alex says sadly gesturing with his hand.

"So what did Mandy think of the situation?" Rose asks.

"She laughed every time she looked at me for the rest of the weekend. "Alex replies grinning at Rose.

"And Nick?" Stevie asks.

"He ended up dating her for a few months her school was near ours. " Alex replies.

"I would have chosen you, much more fun!" Rose comments.

Alex smiles at her and quips. " Smart like ya Mum."

"I would have chosen the horse." Marcus says.

Alex glares at him then laughs . " Probably the better choice given the situation she was the only one being herself."

...

"Ok we'd better get dressed and sort out these fences." Alex suggests standing in his underwear.

"Yes I'm cold." Stevie adds.

"Well hurry up and I'll remake the tea and toast." Rose comments.

"Where's Kate?" Stevie asks Marcus.

"She left an hour ago." Marcsu replies.

"Why'd ya want the morning off then?" Alex asks.

"Im tired mate we've been working six days a week and I wanted a sleep in." Marcus answers.

Alex nods and agrees. " Yeah we enjoyed having a longer snooze this morning too."

"Come on." Stevie says as she turns for the stairs.

Marcus and Alex follow.

...

_**Drover's Run ...**_

In drizzling rain Kate works hard accompanied by Grace, Jodi and Tess.

Nick had woken unwell with what appeared to be the beginning of the flu.

Tess had forced him to stay indoors despite his arguing about helping.

Now tucked up warm in the living room with Harrison he was grateful she'd won.

His head hurt and he felt hot.

Nick willed the girls back inside so he could go and lay down and sleep.

...

Grace was grumpy when they'd started out this morning but after Kate had found Baggins she'd relaxed somewhat.

Grace's heart hurt but steeled herself to be kind to Kate, none of this was her fault.

Truth be told it wasn't Marcus's fault either.

Grace should have told him how she felt about him but had left months ago without a word.

...

Kate was gracious in her dealings with Grace and not once gloated about her relationship.

Marcus was so much more than she'd imagined he'd be.

With his tenderness and care their romance had flourished .

As she works Kate finds herself smiling when she thinks about him and the time they spend together.

She'd never dated a man like him before.

Kate had a crush on Dave Brewer at one point but hadn't even thought about him in the last couple of months.

Marcus held her up but allowed her space to be her independent self.

Again she smiled as she thought about him.

...

"What are you smiling about?" Jodi calls to her friend.

Kate looks up and replies. "I'm just happy . No law against that is there?"

Jodi responds . "No I guess not. Are you going over to Kilarney after work?"

"No I've got study I want to finish plus I need to reply to the letter Nona wrote to me. What about you?" Kate answers.

Jodi shrugs her shoulders and answers. "Washing my hair."

"Exciting times." Grace quips.

Jodi grins at her and replies. " What about a card night?"

"No I'm heading into the pub. You can join me if you like." Grace suggests.

Jodi nods and answers. " Yeah sounds good count me in."

Grace smiles and continues working before lifting her head and calling to Jodi. " We might find ourselves some men."

Jodi laughs and quips. " Two hot McLeod women in the one pub bound to attract one of two!"

"One or two ? Who are you trying to kid Jodi. Glad I'm not going with you, once the pair of you walk in none would even give me a sideways glance." Kate remarks.

Jodi laughs and Grace forces herself too and quips. " We should put out a flyer Jodi let em' know we're coming into town."

They all laugh and add a few more jokes as they continue with the work at hand.

...

_**Kilarney...**_

Stevie drags herself back over to the Ute.

She's exhausted after helping round up the wandering bulls plus mending the broken fences.

Her boots are heavy with muddy clay stuck to the bottom of them making her legs feel ten times heavier than they are.

The rain only stopped half an hour ago and she feels cold and wet despite wearing her heavy drizabone.

Slumping into the passenger seat she grabs a stick and attempts to scrap off the worst of the mud before pivoting her feet into the car.

...

On the other side of the car Alex has done the same and sits waiting for her.

As she pulls the door closed he hands her an old rag.

She wipes her hands and rests back in the seat.

"Cold?" He asks.

"Cold, tired , sore you name it and I'm it." She remarks.

"Ah ya poor old thing." He teases.

She rests her head back onto the seat but doesn't bite back.

He smiles as she closes her eyes.

...

_**Kilarney later in the day..**_

Alex hangs up the phone and walks into the kitchen.

Marcus and Rose are sitting playing cards.

"Who was on the phone?" Rose asks.

"Grace looking for Mum. Her and Jodi are heading into the pub for a girls night and thought Stevie might like to go."

"Do you think she'll go?" Rose asks.

Alex checks the time on the wall clock and replies. " She's been asleep for three hours I'm guessing no but I'll go and ask."

"Are Tess and Kate going?" Rose asks.

"Kate's studying." Marcus states.

"And Nicks got the flu so Tess is staying home to look after him." Alex replies.

...

_**Upstairs...**_

Alex steps into his room and allows his eyes time to adjust to the darkness.

Quietly he slides the blinds back enough to let in the last of the daylight.

Sitting on the bed he places his hand on Stevie's back.

She's face down with one hand bent up beside her face.

A messy bunch of curls are cast about on her pillow.

"Stevie?" He calls softly shaking her as he does.

She doesn't move.

He pushes a few curls back from her neck and deposits several small kisses on the skin he finds bare.

...

"Hmmm good morning." She offers sleepily as she moves onto her back.

"Time to get up Cowgirl."

"I'm too tired Alex cant I stay here?"

"Stevie you've been asleep most of the afternoon." He exclaims.

"Opening her eyes wide she asks what day is it"?"

He orients her to time and day then teases. " You're not pulling your weight Mrs Ryan."

She sits up resting her weight on her elbows and playfully growls. " I'm not slacking off Alex even in my sleep Im working."

He laughs and says ." Right."

Standing up he says. " Come on up ya get Jodi and Grace are having a girls night at the pub so I told them I'd drive you into town. Tess isn't going cause Nicks got the flu I thought you might be getting it too but ya sound fine."

"I'm not going to the pub Alex and I'd kindly ask you to not make decisions for me." She replies sounding annoyed.

'Ease up I thought you'd like to go as you've been working so hard lately." He cautions.

"Open my top draw." She orders.

Looking at her with a frown on his face he slides open the top draw.

He glances back at her and reaching in clasps the object resting on the top.

Neither speaks.

...


	48. Chapter 48 Wild Child

_**Gungellan …..**_

Jodi lays with her eyes closed listening to the unusual sounds.

The sound of iron crashing startles her into opening her eyes.

"Morning." Grace offers leaning up against the wall.

Jodi sits up then grabs her head.

"Oh my god the pain! Grace where are we?" Jodi asks closing her eyes as she eases herself back to lie down.

"Jail." Grace replies sounded unfazed.

"Jail? What in the hell!" Jodi remarks.

….

The sound of a bolt being slid back and two voices pulls Jodi to sit again.

"There ya go Stevie two McLeod's! Double trouble, they're all yours." Sargent Millar states.

With her arms folded across her chest and a smirk on her face Stevie quips." Looks like I missed a great night."

Grace grabs her hat and with a grin and a wink at the Sargent responds. " You sure did it was just like the old days Hall except ya mate here has yet to learn the art of seduction as a way of avoiding jail time."

Stevie laughs as she helps Jodi to stand.

….

Outside the police station Grace speaks to Stevie as Jodi throws up in the garden.

Grace is sipping from a cup Stevie has handed her and watches as her friend hands one to Jodi.

"Better?" Stevie ask Grace as she arrives back beside her.

"Yeah ta." Grace replies unscrewing the lid from the water Stevie has just given her.

…..

Jodi walks back over to them and sips from the cup.

"What in the hell is this?" Jodi questions looking into her cup.

"It's our secret recipe for hangovers." Grace quips.

"Well it tastes really nice. I've only ever tried those horrid hot sauce and raw egg concoctions and they just make me vomit more." Jodi remarks.

Grace and Stevie laugh.

"Nah they don't work at all for me either." Stevie says.

….

"What happened to you anyway? We had an awesome night!" Grace states looking at Stevie.

"Did we? I don't remember much?" Jodi muses.

Old Mrs Henderson walks by quickly and looks several times at the girls.

"Morning Mrs H." Stevie calls.

"Morning Stevie." She answers before scurrying away.

"Well whatever you got up too it would appear the town already knows about it." Stevie chuckles watching the old woman look back at them several more times before disappearing into the post office.

…

"Maybe it was the drinking competition Jodi won." Grace offers.

"Me? I won a drinking comp? Really?" Jodi exclaims.

"Or maybe it was the line dancing you did." Grace suggests.

Jodi looks puzzled and frowns momentarily.

Running her hand across her face she asks. "Did I dance on the bar Grace?"

"Yes we did." Grace chuckles.

"Oh god." Jodi comments.

…

"Officially the charges are drunk and disorderly and urinating in a public space." Stevie offers trying not to laugh.

"Grace!" Jodi exclaims.

"Hey mine was only drunk and disorderly." Grace replies grinning at Jodi.

"Oh no! Where was I? "Jodi asks.

"Car Park at the pub?" Grace questions with a smirk on her face.

"What? I peed in the carpark at the pub?" Jodi questions.

"No that was me but I didn't get caught and you might have gotten away with that too but no you waited until we got here and peed in the garden."

"What of the police station?" Jodi questions.

Grace nods and replies. "Yes you were protesting being arrested for being drunk and disorderly."

Stevie chuckles.

…..

Jodi shakes her head then drinks the last of the liquid from her cup.

"Come on I'll drive you over to the pub to get your car. Are you right to drive?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah I am not sure about Jodi though." Grace replies opening the car door.

"I feel a bit better now." Jodi replies opening the back door.

Pushing all the rubbish across the seat Jodi grumbles." Bloody hell Stevie this cars a mess."

"Yeah I know but Alex had his car and mines up on blocks having an oil change so I had to bring the twin cab." Stevie states.

"Alex needs to get Riley to tidy up a bit. Riley! Grace." Jodi begins.

Grace turns around and gives Jodi a filthy look and a small shake of her head silences her.

"Yeah Stevie this car needs to be cleaner." Grace remarks.

Turning back Grace winks at Jodi.

Jodi's face turns a dark crimson.

…..

Alex sits on the tray of his car scanning the area.

Every now and again he's distracted as a car pulls into the street.

Glancing at his watch he comments to himself. "Hurry up Stevie."

A short time later he smiles and jumping off the tray walks over and opens her door.

…

"Took ya time!"

"It took longer than I thought to bail em' out." Stevie replies.

"They ok?"

"Grace is. Jodi's a bit shell shocked but she never been out with the Wild Child before."

Alex laughs and placing his hand across her shoulder says. "Come on we're already ten minutes late but I told them you wouldn't be much longer."

Inhaling she smiles at him and says. "Fingers crossed."

"No need to cross ya fingers Stevie I told ya third times the charm."

She smiles, nods and lets him lead her through the gate.

…..

_**Drover's Run…**_

Tess picks Harrison up and readjust her grip on the basket of vegetables and eggs.

Making her way back to the house she slips out of her shoes and moves inside.

Placing Harrison on the floor she begins to sort through the vegetables and eggs.

"Two eggs Harrison that's all we got today. I hope the girls start laying properly again soon."

'Da Da Da." Harrison offers.

Tess smiles at him.

….

The back doors squeaks and the muffled voices of the girls reach her.

"Where'd you two get too?"

Jodi looks embarrassed.

'We were just in town had too much to drink to drive home." Grace replies.

Tess nods and replies. "Fair enough."

….

"What's everyone up to?" Grace asks.

"Kate's feeding out and Nick's in bed with the flu so if you'd both like to feed the horses and flick the mob in the house yard over to the south paddock that would be great." Tess replies.

"No worries at all." Grace replies.

Jodi just nods and follows Grace upstairs to change.

…..

_**The Boundary fence….**_

Marcus throws the last of the wire into the tray and calls. "Hurry up Riley."

Riley walks over and throws the crow bar into the tray.

"You're a bit sluggish today mate. Maybe you're getting too old to go partying mid-week." Marcus teases as they climb into the cab.

"Says you who stayed home with ya pipe and slippers." Riley defends as he shuts the door behind himself.

"Don't wear slippers and don't smoke a pipe. Mind you I wouldn't mind a pair of ugg boots they look bloody warm." Marcus replies.

…

"She takes good care of him." Riley suggests knowing Marcus is referring to the ugg boots Stevie bought Alex.

Marcus smiles and responds. "Yes she does. He's a very lucky man."

Riley nods before changing subjects.

Marcus and Kate's relationship is going from strength to strength and Riley has given up hoping it would fail.

Last night he'd been surprized and side swiped by Jodi.

He smiles to himself at the memory.

"What are you grinning about?" Marcus enquires.

'Nothing just glad the days over." Riley replies.

"Well not quite over we still have to unload and feed the horses and close up the stable." Marcus responds.

Riley nods absently before exclaiming. "Over there Marcus looks like the girls are having trouble."

…..

Grace looks up as the Kilarney Ute pulls up beside the fence.

"Need a hand?" Riley calls.

"Yes please. Can you bring wire cutters?" Jodi questions.

Riley and Marcus climb the fence.

Grace is sitting on a large ewe and Jodi is attempting to free its leg of wire.

….

It only takes a few minutes to free the ewe as Riley cuts with skill around the ewe's foot.

"Righto let's see how she goes." Riley announces stepping back.

Jodi moves back and Grace stands.

The ewe remains laying on the ground.

"Looks like she needs a hand to get up." Marcus says.

….

Jodi grabs the ewe's wool and Riley grabs the other side Marcus takes the back.

"One, Two, Three." Marcus calls as they reef the ewe onto her feet.

She stands for a second then runs on wobbly legs towards the mob.

Grace laughs and says. "Looks like you last night Jodi."

"Shut up Grace." Jodi grumbles as she moves over to her horse.

Turning back she calls. "Thanks for your help guys."

"No worries." Marcus replies moving back over to the fence.

…..

"Hey Jodi." Riley calls.

Putting her other foot in the stirrup she looks up at him.

In an almost shy way he asks. "I wondered if you'd like to have dinner with me at the pub tonight?"

Jodi studies him but doesn't reply straight away.

Tightening the reins she glances at her hands before looking at him and replying. "Yeah I'd like that Riley."

He nods and a sweet smile crosses his face.

"Right I'll pick you up at six." He replies happily before jumping over the fence.

…..

_**On the road to Kilarney…Dusk…**_

Alex reaches up and turns the headlights on.

Beside him Stevie naps still holding the ultra sound photo in her hand.

They'd spent the afternoon at the doctors then taken the drive to Fisher for the ultra sound.

Everything was perfect.

Twelve weeks and all is as it should be.

…

He brakes, slowing for the turn into the drive.

She wakes.

Inhaling deeply she yawns and stretches.

"Oh are we home already." She asks sitting up properly.

"Yep all three of us are home safely." He offers with a smile on his face.

She reaches over and places her hand on his knee.

Finishing the turn into the drive he holds her hand.

….

"So you're not angry with me anymore?" Stevie questions.

"Maybe just a little. You've been working too hard and when I think about telling you to distract the bull. God Stevie if you'd been hurt." He answers.

"Yes but I wasn't Alex. If I'd said anything you'd have known and if we lost this one too… I couldn't….I couldn't stand to see you sad again." She offers softly.

He glances at her and says. "You do realize I'm not letting you work so hard anymore?"

She laughs.

He doesn't.

"Like you can stop me." She retorts thinking he's joking.

"I'm serious Stevie."

"So am I." She replies.

He shakes his head but grins at her.

…..

"I'll slow down and rest more ok?" She offers.

He nods and replies. "Ok but no horses.

'"My body my decisions."

"Stevie!"

"Alex!"

….

"Ok horses but not entire days in the saddle just small rides." He pushes.

"Alex!"

"Alright but please be careful for both of you. As you get bigger your balance will be out."

"Ok let's just take this a day at a time?"

"Yes alright.'

…

"Rose was excited when we rang her." Stevie comments changing subjects.

"Yeah she was. She'll be waiting to see the video I bet." Alex comments.

As he pulls up out the front, the door opens and Rose runs down the path.

"Here she comes." Stevie announces with joy in her words.

…

Alex turns the car off and opens his door.

By the time he reaches Stevie's side, Rose is wrapped up in her Mother's arms.

"Hey I helped! Have ya got one of those for me?" Alex quips.

Rose throws herself at him and gushes her congratulations.

"Come on let's get Mum inside its freezing out here." Alex suggests.

Arm in arm with her Mother Rose proudly walks back towards the house.

Alex follows his girls and silently sends up a prayer that everything goes well this time and Stevie and the bub stay healthy.

….


	49. Chapter 49 Equilibrium

_**Drover's Run… Sunrise…**_

Jodi stretches, yawns and winces in pain.

Slowly she rolls to turn off her alarm.

Throwing back the covers she sits then stands.

Placing her hand on the side of her hip she gently stretches back.

"Aww." She moans before bending to grab her dressing gown.

…..

Nick is up and despite still having a cold looks way better than he did yesterday.

Sipping his coffee he peruses the stock prices in the paper.

"What time is Alex picking you up?" Tess asks.

"He should be here in about half an hour." Nick replies.

…..

The back door squeaks noisily heralding Kate's arrival to the main house.

"Morning!" She greets them.

"Morning." They reply.

"Where's Jodi?"

"Not sure she hasn't surfaced yet." Nick answers.

"I saw Grace outside getting ready to feed out. I told her I just needed a cuppa and some toast and we'll load up the fencing gear." Kate offers busily organizing her breakfast.

….

Jodi appears at the doorway and doesn't look her usual sprightly self.

"Oooo you don't look good. What's wrong?' Tess asks.

Gingerly sitting at the table she replies. "I think it was the dancing I did with Riley last night."

"Riley can dance?" Tess questions.

"Yeah rock and roll you know the old time stuff. He's really good too but I think I've overdone it." Jodi answers rubbing her back.

"Great Jodi! Just great! We need to get these fences finished today." Kate grumbles.

"Kate! I didn't do it deliberately." Jodi retorts.

"No you'd have to use your brain for that. You just charge in and have a good time without giving a second thought for your work or what might happen the next day." Kate snaps as she grabs her toast and storms out.

…

Tess puts her hand on Jodi's shoulder and looks every bit as stunned as Nick and Jodi by Kates' outburst.

"Grab the heat pack Jodi and head on back to bed. I'll sort Kate out." Tess soothes.

"Maybe Stevie could help?" Jodi suggests.

Tess nods and comments. "I'll give her a ring now she could get a lift with Alex."

….

_**Kilarney….**_

Stevie and Rose load their dishes into the dishwasher and thank Rhonda for breakfast.

"Have you got much work to do today?" Stevie asks Rose.

"Yes it's almost the end of term so I have to get the last of my assignments in. What are you up to?"

"I have to work a couple of horses this morning and this afternoon Dad wants me to send out some accounts. It's a short day for me maybe we could go for a ride when you finish your school work?"

"Sounds like fun." Rose replies.

Rhonda wipes her hands on the handtowel and answers the ringing phone.

"Stevie! It's Tess for you." Rhonda states.

….

"Morning Tess …Right…Yes…When? Umm yeah I guess I could but only for this morning I really need to work some horses but I can do them later…No he left ten minutes ago….Yes Ok on my way." Stevie says as she hangs up the phone.

"Change of plans?" Rose asks.

"Yes. Tess needs a hand with some fencing. Jodi's hurt her back." Stevie replies.

"So no riding today?" Rose asks sounding disappointed.

Stevie smiles at her and answers. "Probably not but that's farming for you. We'll see how I go this afternoon ok?"

Rose nods.

….

"Rhonda I have to head over to Drover's is Rose ok with you?" Stevie asks.

"Mum I'm not a baby." Rose growls.

"I know that but if you need a hand with your school work Rhonda may be able to help." Stevie answers.

"Oh." Rose replies.

"Yes all good Stevie. I'm baking today so I'll be in the kitchen most of the morning." Rhonda replies.

Stevie gives Rose a hug, grabs her hat and heads outside.

….

_**Drover's Run…**_

Nick is still getting ready so Alex stands chatting to Jodi.

"So what have you done to yourself?" He asks.

"I'm not sure but it hurts when I move this way." She explains.

"Here sit up there and let me have a look." He demands.

…

Jodi does as she's told eager for relief.

Alex pushes her pyjama top up and asks. "Is it there or there?"

As she has nothing on under the top she folds her arms across her chest to prevent embarrassment.

"Both." She answers.

"Right." He replies as he concentrates on massaging the tight muscles of her back.

Despite the pain she's in Jodi enjoys the release of tension in her back.

"Oh Alex you are so good at this." Jodi remarks.

"Yeah Stevie has a lot of trouble with the muscles in her back so I get a lot of practice." He responds.

….

With the radio announcer delivering the news neither hears the back door.

"Well this looks cosy." Stevie remarks from the doorway.

Alex looks worried and asks. "What's wrong?"

"My husband has his hands on a pretty half naked blonde and you're asking what's wrong?" Stevie retorts holding back a huge grin.

"Hey? No Stevie her backs hurting I'm just loosening off the muscles." Alex protests.

…..

Jodi jumps up and says. "Stevie it's all very innocent he was just helping me with my back."

Stevie raises her eyebrows and replies. "Yes I'm aware of how he helps."

Above Jodi's head Alex grins at his wife.

Stevie bites her lip.

Jodi looks at both of them and whacks Stevie.

"Jesus Stevie I actually thought you were jealous then." Jodi gushes.

Stevie chuckles and asks. "What have you done to yourself?"

"I went dancing with Riley." Jodi answers.

"Dancing?"

"Yeah rock and roll, you know the old time stuff. Boy he twirled me and flung me around all over the place it was so much fun." Jodi replies.

"Until this morning." Stevie corrects.

"Yeah until this morning …I could hardly move when I got out of bed. Tess puts some liniment on and Alex has loosened off the muscles so even though it's still sore at least I can move now. " Jodi answers.

Alex walks over to the sink and washes his hands.

….

"I thought you were working with the horses this morning?" Alex questions.

'"I was but Tess is a worker down for fencing so I'm it." Stevie answers.

"No Stevie." Alex growls.

Stevie glances at Jodi then to Alex and retorts. "Yes Alex."

"You promised me you'd take it easy." He growls

"I will." She argues.

"It's just fencing Alex she can do it with her hands tied behind her back." Jodi comments.

"Butt out." Alex growls at Jodi.

Jodi looks hurt by the delivery.

"Alex! Apologize." Stevie growls.

Alex grabs his hat and moves passed them. "Tell Nick I'll be in the car."

…

"Sorry Jodi he's angry at me not at you." Stevie offers before following him outside.

"What in the hell was that? You had no right to speak to Jodi like that." Stevie growls when she catches up to her husband.

"What so you care about Jodi's feelings but not mine?" He snaps.

"That's not what I said Alex! Don't put words into my mouth." Stevie yells at him.

"You're upset about how I spoke to her but you aren't listening to me. You promised you'd take it easy Stevie. Fencing is hard work so you won't be taking it easy at all…You lied to me. You thought I'd already be gone didn't you. You weren't expecting me to still be here." He yells.

Stevie is stunned by his accusation and hurt by him thinking she'd lie to him.

…..

Damn pregnancy hormones she thinks as she inhales.

Desperately she tries to hold back her tears.

"No I never lied. I was going to work with the horses... Tess rang just before…" Is all she manages to get out before three tears race down her cheeks.

She sniffs and swipes at her face.

….

He feels like a bully and regrets his words.

"I'm sorry Stevie I don't know who that crazy man was in there. I just want you to take care of yourself and the baby that's all." He offers stepping towards her.

"Baby?' Nick exclaims.

Tess, Nick and Jodi are standing behind them at the gate.

Stevie and Alex turn surprised they have an audience.

…

"What baby?" Jodi asks.

Stevie looks up at Alex.

He raises an eyebrow.

"Our baby." Stevie answers.

…

All three move forward to congratulate them.

"You're pregnant!" Jodi exclaims.

Stevie nods.

"Is everything alright?" Tess asks.

"Yes everything is fine this time, except for her crazy, over protective husband." Alex replies drawing Stevie under his arm.

Looking up at him she replies. "I'm going to help Tess and I will take it easy Alex."

He nods slowly, kisses her then letting her go says. "Come on Nick let's get this show on the road."

"Jodes Im sorry for talking to you like that." Alex offers.

"You owe me a massage and all will be forgiven." Jodi quips.

He smiles and replies. "If my wife say I can I will if not sorry but you're on your own."

Jodi smiles at him.

…

Nick and Alex climb into Alex's car and drive off.

Jodi returns inside and Tess and Stevie walk over to where Grace and Kate are loading up the Ute.

"What was all the yelling about?" Grace asks.

Tess looks at Stevie unsure if she's telling everyone yet.

"Alex and I had a little disagreement." Stevie replies grinning at Tess.

…..

"Just as well we don't have neighbours or they'd be complaining about excess noise." Grace quips.

"They are our neighbours." Kate remarks.

The four women laugh.

….

"So what was the problem?" Grace asks pushing a roll of wire onto the tray.

"He doesn't think pregnant women should be fencing. I disagreed." Stevie comments.

"Stevie!" Kate exclaims hugging her friend.

Stevie laughs when Kate fires off. "How far are you? When did you find out? Is everything ok?"

Grace stops working and pushing her hair back off her face grins and asks. "What so you're up the duff?'

…..

Stevie laughs and replies. "Well I've heard nicer ways of saying it Grace but yes I'm pregnant."

Grace slaps her on the upper arm and quips. 'Three guesses for what you've been up too! Congratulations."

Stevie laughs and says. 'Thanks."

Kate hugs her again and exclaims. "Stevie this is so exciting. What did Rose say? Is she still going to boarding school?"

"She was thrilled Kate and yes in three weeks she'll be a boarder." Stevie answers.

"God you'll miss her." Tess remarks.

"Yeah we will but like Alex said it'll be nice for us to share the pregnancy because we didn't get to do that with Rose." Stevie replies.

Tess nods.

"Right let's get to work, with Hall claiming go easy status we're going to fall behind if we're not careful." Grace announces.

Stevie flicks her.

Grace laughs and opens the Ute door.

"I'll ride with Tess." Stevie calls as she walks over to the other car.

….

_**In the car on the way to the Fisher sales…**_

Nick sneezes yet again and Alex complains bitterly.

"Wind ya window down Nick I don't want ya bloody germs to take home to Stevie."

"Yeah a little bit of sympathy might be nice Alex." Nick grumbles.

Alex leans over and undoing the glove box says. "I think there's some cough drops in there from the last time I had a cold. Have a look."

…..

Nick scrounges around and pulls out a white paper bag.

Opening it he peers inside. "Oh eucalyptus drops I love these. Where'd ya get them from they're the old fashioned ones we had as kids?"

Alex smiles at him and replies. "Stevie got them for me when she was in Fisher. You know that little arcade there's a lolly shop there and they sell those."

"You're spoilt." Nick teases.

Alex smiles and replies. "Yes I am and I love it."

Nick shakes his head.

….

Popping a cough drop into his mouth he asks. "So everything's ok this time?"

"Yes we've been to the doctors and had the ultrasound yesterday and everything is perfect." Alex replies.

"Any wonder you don't want her fencing." Nick comments.

"Hmm yeah well I have to respect what she wants too." Alex responds.

Nick laughs.

Alex grins at him and asks "What?"

"Listen to yourself I have to respect what she wants too. Who are you and what have you done with my brother?' Nick teases.

"It's called compromise Nick and I'm getting better at it." Alex answers.

"And compromise means you've met your match. Can't boss her around can you?" Nick pushes.

Alex grins and replies. "Nah. Have another cough drop you talk too much."

Nick laughs and does as he's told.

...

_**Drover's Run...**_

The girls have worked really hard and are nearing the end of the fencing.

Stevie clips the last tensioner into place and picks up the tool to begin tightening it.

"Kilarney Ute." Tess comments.

Marcus pulls up and climbs out.

Riley does the same.

...

''Typical blokes turn up when all the hard work is done." Stevie remarks.

Marcus grins and replies. "Well if you needed our expertise you should have called Stevie."

Stevie is about to reply when Kate grumbles. " We've been doing this for years long before you or Riley turned up."

Marcus is taken back by her response momentarily but jokes. " Yes but our fences don't fall down."

Kate looks pissed off and snaps." Whatever."

"Well I don't mind if you help me." Grace calls.

Marcus moves over and helps Grace.

'Ta." She offers.

He smiles at her and replies. " Anytime."

Stevie watches as Kate glares at him and begins to throw equipment into the back of the Ute.

Stepping forward Tess asks quietly. " Are the two of you fighting Marcus? She's been grumpy all morning."

Marcus looks down the fence line to where Kate is and replies. " No she was fine last night."

...

"Where's Jodi?" Riley asks as Marcus moves down to talk to Kate.

'Some bloke took her dancing and was a tad rough with her." Stevie teases.

"Hey! I wasn't rough. Is she alright?"

"Just a bit of muscle soreness so we told her to stay home." Tess replies.

Riley nods and suggests. " I'll come over and see her when we finish."

"She'd like that." Tess says before moving back to help Stevie with the fence.

"Bring beer." Grace quips.

Riley grins and asks. " For her or you?"

"Me of course." Grace responds.

...

"Kate are you alright? I was only joking." Marcus says.

She ignores him.

"Kate have I done something wrong?" Marcus asks.

"Everything's a joke to you Marcus. You make fun of everything." Kate snarls.

"Hey that's not true. What's this all about Kate? We have serious conversations too." Marcus questions.

Kate glances along the fence then back at him and retorts. " I'm not talking about this here."

"Talking about what? Everything was fine last night and I come out here to see you and make one joke and all of a sudden I'm enemy number one." Marcus says in a calm voice that hides his true feelings.

"Doesn't matter." Kate responds.

"Fine." He snaps and turns back to the car.

"Riley we're going." Marcus calls.

"Righto. See you girls later." Riley calls.

"Don't forget my beer." Grace yells.

He laughs.

...

As the Ute moves off Tess looks across at Kate then whispers to Stevie . " I've never seen her like this before Stevie."

"No me either. What do you reckon's wrong?'

"I haven't got a clue. He was not happy. "

"Maybe the big romance is over." Grace interjects as she moves passed them.

They look at each other then to Kate.

She's standing watching the Ute as it disappear across the horizon.

Something isn't right.

"Should we talk to her?" Tess asks.

"Nah if she needs to talk she knows we're here for her." Stevie counsels.

...

"Righto lets go home." Tess calls.

Without a word Kate climbs into the Ute.

"Great! Should be an entertaining trip home." Grace grumbles.

"You ride with Tess I'll go with her." Stevie offers.

"Nah she's right." Grace replies and makes her way over to Kate.

...

"Ya tired Stevie?" Tess asks as they pull up at the house.

"A little but I'll live." Stevie replies.

"Don't want Alex growling at me." Tess jokes.

Stevie laughs and suggests. " Make me a hot chocolate and I'll be sweet.'

Kate storms towards the shearers quarters.

"Kate! We're having a hot chocolate do you want one?" Tess yells.

'No!" Kate yells with out turning.

"What did you do to her?" Stevie grills Grace playfully.

Grace laughs. " I sat in the car and didn't say boo to a goose. Dunno what her problem is but its not me."

The shearers door slams shut as the three women watch on.

"Come on hot drinks first and then I'll have a chat to her." Tess remarks as she ushers the others inside.

...


	50. Chapter 50 Misunderstood

_**Kilarney….**_

Marcus strides into the kitchen freshly showered and shaved.

Stevie and Kate are sitting at the table drinking tea and chatting.

"What are you doing here?" Marcus snaps.

Stevie raises an eyebrow and waits for Kate's response.

Alex has wandered in as well as Kate looks nervously about the room.

…

"I said some things I shouldn't have, can we talk in private?" She asks.

Marcus glares at her and responds. "I don't think I want to talk to you."

Alex and Stevie wish they could disappear.

Kate silently gives several quick short nods and stands.

Marcus misses the cue but Stevie and Alex note that Kate is barely holding back tears as she turns and exits.

….

Stevie runs after her.

"Ow!" Marcus yells as Alex lightly whacks his brother across the back of the head.

"What was that for?"

"You made her cry, you're an arse." Alex snarls.

"She wasn't crying."

"Bet she was by the she left the house." Alex predicts.

"Not my problem. She started this." Marcus responds defiantly.

…

"Kate wait up!" Stevie calls.

Kate slows.

As she turns back Stevie arrives and placing her hand on her friends arm asks. "Hey are you alright?"

With tears cavalcading down her cheeks Kate sniffs and replies. "No."

Stevie gives her a sympathetic look and holds her arms up.

Kate rushes into them.

"Oh Kate it can't be that bad." Stevie soothes as she rubs her back.

"Yes it can." Kate sobs.

…..

"Wanna talk about it?" Stevie asks.

Kate shakes her head and replies. "I can't, well not with you anyway."

Stevie nods and says. "Maybe you should try Marcus again?"

Kate pushes back and says. "I wanted to tell him but he made his position perfectly clear. I gotta go. Bye."

…

Stevie stands with her arms folded across her chest as Kate drives quickly out the gate.

Breathlessly Marcus runs over to her.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Marcus accuses.

"Why didn't you talk to her?"

"She treated me badly before." He counters.

…..

Stevie shakes her head and says. "I've known Kate for a few years now and she doesn't have a mean bone in her body. If she treated you badly you either deserved it or she is stressed about something."

"I've never treated her badly." He defends.

"Then you need to find out what she's stressed about "Stevie remarks as she leaves him standing on the path.

"Stevie! Was she ok?"

Stevie turns back and slowly shakes her head.

…

Marcus stands mulling over what to do next.

He decides to let her have some space and think about her treatment of him.

He'll go and see her tomorrow and put things back on track.

Slowly he walks back to the house convincing himself he's in the right.

He's no doormat and won't be walked over by anyone.

….

_**Drover's Run…**_

Jodi is standing talking to Riley as Kate's car pulls up quickly at the shearer's quarters.

"Geez she's in a hurry." Riley remarks.

Distracted by Kate's arrival Jodi replies. "Yeah she is. Can you hang on for a minute and I'll see if she's ok?"

…

Kate mutters under her breath as she quickly packs an overnight bag.

Turning back to the door she squeals as she opens it and finds Jodi standing there.

"Kate you frightened the hell out of me!" Jodi exclaims.

Kate steps around her and snaps. "Well stop creeping around people's doorways."

"I wasn't creeping around anywhere, I came to see if you're ok."

"I'm fine." Kate responds as she throws her bag on the back seat.

"Are you going back to Kilarney?" Jodi asks.

"If I wanted you to know my movements I'd give you an itinerary." Kate retorts as she closes her door behind her.

Speechless Jodi stands as Kate drives away.

…..

_**Kilarney….**_

Marcus sits pretending to watch the television with his feet up on a stool and his third glass of whisky in his hand.

Every now and again the cheers and laughter from Stevie, Alex and Rose drift into his space.

He's trying not to think about his argument with Kate this afternoon or the fact he was rude to her.

As time ticks by his guilt builds.

…..

"Yay I won!" Rose cheers with her hands in the air.

"You cheated!" Alex teases.

"Did not!" Rose replies grinning at him.

Playfully she pulls at the sleeves on her jumper and exclaims. "See nothing up my sleeves."

Alex laughs.

Stevie smiles at them.

….

"Stevie can I ask a favour?" Marcus questions joining them in the kitchen.

"Yeah sure of course." Stevie answers.

"I've had too much to drink to be able to drive and I'd like to go and see Kate."

"It's almost nine o'clock Marcus she's not a bloody chauffer." Alex remarks.

Placing her hand on his arm Stevie replies. "Alex I'm fine. You're in luck Marcus we've just finished our game."

…

_**Drover's Run…**_

"Hello!" Stevie calls.

"What are you doing here at this time of night?" Nick asks looking puzzled.

"Marcus wanted to come and see Kate but he'd had a few too many whiskeys." Stevie replies.

Nick grins at her and quips. "See that's what happens when you get pregnant and you can't drink….Designated driver."

Stevie grins at him.

…

The back door bangs and Marcus appears in the kitchen.

"Geez that was quick." Stevie exclaims.

"She's not there." Marcus states.

Tess, Grace and Jodi arrive in the kitchen.

….

"What's going on?" Jodi asks.

"Where's Kate?" Marcus questions.

"Didn't she come back to Kilarney?" Jodi asks.

"She came around six but then she left." Marcus replies.

"No she was here at around a quarter to seven and she left with an overnight bag. I thought she was going back over to you." Jodi tells him.

He exhales loudly and moves nervously around the kitchen scratching his head.

"Did she say where she was going?" Stevie asks glancing at Marcus then back to Jodi.

"No she didn't but she wasn't happy. She said if she wanted me to know what she was doing she would have given me an itinerary." Jodi answers.

"That's not like Kate at all." Stevie offers.

"No its not, something's wrong." Tess agrees.

Jodi rounds on Marcus and snarls. "What have you done to her? What did you say to her?"

"Nothing." He defends.

"Bullshit Marcus Kate isn't behaving like Kate at all." Jodi growls.

"Where would she go?" Marcus asks.

"Home! Would she go home?" Tess asks.

"I doubt it." Jodi answers.

"Why wouldn't she go to her family?" Marcus asks.

"Because if she's upset they'd know and if you've upset her she'd be trying to hide her failure from them." Jodi suggests.

"She's not a failure. "Marcus snaps.

"Maybe not in your eyes but in her own. Kate's her harshest critic." Stevie comments.

"Anyone want a beer?" Grace asks bored with the conversation.

"No thanks." Comes the replies.

"Did you try her phone?" Nick asks.

"She's not answering." Marcus answers.

"Come on Marcus we'll head back home you'll just have to wait for her to come back." Stevie suggests.

He nods and moves from the room.

"If she comes home can you give us a bell?" Stevie asks.

"Yes of course." Tess responds.

…..

_**The road between Drover's Run and Kilarney...**_

For fifteen minutes Marcus and Stevie drive in silence.

"What do you think is wrong Stevie?" Marcus asks.

"I haven't got a clue Marcus but whatever it is she couldn't discuss it with me."

"Did you ask her?"

'Yes I asked if I could help. I suggested she try talking to you again." Stevie replies.

"She didn't want to?"

"No she said you'd made yourself perfectly clear to her."

"I was angry because she snapped at me today for no reason." He offers.

"She tried to apologise."

"Yes I know but I was hurt."

"And pigheaded."

He looks across at her and replies. "Yeah maybe."

"No maybe about it! You're related to Alex he'd do the same thing."

"What do I do now?'"

"Hope she comes back."

"She'll come back…wont she?"

He hears her inhale and as she exhales she responds. "I've never known her to run before Marcus. Kate normally faces things head on so as it stands now I haven't got a clue what she'll do."

They drive on in silence….

…

_**Kilarney…... Eleven o'clock…**_

As they wind their way down the drive Marcus offers. "Thanks for driving me Stevie."

"That's ok."

Stevie shifts in her seat and leans forward. "She's here Marcus that's her car."

He straightens up and says softly. "Thank god for that."

…..

The back door opens and Marcus walks into the kitchen closely followed by Stevie.

Kate is sitting at the table with Alex.

A cup of tea in her hand.

"Kate I'm sorry." Marcus offers hurrying over to her.

She stands and replies. "Me too Marcus."

He moves to hug her.

….

She puts her hand on his chest stopping his advancement.

"We need to talk." She says forcefully.

"Come on Cowboy bedtime for us." Stevie suggests.

Alex nods and leaves the room with her.

….

Kate waits for them to leave.

"Are you alright?" Marcus asks.

"Let's sit in the living room." Kate replies.

Dutifully he follows her anxious to hear what's wrong.

She waits for him to enter and closes the door behind them.

….


	51. Chapter 51 Something's Brewing

_**A week later…The tennis court…. Drover's Run**_

"Great idea for a quick fundraiser Tess." Beth Martin announces.

"Well everyone loves a hit and giggle don't they Beth?"

"Yes I suppose they do and by doing the round robin we'll eliminate the weaker players and be left with the stronger ones for a wonderful grand final." Beth replies.

…

The Drover's tennis court is surrounded by spectators and about twenty market stalls.

Families move about investigating the stalls or sitting to watch the tennis.

"What do you mean you're playing?" Alex asks Stevie.

"I used to be quite good at tennis back at high school." She responds.

"This is not high school and you're pregnant!" He growls.

"No! Really! You're kidding. I did not know that." She responds trying not to grin at him.

"Stevie!"

"Alex!" She retorts.

He shakes his head and offers. "Just take it easy will ya?"

Tapping his face she replies." Come on it's you and I against Kate and Marcus."

"Hey?"

"Mixed doubles. Let's get em'" She chuckles.

Picking up his racket he follows her to the gate.

…..

Kate and Marcus are already on the court and Marcus calls. "You're not playing."

"Watch me." Stevie replies.

"Alex what if I hit her with the ball?" Marcus questions.

"Then she'll probably jump the net and hit you with her racket!" Alex yells back.

The gathered crowd laugh and cheer them all on.

….

Nick is sitting on the high seat as the umpire and calls out. "If you hit her I'll award extra points to her team."

"Hey that's nepotism!" Kate retorts.

"It's a charity match Kate and charity begins at home... Thems the rules." Nick answers.

"Unfair." Kate argues.

"15 love." Nick calls pointing at Stevie's side of the court.

"What? We haven't even started." Marcus responds.

"30 love." Nick calls.

The crowd erupts with laughter.

Marcus grins and says. "Alright I get it let's play."

…..

Turning back to Kate Marcus asks. "You ok?"

"Sure am."

"Right let's wipe the court with them." Marcus states.

Kate grins and replies. "Yes let's"

….

Off to the side of the court Tess is talking to Jodi.

"Everything seems to be alright again with Kate and Marcus." Jodi remarks.

"Yeah they're going on holidays at the end of the month he's taking her on a cruise. Did she say what their fight was about?" Tess replies.

"Not a word. When I asked her she said it was a misunderstanding and that they'd worked it all out." Jodi answers.

Tess bends to cover Harrison who is asleep in the stroller.

….

"I'm just glad they sorted it out she wasn't herself. So what's going on with you and Riley?" Tess asks.

"We're just friends Tess." Jodi answers.

"Right." Tess replies grinning at her.

Jodi smiles and offers. "He's great and at the moment we're just having fun."

Tess nods and comments. "So you've paired up for the mixed doubles?"

"Yes we play off against Grace and Dave." Jodi replies.

"Dave's won trophies for tennis."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Bugger let's hope Grace is useless then." Jodi chuckles.

Tess laughs.

….

An hour later Stevie is sitting with her feet up and a soft drink in her hand.

Marcus and Kate had beaten her and Alex but they'd had great fun and the crowd got right behind them as they fooled around and joked with each other.

With playing doubles she didn't have to run much and the shorter game suited her fine now she was tired and agreed to let Alex pamper her.

Bindi Martin had teamed up with Nat and they'd trounced the pair they'd played against.

Stevie had enjoyed watching their match.

…

Jodi, Riley, Dave and Grace were now playing.

Dave was impressed with Grace's prowess on the court.

They made a formidable team.

Riley and Jodi didn't stand a chance as the other pair sent the ball at lightning speed back across the net.

…..

Alex sits down beside Stevie and hands her a hot beef roll.

"Oh yum I'm starving. Thank you." Stevie offers taking the roll.

"Who's winning?"

"Dave and Grace easily. Bloody hell they're good." Stevie states.

….

"He likes her." Alex whispers leaning in close.

Stevie looks at him shocked." Dave likes Grace they're a bit of a mismatch don't you think?"

Raising an eyebrow Alex replies. "Opposites attract."

Shrugging her shoulders Stevie looks back at the court and says. "Yeah I guess. "

…..

"How are you feeling?" Alex asks.

"Tired but good. You?"

"Same. We're gunna have sore legs tomorrow."

She laughs and says. "Mine are sore now."

"I could massage them for you later if you like."

She glances at him and with a cheeky grin whispers. "Hmm sounds good."

He smiles and turns back to watch the match.

…

Tess walks over to Stevie and says softly. "Your Mother in law is here."

Stevie looks around and spots Liz walking around the court.

"Actually she was your Mother- in -law before mine and she's at your house so today she's all yours." Stevie replies.

Tess grins and pushes Stevie in the shoulder.

Stevie chuckles as Liz arrives beside them.

….

"Hello Mum." Alex says standing up to accept a hug.

"Hello Darling. Look at you in your sportswear. You look very athletic." Liz gushes.

Stevie and Tess greet her.

"What's going on here today I wasn't expecting this? "Liz asks.

"The tennis club need funds for new equipment and we thought a hit and giggle day would be a quick and easy way to raise funds." Tess replies.

Liz nods.

…

"So what brings you out here Mum?" Alex asks.

"Just a visit to see how you all are." Liz answers.

Rose arrives and says. "Hello Grandma."

Liz manages to get a hug off Rose before the young girl turns to her Mother and says. "I bought this for the baby Mum isn't it cute."

Stevie smiles at Rose as she hands her a hand knitted red jacket with a hood and replies. "It's gorgeous Rose."

Liz bristles. "Baby! What baby?"

Rose looks at her grandmother and is about to respond when Alex offers. "Stevie's pregnant Mum."

"Pregnant! Well why you didn't tell me." Liz questions.

"I just did." Alex offers sounding more than a little miffed.

"And if I hadn't come out for a visit? When were you planning on telling me?' Liz grumbles.

Rose leans close to Stevie and whispers. "Ooops sorry."

Stevie rubs her arms and smiles at her then gestures for her to make herself scarce.

…..

"What about congratulations?" Alex snaps.

"Oh yes of course congratulations." Liz offers to him without even acknowledging Stevie.

Kate walks over and innocently asks. "Have you rested that baby belly of yours long enough to have a walk around the stalls with me?"

"What even Kate knows before me?" Liz continues.

Alex looks pissed off and looking at Kate says. "She's fine Kate take her with you while I have a chat to Mum please."

Grabbing the pram Tess and Kate lead Stevie away as Alex directs his Mother away from the districts ears.

Ordinarily Stevie would be angry about his handling of the situation but today she's just glad not to have to deal with Liz.

…

Holding his Mother by the elbow Alex walks her closer to the house and stopping says. "How bloody dare you! You didn't even congratulate Stevie."

"I bet she told you not to tell me!" Liz argues.

"Wrong Mum she never even mentioned you. We were more concerned about her hanging onto this baby we didn't even think about you at all." Alex growls.

"That's my grandchild and I deserve to know. Look at what happened with Rose she kept her a secret too." Liz snarls back at him.

"You don't know what we've been through and if you did you would be happy for us not point scoring on who knows and who doesn't." He snaps.

"I know you lost a baby Alex, Bryce told me. You didn't even have the decency to tell me yourself" Liz states.

"We lost two babies Mum. Stevie was pregnant on our honeymoon and we lost that one too." Alex counters.

Liz stares at him. "Oh! I didn't know that. What went wrong?"

Alex shakes his head and answers sadly. "We have no idea. This time everything is perfect and we waited until she was passed the first trimester before we told anyone. Everyone that knows only found out a week or so ago. It's not public knowledge yet."

Panic hits her like a runaway train.

She put sleeping pills in Stevie's drink just before the wedding.

Could sleeping pills cause a miscarriage?

Liz touches his arm and says softly. "I'm so sorry."

He nods having no clue as to what she's apologizing for.

….

Grace is sitting chatting to Dave and enjoying a beer.

He's very good looking and smart as but his sense of humour is a bit bleh.

"Another beer?" He asks.

"Yeah why not if you're paying." She quips.

He grins and walks over to the drinks stand.

…

By the time he returns Stevie, Kate and Tess are talking to Grace.

"Afternoon ladies can I interest any of you in a beer?" Dave offers.

"Yes please." Tess answers.

Dave hands her his beer.

…..

"Too early in the day for me." Kate comments.

"Yep and too early in the year for me." Stevie quips.

Dave looks puzzled and asks. "The year?'

"She's up the duff Dave." Grace informs him.

His face lights up and he kisses her cheek and offers a hug and congratulations.

"That's great news Stevie well done."

"Thanks Dave we're both pretty excited about adding to our family." Stevie replies.

…..

Rose calls to her from one of the stands and Stevie walks away.

Jodi joins the group and whispers. "Liz Ryan is here does Stevie know?"

"Yeah and Liz just found out Stevie's pregnant. She's not happy that we all knew and she didn't." Tess comments.

"Oh bugger her she's given Stevie a hard time right from the beginning." Jodi grumbles.

"Yeah she has and neither Stevie nor Alex need her ruining their happiness. Stevie miscarried twice and they were so relieved she hung onto this one." Tess says.

"Two I thought there was only one." Kate questions.

Tess shakes her head and sadly replies. "No she lost one while they were in Port Douglas."

"On their honeymoon?" Dave asks.

Stevie and Rose are walking back over to the group so Tess whispers. "Yes but shh don't mention it, the first one was heartbreaking but the second one was worse."

Jodi looks over at Stevie then across the court to where Liz Ryan is talking to Alex.

The drink spiking floods her thoughts.

…..

Later in the afternoon the crew sit together as Dave and Grace play off against Bindi Martin and Nat.

With loud cheers and lots of encouragement they barrack for all of them.

Alex's phone starts to ring so Stevie answers it quickly. "Alex Ryan's phone Alex's wife speaking."

She looks puzzled and replies. "Yes it is Stevie. Oh Peter yes I remember you. How are you? …..That's great…Yes we're both well."

Dave and Grace take another point and the cheers rise up.

Placing her finger in her other ear she responds. "Hang on."

She moves away from the court.

Alex walks over to her.

She excuses herself and explains to Alex who it is and passes the phone on.

…..

"Peter! How are you? Good to hear….How can I help you? Right…"

Another loud cheer erupts.

Alex laughs and replies. "No we're at my brother's place and we're having a fundraising tennis match ….Yeah … Where are you? Gungellan! What are you doing there?...Um we're here for a few more hours so come over…Drover's Run…Yep they'll give you directions we're not hard to find….Nah not a problem…We've got a lamb on the spit and another one with pork…Yeah we like to eat well out here…No plenty of grog as well just bring yourself…..Righto I'll see you soon."

Alex hangs up and shakes his head before moving back over to Stevie and the others.

Plonking down beside Stevie he says. "He's in Gungellan he's just finished a job up country and thought he'd drop in on the way back down to Adelaide."

"What now?" Stevie asks.

Alex nods.

"Peter who." Tess asks catching a part of their conversation.

'Peter Whitcombe." Alex replies.

"You know Tess we told you about him we met him in Port Douglas." Stevie offers.

"Oh the guy who took the photos of you?"

Yes that's him." Alex answers.

"I thought you said he was going to ring and let you know when he was coming." Tess asks.

'He just did." Alex replies.

"Not much notice. That's a bit rude." Tess states.

'Too late now he's on his way. He's a nice bloke Tess so don't worry." Stevie comments.

…

Off to one side Marcus and Kate are happily chatting about their holiday.

"I'm so looking forward to getting away." Marcus offers.

Kate smiles and replies. "Mmm it's going to be so much fun."

Marcus grins at her and leans over and plants a kiss on her.

She giggles and softly places her hand on the side of his face. "Two entire weeks with you and no one else."

"Mmm Hmm." He murmurs and kisses her again.

A loud cheer echoes around the court as Dave grabs Grace around the waist and lifts her up and twirls around. "Victory is ours Grace! Bloody awesome game."

Wrapping her arms around his neck she laughs and hangs on.

…..

Slowly he stops and lets her feet slide back down to the ground.

She continues to hold his neck.

A look is exchanged between them before Beth Martin breaks the moment announcing their win.

Taking her hand he raise their arms and yells. "Isn't she a bloody bewdy?"

Dropping their arms back down Dave holds onto her hand.

She squeezes.

He glances at her, his smile on full beam and asks. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Love one." She replies as his hand squeeze's back.

…..


	52. Chapter 52 Picture Perfect Part 1

_**Drover's Run….The tennis court…**_

The crowd has thinned after the Grand Final match and the stall holders begin packing up.

Tess has left Harrison with Nick while Jodi and Kate have whisked Stevie away from Liz Ryan.

"I'll make Hot chocolate." Jodi offers and disappears in the side door.

Stevie strains her neck looking for Alex and possibly Rose.

Neither appears.

….

"You ok?" Tess asks.

"Yep." Stevie replies putting her feet upon one of the other chairs.

"I didn't know she was coming." Tess offers.

"Tess relax I'm fine and as she gets to stay with you I get to escape." Stevie offers grinning at her sister-in-law while hiding her fury .

Tess screws up her nose and exclaims.

"Damn I didn't think of that. Can I have a slumber party at your place?" Tess pleads.

Stevie laughs.

…..

Kate looks up as Jodi arrives with a tray with four mugs on it.

Standing she helps distribute them.

"So why is this photographer coming?" Jodi asks.

Stevie shrugs her shoulders and replies. "Because Alex invited him."

"What's he like?" Tess asks.

"He's a lovely guy, very good looking, maybe late thirties early forties." Stevie replies.

"Oh I thought he was really old Stevie you said he was semi -retired." Kate states.

…

The conversation ends.

Stevie looks across the veranda and smiling states. "Hello Peter welcome to Drover's Run.'

"Hello Stevie it's lovely to see you again. I'm a bit later coming through because I kept stopping to take photos. You were right it's a beautiful part of the country." Peter offers as he moves across to shake her outstretched hand.

"Peter this is my sister-in-law Tess and my friends Kate and Jodi." Stevie offers.

Peter shakes their hands and says. "Pleased to meet you. This is a fantastic house. So much character. I hope you don't mind but I've taken a few photos of it from the driveway, I'll give them to Alex to pass on."

Tess beams and says. "Thank you we all love it."

"It's even better now that the hot water system has been replaced." Jodi chuckles.

All four women enjoy the joke.

Peter smiles at their reaction.

…

"Would you like a hot chocolate?" Jodi asks.

"Um no Alex said he was going to get us both a beer." Peter replies looking around.

"Take a load off Peter. " Stevie suggests taking her feet off the chair and pushing it towards him.

Smiling he thanks her and sits down.

Alex walks out the door and hands Peter a beer.

...

"Where's your Mother?" Stevie asks softly.

Alex leans down and replies. " Handballed her to Nick."

"Clever boy." Stevie comments gently tapping his face.

He grins and nods before looking at Peter and asking. " How long are you with us for ?"

Peter looks surprised and replies. "The invitataion was just for overnight wasn't it?"

...

"If you can fend for yourself you can stay longer, tomorrow we have to bring a mob in for the sales." Alex replies.

"A mob of what?" Peter asks.

"Cattle." Stevie replies.

"I thought cattle were a herd?" Peter questions.

"Either! Either! " Stevie quips.

"So cattle can be a mob." Peter questions.

"People, sheep, cattle all a mob ." Tess answers.

Peter nods and looking back at Alex asks. "How do you round them up?"

"On Kilarney mostly with motorbikes here on Drover's they prefer horses. Tomorrow we'll be on horseback because Stevie prefers it that way and Rose will be heading off to boarding school soon and we thought she'd enjoy the ride." Alex responds.

"Rose?" Peter asks.

"Our daughter." Stevie replies.

Peter looks shocked. "Daughter? But you've just had your honeymoon."

...

Alex laughs loudly and informs Peter. " Stevie had Rose when we were teenagers Peter. She's thirteen now."

"Oh." Peter replies looking uncomfortable.

The conversation doesn't continue as Nick arrives with Liz.

"Where's Harrison?" Tess asks.

"Rose has got him she's just talking to Riley about her horse." Nick replies sitting on the window sill.

Alex stands up and offers his chair to his Mother.

...

"We might head off Stevie. Have you finished your chocolate?"

Taking a final mouthful Stevie stands and answers. " Yes all done."

"You helping tomorrow Nick?" Alex asks.

"Yes Tess is looking after Harrison so Jodi, Kate and I will be over to help you."

"What about Grace?"

"No she'll be helping Dave and Tess with the preg testing."

"Righto, see ya Mum." Alex replies bending to kiss his Mother.

Liz reaches up to touch his face. " Yes my darling it was lovely seeing you. Stevie congratulations on the baby."

"Yeah ta." Stevie responds moving inside.

Peter feels the tension and wonders what he's walked into.

...

"Ya right mate?" Alex asks.

Peter stands and replies. " Yes good timing I've finished my beer.

"Best get one for the road then. Come on." Alex remarks as he follows Stevie.

"I'll be back I'll just grab Harrison." Nick comments and follows the others.

"Right Liz a cup of tea?" Tess asks sensing trouble.

"Yes thank you I'm parched." Liz responds.

...

Rose is standing leaning against a car chatting to Riley as Harrison plays at her feet.

" We're going home Rose come on." Stevie calls her anger barely disguised.

" Riley can you take Harrison to Tess please?" Nick asks.

Riley swiftly picks the little boy up and moves off aware something isn't right.

...

" What's wrong?" Rose asks as she follows her Mother to the car.

" Just get in." Stevie snaps.

Rose baulks.

" Get in!" Stevie demands.

" Stevie ." Alex calls catching her up.

She turns back a mixture of anger and pain etched on her beautiful face.

...

He moves to hug her.

She pushes away.

"Don't!" She growls.

"Take no notice of her ."

" No notice? We lost two babies Alex. Two! And she can't even say congratulations to me. I'm carrying your child and she's still treating me like I'm something she stepped in. Just keep her away from me Alex."

"Two?" Rose questions.

"Stevie don't listen to her . You're better than that let it go." Nick offers.

" Two babies? When did you lose the other one?" Rose pushes.

Suddenly aware of Peter standing within earshot Stevie replies." I'm sorry this is not the time or place for any of this. Get in the car Rose we'll talk on the way home."

Rose does as she's told.

...

Alex looks tense as Stevie drives away.

"You alright?" Nick asks.

" My pregnant wife is upset Nick what do you reckon."

" I'll try to keep Mum here ." Nick offers.

" Don't try Nick make it happen please."

Nick nods his head .

Looking over at Peter Alex comments." Sorry about that mate, she'll have calmed down by the time she gets home. You might as well come in my car."

Peter nods and replies." No I'll follow you I've got all my gear in the back and I like to keep it close by."

" You go with Peter Alex I'll bring your Ute over tomorrow." Nick encourages.

...

_**The road between Drovers and Kilarney...**_

" You said two babies. Why didn't you tell me?" Rose asks.

" I'm sorry Rose but it was all too painful to talk about. Alex and I just dealt with our grief and moved on." Stevie replies.

" What went wrong?"

"We don't know. Just one of those things I guess. " Stevie replies before reaching over and taking Rose's hand.

" We've got you and this new Bub and we just want to focus on the positives ok?" Stevie asks.

Rose squeezes her Mother's hand and even though she's full of questions smiles and replies." Ok."

...

" I'm sorry about that Peter ." Alex offers as they drive towards Kilarney.

"Families have a way of sneaking up on you at the most inopportune moments." Peter replies.

" Hmmm." Alex responds.

Silently they travel along.

" You know us blokes always make jokes about our Mother-in-laws but in my experience it's the women who get the raw deal." Alex muses.

" I wouldn't know I've never been married." Peter replies.

" Really why is that?"

"Travelling mostly never stayed in one place long enough to let someone catch me." Peter chuckles.

" Too old now hey!" Alex quips.

Peter looks at him and grins." How old do you think I am?"

" I don't know , you're semi retired. Maybe fifty but you keep yourself in good shape." Alex replies.

Peter laughs heartily." I'm only thirty eight Alex."

"Bloody hell really? I guess that's why you're a young looking fifty." Alex remarks.

" Thanks." Peter responds.

" This is our drive coming up now." Alex directs.

" Wow." Peter remarks as they traverse the treed driveway.

" And double wow." He exclaims as the house comes into view.

...

Stevie is standing near the small wooden bridge that leads to the house path.

"Hey." Alex calls testing her mood.

"Hey." She replies.

" We ok?" He asks.

Slowly she nods and walks into his arms.

" I'm sorry Alex ?"

" Yeah I know , just as well I'm crazy about you isn't it?"

She sqeezes tight .

Stepping back she looks at Peter and offers." I'm sorry we aired all of that in front of you Peter my mother-in-law and I only just tolerate each other."

" That's fine Stevie ,honestly my job has landed me in the middle of some absolute doozies of arguments just as well I have thick skin." He replies.

She smiles at him and he smiles back.

" Ok let's start again. Welcome to Kilarney." She offers.

Peter answers." It's even better than your description was Alex, in fact I'd go as far as claiming its picture perfect."

Alex stands just little taller and his heart swells a little more with pride as he offers." Wait until you see the inside Stevie redecorated just before we got married and its bloody fantastic."

Stevie smiles up at him and adds." My tradie was the best."

Alex laughs and quips." Ya could of made a tradies calendar Stevie and sold me at the truck stop."

"Tempting but no I'll keep you to myself." She chuckles as she ushers Peter towards the house.


	53. Chapter 53 Picture Perfect Part 2

_**Drover's Run …sunrise...**_

"Come on Jodi hurry it up!" Kate calls up the stairs.

Returning to the kitchen Kate dishes up breakfast.

Nick arrives and pours himself a coffee and as he does he says. "Harrison is asleep upstairs Kate."

"Oh my goodness I'm sorry Nick I didn't even think about him."

He gives her a forced smile and offers. "Next time try."

….

She nods and continues dishing up.

Jodi enters the kitchen while pulling her jumper over her head and almost bumps Kate.

"Jodi!" Kate exclaims dodging her friend.

Liz Ryan saunters into the kitchen and greets Nick and then as if an afterthought greets the girls.

…

"You're up early Mum."

"Yes I thought I'd come over to Kilarney with you this morning."

"No!" Jodi snaps.

Nick frowns and after looking at Jodi says to his Mother. "I don't think that's a good idea Mum. We'll all be busy and you'll be there on your own."

"Stevie will be there." Liz argues.

"No she'll be helping bring the mob in." Nick explains.

….

"But she's pregnant. She shouldn't be doing anything that could harm the baby. "Liz growls.

"Pfftt." Jodi voices.

Kate, Nick and Liz all look at her.

Not wanting to show her hand Jodi quips." Smoking pot, drinking alcohol or popping pills now that would be harmful to a baby."

Liz looks at her but pushes on.

…..

"Perhaps if I come with you she'll stay at home?"

"No Mum she doesn't need you or want you there and neither does Alex." Nick cautions.

She looks stunned.

"Why what have I done?" Liz questions.

Jodi mumbles under her breath.

…..

"You upset her and that upsets him. Just stay away from them they don't need the negativity." Nick grumbles.

Kate and Jodi have made egg and bacon toasted sandwiches as the conversation continues.

Placing his plate in front of him Kate says. "We'll meet you outside Nick."

Jodi and Kate make themselves scarce.

"Well I never!" Liz gushes almost sounding hurt.

"We aren't little boys anymore Mum you can't pick and choose who our friends are and you sure as hell can't direct our lives or our families. I'll see you tonight." Nick growls as he picks up his sandwich and hat and exits the room leaving Liz stunned.

….

_**Kilarney….**_

Stevie sits with Alex eating the last of her pancakes as Rose arrives in the kitchen.

"Morning." Rose calls.

"Good morning." They both respond.

"I thought I heard you up earlier." Stevie states.

"Yeah I was in the office just had to look something up on the internet." Rose responds dishing up her breakfast.

…..

"Morning!" Nick calls as he leads the girls into the kitchen.

Alex looks at the clock on the wall and comments. "You're early did ya wet the bed mate?"

Nick grins and quips. "Time for bed wetting stories is it?'

Alex switches subjects.

Nick pours himself a coffee and as he sits down explains. "Mum was up and wanting to come over."

Stevie shifts in her seat.

"I put a stop to her idea but none of us are very popular at the moment." Nick says.

…

"Do you girls want a cuppa?" Stevie asks.

"No I just need ya loo." Jodi remarks as she moves through the house.

"Where's Peter?" Nick asks.

"Didn't you see him when we came in Nick he was taking photos." Kate replies.

"Are you right to take the Ute Nick?" Alex asks.

'Yeah whatever ya want." Nick replies.

"I thought Peter could ride with you." Alex responds.

Nick nods then sips his coffee. "How are you this morning Stevie?"

"I'm good thanks Nick."

Nick smiles at her and feels glad he diverted his Mother.

…

Returning to the room Jodi offers. "We'll get the horses sorted."

Kate begins to follow and Stevie says. "Wait up I'll come with you."

Hurriedly she drinks the last of her tea and follows the girls outside.

Alex leans back in his chair and forgetting that Rose is in the room looks at Nick and asks. "How's Mum?"

"Like I said pissed off."

"Thanks for stopping her."

"I was blunt.'

'How blunt?" Alex asks.

"I told her she upsets Stevie and that upsets you and for her to stay away." Nick responds.

Alex raises his eyebrows and quips. "Sounds more like me than you."

"Yeah desperate times call for desperate measures. She said if she came over Stevie might stay home. She wasn't impressed with her riding pregnant." Nick explains.

Rose rises and places her plate on the sink.

Alex gestures for Nick to say no more.

….

Outside and rugged up in their coats, gloves and hats Stevie and the girls wait for Rose and Alex.

Peter has snapped several photos of them as they kitted the horses out.

Marcus, Nat, Riley and a few of the farm hands have started to ride out.

"Where are they?" Kate grumbles.

"I'll go and chase them up." Stevie advises as she dismounts.

Striding towards the house Peter snaps more photos of her.

With the sun rising and the icy ground beginning to steam the shot is spectacular.

He smiles as he checks his work.

…

Alex, Nick and Rose meet Stevie half way down the path.

"Can we move it along a bit?" Stevie snaps.

"Ease up Stevie we aren't late." Alex retorts.

"If you're on time your late." Stevie grumbles turning back to the girls.

Alex shakes his head.

'She runs a tight ship mate you should know that." Nick offers quietly.

"Best overseer in the district." Alex replies proudly.

"She sure is and the best looking." Nick jokes.

"Oh yeah." Alex drawls.

Rose smiles listening to them and as she moves past quips. "And she got a very clever daughter who's as cute as."

Nick and Alex laugh.

"And she's got great taste in men!" Alex calls out.

Rose laughs as she lifts herself into the saddle and responds. "Clutching at straws now Dad."

"Who's got great taste in men?" Stevie asks.

"You have." Alex answers.

She gives him a mischievous smile and leans down.

Peter snaps a photo.

….

_**Drover's Run….**_

Harrison is asleep in the pram under the shade of a nearby tree.

Grace, Tess and Dave have spent the last hour and a half moving the cattle up through the run to the crush and then back into the yard.

"How's the Mother-in-law?" Dave asks.

"Painful." Tess replies wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Hmm yes I was talking to the Big Fella yesterday and he wasn't happy with her visit."

"I wish she'd just be nice Dave I lost my Mum and I would really like to get along with her but she's just so…..so…"

"Acidic?" Dave offers.

Tess grins at him and replies. "Exactly."

…

Both look back as Grace calls out to them and Dave waves to her.

"So what's happening with you and Grace? You seemed awfully chummy yesterday." Tess asks quietly.

"She fun but a little bit too aggressive for me." Dave replies.

"Aggressive? In what way?" Tess asks sounding surprised.

"She chased me." Dave whispers.

Tess grins and with a muffled chuckle asks. "And the problem is?"

Dave looks nervously offer at Grace and replies. "I've never dated someone like her before."

"Are you dating?"

"Well no not as such but she asked me out to the pub tonight for dinner."

"And you said no?"

"No…..I said yes. She's not the kind of woman you'd refuse."

"You're going on a date then." Tess offers trying not to grin.

Straightening up Dave pulls the glove off his arm and responds. "Oh shit I guess I am."

"Yep." Tess quips as she pushes the next cow into the crush.

Dave looks bewildered.

…..

_**Kilarney…..Late in the afternoon…**_

After an icy start the day had been perfect.

The sun shone and the work was relaxed and easy.

Now at the day's end everyone is putting their coats back on as the chilled air arrives.

Back at the house they yard the cattle then tend to the horses before sitting for a beer.

…..

Nick walks over to Alex and says. "Mum just rang and wanted to know if you'd like to come over for dinner?"

"I hope you told her no."

"Yes I did I said Stevie was tired and needed an early night."

"Bad idea." Alex grumbles.

Yeah she started going on again about Stevie not working and being a Ryan she shouldn't have too. When I tried to calm her down she went off about what will the district think about a Ryan wife working alongside the farm hands." Nick comments.

Alex shakes his head and says. "Just don't tell Stevie."

"Don't tell Stevie what?"

Both men turn and face Stevie.

"Just Mum carrying on about you being a Ryan wife and working alongside the farm hands." Alex replies.

…..

Without a word Stevie walks over to the esky, flips the lid and tosses cans of beer around to the gathered group before sitting down between Riley and Nat.

Alex smiles and says to Nick. "She runs a tight ship.'

"Yeah and they love her." Nick chuckles.

"Hey where's mine?" Alex calls.

"What are ya Lord of the Manor? My marriage certificate doesn't say slave. Get your own." Stevie quips.

The farm hands laugh.

Alex and Nick do to.

Off to one side Peter's camera snaps away.

"Perfect." He comments to no one in particular.

….

_**Kilarney … Early evening….**_

A knock at the back door draws a call of. "Come in" from Stevie.

Nat wanders in shyly.

"Hi Nat grab a beer." Stevie suggests as she prepares a platter.

Nat looks uncomfortable.

"Beers in the fridge Nat." Stevie pushes.

….

As Nat opens the door Alex's voice booms from behind him. "If ya pinchin' my beer ya better grab one for me too."

"Alex!" Stevie growls when Nat almost drops the beer.

"Sorry mate." Alex offers.

"Oh sincere." Stevie remarks.

Alex gives her a dirty look and she bites her lip.

He shakes his head and picking up one of the platters walks into the living room.

"Follow me Nat. Did you bring some of your photos?" Alex comments.

Lifting his arm slightly Nat replies. "Yes just one small portfolio."

…

Marcus and Kate are snuggled up on one couch and Stevie is sitting on the floor between Alex's legs.

Rose is draped across one of the chairs and Nat is sitting in the other.

On the floor Peter sits with an array of gadgets and cords clicking through photos he's taken in the last twenty four hours.

"Oh wow look at me!" Rose exclaims.

Stevie smiles and states. "Peter that is a beautiful photo of Rose."

…..

The photo has obviously been taken this morning.

Rose is mounted on her horse with Stevie and the girls in a haze in the background.

It's crisp and clear and the excitement in her heart is evident in her eyes.

"I was so excited about this ride and even though I'm not smiling you can see that on my face." Rose gushes.

Peter smiles and answers. "This is how I make my living Rose."

…

Nat asks loads of questions about many of the shots and listens intently as Peter explains.

With the camera plugged into the television the photos are enlarged making it easy to see what Peter is talking about.

Alex is also paying attention and takes in all that Peter says.

"Hello!"

Stevie looks up at Alex and he realizes by the look on Stevie's face that the voice is his Mother.

…..

Rising he greets her at the living room door. "Mum! What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to visit both of my sons and as I was with Nick last night I thought I'd come over to you tonight." Liz responds.

"Hello Stevie." Liz offers.

"Hello Liz." Stevie replies without looking at her.

A space is made for Liz and Alex offers to get her a drink.

"Yes a glass of red would be lovely Darling."

"Keep going Peter." Stevie offers ignoring her Mother-in-law.

…

Alex hands his Mother the wine and sits back behind Stevie.

Peter flips through several photos and stops on one of the four girls sitting on the fence watching the cattle in the yards.

It's a simple shot but taken from behind at a slight angle.

Their hats, belts, boots and backsides most prominent.

"Well! I don't think that's appropriate." Liz states huffily.

"I think it's a bloody awesome shot! "Stevie argues.

Liz gives her a filthy look and shakes her head. "Rose is only a child."

"I reckon it's a top shot." Marcus comments.

"Me too." Rose adds.

"And me." Kate says.

Liz makes a tutting noise.

"We aren't naked Liz for crying out loud." Stevie snaps.

….

Peter flicks to the next shot hoping for a change of conversation.

It's a candid shot of Rose and Jodi both look concerned as they read a piece of paper held between them.

"You're looking a bit too serious there Bub. What are you looking at?" Stevie teases.

"Well at least it's not a shot of her bottom." Liz niggles.

Stevie sighs deeply.

….

"It's an assignment for health education at school about the potential side effects of drugs on a foetus. I needed to ask some questions." Rose announces.

Liz almost chokes on her wine.

"Ya right Mum?" Alex asks.

Liz nods.

…..

Stevie frowns and asks. "Why were you talking to Jodi about it? Why didn't you ask me?"

"Well I thought it would be upsetting for you." Rose replies.

Stevie smiles at her and says. "Rose you can always come to me about anything."

Rose grins at her Mother and says. "Ok I will next time."

"Good." Stevie says smiling at Rose.

…

Peter manages to get all the way through the rest of the photos without further comment from Liz.

When they're finished the group look at the folder that Nat has brought with him.

"These are very good. Have you had any formal training?" Peter asks.

"No I'm self-taught." Nat responds.

Stevie has moved into the kitchen to make herself and Rose a hot chocolate.

"Can I have one too please?" Kate asks.

"Yeah of course you can Kate. Sorry I'm a bit rattled." Stevie confides.

…

"He's brilliant Stevie I'd love several of those photos." Kate states.

"Me too Kate. I love the bum one." Stevie responds.

"Yeah blow it up and put it on the wall Stevie. Maybe in the guest room!" Kate dead pans.

Stevie grins at her and suggests. "You are more evil than I could ever have imagined Kate Manfredi."

Both women are still laughing when Liz enters.

…

"Oh supper time is it?" Liz questions.

"Yes kettles hot if you'd like to make yourself something." Stevie says as she picks up Rose's drink.

Kate holds her own drink and the platter of cakes and biscuits and follows Stevie.

"Well I never." Liz grumbles.

"Never what?" Marcus asks.

"I have to make my own tea." Liz explains looking miffed.

"You're big enough and you did gate crash." Marcus jokes retrieving beers from the fridge.

He grins to himself as he returns to the others.

Liz Ryan is not happy and no one cares.

….

…..


	54. Chapter 54 Control , Alt, Delete

_**Drover's Run….Early morning…**_

Kate pulls the handbrake on and opens her door.

"Good Morning! How was your evening?" Tess calls as she walks up to Kate.

Jodi strolls across to join them still eating the remains of this morning's toast.

"Good morning. It was lovely to begin with." Kate replies grabbing her overnight bag off the back seat and gently closing the door.

"Liz." Tess offers.

"Hmm yeah she's an absolute delight isn't she?" Kate remarks as she climbs the steps and opening her door places the bag inside.

….

As Kate puts her coat on Tess replies. "We tried to keep her here but she insisted on staying on Kilarney. How's Stevie?"

"She's ok. Are you both ready?" Kate asks.

"Of course we are Kate we've been waiting for you." Jodi replies wiping the final crumbs from her hands to her jeans.

"Where's Grace?" Kate enquires.

"Not sure she didn't come home last night." Tess offers walking over to the twin cab.

"Great." Kate grumbles.

"She can ride out when she gets back." Jodi offers.

Kate shakes her head and climbs in beside Tess, Jodi jumps in the backseat.

….

_**Kilarney….**_

"Git up there! Go on Git up!" Stevie calls as Alex whistles the dogs up.

Rose sits high on the fence out of harm's way while Nat, Riley and Marcus push the mob up into the race.

Off to one side Peter sits watching the events waiting for a photo opportunity and snaps away.

"Here comes Grandma." Rose alerts Alex.

…

Glancing up he pushes the mob forward.

Liz stands a short distance away from the yards and watches the proceedings.

"Morning!" She calls.

An array of greetings, waves and grunts return to her.

"Rose should you be sitting up there?" Liz questions.

"My Father said I'd be safe here so yes I should be." Rose grumbles.

"Hey." Alex cautions quietly.

"What?" Rose questions in a whisper.

"Be civil." He reminds her.

Rose looks less than impressed.

Shrugging her shoulders she remains where she is and ignores her Grandmother.

Alex refrains from smiling and shaking his head ever so slightly returns to the job at hand.

…

"I thought we could have morning tea together before I leave." Liz calls.

"Sorry Mum Marcus and I are helping Tess with one of the boundary fences." Alex yells above the noise of the cattle.

"Oh well I'll have it with Stevie and Rose then." Liz responds.

Alex almost laughs when he sees the look on Rose's face but answers. "Oh sorry Mum the girls are helping too."

Rose has her back to her Grandmother and whispers to her Father. "Um ma you're lying, you are going straight to hell."

He grabs his daughter's foot and pretends to pull it.

She hangs onto the fence and quietly laughs when he quips. "As soon as I finish the fences I'll go and have a yarn to Father Bob he'll sort it for me."

Rose giggles and he smiles as they both enjoy the private joke.

….

_**The boundary fence later in the morning…..**_

The girls have made great progress by the time Alex and his crew arrive.

"Stevie! Rose! What are you both doing here?" Jodi questions.

"Escaping from Mum mostly." Alex responds on their behalf.

"Is she still there?" Kate asks.

"Yes she said she had a headache so she's put off leaving until tomorrow." Stevie grumbles.

…..

"Tess are you ok?" Stevie asks.

"Yes I'm fine." Tess replies.

"You look pale Tess." Stevie pushes.

"Lack of sunshine Stevie. Where's Peter?" Tess responds changing subjects.

"He's headed back to the city. He said to say goodbye." Alex offers.

Tess nods and walks back down the fence line and continues fastening the fence.

Stevie looks around and follows her.

…..

"What's goin' on Tess?" Stevie asks quietly.

Tess looks up to where the others are before riffling around in her pocket.

"Crackers?" Stevie questions frowning at Tess.

A small grin slips on to Tess's face. "For the nausea."

"What?" Stevie exclaims.

"Shh we haven't told anyone yet. Don't you dare hug me Stevie or they'll all know." Tess warns with a big smile on her face.

Stevie glances back at the others then excitedly whispers. "Oh Tess this is so exciting. How far are you?"

…

Alex shifts his gaze towards Stevie.

Tess gains eye contact with him and looks back at Stevie." Almost ten weeks please don't tell anyone else yet Stevie."

"What are you two whispering about?" Alex jokes as he joins the girls.

"Just gossiping Alex." Tess offers.

"About?"

"Grace and Dave." Tess confesses.

"Yeah where is she today?" Alex asks.

"Well that's just it she didn't come home last night." Tess explains.

"Have you heard from her?" Stevie asks sounding concerned.

"Last night I did she rang to say she was staying at Dave's" Tess reveals.

Alex raises an eyebrow.

Stevie looks up at him and grins.

He elbows her and says. "Told ya."

"Told her what?" Tess asks.

"Dave likes her." Alex states.

"Ahh." Tess remarks.

…

_**Kilarney…Late afternoon…**_

Stevie, Alex and Rose are sitting having afternoon tea with Liz.

The conversation is stilted and Alex tries desperately to drag Stevie and Rose into it.

Marcus arrives looking and sounding pissed off. "Who used the computer last?"

"I haven't used it for days. Why?" Stevie replies.

"Some of our folders have been deleted." Marcus growls.

"Which ones?" Alex asks.

"Why was it you?"

"No of course not the last time I was on the computer was the day before yesterday." Alex retorts.

"I was on the computer yesterday but I only used the internet." Rose comments.

"Are you sure you didn't wipe anything else?" Marcus questions.

"No I only used the internet. I ran the disk cleaner and the security scan." Rose defends.

"Damn." Marcus curses as he strides from the room.

….

Liz looks at Rose and states. "Perhaps you need your own computer instead of messing with the farm one."

Upset by the accusations Rose runs from the room.

Stevie looks at Liz and snarls. "Get out of my home Liz you're not welcome."

"Stevie!" Alex growls.

Shaking her head Stevie leaves without further comment.

"Are you going to let her speak to me that way?" Liz snaps.

"Enough Mum enough." Alex warns and exits the back door.

…

Twenty minutes later having calmed down Alex moves back to the house and almost runs into Rhonda.

"I wouldn't go in there Alex no one is happy." Rhonda cautions.

"Yeah I know apparently Rose deleted some files and Marcus isn't a happy camper."

"Oh I thought it was Mrs Ryan." Rhonda replies.

"What Stevie?"

"No your Mother."

"Why would Mum use the computer?"

"I'm not sure but she was in the office when I was vacuuming this morning. I'll see you tomorrow Alex."

"Yes bye Rhonda and thanks."

Alex begins to slowly move back inside when Rhonda calls. " Oh Alex I forgot to tell you Dave rang and said he may not make it tomorrow as he's got a touch of food poisoning."

"Ok thanks." Alex responds as he turns and moves towards the house.

Placing his hand on the door he stops and looks back the way Rhonda went.

Frowning he opens the door.

"Darling there you are I was worried." Liz gushes.

Alex closes the door.

…

_**Drover's Run… The dining room….**_

Nick boots click clack across the wooden floor as he walks back into the dining room.

Jodi, Kate, Tess and Harrison are just beginning their meal.

"Who was on the phone?" Tess asks.

"Alex." Nick replies sitting beside his wife.

"Everything alright?" Tess asks.

Nick looks worried and replies. "Apparently some of Kilarneys files have been deleted. Everything pointed to Rose but Alex thinks Mum's involved somehow."

"Pftt I'd believe that." Jodi grumbles.

Everyone looks at her.

…..

"Enough Jodi since Mum arrived you've been throwing snide remarks around." Nick snaps.

Tess looks at her and pushes. "You know something don't you?"

Jodi looks uneasy.

Nick glares at her.

"Jodi what's going on?" Tess questions.

Jodi inhales deeply and as she exhales she places her utensils beside her plate.

…..


	55. Chapter 55 Protection

_**Kilarneys living room…**_

Alex is sitting with his Mother and Marcus when Stevie enters the room.

Looking up Alex asks. "Everything ok?"

Stevie nods and replies. "She's asleep."

"I'm sorry Stevie I wasn't accusing Rose." Marcus claims.

Stevie looks at him but doesn't speak.

"I'm heading off to bed." Stevie says to Alex.

Rising he replies. "I might turn in with you."

…..

"It's only eight thirty." Liz remarks.

"We don't follow clocks Mum you know that. We're tired we're heading to bed I'll see you in the morning." Alex replies following Stevie to the door.

Marcus sits forward and beginning to stand announces he's also tired then glancing out the window states. "Lights out there."

Alex turns back while Stevie continues upstairs.

…..

Alex is surprised to find Nick, Tess and Jodi walking towards the house.

"What's wrong?" He questions.

"We need to talk" Nick suggests.

Alex lets go of the door and moves back into the kitchen.

Nick looks at Jodi and says. "Tell him what you told us."

Jodi begins. "Before your wedding… the two nights that Stevie fell asleep…..That wasn't from fatigue."

…..

Upstairs Stevie has just stripped off and pulled on her favourite pair of pyjama pants and her black singlet top.

Picking up her toothbrush she's about to squeeze toothpaste onto it when she hears Alex's voice raised in anger.

Quickly she places the brush and paste on the vanity and hurries downstairs.

Alex's face is screwed up in anger when he turns to look at her.

"What's happened?" She asks looking straight at him.

….

"You were drugged Stevie." Jodi responds.

"Drugged! When?" Stevie asks.

Without answering Alex turns to face Jodi.

"How do you know?" Alex questions his voice loud and filled with anger.

Jodi doesn't want to get Rose involved so tries to change tack.

"The following night when Liz fell asleep in her dinner. The same pill was used in her drink." Jodi argues.

"You drugged me?" Liz exclaims.

"I thought you said I was drugged." Stevie questions looking confused.

Still fixated on his Mother Alex growls. "Bloody hell Jodi you could have killed her doing that."

'Jodi didn't do it." Rose comments from the doorway.

Everyone turns towards Rose. "It was me I did it."

"You drugged your Mother?" Alex questions.

"No Grandma did. She hid the bottle in the canister and I asked her for biscuits and when she went to get them for me I looked at the bottle and took the tablet out. I didn't see her the first or second night but the third night I did so I tipped Mum's drink out and gave her mine." Rose confesses.

"Is that true?" Alex questions his Mother.

Liz is glaring at Rose and snarls. "You put Valium in my drink?"

"How did you know it was Valium?" Jodi questions.

"Why didn't you tell me Rose?" Stevie asks.

Rose looks around at all the adults glaring at her.

"I knew I'd get in trouble. I thought I'd killed her. I'm sorry I just wanted her to see how it felt." Rose sobs.

Alex is furious and turns ready to rip into his Mother.

"Your assignment." Stevie exclaims at Rose.

Rose looks at her Mother with the saddest of faces.

"Stevie not now." Alex growls.

"Yes Alex now."

"Homework? What are you on about?" Alex questions.

"Rose did an assignment on the effects of Valium on a foetus." Stevie explains without taking her eyes off Rose.

Trying to help and protect Rose Jodi offers. "One tablet wouldn't hurt an unborn child."

"No but two might." Stevie snaps.

Alex's face turns from his enraged red to a ghostly white.

"Our baby." He mutters.

His face is blank as he looks at his Mother.

"Alex." Is all Liz gets to say before he holds his hand up to her.

Liz Ryan stops mid-sentence.

The room holds its breath.

"Stevie, Rose upstairs now." Alex orders.

Then turning to Nick he says." Thanks for bringing Jodi over to tell us. Please get Harry's ex-wife out of my house and away from my family. She is dead to me."

Without another word he ushers Stevie and Rose from the room.

Liz Ryan slumps onto the couch.

….


	56. Chapter 56 Talk to me

_**Kilarney…Upstairs …**_

Stevie sits in Rose's room gently chastising her for what she has done and for not divulging all to her earlier.

She also offers comfort and reinforces how much she loves her and is grateful for her attempts of protection.

In his room Alex paces backwards and forwards.

Several times he's stepped into the hallway waiting for Stevie.

….

Softly he closes the bedroom door behind him.

His thoughts like shards of glass penetrating the happiness that filled his heart just hours before.

Mother's aren't supposed to betray their children but his had done that so many times but never on a scale like this.

Guilt, anger, sadness and a deep sense of regret torment him at every turn.

He thought she'd changed.

…

The contents of his stomach churns in a sickening whirl.

Swallowing hard he thinks about how he'd pleaded with Rose to give her grandmother a chance.

Stevie…His best friend …his wife….the mother of his children…..she never liked Liz Ryan and he'd worked so hard to get her to tolerate her for his benefit.

As a tiny unborn child's fate pokes in to his consciousness he inhales sharply.

Running his hand across his face he looks up as the bedroom door slowly opens.

….

_**Downstairs…Kilarney….**_

Nick walks back into the house after escorting his Mother from the property.

Jodi, Tess and Marcus are quietly sitting around the kitchen table a teapot between them.

"Tea?" Tess asks.

Nick shakes his head and continues into the living room returning quickly with the whisky decanter.

….

"It's quiet up there." Tess states.

Everyone was thinking the same but neither confessed to it.

"He didn't react well." Jodi comments.

"Hmm very subdued." Marcus remarks.

"Do you think they'll be alright Nick? Should we stay?" Tess asks.

"They're adults Tess they don't need us to sort this out." Nick replies before sipping his whisky.

...

Marcus stands up and walks over to the cupboard and grabs himself a glass. " Anyone else want one?"

"Yeah I think I need one." Jodi replies.

"I'm right." Tess answers picking up her mug of tea.

"Yeah pour me another Marcus and then we'll leave you in peace." Nick responds.

...

For several minutes a conversation ensues about the nights happenings.

A loud thump followed by yelling from upstairs causes them all to look up then back at each other.

"I wonder what the thump was?" Marcus comments.

"She threw something at him." Tess and Jodi reply in unison.

Despite the gravity of the situation they all laugh at the comment.

...

"See told you they'd be fine." Nick suggests then standing gulps the last of his drink.

Jodi finishes hers and pulls a strange face. " Arghh it tastes yuk but warms you up and calms the nerves doesn't it?"

Marcus looks into his glass then replies . " Sure does."

In one mouthful the remainder of the liquid is gone.

"Tell Alex I'll see him in the morning." Nick offers as he directs the girls outside.

"Will do." Marcus replies

...

_**Daybreak...Kilarney...**_

Alex quietly moves upstairs holding the tray in his hands.

Pushing open the bedroom door he places the tray on the dresser and moves over to the bed.

With his hand on her shoulder he gently shakes her. " Hey wake up sleepy head."

Slowly she rolls towards him .

Blinking she sits up.

" Thought you might like breakfast in bed." He offers.

"You're not angry with me?"

He smiles and sits beside her on the bed." I'm mad at myself not at you. I shouldn't have forced her on you. Ya like ya Mum Rose she reads people well too. I'm sorry."

She smiles and reaching up hugs his neck.

Hugging her back he whispers." After breakfast we're going for a ride just the three of us."

Standing he retrieves the tray from the dresser and places it on her lap.

" I'll see you downstairs in half an hour ok?"

"Ok." Rose replies with a smile on her face.

...

After eating her breakfast Stevie lay back down in the warmth of the crumpled doona.

She hadn't looked in the mirror yet but knew her eyes would be puffy.

Tears have a way of doing that to your eyes plus the lack of sleep hadn't helped.

...

Alex smiles as he looks down at her .

Curled into the foetal postion she looks peaceful .

How different the morning is from the evening before.

Last night her face was tear stained and anguished .

The anger she'd directed at him hurt but he accepted it was his fault.

He'd pleaded with her to give his Mother a chance against her better judgement she'd agreed.

He was wrong.

So very wrong.

...

Even though she's dozing she senses him as he sits on the bed.

His hand brushes her curls from her face then tenderly caresses her cheek.

Rolling onto her back her voice softly whispers ." Good morning."

"Is it? " He questions wondering if she's completely forgiven him.

Opening her eyes she sighs deeply .

...

Pushing the doona down she takes his hand and rests it on her rounded belly.

" Yes it's a good day." She offers rubbing her hand across the back of his.

He lowers his head to her tummy and rests it there as he slides his arms along her sides.

Quietly in a strained voice he whispers. " I love you ."

" And what about me?" Stevie teases trying to shift the mood.

Lifting his head he grins at her and drags himself up along side her.

" I love you most of all." He answers accompanied by a loving kiss.

...

Wrapping her arms around his neck she presses his face onto her chest before kissing the top of his head holding him firmly.

Despite the fact his face is resting on her breasts not a single sexual thought crosses his mind.

He takes comfort in her embrace and gives thanks that in spite of her initial anger she has supported his decision and accepted his apology.

Five minutes later without a further word having been spoken he moves back and says ." Come on I'm taking my girls for a ride."

Smiling at him she sits up and asks. " Where too?"

"Get dressed and I'll show you." He answers taking her hand as he encourages her to stand.

He smiles after her as she walks into the bathroom and quips." Well that's different, usually you're asking me to undress and then you'll show me."

She glances over her shoulder.

He grins and shakes his head at her.

...

_**Drover's Run...**_

Tess, Jodi , Grace and Kate are busy restraining the fences around the house yards.

Jodi has been extremely quiet after the events of last night and everyone is aware of what happened.

Tess looks up as Nick's car pulls in.

She waits to see his face to gauge the mood on Kilarney.

...

Nick's smile relieves her anxiety immediately.

Leaving the car door open and Harrison asleep in his seat Nick continues towards the girls.

Reaching into his shirt pocket he gives Jodi a small envelope.

" What's this?" She asks.

" Not sure, Alex asked me to give it to you." Nick replies.

Nervously Jodi breaks the seal on the envelope and unfolds the letter.

...

The girls gather around.

Jodi inhales and quickly places her hand across her mouth as her eyes leak tears.

She sniffs as she reads.

Tess places a supportive hand on her arm.

Jodi hands the letter to her.

" Read it." Jodi gushes.

...

Tess looks at the letter and reads aloud.

" _Dear Jodi_

_My family are the most important thing in my life. More important than money, Kilarney or assets. I'm sorry I was so angry last night and didn't get the chance to tell you how much I appreciated your attempts to protect them. Growing up I often wanted a sister . With the arrival of Marcus I found I had Ashleigh too , you've met her and she's not the kind of sister that I could ever get close too. If I could choose a sister for myself she would be you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for always having my back and thank you for helping me take care of my family._

_Love Alex "_

Tess rubs Jodi's arm before she turns into her.

...

**_Kilarney..._**

Alex smiles as the trio ride back towards the house.

His heart felt at peace when Rose gushed about the beauty of his favourite place on Kilarney.

He watched her run her fingers across his initials scratched into the rock.

Her smile when he encouraged her to leave her initials and then her exuberance as she begged her Mother to do the same.

Stevie had looked at him with questioning eyes.

He felt stupid for not thinking to ask her himself.

" Goes without saying that you should leave your initials Cowgirl." Alex had stated.

Stevie nodded and knelt beside their daughter as they left their marks .

...

_**The city...**_

Bryce stands as Liz Ryan arrives at the table.

Placing his hand on her arm he leans forward and kisses her cheek. "Hello Elizabeth how are you?"

Sitting down she replies tearfully." I've made a dreadful mistake Bryce."

Frowning he asks." This doesn't sound good. How can I help?"

...

_**Drover's Run...**_

"Hello!" Alex calls as he walks into the kitchen.

" Hi! What brings you here?" Tess asks.

" Hamburgers and beer." Alex replies as Stevie and Rose arrive behind him their arms full of the same.

" Ohhhh yum." Tess exclaims.

...

The back door bangs bringing Kate into the kitchen.

Surveying the table Kate exclaims ." Something smells good."

" Hamburgers Kate can you give the girls a yell."Tess asks.

" No let me ." Alex suggests.

" Nick's in the office Alex grab him too." Tess orders.

...

While they organise the kitchen Alex calls Nick then yells up the stairs.

Grace arrives first, closely followed by Jodi.

Alex wraps her up in a huge hug and personally thanks her again.

Together they join the others.

...


	57. Chapter 57 Fashionista

_**Kilarney...Many weeks later….**_

"Come on Stevie hurry it up!" Jodi calls.

"How is it that I let you suck me into this again?" Stevie asks as she brushes the fabric over her rounded belly.

Jodi is about to answer when from behind them Alex replies. "Well ya caught my attention last time Cowgirl so it wasn't all bad."

Stevie turns and grinning at him asks. "When did you get back? "

Wrapping her up in his arms he kisses her soundly.

…

"About ten minutes ago. Couldn't bear to be away another minute, I've missed you." He states.

Pushing back she jokes. "There was less of me to miss when you left."

He laughs and runs his hands across her belly.

"You're not wrong I leave for two weeks and now look how big ya tum tum is. How's our Bub? Looks like he's grown a lot?"

Stevie looks at her belly and responds. "At the moment he's kicking like a cranky Bull."

Alex laughs as he feels her belly. "Bull! Bull Ryan I like it."

Stevie giggles.

…..

"So what's with all the pregnant women and babies in my living room?" Alex asks.

"It's Jodi's idea. It's a Mum's and bubs fashion parade for Tess and I." Stevie replies.

He frowns at her.

" We get to pick out clothes for the bubs or maternity gear as part of the hostess gifts." She explains.

" Right." He offers hugging her again.

...

" Alex can you let her go she's supposed to be working." Jodi grumbles.

Stevie laughs and begins to walk away from him.

Alex swoops her into his arms and says ." Ah ah I just got home we do this together or not at all. Where are we going?"

Stevie cackles and pointing towards the living room door says .' That way."

...

_**Kilarney's Living room..**_

Stevie and Alex are met with mild amusement as Alex says." Afternoon ladies."

" Put her down Alex so the girls can see her outfit." Jodi directs.

Alex looks at Jodi before smiling at Stevie and saying something to her.

With her arms around his neck she kisses him before he gently stands her on the floor.

The pair ham it up as he drapes himself around her and rubs her belly.

...

" I must say I'm disappointed Alex when I heard a mans voice I thought they'd hired a stripper." Beth Martin jokes.

His smile is wide as he responds. "Sorry to disappoint you ladies but only Stevie gets private viewings these days. So if you'll excuse us I've been away for two weeks at the sales and visiting Rose and I'd like to catch up with my wife."

They all laugh as he again picks her up and lumbers out the door.

...

" Get changed Stevie I've got a surprise for you." He orders.

" Yeah well I've got a surprise for you too." She retorts.

" Have ya?"

She nods and gestures for him to lean down. "It'll be way more fun than your surprise."

He grins at her greatly amused by what he knows she's offering.

...

_**Outside ..**_

Alex leads Stevie around the side of the house.

"Alex where are we going?" She questions.

"Just here Cowgirl." He replies moving from her line of sight.

"Kate! Marcus! You're back. How was the cruise?" Stevie gushes her smile bright and her arms wide.

...

Kate moves towards her friend and as they embrace Stevie moves back.

Pushing the fabric of Kate's shirt Stevie exclaims."Oh my god! You have been busy."

Stevie looks over at Marcus and back at Kate as she rubs Kate's rounded belly.

Kate places her hand over Stevie's .

Stevie stops mid rub and grabs Kate's hand. " What's this?"

"That's what my husband gave me before he took me on our honeymoon cruise." Kate replies.

"What? Oh congratulations guys. Boy ya kept that quiet." Stevie gushes hugging into Kate before hugging Marcus.

...

_**Inside...**_

The Ryan brothers and Marcus escort their wives back inside .

Tess had been equally as delighted and surprised as Stevie had been when Nick had taken her outside.

In rapid fire they'd hurled questions at the newly weds before moving back inside to join the others.

The news would travel like wildfire as many women from the district were here.

Kate was both grateful and anxious about how their marriage and baby news would be received.

...

With great surprise and excitement the gathered women reacted.

Kate was well known and liked in the community and even though many didn't know Marcus personally they all knew he was a good man.

Grace barely held her hurt and disappointment from spilling out publically.

After congratulating the couple and while the women offered congratulations to Kate , Grace quietly slipped outside.

...

"Hey." Stevie calls as she wanders towards Grace.

Grace glances sideways and quickly wipes the tears from her face.

Sitting beside her friend Stevie asks. " You ok?"

"I will be." Grace responds.

"I thought you'd moved on?"

"Yeah so did I?" Grace replies .

Pointing at her tears she grins and offers. " Obviously not."

"Kingston I thought you were tough."

"Hmm me too." Grace jokes.

Stevie pushes her with her elbow and encourages. " Come on pull yourself together."

Grace nods.

...

"Dave is a great guy Grace." Stevie comments.

Grace smiles at her friend and replies." Yeah he is once you get passed the daggy bits."

Stevie smiles and suggests. " I find his daggy bits endearing."

Grace nods. " Yeah me too but don't tell him I said that."

"Come on I'll shout you a beer." Stevie states standing up.

"I thought you couldn't drink?" Grace replies.

"I'll make an exception today just for you."

Again Grace wipes her face and with a cheerful grin offers. " You're a good friend Stevie."

Arm in arm they walk back towards the house.

" So are you." Stevie states.

...

_**Kilarney later in the evening...**_

After the Mums and Bubs fashion parade winds up the crew kick back and relax.

There is more than enough leftover food to satisfy even the hungriest among them.

Nick retrieves several bottles of champagne from the cellar and a couple of bottles of red and white wine for good measure.

Grace rang Dave at Alex's insistence and invited him to join them.

Dave was affectionate towards Grace on his arrival and for the first time ever she actually welcomed his touchy feely approach and allowed herself to feel relaxed and important.

For his part he was quietly thrilled that she'd allowed him to be who he wanted them to be.

...

Dave is standing talking to Alex when the subject of riding arises.

"Shame ya can't bloody ride Brewer you could help me in the morning." Alex teases.

"He can ride." Grace announces.

Alex laughs and jokes. " Grace I'd hardly call hanging on for dear life riding."

Dave smirks as he loads his mouth up with chicken.

...

"He can ride Alex and he's really pretty good even though its early days." Grace defends.

"Since when?" Alex questions lifting his arm across Stevie's shoulder as she joins him.

"Since I started teaching him. Might have been nice if his so called friend had made an attempt." Grace retorted.

Alex looks at Dave who raises an eyebrow and grins before pushing more chicken into his mouth.

"Hey I showed him how to hold his reins and adjust his stirrups ." Alex responds.

"Oh big wow that would of helped him heaps." Grace growls.

Alex laughs and teases. " Well it stopped him going in circles."

Grace gives him a filthy look and steps in front of him about to give him a piece of her mind.

Dave swallows his chicken and quickly pulls Grace back into his embrace. " Settle down there missy the big fella is just pullin' ya leg. He did try to teach me but I wasn't a very good student plus I like your methods better."

Grace's face turns the slightest colour pink when Stevie stifles a grunting giggle.

Dave laughs and winks at Stevie.

...

Alex grins and looking at the three of them comments. "Right come on fill me in what did you do that I didn't?"

Stevie chuckles and offers. " Alex if we were on a horse with you sitting behind and I was topless do you think you'd fall off?"

Alex throws his head back and laughs loudly.

"Shhh." Grace growls trying not to laugh.

"How many times did ya fall off Brewer?"

"Not once mate." Dave replies with a chuckle.

"Yeah I bet." Alex offers pushing Grace with his elbow.

"His balance improved dramatically." Grace boasted tongue in cheek.

"Tart." Alex quipped.

"Thanks." Grace replies.

Stevie laughed.

...

"What's going on over here ?" Marcus questions.

"Nothing." Grace replies.

"Didn't sound like nothing." Marcus responds.

Alex sees that Grace looks uncomfortable so offers. " I was just making fun of Dave's efforts at learning how to ride a horse."

Marcus laughs and innocently suggests. " Yeah it must be embarrassing being a vet and not being able to ride."

"Better than being a jerk and not realizing it." Grace snaps.

Stevie grabs her hand and leads her away.

Marcus frowns but rejoins the conversation.

"Grace enough! Let it go. He's married and he's happy and they're expecting a baby. If you value what you've got going with Dave you'll let your anger go." Stevie growls.

Grace storms off.

...

Sitting out on the front step Grace chastises herself .

"Can anyone sit here?" Marcus asks as he rests beside her.

"It's a free world." Grace grumbles.

"Grace I'd like for us to remain friends if that's at all possible. We're going to cross paths a lot and I don't want to be uncomfortable every time we do." Marcus suggests.

...

He sits quietly beside her and waits for a response.

"You hurt me." She offers a minute later.

"I know. I never meant to and I said I was sorry."

"Are you happy?"

'For hurting you?"

"No I meant are you happy with Kate?"

"Yeah I am very happy. She's an awesome person."

"Yeah she is that's what makes it worse. If she was a bitch it'd be easier for me to hate her."

Marcus smiles at her before pushing her with his shoulder. "Dave's a lucky guy."

"Yeah he is because I'm an awesome girl too."

"Yeah you are." Marcus offers.

Grace holds her hand up and asks. " Friends?"

He smiles and taking her hand shakes it and replies. " Yeah friends."

...

Grace stands with Marcus as he answers his phone. " Marcus Turner speaking...Ashleigh! Yes I'm on Kilarney...Right...Since when?..."

Marcus sounds angry so Grace moves back inside.

"You ok?" Stevie asks meeting Grace in the kitchen.

"Yeah I am sorry about before." Grace replies.

Both women look up as Marcus storms into the kitchen, his face dark and angry looking.

"Marcus you ok?"

"I'm bloody great Stevie. Is Alex still in the living room?"

She nods .

...

Alex looks up with a contented smile on his face and quips. " Bloody hell Marcus have I taught you nothing why didn't you bring more beer?"

"Our Father has started dating your Mother." Marcus announces the annoyance clear in his body language and delivery.

The room is silent as they all take in the ramifications of such a union.

"How do you know that?" Nick questions.

"Ashleigh just rang. She's coming up." Marcus responds.

"What Mum?" Alex asks

"No Ashleigh." Marcus replies.

Alex looks angry. " Bloody hell. I thought this was over."

Looking across at Stevie Alex states. " She wont be coming back here Cowgirl no matter who she's dating."

Stevie's face is expressionless as she shakes her head ever so slightly.

...

...

"


	58. Chapter 58 The business women

_**Drover's Run….**_

Tess picks the paper fax up and with a huge smile on her face walks out into the kitchen.

Waving it she announces. "We did it Stevie signed sealed and delivered. A third of our clip is destined for Germany and high priced mountaineering gear."

Stevie smiles and taking the fax reads it for herself. "It's all beginning to pay off Tess. …Hang on this contract is for more wool than we can deliver!"

"Didn't Alex tell you? Kilarney will add to the clip until we're up to full production." Tess replies.

"But Kilarney doesn't have sixteen micron wool."

"Yes you do Alex bought a big mob a couple of months back." Tess responds.

Stevie is angry at being left out of the process but hides it.

….

Happily Tess sits at the table and picks up the teapot.

Unaware of Stevie's hurt she chatters about the prospects for Drover's Run.

Stevie stretches back as her baby moves around.

Gently she pushes into the side of her belly as a foot or hand tightens the skin there.

"Is he kicking?" Tess asks.

Stevie smiles at her and replies. "No just having a stretch I think.

…..

Tess nods and sips her tea before asking. "How's it going with Ashleigh?"

"I don't trust her one little bit Tess." Stevie replies.

Tess nods. "I thought she was only staying one night."

"Yes so did I and that was four nights back." Stevie remarks sounding slightly pissed off.

"Ask her to leave."

Stevie shakes her head and responds. "Alex seems to be enjoying having her around and as he doesn't know her very well….."

….

"What about Marcus?" Tess questions.

"He tolerates her but she's constantly having little digs at him and Alex seems to think she's joking but the expression on Marcus's face tells me otherwise. Then there's Kate." Stevie comments.

"What's Kate doing?" Tess asks.

"Trying to get to know her new sister in law." Stevie answers.

"With Rose coloured glasses on?" Tess quips.

"No not at all Kate's on the same page as me she doesn't trust her either but she's Marcus's sister and you know what Kate's like when it comes to family." Stevie remarks.

"Tricky." Tess states

"Very." Stevie agrees lifting her mug to her lips.

Gently she blows the liquid in the mug and asks. "Any news on Sally?"

Tess shakes her head. "Nothing good."

Stevie nods.

…..

The back door bangs and the loud noise enters the kitchen.

Jodi, Grace, Taylor and Kate arrive full of conversation and laughter.

"Ah nice to see some of us get to sit around on our duffs all day." Grace teases.

Stevie picks the fax up and waving it under Grace's nose quips. "Yes well some of us are the business end of operations and we've had a big morning."

The girls gather around as Grace reads aloud.

…..

Congratulations and back slapping ensure as they all share the joy of the contract and all the hard work that went into bringing it about.

Grace walks into the office to answer the phone and returns promptly. "Stevie that was Alex he wanted to know if you've left yet."

Stevie shakes her head and responds. "I only just bloody got here. Is he still on the phone?"

…

_**Kilarney…..**_

Angrily Alex slams the phone down then picks it up as it rings instantly. "What?"

His facial expression softens. "Oh sorry ...No I wasn't yelling at you….Yes I know it's not the right way to answer the phone…What's up? … "

Listening he smiles and replies. "Well I missed you."

He laughs.

"Pardon? No I wasn't checking up on you at all. I was going to ask if you'd like to come with us. The meeting with the stock agent... Yes Gungellan at lunchtime… Yes… Umm Marcus and Ashleigh. Well I can't leave her at home can I? ….Hey hey settle down…Ok ….alright Stevie you've made your point. Hey? Oh you know the order we put in for the AI? Yeah they stuffed it up and sent the wrong one…Yeah…I am ….Alright do you want me to pick you up or will you come back?... Right...I'll see you then…I love you too."

Hanging up he smiles at the phone.

"You look happy." Ashleigh comments from the doorway.

"Yeah that was Stevie. Listen we've had a change of plans so I'll have to leave you here rather than take you to the meeting." Alex states.

She looks disappointed and responds. "Oh ok I was looking forward to learning a bit more about the farm."

"Another time hey?" Alex offers standing up and pushing the chair in.

She nods and watches him as he grabs his hat off the desk.

"We'll be back mid-afternoon. I'll see you then." Alex says.

Reaching the doorway he places his hand on her shoulder and states. "I'm sorry about the mix up Ashleigh I'll make it up to you ok?'

She smiles and answers. "It's ok I understand farming isn't like regular businesses it changes daily."

Rubbing her arm he replies. "Thanks for being so understanding."

Folding her arms she watches him as he scurries out the door.

'Understanding my arse, that little woman of yours has you wrapped around her fingers. This is going to be harder than I thought." She mutters to herself.

…

_**Gungellan….**_

Marcus holds the door open as Stevie climbs in and slides across the seat besides Alex.

"That went well." Marcus comments as he pulls the door shut behind himself.

"Yeah it did." Alex answers in a clipped tone.

Marcus puts his head down looking for the end of his seatbelt fully aware of the angry words Stevie and Alex exchanged earlier.

Kind of hard to miss when they're fighting.

…

Stevie laughs and shifts closer to Alex and cautions. "Ease up Marcus."

"Sorry Stevie I was looking for the seat belt." He quips.

"What did he do?' Alex questions.

"Nothing forget it." Stevie grumbles.

"Ok I'm all sorted." Marcus offers.

Stevie shifts back.

Alex frowns and looks cross.

…..

The drive home is very quiet as Stevie and Alex aren't talking.

Marcus shifts around and lays his arm across the back of the seat.

Alex gives him a filthy look even though Marcus is fully aware it isn't meant for him.

A conversation begins between the brothers but ends quickly when a soft growling noise fills the cabin.

….

They look at each other momentarily.

Marcus points at Stevie.

Alex glimpses the road then ducks his head to look at his wife's face.

Her head hung low.

Even though he's angry with her he lifts his hand and pushes her shoulders back against the seat.

…

She moves about still sound asleep before snuggling into Marcus's side.

He freezes.

Alex glares at him.

Marcus holds both hands in the air proclaiming innocents.

Stevie wraps her arms around his waist and snuggles in further.

Alex shakes his head and responds. "Wake her up Marcus."

Marcus frowns and responds. "Well that's a bit mean she's asleep Alex she probably thinks I'm you."

They drive on.

…

Stevie moves one hand onto Marcus leg.

Again he freezes as Alex glares at him then her hand.

"If that hand moves any further up your leg you're a dead man Marcus." Alex growls.

"Me! I'm just bloody sitting here minding my own business." Marcus retorts before grinning.

"It's not bloody funny Marcus. How would you feel if that was Kate and I?" Alex snarls.

Again Marcus grins as Stevie tickles him in the ribs before tapping his back.

She's awake.

…..

Her other hand slides up his leg a fraction.

Alex indicates and pulls over quickly.

"Get out Marcus you can drive and she can sleep on me." Alex growls.

Stevie sits up and asks. "What's going on?"

"Nothing! Marcus and I are changing places go back to sleep." Alex informs her as he climbs from the car.

Stevie looks at Marcus and winks.

He laughs as he climbs out to trade places with his brother.

Stevie leans into Alex and he holds her carefully while she snoozes.

Their fight all but forgotten.

The rest of the trip is uneventful.

…..

Back at the house Kate has arrived back from Drover's and thinking Ashleigh had gone with the boys investigates noise in the living room.

Kate frowns as she watches Ashleigh pushing paper into the flames.

"I didn't think it was cold enough to light the fire!" Kate says.

Ashleigh spins and looks flustered for a second.

She smiles and replies. "I was cold from sitting still all afternoon thought everyone else might be as well."

Kate folds her arms and continues watching until Ashleigh leaves the room.

Kate walks over to the fire and retrieves a small piece of paper that is partly burnt sitting at the back of the fireplace away from the flames.

Hearing Ashleigh in the next room she quickly pokes it into her pocket and moves upstairs.

…..

Marcus pulls the car up into the shed and undoing his seatbelt says. "Next time she can drive and we'll sleep.'

Alex smiles across at him and responds. "She's the designated driver when we're drinking mate she deserves this."

Marcus smiles and nods before moving from the car.

Alex gently shakes Stevie and says. "Come on Cowgirl we're home. Wake up."

Stevie stretches and yawns.

Inhaling deeply she yawns again.

He laughs and opens the car door.

…..

Walking beside her Alex stops and says. "You and me we ok again?"

"Looking up at him she rubs her eyes and answers. " Yes we're all good but don't leave me out of the running of the farms Alex. I'm used to knowing what's going on and I don't appreciate being left in the dark."

He salutes her and teases. "Yes ma'am! I'm not used to dealing with business women."

"Yeah well pick up ya game Ryan or there'll be hell to pay." She cautions playfully.

"What are ya gunna do? Spank me? "He asks a mischievous smirk on his face.

Shaking her head she answers. "I have way more imagination that that!"

He laughs and dropping his arm across her shoulder says. "I'm intrigued."

…..

They both stop talking and laughing when they hear raised voices coming from the house.

"That's Marcus." Alex states.

"And Ashleigh!" Stevie says.

Quickly they move towards the house.

Trouble is waiting for them and they won't see it coming.

….


	59. Chapter 59 Ashleigh

_**Drover's Run….The dining room.**_

Seated around the table the conversations are light and friendly.

"Steady on Tess you need to leave some for the rest of us." Jodi teases as Tess refills her plate.

With a slight blush of her face and a mischievous grin Tess quips. "I'm eating for two Jodi and today we're both starving."

Nick smiles at his wife across the table before encouraging Harrison to eat up.

…..

"Alex thought we might buy some more sheep to make sure our clip meets the required amount." Nick offers.

"We don't have room here." Grace responds pushing food onto her fork.

Tess grins at Nick as his face registers surprise.

He was talking to Tess not Grace.

Grace looks up with her mouth open and her fork poised ready. "What?"

"Nothing." Tess offers.

"I was talking to Tess." Nick chips in.

…..

Pushing her food into her mouth Grace says. "Sorry I thought it was directed at all of us."

"It's alright. Why do you think we don't have room?" Nick asks.

Grace's eyes search around the table before she offers. "El Nino."

Nick nods and suggests. "Shouldn't make that much difference to the feed."

Grace shakes her head and replies." Normally it wouldn't but if you read the ledgers the cycle suggests a mini drought."

"When did you get time to read the ledgers?" Jodi questions.

Grace chews her food a bit more and swallowing responds. "Insomnia Jodi while you're asleep I read."

Nick slices through his steak and listens intently before asking. "After dinner can you show me why you think the weather pattern will change so much?"

Grace nods and pushes her tongue into the crack between her back teeth to dislodge a sinew of meat. "Yep not a problem."

Looking at Tess he suggests. "If Grace is right we are going to have to work quickly to conserve all the water we can."

"I hate droughts." Tess comments.

"Me too but if we have the heads up we'll have at least six months to try and conserve as much water as we can." Nick responds.

…..

_**Kilarney…The dining room... **_

Stevie quietly eats her meal as Alex attempts to draw Marcus and Ashleigh into any kind of conversation.

Marcus just glares at Ashleigh and remains quiet.

Ashleigh chatters to Alex and laughs at his jokes while Stevie and Kate exchange disbelieving glances.

The atmosphere is anything but happy.

…..

Earlier Alex had refereed the heated argument between Marcus and Ashleigh they'd heard from outside.

Marcus's face was red, angry and his words full of accusations.

Ashleigh's demeanour had changed the minute Alex and Stevie walked in.

Marcus saw the change from her normal spiteful dialogue to one of the hurt and long suffering younger sister.

Alex sided with Ashleigh and accused Marcus of being a bully.

Stevie sided with Marcus which immediately put a rift between her and Alex.

Kate remained loyal to Marcus but didn't speak up about the paper she'd found thinking perhaps she was over reacting and using her over fertile imagination to conjure up reasons to dislike Ashleigh.

….

With dinner over Alex suggests they sit in the living room and all enjoy a glass of wine together.

Ashleigh declines sighting a headache and removes herself from the group.

"Great." Alex grumbles.

"She's the one that gives the headaches." Marcus comments.

Alex glares at him and questions." What is your problem?"

"She's playing you for a fool and you can't even see it. She isn't some sweet little sister Alex she's a bloody nightmare." Marcus retorts.

"I think that's up to me to decide Marcus just because you don't get along with her doesn't mean I won't and if you'd stop antagonizing her I might actually get to know her." Alex responds angrily.

"Me! Antagonizing her! My entire life she has stuck the boots in at every opportunity. What Ashleigh wants Ashleigh gets and you had better keep your eyes open and your back to the wall because the minute she finds a way you'll have a knife in it. And if she follows true to form she'll leave me looking like I'm holding the knife. Be warned." Marcus snarls raising his voice.

Standing he gestures for Kate to come with him.

"Night." Kate offers.

Stevie responds.

Alex begrudgingly replies. "Yeah night."

As they leave the room Alex shakes his head and snips. "Too pig headed to see what's right in front of him.'

"Yes you are." Stevie offers as she follows Kate and Marcus.

Alex sits forward to follow her then slumps back in the chair.

Lifting his wine to his lips he swallows.

"Damn! Bloody hell and Damn!"He sighs to himself.

In the time it takes to snap your fingers his life is back to one of arguments, aggression and tension.

As he pours himself another glass of wine he has no idea that this is only the tip of the iceberg.

…..


	60. Chapter 60 Set Up

_**Kilarney...Upstairs...**_

Marcus is livid when he reaches the privacy of their room.

Kate tries to calm him but her attempts are fruitless.

Disappearing into the bathroom she releases her ponytail and begins her nightly ritual of brushing her teeth.

The bathroom door opens and Marcus walks silently over to the toilet and lifting the lid begins to pee.

Kate smiles to herself.

…

Despite the fact they're married and have been living together for a long time his lack of embarrassment still entertains her.

If he walks in when she's sitting on the toilet even if she's just peeing she feels her face burn.

Kate almost laughs out loud at the silliness of her thoughts.

She's carrying his child so their level of intimacy is way passed toileting issues

Even though he's still angry with Alex, Marcus grins at Kate. "Sorry but I was busting."

"That's ok." Kate replies with a mouthful of toothpaste.

He washes his hands as she wipes her face on the handtowel before taking the towel from her.

"I'm sorry about before Kate you really don't need the anxiety. It can't be good for you or the baby." He apologises.

"Oh I think we'll survive." Kate answers.

…

Wrapping his arms around her he rubs her belly before leaving his hands resting there.

Kate places her hands over his.

Both facing the mirror he smiles at her before kissing the side of her face.

With a deep sigh she squeezes his hands and says. "I love you and I believe in you."

"I love you too." He offers before ushering her back into their room.

….

_**Stevie and Alex's room…**_

Stevie had prepared herself for bed quickly as her anger drove her.

Alex was being a jerk.

By the time he arrived in their room after finishing the wine and locking up she was still wide awake but in no mood to speak to him.

With her eyes closed and her thoughts on her breathing she attempts to simulate how she would be if asleep.

Feeling him lift the doona and climb in beside her she remains completely still.

…

He lies on his back for quite a while and she waits for his breathing to change.

That doesn't happen but instead he tosses and turns.

Part of her feels guilty for leaving him in this agitated state but the other part is still angry at him.

His muscled arm slides across her and pulls her to him.

Relaxing every part of herself she's convinced he thinks she's asleep.

His hand gently rubs her belly and her baby moves at his touch.

As his hand stops he speaks. "I'm sorry I upset you Stevie."

Her heart shudders but she remains perfectly still.

She feels him move back and he rubs her arm.

…

Relaxing she assumes she's fooled him until he says. "Not answering when I know your awake is the same as lying Stevie."

"No it isn't."

In the darkness he smiles to himself.

He's had time to think and the wine has relaxed him enough to take stock of Stevie's anger.

Stevie didn't trust his Mother and he should have listened to her.

So much heart ache could have been avoided.

She doesn't trust Ashleigh and he's at least going to try and understand why.

Alex hates it when Stevie isn't talking to him and his first priority is her and his unborn child.

He will protect them above all else.

…

"You were behaving like a jerk. Ashleigh is a snake and Marcus has only ever been honest and loyal in his dealings with you. She treats him like dirt under her feet and you've been wiping your feet on him too." Stevie growls.

"Hey that's a bit harsh I've been trying to be fair to both of them." He argues.

"I call bullshit Alex." Stevie snaps turning to face him not before turning on the light.

"Kate likes her." Alex argues.

"Kate loves Marcus and is trying to be nice to Ashleigh because she's his sister but she doesn't trust her either." Stevie replies.

"Oh." Alex answers with a frown on his face.

"Hmm."

"Maybe I should apologise to him?"

'Ya think?" Stevie questions.

Lifting the doona over his shoulder he slides himself towards her and asks. "Can I apologise to you now?"

"You want sex?"

A smile drifts onto his face and he responds. "Well if you're offering?"

"I wasn't offering." She answers grinning on the inside.

"Oh Ok." He comments letting himself rest back into the pillows.

"Are we done?" She asks.

With a deep sigh he replies. "Yes, I guess so and I really am sorry."

She flicks off the light and feels him roll over leaving his back to her.

"Night." He calls softly.

"Yep night." She replies wriggling around.

….

She listens as his breathing changes and knows he's almost asleep.

Sliding over the cool sheets she slips her arm across his waist and squeezes.

A huge sigh escapes from him and she smiles.

"We're not going to sleep just yet are we?" He remarks as he manoeuvres himself to face her.

"Up to you I guess." she answers.

Moving his hand he asks. "Where's ya top?"

"I lost it." She replies in the darkness.

"Mrs Ryan you make my heart race."

"Get over here and I'll see if I can speed it up a bit more." She whispers.

…..

_**Ashleigh's Room...**_

Ashleigh lays the pen down beside the pad and smiles happily to herself.

As she folds the letter and places it in the envelope she says. "Well Marcus our big brother will be pissed off with you for chasing me away but wait until he finds out what you've done. He will have you off Kilarney faster than you can pack your bags."

Standing, she closes the zip on her bag and lifting it across her shoulder places the envelope on her pillow.

Casually strolling across to the door she quietly opens it and peers out into the hall.

…

_**Kilarney outside…**_

Ashleigh drives a short distance before turning on her headlights.

Gunning the engine she briefly glances back towards the house.

Beautiful property she thinks to herself and it will make a great holiday house one day.

She'd love to see the look on their faces when her plan kicks in but for it to work best Alex has to believe she has left so things will settle back down between Marcus and himself.

"You are too clever for words Ashleigh Redstaff." She tells herself as she turns the car from the drive onto the road.

A dust cloud billows up behind her.

The set up complete.

….


	61. Chapter 61 White Flag

_**Drover's Run….**_

Nick walks into the kitchen and announces. "Stevie and Alex will be here for morning tea and maybe Marcus and Kate too."

Looking up Tess asks. "Why?"

"Grace was right about the weather conditions. We're in for one hell of a long dry summer." Nick replies.

"Great." Tess mumbles.

Sliding his arms around her he turns her to face him. "We'll be fine Tess I've already worked out plans to harvest as much water as possible."

…

Resting her head against his chest she asks. "What about my garden?"

"Least of our problems I'm afraid."

Pushing back she looks up at him and angrily remarks. "That garden saves us heaps in money, time on the road and you can't buy fruit and vegies that taste that good for miles."

His face is expressionless as he tries to hold his smile.

She grins and then frowns. "Not funny Nick."

Hugging her again he laughs and answers." As if I'd stop you gardening Tess. I know you love growing our veggies fresh."

"And our eggs too." Tess offers and he can tell she's smiling.

"Best eggs in the district." Nick boasts playfully.

"Sure are." Tess agrees as she shifts out of his arms.

…..

_**Kilarney…**_

Alex lumbers towards the sheds.

The sound of movement draws him to the machinery shed.

Marcus is busy fixing the tractor and hasn't heard his brother's approach.

"Missed you at breakfast." Alex states as he enters the shed.

Marcus doesn't respond and keeps working.

…..

"Marcus?"

He looks up.

His face blank.

"I may have over reacted." Alex offers.

Marcus stares at him, then continues working.

"We need to talk about this." Alex continues.

"Nothing to say." Marcus answers as he turns the wrench.

"Could you at least look at me when I'm talking to you?" Alex questions.

…

The wrench dents the galvanized wall as it clangs into it.

Alex doesn't flinch as it misses him by inches.

"Feel better?" Alex asks.

Marcus glares at him before moving off to grab a different spanner.

….

"Marcus I'm sorry ok?"

"Why because your wife is pissed off with you or because you behaved like an arse?"

"Both."

"Good." Marcus scoffs as he continues to work.

…..

"Stevie doesn't trust her." Alex offers.

Marcus remains silent.

"Neither does Kate." He pushes.

Marcus stops working and places the spanner on the edge of the engine.

Slowly wiping his face he chooses his words carefully.

…..

"That's all well and good but it's the fact you trust her above me that concerns me." Marcus responds.

The two men stand silently.

"Stevie said you've always dealt with me honestly and openly." Alex finally offers.

"Shame she can see that and you can't." Marcus challenges.

"I was trying to make her feel welcome." Alex suggests.

"Why?"

"Because she's our sister." Alex explains.

"Yeah well Liz is your Mother and look where that took you." Marcus snarls as he passes Alex.

….

The remark wounds Alex but he lets it go.

Marcus is hurting and he understands that.

Alex grabs Marcus by the arm.

He pulls free.

Alex grabs him and roughly hugs him.

"I'm sorry Marcus. You're my brother , ya know and I should have trusted you . I don't want to ruin what we've built so far."

Marcus doesn't hug back but doesn't fight him either.

"You're not gunna kiss me are ya?" Marcus quips.

Alex laughs and pushes him away.

…..

Marcus almost smiles and says. "What you have here is amazing Alex. You, Stevie and Rose. The new bub. Nick, Tess and all of your friends. Ashleigh isn't into family she's just after power and money. She doesn't understand love and kindness and if you let her in she will destroy that."

"Maybe she's changing. Maybe she wants to be a part of a family?" Alex suggests.

"No she doesn't, she'll let you think that but she wants to see me fail and you as well. She's Daddy's girl and she'll jump through hoops to get his approval. The child with the most power wins in her eyes. "Marcus snaps.

"I have no power." Alex states.

Marcus shakes his head.

"What power do I have?" Alex questions.

"This property, a happy marriage, the grandchildren. The more you have the less there is for Ashleigh. Bryce is worth a small fortune and he's already changed his will so you, Stevie, Rose and any other children you have are included in the family trust. Kate and our baby are included as well. Ashleigh is not happy about any of it I can tell you right know."

"I don't need his money." Alex argues.

"You may not need it or want it but you're going to get a sizable chunk because Bryce has declared it and she will move heaven and earth to try and make sure neither of us gets anything. It doesn't matter that you don't care about it, she does and that's what will drive her to destroy us." Marcus explains.

…..

Marcus waits as Alex digests what he's just heard.

"She wanted to know about the running of the place." Alex muses almost to himself.

"You didn't give her access?"

Alex shrugs his shoulders and replies. "She helped me with some of the office work."

Shaking his head Marcus comments. "Change the passwords Alex so she can't see anything."

"That's a bit extreme Marcus. She's our sister."

"Change the passwords or I leave." Marcus warns.

"Hey! Why would you do that?"

"You don't know Ashleigh like I do. She's smart, devious and without scruples. You change them or I walk. "Marcus argues.

….

Alex's face is solemn as he slowly nods in agreement. "Ok if it makes you feel at ease I will."

Still without a smile Marcus nods and says. "Good, Thank you."

Alex nods and says. "We're heading over to Drover's to have a meeting with Nick do you and Kate want to join us?"

"What for?"

"Nick wants to discuss our harvesting of water apparently we're in for a long dry spell this summer." Alex explains.

"El Nino."

"Yeah."

"Kate's up at the house I'll have to ask her." Marcus replies.

Alex turns and says. "Righto we're leaving in ten."

Marcus grabs the rag from his back pocket and wipes his hands before following his brother.

…

_**Up at the house…**_

Kate is stirring the sugar into her tea as Stevie returns to the kitchen.

"She's gone." Stevie announces holding up a piece of paper.

"When did she go?" Kate asks sipping her tea.

"Must have been last night. Her bed hasn't been slept in."

"Good riddance." Kate comments.

Stevie doesn't get to respond as the back door opens.

"You girls ready?" Alex asks.

"Can I finish my tea?" Kate questions.

"If ya quick." Alex teases as he winks at her.

…..

"So the white flag of truce worked?" Stevie asks grinning at Marcus.

'He was trying to hug and kiss me Stevie, so I had to accept his apology before he slobbered all over me." Marcus quips.

Alex winks at Stevie and replies. "He should have been an actor Cowgirl he thrives on drama."

Standing beside his wife Alex asks. "Did ya write me a love letter?"

"It's a note from your darling sister." Stevie replies handing him the paper.

….

_**Good morning Stevie and Alex.**_

_**I was enjoying getting to know you all and being a part of your family but I thought it best to sneak off into the night.**_

_**I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused between yourselves and Marcus.**_

_**He's a nice guy but unfortunately we have never had a good relationship.**_

_**Marcus tolerates me at best and gets aggressive when we don't see eye to eye.**_

_**It was lovely to see he's found a sibling he likes which he's always wanted.**_

_**I think its best if we only see each other in small doses as I bring out the worst in him.**_

_**Thank you for your hospitality and please let me know when the babies arrive.**_

_**Kind Regards **_

_**Ashleigh. xx**_

Alex drops his hand and says." See Marcus she did want to be a part of our family."

"If you believe any of that then you're not as smart as I thought you were." Marcus snaps back.

Alex frowns.

"He's right Alex that's just her covering her slippery tracks." Stevie adds.

"I agree." Kate offers.

Alex looks around the room at the three faces.

Putting the letter on the table he hold his tongue on the subject and says. "Drover's Run folks! Hurry it up let's go."

Kate takes another sip of her tea and tips the remainder in the sink.

Alex and Marcus walk back outside.

…..

As Kate follows Stevie outside she stops and asks. "Do you think that's it Stevie?"

Stevie turns around , shaking her head she replies. "That was too easy Kate. She's up to something I'm sure of it."

"Yeah I don't trust her at all Stevie." Kate remarks.

"We'll have to keep our eyes and ears open Kate." Stevie cautions.

"Just as well Liz and her hate each other, imagine if they teamed up." Kate states.

"Hmm the beauty of this is we know how Liz works and Ashleigh is tarred with the same brush. Whatever it is it will come out of left field and we have to be ready." Stevie comments.

"At least the boys are talking again."

"Yeah thank goodness, it wasn't pleasant."

'No it wasn't. Marcus was ready to leave." Kate confesses.

Stevie looks shocked. "You're kidding?"

With a shake of her head Kate replies. "No he said he wouldn't stay if he didn't have Alex's trust."

….

Still stunned Stevie looks over to Alex as he calls. "Come on you two hurry it up!"

"Go without us if you're in that much of a hurry." Stevie challenges.

Alex grins as the girls near the twin cab "I'd miss ya too much if I did that."

Stevie opens the passenger door and climbs in.

"We don't have to witness this again do we?" Marcus teases.

"Hey you deal with your wife, I'll deal with mine." Alex defends in between kisses.

Stevie giggles and says. "Drive Cowboy I need hot chocolate."

"And scones." Kate adds from the back seat.

…

Alex releases the hand brake and turns the steering wheel.

As the girls chatter about morning tea he thinks about Ashleigh and how much he showed her in regards to the farm.

He hopes Marcus is over reacting.

As he turns towards Drover's Run, rain spots hit the windscreen.

Reaching down he flicks the wipers on.

"Looks like we might get some rain." Marcus suggests.

"Nah it's just a sun shower." Alex responds as he guns the engine.

...

"Oh look at the rainbow. I love rainbows." Kate gushes.

"Might have to call you Dorothy instead of Fred." Alex teases.

"Ok and I'll call you Toto." Kate retorts.

Stevie laughs at the look on Alex's face. " That's a bit harsh Kate."

Kate chuckles and feels relieved that everything is back as it was before and as they drive towards Drover's Run she sings.

**Somewhere over the rainbow**  
** Way up high,**  
** There's a land that I heard of**  
** Once in a lullaby.**

** Somewhere over the rainbow**  
** Skies are blue,**  
** And the dreams that you dare to dream**  
** Really do come true.**

The others laugh and join in.

"We'll never make any money from singing." Alex remarks.

"Well you won't you sounded like a toad." Kate teases.

Alex pretends to be offended. " Bloody hell first I'm a dog and now I'm a toad."

The car fills with laughter and they drive on.

…


	62. Chapter 62 Inspector Rose

_**Rose's School…. Adelaide…The computer room...**_

Rose and her best friend Tiffany sit enthralled by the computer program in front of them.

The classroom door opens and Mr Rolston calls. "Rose! Tiffany! Your taxi is here."

Without looking away from the screen Rose replies. "We just found out who the embezzler is!"

"She definitely doesn't get her interest in technology from you Stevie. Are you sure she's yours?" Tess comments.

Roses' head snaps around and up as a huge smile lights her face. "Mum! Auntie Tess! I thought we were going to the airport by taxi?"

Stevie and Tess move forward and accept Rose's welcoming hugs.

"Change of plans we're going shopping first." Stevie replies.

…..

"Mum this is Tiff." Rose offers.

Holding out her hand Stevie says. "Pleased to finally meet you Tiff."

"You too Mrs Ryan and thank you for allowing me to stay with you." Tiffany Thomas responds before shaking Tess's hand.

"Mr Rolston can we take a copy of this program to practice with over the holidays please." Rose asks.

Moving across to his desk he replies. "One step ahead of you Rose I've already made a copy for you."

"I don't know if you'll get time for homework Rose there's a lot to do at home." Stevie comments her face blank.

Rose looks concerned until Tess remarks. "Orphaned lambs to feed, horses to ride and puppies to cuddle."

"I love riding." Tiffany remarks.

"You ride?" Stevie questions.

Tiffany nods.

"Good you can help out too." Tess adds.

Tiffany beams.

Taking the cd from her teacher Rose thanks him and leads the others back to her room to gather her bags.

…

_**The Saleyards …Adelaide…**_

Leaning on the top rail of the fence Nick speaks softly. "Good herd."

Beside him Alex whispers. "Sure are let's see how we go."

"What time are we meeting the girls?"

Alex moves back and looks at his phone.

Holding it to his ear he grins and remarks. "Heeelllo Alex Ryan speaking. Did you miss me? Course ya did! Santa Gertrudis…. Yep, fourth row along. "

Hanging up he then says. "Now."

Nick straightens up and looks around, then waves.

…

Alex smiles and holding up his arms hugs his daughter tight.

"I missed you." He whispers.

"Not as much as I missed you. "Rose responds.

He hugs tighter.

She does too.

His heart swells with love.

…..

After greeting Nick and introducing Tiffany to her father and Uncle, Rose asks. "What are we buying?"

Alex nods as he turns back to the herd. "Santa Gertrudis."

"Not bad." Rose comments.

Nick grins at Alex across Rose's head.

Alex winks at him before asking her. "What do you know about Santa Gertrudis?"

"They were developed in Texas in the 1900's and they're a hardy breed, their characteristics include good milking ability, good for beef production, excellent mothering ability, ease of calving, high heat tolerance and they are parasite resistant.

Since arriving in Australia Santa Gertrudis have become one of the leading breeds of beef cattle excelling in the areas of crossbreeding, weight for age, food conversion efficiency and daily weight gain." Rose explains.

While she was talking Nick and Alex have straightened up and are both looking down at her.

When she finishes speaking the brother's exchange stunned glances.

…..

"How in the hell do you know that?" Nick questions.

"I read a lot." Rose replies.

"Yes she does." Tiffany offers then adds. "When she isn't playing Hidden."

"Hidden?" Nick repeats more as a question.

Rose's face lights up. "It's a computer program from Business studies."

"You don't do business studies." Stevie states.

"No I don't but Tiff and I were messing around one lunchtime and one of the senior girls left her computer on and we started mucking around with it." Rose responds.

"So what's hidden?" Nick asks.

"Everything that happens in a normal business, misplaced funds, errors, fraud, embezzlement that kind of thing." Rose answers.

"What they're teaching you how to commit fraud? Alex asking sounding angry.

Rose giggles and says. "No of course not. The program is designed to teach you how to look for anything out of the ordinary. You know it teaches you to be thorough. Some of them are really easy and obvious but others are difficult and take ages to work out. You get clues about a possible problem and it's about how good you are and solving them." Rose explains.

The auctioneer's voice grows louder as the crowd arrive at the pens.

The conversation ends after Nick says to Rose. "I'd like to see how this program works Rose I might learn something."

Rose steps up one rail on the fence sliding her arm across her Father's shoulder she replies. "Anytime you're ready Uncle Nick. You'll be hooked like we are, it's so much fun."

Alex looks at Rose and kisses her cheek as he slides his arm around her waist.

"Looks like I've been traded in for a younger, thinner Ryan." Stevie quips from behind them.

Alex cranes his neck around the other way and draws his wife under his other arm.

Tess laughs.

Tiffany climbs up beside Rose.

…..

_**Melbourne….**_

"Ashleigh I'm leaving, Liz and I are going out for dinner." Bryce states from the door of the office.

Ashleigh doesn't look up but moves the mouse to discreetly close what she doesn't want him to see.

"I don't know why you'd even bother with her she's obnoxious." Ashleigh retorts.

"I guess we do have something in common after all! Who knew?" Liz Ryan comments.

Ashleigh looks up quickly and gives a disgusted excuse for a smile.

Bryce furrows his brow and Ashleigh knows he'll have words later when Liz isn't around.

Placing his hand on Liz's back he guides her. "Let's go Elizabeth we don't want to be late."

…

Hearing the office door close Ashleigh reopens the screen.

"Hmmm let's see what else I can do." She softly says.

"Yes this should cause an argument or two." She sniggers.

With two clicks of the mouse she closes her computer down.

"I think you deserve an early finish too Ashleigh. Yes a nice glass of red is well deserved." She praises herself.

…

_**Kilarney…**_

"Lights down the drive , they're home." Marcus calls.

Kate arrives in the living room with two coffees in her hands.

"Would you prefer a beer now?" Kate asks.

Taking the offered mug he answers. "It'll take them a while to unpack I'll take the coffee first."

…..

The lounge room door opens.

"Hi Uncle Marcus! Auntie Kate!" Rose calls.

Placing her coffee on the table Kate stands up.

Laughing she asks. "Auntie Kate now is it?'

Rose hugs her and laughing replies. "Well he's my Uncle so that makes you my Aunt."

"Yes but it makes me sound so OLD!" Kate chuckles.

Rose hugs Marcus next and he asks. "How was school?"

"Great but the holidays are better. Come and meet Tiffany oh and Mum said they brought pizzas." She responds.

Looking at the clock on the sideboard Marcus exclaims. "It's after nine o'clock, we've already had dinner."

Kate picks up her cup and says. "Lead the way Rose I could go a slice or two."

Shaking his head Marcus follows.

The smell of pizza reaches his nostrils and suddenly he feels very hungry.

…..

_**Drover's Run…**_

A white Holden Ute sits with its engine running and headlights on.

The windows are fogged up and the occupants are oblivious.

"Do you want to come inside?" Jodi asks sitting back slightly.

"I do but I've got an early start in the morning I'd better get to bed." Riley answers his breath quick, his heartbeat raised.

"Mine or yours?" Jodi pushes.

He grins and responds. "Yours is closer."

Opening her door she whispers mischievously. "Come on then hurry up."

Turning off the engine he kills the lights.

Grinning he opens his door and runs after her.

…


	63. Chapter 63 The games children play

_**Kilarney…..Late in the evening…**_

Alex leans against the door frame and smiles.

"Might be time for bed you two?" He remarks.

"Yeah hang on we're almost done." Nick responds.

Alex shakes his head and quips. "Hate to be the bearer of bad news Nick but you are no longer a child therefore you shouldn't be playing games."

Rose laughs and responds. "He's really good at it though Dad. Tiff and I got stuck and Uncle Nick helped us didn't he Tiff?"

"She went upstairs over an hour again Missy you're not a very good hostess." Alex teases.

With a shocked look on her face Rose pushes back her chair and stands up." Oh god I didn't even hear her go. I'll see you tomorrow Uncle Nick. Night Dad."

Rose kisses them both and disappears through the office door.

…

Alex takes the few steps and waits beside his brother.

"See there that's a major mistake and you could easily overlook it but with the formulas and strategies the first few levels teach you I spotted it instantly." Nick gushes pointing at the screen.

With a shake of his head Alex dismisses Nick's enthusiasm with. "Your wife and unborn child are tired and need to be at home in bed asleep."

Nick glances at him and grinning responds. "I got a little carried away didn't I?"

"Hmm yep." Alex answers.

Nick begins to close the program down and Alex returns to the living room.

…

_**Kilarney …Sunrise….**_

Leaving Stevie sound asleep Alex rises and dresses.

Standing beside the bed he leans over and places a butterfly soft kiss on her forehead.

"Are you going?" She asks sleepily.

"Mmm crutching today." He replies before landing a kiss on her lips.

"You'd could crutch me." She remarks without opening her eyes.

He laughs.

Her eyes fling open. "What did I say?"

Straightening up he replies. "Tempting but I think I'll wait until you're properly awake."

Leaning up on her elbows she watches as he walks to the door. "Alex what did I say?"

With a mischievous look on his face he blows her a kiss and quips. "You've got until smoko to work it out or you're in trouble."

Frowning at him she opens her mouth to speak and he winks and closes the door.

In puzzlement she looks left to right.

What in the hell did she say.

…..

_**Drover's Run…..**_

"Nick!" Tess calls.

Reaching the gate he stops and turns around. "Ya can't miss me yet Wifey I haven't left."

Grinning she hands him a bag and breathlessly comments. "Stevie's cardigan I lent it last night."

Nick opens it as she speaks and grinning states. "It smells like her."

Tess's smile fades and she asks. "Meaning?"

He shrugs his shoulders and responds. "Meaning it smells nice."

"So you think she smells nice?" Tess asks folding her arms.

"Well she doesn't stink." Nick replies.

"Do you think Alex would be happy about you commenting on how his wife smells?" Tess questions.

Placing the bag on the ground Nick slides his arms around his wife. "I don't care what he thinks Wifey. I just care about you and what you think and feel. Ok?"

Her face flushes and she raises an eyebrow and asks. "I'm being territorial aren't I?"

"Just a smidge but we'll write it off to pregnancy hormones and forget we had this conversation." He suggests.

With a convincing nod she offers. "I think she smells nice too and Alex always smells nice as well."

Nick grins and shaking his head advises. "Give me a kiss and I'll get going."

"Right change of subject." Tess says receiving his kiss.

He lets her go, picks up the bag and opens the car door.

"Miss me." She calls.

"Always do." He replies.

The smile on her face and the way she rocks herself tells him she's ok.

Starting the engine he toots as he drives away from her.

….

_**Kilarney… Morning Smoko…**_

Stevie wanders down to the shearing shed carrying a large basket.

The bleating of anxious sheep fills the air along with the pungent smell of sheep shit.

She smiles to herself. "Getting soft Hall."

As she rounds the corner his voice chastises her. "Hey what are ya doing carrying that?"

"Feeding you mostly. Why what do ya think I'm doing?" She retorts.

"Here give me that and enough of the back chat." He chuckles taking the basket from her.

'I'm pregnant Alex I'm not an invalid."

"Yeah well there's enough people around here to carry stuff like this for you Stevie ok?"

…

She turns ready to walk off.

He grabs her arms and draws her in. "Hey!"

Lifting her face to look at him he asks. "What's brought this on?"

"I feel useless Alex. I can't ride anymore. You won't let me help around the farm and now you're telling me off for carrying a bloody basket. Perhaps you can cut my dinner up and feed me at the table too." She replies angrily.

His head tilts as a sweet expression slips onto his face. "I'm sorry ok? I just want to take care of you Stevie. I don't want anyone or anything to hurt you. I wasn't there for you last ti…"

Slipping her arms around his waist she squeezes tight as his voice falters.

"Please don't be sad." She whispers.

His arms crush her as he kisses the top of her head. "I love you ya know."

"Except for when I carry baskets." She teases.

"Yeah except for then." He responds joining in on the joke.

Sliding his arm across her shoulder he directs her back towards the sheds.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"You stink."

He laughs. "Getting all hoity now you're not in the sheds are ya Mrs Ryan?"

Stopping she flicks him.

He flicks her back.

…..

"So did you remember our conversation from this morning?" He niggles.

She licks her lips trying not to grin.

"You did, didn't you?" He chuckles.

"I was tired Alex and you were mean." She defends.

"Damn I was hoping you were serious." He states playfully.

"I meant to say you could kiss me but because you just said crutching I got confused." She comments.

"So you didn't invite me to crutch you?" He teases with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Her mouth twists around as she responds cheekily. "Maybe it was a Freudian slip."

Lowering his head his kisses her several times and between each says. "You…..are…. a... worry… Mrs…. Ryan."

Laughing they continue towards the sheds.

…..

"Oh I meant to tell you the clerk from the saleyards rang. Your cheque bounced."

"Hey? That's impossible Stevie."

Shrugging her shoulders she responds. "Just passing on the message."

The rest of the crew stream out of the shed.

"Marcus come here." Alex demands.

"What's up?"

"How much is in the cheque account?"

"I couldn't say exactly but somewhere around two hundred and two hundred and thirty thousand. Why?"

"My cheque bounced." Alex snaps.

Shaking his head Marcus replies. "Impossible."

"It bounced Marcus, the clerk rang just before I came down here." Stevie comments.

"Did you grab the right cheque book? It's not an old one is it?" Marcus questions.

"Same one I always use. It's in the glovebox I'll get it." Alex responds.

Marcus frowns, looking deep in thought.

….

Marcus and Stevie stand waiting as Alex talks to the bank manager.

"What do you mean the account is empty? Well who withdrew it? Say again? Right! No that's all for today you've been very helpful." Alex says as he hangs up.

"So what's going on?" Stevie questions.

"The account's been emptied." Alex snaps.

"Well who would do that?" Stevie asks in disbelief.

"Apparently it was Marcus." Alex snarls glaring at his brother.

…..


	64. Chapter 64 Out of the mouths of babes

_**Drover's Run…**_

Nick and Tess walk Stevie out to her car.

Tess rubs Stevie's arm and comments. "Try not to stress Stevie."

With a sad and serious expression on her face Stevie replies." Impossible Tess. Alex is in a filthy mood and Marcus and Kate haven't been near us or the house since Alex spoke to the bank manager."

"I'll see if I can talk some sense into him Stevie don't worry we'll work this out." Nick offers by way of comfort.

…

_**The road between Kilarney and Drover's…**_

Stevie straightens up and reefs her trousers into position.

Readjusting her top she carefully tracks back to the road and her car.

Opening the door she speaks softly to herself and unborn child. "It might help if you didn't jump around on my bladder while we're driving."

As she gets comfortable and attaches her seat belt her baby moves around.

"Hey go easy that hurts." She reprimands as she gentle pushes her hand against her side.

She smiles as the baby moves away from her hand.

Caressing her rounded belly she comments. "Thank you that's much better."

…..

_**Kilarney …..An hour later….**_

Alex passes Marcus and Kate as they head down the drive towards the road.

Although still angry he raises his hand to wave.

Marcus glares at him and flips his middle finger while Kate doesn't even raise her head.

"Well that's mature." Alex grumbles to himself.

Pulling up near the shed he kills the engine and pushes open his door.

…..

Wandering down the path towards the house he retrieves his pocket knife and cuts of a beautiful Rose from the garden.

Folding the knife back on itself he drops it into his pocket and continues inside with a plan to apologise to Stevie.

Sitting at the table Stevie looks up as the door opens.

He smiles at her.

She returns the filthiest look before pointing at the table. "I hope you're happy. Marcus left that for you."

…..

Taking a few steps to the table he picks up a cheque for two thirds of the money missing from the account.

"What's this for?"

"You accused him of stealing our money, that's all he had. He said he'll send you the rest when he can earn it. They've gone Alex and it's all your fault." She snarls before exiting the room.

Stunned he looks at the paper in his hand.

Angrily tossing it on the table he follows her.

…..

_**Kilarney outside...**_

Nick opens his door and grins at Rose.

"Hi where's Tiff?"

"She's gone home. Her grandmother fell ill so Dad took her to the airport this morning." Rose replies sounding flat.

"Cheer up Rose she can come back another time. "

Nick is smiling at his niece when the sound of a loud argument reaches them.

"What the?" He mutters to himself.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you. World war three is in process." Rose remarks.

….

Nick gingerly opens the door leading into the kitchen as Stevie flings a hand full of paper at Alex.

Rose peaks from behind her Uncle as Alex turns and snarls. "What do you want?"

"Thought I'd come and see if I could talk some sense into you but I see I've wasted my time. "Nick drawls.

Rose has stepped around Nick and begun to pick up the invoices, print outs and bank statements.

"Talk some sense into me? It's all there in black and white Nick. His signatures are on every piece of paper. "Alex yells back at his brother.

….

"Ohhh you are unbelievable." Stevie snaps as she walks away from him and begins to help Rose with the paperwork.

Stevie picks up two papers and looks at Rose. "What's wrong?"

Frowning Rose responds. "This isn't Uncle Marcus's signature."

"Yes it is." Alex growls.

Rose slowly shakes her head. "No it isn't."

"Why do you think it isn't Rose?" Nick asks.

While Alex mumbles his discontent.

…..

Pointing to the page Rose explains. "See the way the "s" is written isn't how he does it."

Nick studies the page while Stevie looks across his arm as well.

"Looks like his signature to me." Stevie offers.

Rose looks over to the bench and quickly grabs a pen.

Laying the page on the table she scrawls two letters.

"That's how he writes "S "and that's how that one is written, see that little bit there is missing." She insists.

Alex has calmed slightly and moved across to watch the proceedings. "Everybody's signatures vary Rose, that doesn't mean anything."

Again she shakes her head and argues." No his is always the same even when he's not writing his name."

Stevie asks. "How do you know that Rose?"

"When we changed my name I practised how to write Ryan for ages and then I practiced writing Rose Ryan but my letter s was dreadful. I saw Uncle Marcus's signature and copied how he wrote the s. That is not his signature Mum even when he's in a hurry that funny little section on the 's' is there." Rose gushes.

Alex stands straight. "He said Ashleigh would make it look like it was his fault."

"Forgery?" Nick quizzes.

"She's a solicitor surely she wouldn't stoop that low?" Stevie questions.

"Shit." Alex exclaims running his hand across his face.

"How can we prove that?" Stevie asks.

"I'll ring Bryce. "Alex comments.

"What and tip her off." Rose suggests.

They all look at her.

"It's not enough I think we need to find more. "Nick states.

"How?" Stevie asks.

"Go back to when she was here and check everything. "Nick advises.

"She might have done other stuff." Alex muses.

Nick looks at Rose and comments. "Basic lesson number one. Gather information."

Rose smiles at him and replies. "Elementary my dear Watson."

"We haven't got time for games. " Alex growls.

"No we don't and we don't have time to be standing here arguing either, come on I know where we have to start." Nick orders while walking towards the office with Rose right behind him.


	65. Chapter 65 Chocolate chums

_**Drover's Run…**_

Jodi leans back and looks at Riley. "I had a great night."

With his eyes sparkling with joy he brushes a strand of her hair back. "Me too. Are you gunna kiss me goodnight?"

"I thought I just did?" She responds playfully.

He moves forward and the seat squeaks.

She inhales taking in the smell of his aftershave before tasting the beer on his lips.

Cupping her face in one hand he folds the other arm around her.

With a small gush of air she giggles and teases. "That's not a goodnight kiss."

He smiles and before leaning in to kiss her again whispers. "Doesn't have to be goodnight yet."

…..

Hearing a car Tess has wandered out under the belief that it's Nick.

She grins as the light from the dashboard illuminates the kiss.

Riley glances left sensing movement outside the car.

Jodi follows his gaze.

Moving back she comments. "Looks like Mum's waiting so that's all the kisses you're getting tonight."

"It's Tess not Meg." He defends.

"Same thing. Goodnight." She chuckles as she opens the door and clambers out.

…

"Want to go to the movies tomorrow night?" He calls after her.

Ducking back down before closing the door she quips. "If it involves the back stalls and more of those kisses then my answer is yes."

His face lights up and his smile shines. "It's a date then."

Raising her hand to her lips she blows him a kiss. "Tomorrow then. Night."

"Yeah. Night." He replies as he shifts the gear leaver and drives off.

…

Jodi walks towards Tess and enquires. "Shouldn't you be tucked up in bed?"

"I'm waiting for Nick."

"Why? Where is he?"

"Over at Kilarney they've got some problems."

"Is everyone alright?" Jodi asks sounding concerned.

"Not really."

"Why what's happened?"

"Marcus and Kate have left."

"What! Why?" Jodi exclaims.

"Come inside and I'll make us a cuppa." Tess comments turning back towards the house.

….

_**Kilarney…..**_

Alex pushes the door open and wanders into the living room.

He smiles at his wife asleep curled up in the foetal position her hands resting between her knees.

Bending over her his lips deliver a feather soft kiss to her cheek.

Inhaling she moves before stretching and opening her eyes.

A small smile drifts onto her face then is quickly replaced with a blank expression.

…

"You should be in bed. " He suggests.

She makes to sit up and struggles with her rounded belly.

He reaches to help her and she pushes his hand away.

"Stevie I'm sorry ok." He whispers holding up the now slightly wilted Rose.

She looks at the offering before standing up.

"You can't fix this with a rose Alex and especially not with that poor excuse. "She grumbles.

His face drops and he looks at the rose before dropping it onto the coffee table. "It was beautiful when I picked it earlier."

….

Stevie arches her back.

Without thought he places his arm behind her.

Annoyance crosses her face. "What are you doing?'

"Just making sure you didn't over balance." He responds.

"What now you think I'm incapable of standing on my own too."

He fires up. "Bloody hell Stevie I'm trying to take care of you and all I'm getting is bloody flak."

"Take care of me? What about taking care of my stress levels Alex. One of my best friends is pregnant and out there with her husband feeling like trash. How do you think that affects me?"

"I never told them to go."

"You gave them no choice."

She waits for him to hell back and is surprised when he slumps down into the chair and drops his head into his hands.

…..

Stevie looks up as Nick peers around the door.

"I thought you'd gone." She remarks.

Shaking his head he replies. "No I just made a pot of coffee and rang Tess."

"Maybe you should go home Nick."

"No we've made progress Stevie didn't Alex tell you?"

Stevie looks at Alex and back to Nick. "He was just filling me in.'

"Oh ok I'll leave you to it. Its gunna be a long night Stevie best you get some rest. I sent Rose off to bed an hour ago. Hurry up Alex, didn't Marcus say he'll be here in an hour? He'll be here any minute."

During the entire conversation Alex's head has remained down.

…

As the door closes Stevie looks at Alex. "Did you ring Marcus?"

"Yes."

"Did you apologize?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

He rises and moves over to the door.

….

"Alex?"

With his hand on the door he looks at her.

"I'm sorry."

He inhales, nods and makes to leave.

"Alex could I have a kiss goodnight?"

He doesn't move.

…

"Please." She asks.

Wrapping his arms around her he kisses the top of her head.

She burrows into his embrace. "Is Kate coming too?"

"They're a package Stevie, like us you don't get one without the other." He replies softly.

Lifting her head she smiles at him.

He smiles back.

"Want me to tuck you in?" He asks trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah that might be nice." She answers.

"Well come on then Mrs Ryan I've got work to do and times a wasting."

….

_**Kilarney Upstairs. Fifteen minutes later.**_

Stevie is snuggled up with a mug of hot chocolate when a soft knock draws. "It's open come in."

Placing her mug on the night stand she smiles as Kate opens the door.

"Oh Kate it's so good to have you home." Stevie offers.

Holding up a mug of hot chocolate Kate smiles and suggests. "Couldn't let you be the only fat lady in the house."

Stevie laughs and pats the bed. "Take a load off my friend."

…..

Kate rests her cup on the nightstand and hugs Stevie.

"Alex made me a hot chocolate and told me to come and see you before I go to bed." Kate explains.

"He apologized?"

"Hmmm beautiful and heartfelt apology Stevie I got a little teary so he made me a hot chocolate. He said I needed a sugar hit so I got three marshmallows as well." Kate replies with a grin on her face.

"I only got two. He's playing favourites now." Stevie jokes.

"Yes but you got the tuck into bed as well. " Kate teases.

Stevie laughs and responds. "He tucks in very nicely."

"Mm yes, you look very comfy there." Kate offers pointing to all the pillows puffed up around Stevie.

…

Stevie draws a couple out and fluffs them up on Alex's side of the bed. "Get yourself comfy Kate."

Getting settled Kate reaches into her pocket and divulges a small packet of Tim Tams.

"Ooh chocky biscuits." Stevie gushes.

"I figured you'd be having a chocolate moment with us leaving." Kate states.

Stevie nods and responds. "Major chocky moment for me Kate."

…

"They've almost got it sorted Stevie. Ashleigh is going to be in an awful lot of trouble."

"Good that's one more negative person out of our lives."

"You're not going to like one part of the puzzle though." Kate states.

Frowning Stevie asks. "What do you mean?"

…

Kate explains how Marcus had taken a call from Bryce and told him he'd left Kilarney. A short time later Liz Ryan had sent Marcus a message and then forwarded an email containing two documents.

"Why would she do that?" Stevie asks.

"I'm not exactly sure but she didn't trust Ashleigh and had made copies of something and whatever they are it's helped the boys work out what Ashleigh did." Kate answers.

Stevie screws up her face and quips. "Ya can't trust either one of them as far as you can kick em'"

"I agree but in this case its better the devil we know than the devil we don't know." Kate suggests.

Raising her eyebrows Stevie replies. "I guess. Does Bryce or Ashleigh know why Marcus left?"

"No none of them do all Marcus said was he'd had a huge fight with Alex which I'm guessing is exactly what Ashleigh wanted to happen." Kate answers.

"What a mess." Stevie sighs.

"Biscuit?" Kate asks grinning at her friend.

Stevie smiles and taking one quips. "Just what I need at the moment Kate."

Kate picks up her mug as Stevie grabs hers.

"Here's to hot chocolate and chocky biscuits." Kate comments.

"And good friends to share them with." Stevie adds.

Kate chuckles. "Yes indeed."

…..


	66. What flows out, flows back in

_**Drovers Run...**_

After tying her dressing gown belt around her waist Tess flicks the kettle on.

Glancing at the clock she looks out the window and wonders when Nick will be home.

"Morning." Jodi calls.

"Morning."

"Is Nick back I didn't see his car out there?"

"No he isn't and I thought he would be by now." Tess replies.

Jodi notices the worried look on Tess's face and comments. "He must have been too tired to drive home Tess."

"Yeah, I guess." Tess replies softly.

The backdoor squeaks.

….

"Morning." Nick calls as he arrives in the kitchen.

Tess's worried frown is replaced with her cheery smile.

"Everything ok?" She asks.

Holding her he replies. "We didn't solve it until four am."

"Too late to come home?" Tess half questions.

She feels his arms tighten as he replies. "Then we had to find a solution, luckily that came quicker than solving the puzzle."

"So Kilarney will be alright?" Jodi asks.

"As far as we can work out yes it'll be fine." Nick replies.

Jodi nods as she continues to butter her toast.

….

"I'm just home for a shower and a change of clothes. Marcus and I are heading over to Fisher." Nick informs Tess.

The back door screen squeaks again and Kate appears at the door.

"Morning! You're out and about early Kate." Tess comments.

"Good morning. Yes I am, I can't stay on Kilarney. Want some company for a few days?" Kate asks.

"Ahh bewdy we're doing troughs today Squirt welcome aboard." Jodi exclaims.

Tess frowns and asks. "I thought everything was alright again?"

Before Kate can answer Nick responds. "It is, we just thought it best that any trace of Marcus or Kate was eliminated from Kilarney in case Ashleigh turns up."

"Oh ok yes of course. Kate you're more than welcome and you don't have to clean troughs." Tess replies.

Jodi pulls a face at Tess.

Kate laughs and responds. "Don't worry Stretch I'll help you but you can cook dinner."

Jodi grins and replies. "I won't be here Squirt I'm out for dinner and the movies."

Kate looks shocked and asks. "Who with?"

"Riley." Tess and Jodi answer in unison.

"Boy I really am out of the loop aren't I? How long have you been seeing him?"

"A couple of weeks." Jodi replies looking self-pleased.

"He's a cutie." Tess offers.

"Nice bum too." Kate adds.

Nick holds his hands up and quips. "Too much information ladies I'll be back in a while. Kate make yourself at home."

…

_**Kilarney…..**_

Stevie had risen early, showered and dressed.

Alex, Marcus, Kate and Nick were nowhere to be found.

Stepping outside she noted both Marcus and Nick's cars gone.

Returning inside she searched for a note as to where they all were but found nothing.

She sits in solitude on the veranda occasionally sipping her tea.

….

On the gravel road leading to Kilarney Alex's feet pound the earth.

Sweat drips from his body as he strides along the road.

His mind is full, his thoughts running like his legs.

Full of anger he'd started out punching the boxing bag then set out to run an hour ago.

Stevie, Rose and their new baby are all that matters now and he needed to get rid himself of the aggression he felt deep in the pit of his stomach.

…

Nearing the gate he slows then leaps across the cattle grid.

He'd trusted his Mother and then failed to listen to Stevie's warnings about Ashleigh.

Marcus warned him as well and he paid no heed.

Chastising himself he vows to listen to Stevie when she tries to warn him in future.

He'd always prided himself on his ability to read people but trusting this pair had cost his family too much.

Sucking oxygen into his lungs as they expand and deflate, he runs on.

….

In the cool of the morning he listens to the cattle bellowing on either side of the drive and the birds in full chorus in the trees above his head.

The main gates to the house come into view and he relaxes into a slow steady jog.

His breathing eases and he thinks about the day ahead.

He's tired, really tired so he decides today he'll spend time with Stevie and Rose and they'll head into town for a counter lunch then perhaps this afternoon they'll watch a movie together.

Everything that can be done to rectify the damage Ashleigh has caused has been done.

Nick and Marcus are on their way to Fisher and their bank manager.

All they can do now is wait.

Distraction is today's name of the game and he plans to treat his girls and distract them completely.

…

With her feet resting on the handrail Stevie hand rubs her belly as the baby moves.

Spotting the runner she smiles and whispers. "Here comes Daddy. A fine specimen of man if I do say so myself."

Alex hasn't noticed her and coming to a halt begins to do a round of stretches.

With his back to her he bends low reaching for his toes.

"The things ya see when you don't have a camera." She calls.

Mid-stretch he stops and straightens up.

….

"What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for my husband."

"Right! How are you this morning?"

"We're brilliant thanks and yourself?"

Covering the distance between them he leans over and kisses her.

"I'm fantastic thanks."

"Yeah?" Stevie questions.

He smiles at her and as he wipes the sweat from his face replies. "I need a shower and a big hug but other than that yeah I'm really good."

"You're sons busy this morning." She offers smiling at him before returning her gaze to her hand and belly.

Wiping his sweaty hand on his shirt he caresses her tummy.

Alex smiles and his eyes glisten. "He's really busy isn't he?"

"Yep." She replies and his heart lifts hearing the joy in her voice.

"Got any plans for today?" He asks.

"No not a one. What about you? I notice Marcus and Nick aren't here." She responds.

'They're on their way to the bank in Fisher and everything's going to be alright Stevie." He explains.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah?"

She studies his face then asks. "So why the big workout? You must be exhausted?"

He grins at her.

"What?" She questions.

"Nothing gets past you does it?"

She shrugs her shoulders.

Her face showing nothing.

"I was just running off my aggression. I was angry at myself for being so stupid and pig headed. I should have listened to you and none of this would have happened." He confesses.

"You don't know that Alex."

"You didn't trust my Mother or Ashleigh and if I hadn't forced them onto you we wouldn't be where we are today."

Her face holds a blankness before a small smile replaces it. "I like where we are today Alex. Our daughter is home from school and our baby is healthy and active and you look sensational."

His face illuminates as he helps her to her feet. "I love you Stevie ya know."

"Yeah I know." She quips as she opens the front door.

Following her inside he asks. "How about lunch at the pub and a bit of a shop around Gungellan then a movie night?"

"If you throw in a chocolate milkshake as well I'm yours."

"Too easy." He chuckles behind her as he closes the door.

….

_**Drover's Run…**_

Kate, Grace, Jodi and Tess return to the yards tired and dirty.

"Marcus and Nick are back." Tess states.

"I hope it all went well." Kate comments.

"Hmm." Is all Tess replies.

…

As the girls alight from the cars Nick walks out to greet them.

"I thought you'd be back hours ago." He comments.

"So did we but one of the troughs had sprung a leak and we had to fix it." Tess replies.

"Right well come on we brought pizza's home with us. I'll put them in the oven while you get cleaned up."

"Did you sort out the bank?" Jodi asks.

"Marcus is just checking now so hurry up. We had to wait until close of trade to see if our plan worked." Nick replies.

….

_**Kilarney….**_

Rose has paused the movie as Alex ran to answer the phone.

With a huge smile on his face he gestures for the two girls to join him in the office.

"Yeah, yeah, righto, hang on." Alex offers into the phone.

Pulling out the office chair he directs. "Stevie open up the bank site."

Glancing at the clock he questions." It's only just closed Nick will we notice anything yet?"

His smile widens as he points at the screen.

Stevie's mouth drops open and she looks back and up at him. "I thought it was only two hundred and forty thousand?"

He licks his lower lip and the smile returns to his face. "Hmm yes it was but what flows out can also flow back in."

"Alex! You've stolen her money! A lot of money." Stevie exclaims looking back at the screen as the balance changes yet again.

"Don't fret Stevie it will flow onto another account in a minute and it will sit safely there until I get to have a little fun and Marcus gets to have his revenge!" Alex states proudly.

"How much are you taking off her?" Rose asks.

"Every last cent. She won't mess with the Ryan's again in a hurry." Alex announces.

"So you're not charging her?" Stevie questions.

"I'm not sure yet. I want to see if she shows any remorse first." Alex replies.

Stevie shakes her head.

…

"What?" He questions.

"She'll show remorse because she's been caught out Alex. A leopard doesn't change its spots. She'll come after Marcus and all of us even harder once she thinks she's gotten away with just a slap on the wrist." Stevie grumbles.

His brow furrows and he asks. "You want her charged."

Stevie shrugs her shoulders and replies. "Your money, your sister so it's your decision."

"No Stevie our money, our decision."

"Throw the book at her." Rose offers.

"Did we ask for your opinion?" Stevie questions.

…..

Rose folds her arms across her chest and responds. "Last time I looked my name was Rose Ryan and the sign at the front gate says" Ryan Family" and even though I'm only a minor one day this place will be mine and my little brother's so don't go soft on us now."

Alex smiles and winks at Stevie. "Well I guess we need to talk about this a bit more."

"Damn straight we do. If we hadn't found what she did, she would have taken us to the cleaners. And if Uncle Marcus hadn't come through for you we might have lost Kilarney too. He's definitely a Ryan now. "Rose explains.

Alex smiles at her and replies. "You've really thought about this haven't you?"

"You bet I have. This is my life and I've had enough upsets to last a lifetime I don't want any more. "Rose replies.

"Right. Come on then let's turn that off and forget about all of this till the morning. Ashleigh will have no idea until tomorrow and our movie is only half way through." Alex orders.

…..

Rose leaves the room.

Stevie begins to follow her.

Alex pulls her back.

"I trust your judgement completely Stevie. In the past I didn't listen but this time I will, Ashleigh won't get away with this and you have my promise. Ok?"

She smiles at him and quips." Seal it with a kiss and I'll take your word for it."

He's enjoying the kiss and feeling a little more than he should when Rose growls. "  
Come on you two I thought we were watching a movie together."

Laughing they follow her back into the living room.

….


	67. Chapter 67 Ryan Family

_**Drover's Run…**_

Alex pulls the hand brake on and unfolds himself from the car.

Nick leaves the stock yard and walks across to him and calls. "Morning."

"Morning."

"All quiet on Kilarney?"

"Sure is."

"It's still early though." Nick suggests.

"Yeah and we won't hear anything if she doesn't access her accounts." Alex replies.

Nick nods his head in agreement.

…

A cow bellowing causes the brothers to glance towards the yards.

Marcus waves to Alex.

He returns the gesture.

"Good to have an extra pair of hands." Alex questions.

Nick looks back across to the yards and replies. "Yeah it is. He's a great bloke and nothing much fazes him."

"Yeah." Alex responds sounding distracted.

"What brings you over hear so early anyway?" Nick questions.

Alex looks at his feet as he shifts them around in the gravel.

Placing one hand in his pocket and his other thumb through the belt loop he screws up his face.

"What's on your mind Alex?"

His head snaps up and he studies Nicks face. "What makes you think I've got something on my mind?'

Nick grins at him and responds. "Trademark moves Alex, your hands, shuffling your feet around, the expression on your face."

Alex smirks at his brother. "Think ya bloody clever don't cha?"

"I don't think I know." Nick quips.

They enjoy the joke.

….

"I was thinking about Marcus." Alex leads.

"What about him?"

"Well I was talking to Stevie and Rose last night and something Rose said really stuck in my head."

"What did she say?"

'If Marcus didn't come through for us we could have lost Kilarney."

Nick leans on the side of the Ute tray and replies. "She's right Alex."

"Yeah I know she is. Problem is how can we possibly repay him for what he did? I mean think about it, he's known her for years and he's known us for a heartbeat Nick. He could have saved her arse but he didn't he stood by us and protected us. Rose reckons he's proved himself to be a Ryan."

"He's not a Ryan Alex."

"Yeah well technically neither am I!"

"Well you must have some idea about what you want to do?" Nick challenges.

Again Alex frowns and quietly answers. "That's just it Nick I don't. I haven't got the foggiest idea." Alex answers.

"What do you want me to do?" Nick asks.

"Just think about it mate. We need to acknowledge that he's one of us somehow."

Nick slowly nods.

….

"Ya wanna hand?" Alex questions turning towards the yards.

"Yeah if you're free?"

"I've got three hours, Stevie and Rose have gone into Gungellan for haircuts." Alex answers as they move back over to the yards.

"A day off yesterday and today you're over here helping me, Kilarney will fall to pieces." Nick teases.

"I've organized the boys Nick they'll look after the place." Alex replies as he shoves his brother with his shoulder.

Nick laughs and shoves back.

….

_**Inner city Melbourne….**_

Ashleigh slams the phone down as Bryce knocks on her office door.

Bryce is surprised by the angry look she spears at him as he enters.

"Are you alright?" He ventures.

"Oh I'm just fine." She snarls.

"Right." He drawls.

"I need to step out of the office for an hour or so." She explains as she gathers up her belongings.

"Have you finished your deposition?" He questions.

"It can wait." She retorts moving towards the door.

"No it can't Ashleigh."

"It has too." She argues and walks swiftly from the room.

….

_**Gungellan…**_

Arm in arm Rose and Stevie stride across to the truck stop.

"Come on Mum try a different flavour." Rose urges.

"Nah I like chocolate and that's it." Stevie replies.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Roses pushes.

Shaking her head Stevie chuckles and replies. "When you've had as many adventures as I've had you can raise the milkshake flavour debate again until then I'm sticking to chocolate."

….

The truck stop door opens and the bell alerts staff of a customer.

"Hi Stevie! Rose!" Moira calls wiping her hands on a rag she's pulled from her back pocket.

"Hi Moira." They reply in unison.

"The place seems quiet today." Stevie comments.

"Yeah customer wise it is a bit but I've always got plenty to keep me busy. Plus I've got a stock order there that I'll have no chance of getting to today. What can I do for you?"

"Just a couple of milkshakes thanks Moira. One chocolate and one…" Stevie responds before looking at Rose.

"Caramel thanks." Rose replies.

"Caramel?" Stevie echoes.

Rose grins and nods.

….

"Hang on Moira make that two Caramel shakes thanks. Stevie offers grinning at Rose.

"Two caramel milkshakes coming up." Moira states.

"Make that three Moira you must be due for a break." Stevie suggests.

"Sounds good. Take a seat." Moira replies.

"Can I help Moira I'd love to learn how to use the machine?" Rose asks.

"Yeah of course you can. Come on." Moira responds happily.

…

_**Drover's Run…**_

Alex sits in the shade devouring yet another scone with jam and cream when Kate remarks. "One more of those Alex and you're uninvited for dinner."

With a smirk on his face he manoeuvres the soft delicious pastry around in his mouth and replies. "Ease up Kate I've been working hard a man gets hungry."

"I've had three." Marcus comments.

"Four." Nick adds.

Alex grins and responds. "Yeah I've had three or four."

"Or five or six." Tess teases.

As he's about to protest Jodi quips. "Dozen."

They all laugh as he stands and says. "Fine, so they'll be no more temptation, I'm going home."

"Straight into the arms of the Temptress herself." Grace deadpans.

Alex chuckles and pushes her hat down over her face and retorts. "Which is my favourite place in the world."

…

_**Kilarney…**_

"Come on get around there." Stevie says softly as she clicks the young horse on.

With its tail up and its mane catching the breeze the horse responds to her voice and the lunge whip that extends from her hand.

Letting the lunge out so the animal is close to the wall of the round yard Stevie concentrates on the job at hand.

Watching and anticipating the filly's every move.

Stevie turns her head as the filly's ears and head are raised to an alert position.

Alex is lumbering towards them and softly calls." Hey!"

"Hey! You're late, I've been home for hours."

"Yeah sorry got caught up helping on Drover's. Got a dinner invitation though. Kate's cooking lasagne. "He offers.

"Right."

"You're upset Stevie."

"No just paying attention where it's needed most." She states.

"She's looking great."

"Ah ha." Stevie answers as she gently pulls the young horse to a stop.

….

"So dinner? I told them I'd ring back as soon as I got home. It's for Rose too." He offers happily.

"Rose isn't here."

"Where is she?"

"She's helping Moira at the truck stop. Moira will bring her home around eight thirty tonight."

"Oh ok so we can go to Drovers and be back by then easily." He pushes.

Shrugging her shoulders Stevie replies. "Yeah whatever you want."

Failing to hear the annoyed tone in her voice he comments. "Right I'll go and have a shower then."

Stevie answers." Yep I'll just put this girl away and meet you inside."

…

_**Kilarneys dining room….**_

Alex's arrives downstairs freshly showered and shaved.

Hearing a noise in the dining room he wanders to the door.

"Hey what's all this?" He asks.

Stevie spins almost dropping the two plates in her hands.

"Nothing." She answers.

Taking in the candelabra, crisp white tablecloth, fine china and the freshly picked flowers he tilts his head and questions. "A romantic dinner for two Mrs Ryan?"

"Yeah maybe but we can do this anytime can't we." She answers sounding defeated.

Closing the distance between them he places one hand on her shoulder and cups her face with the other.

"In the not too distance future we'll have a little Ryan that will probably have other ideas about that. You reset the table and start dishing up, I'll give Nick a bell. I couldn't think of a nicer way to spend the evening than alone with you." He explains before kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

Clutching the plates closely to her chest she sighs deeply, smiles and whispers. "Yeah me too."

…..

Moira pulls the car to a stop and Rose thanks her for the lift home.

"Come in Moira and have a cuppa before you go." Rose suggests.

"I could use a bathroom stop." Moira replies grinning at Rose.

"You're in luck we've got several of those." Rose jokes.

…

"Hi!" Rose calls.

"In here!" Alex calls back.

With the soft glow of the candles reflecting on the walls Alex sits with a glass of red in his hand.

Stevie sits nearby her cheeks rosy, her eyes bright.

Around them the remains of a roast dinner that they thoroughly enjoyed.

"Oh yum roast beef." Rose exclaims as she picks at the meat on the tray.

…

"How was your day?" Alex asks.

Rose face lights up as she replies. "It was awesome and then I stayed back to help Moira and she paid me forty bucks."

"Hello?" Moira calls.

"Rose why didn't you bring Moira in?" Stevie asks quietly.

"I did she's been in the bathroom. In here Moira." Rose yells out.

…

Grab a seat Moira. Can I interest you in a glass of red?" Alex asks.

Moira smiles and replies. "Just a small one thanks Alex I've got to drive home yet."

Standing her grabs a glass from the sideboard and pours a small glass of wine before handing it to Moira.

"Alex the phone!" Stevie states.

He leaves the room.

…

_**The Office…**_

"Helloooo Kilarney…Alex Ryan speaking." Alex trills happily.

"Ashleigh! You're ringing a little late aren't you? I was about to go to bed. Yes well when I get up in the morning you'll still be snoring your socks off…..What's that? Right, you don't wear socks or snore…Ok so what do I owe this pleasure? …..My bank? Same as always …Why? No we had a bit of a hiccup a week or so back but we've ironed that out…..Pardon? No, not at all its business as usual for us… Yes…Right…. Perhaps you need to go and see your bank manager Ashleigh…..Marcus? No he isn't here, I have no idea where he is. Hmm a bit of a misunderstanding…. What makes you think that? Ok …Yes I'm tired so I'm going to bid you goodnight... Righto Sweet dreams." Hanging up the phone he whispers. "Bitch."

"Who's a bitch?" Stevie asks from the office door.

He grins at her and whispers. "My darling sister."

Stevie looks mildly amused when she asks. "Not a happy camper?"

"Not even mildly amused." Alex responds then laughing directs Stevie out of the room.

"Are you going to ring Nick and Marcus?"

"Come on Mrs Ryan let's keep up appearances we have a guest to entertain first. Ill ring the boys later." Alex assures her as he follows her back into the dining room.


	68. Chapter 68 Siblings

_**Drover's Run….**_

Jodi begins to stretch and stops abruptly.

Glancing back over her shoulder she fixes eyes with Riley.

"Good morning." He offers in a whisper.

She smirks at him and replies. "Hmmm yeah good morning."

Twisting her around to face him he delivers a soft kiss then comments. "I need to get going. Do you want to do something tonight?"

Sliding her arms around him she sighs and answers. "It's Saturday Riley, it's a day off."

"We're a man down Jodi I have to work until lunchtime today." He responds as he moves to get out of her bed.

Rolling onto her tummy she rests her head on her hands and watches him searching for his jeans.

A cheeky smile slips onto his face when he notices her interest.

Readying himself to lift his foot into his jeans he drops them back onto the floor and quips. "Move over."

Giggling she does as he asks.

Lifting the doona as she slips across the bed, he glides in beside her.

….

_**Kilarney…**_

Stevie brushes the flies from her face as she encourages the young filly in the round yard.

Although it's still early the flies are out in droves.

She hates the flies.

The rumbling of Riley's Ute distracts her momentarily and she glimpses her watch.

"Late Mr Ward the boss won't be happy." She mutters under her breath.

….

Alex barrels towards Riley, his anger clearly evident on his face.

"Where in the hell have you been we're supposed to start at seven?"

"Hey I'm sorry ok." Riley begins to reply.

"Save it. Dave's already here and I've had to drag Rose in to help. Its bloody irresponsible and I won't stand for it." Alex yells startling the young horse.

As it pulls back on the lunge rope Stevie is jarred forward.

"Easy! Easy! "Stevie calms.

Riley storms off.

Looking back over his shoulder Alex moves towards the round yard. "Are you alright? I think it's time you stopped Stevie."

Through gritted teeth she retorts. "You scared her by bellowing at Riley"

"Sorry but he's late."

"Once Alex! He's only ever been late once. Why was he late? Did you bother to ask him? Stevie snarls while stroking the young horse's neck.

…..

A blank expression arrives on his face followed by a guilty look.

"Well no." He admits.

"He's a bloody good worker Alex and he's not a slacker you know that. He had a date with Jodi last night and it looks to me like he's had a sleepover." Stevie explains with the smallest of grins.

He grins back at her. "Poor little bugger must be worn out."

"Maybe?" She responds.

Nodding his head he suggest. "An apology?"

"Whatever ya reckon." Stevie answers her amusement lighting her eyes.

"I reckon ya right." He confesses.

Stevie continues to stroke the young filly.

"You want a hand with her?"

"No I'm right." She answers leading the horse to the gate.

Without further comment he hurries back over to the cattle yard.

…..

_**Drover's Run…**_

With a hammer in her hand Kate methodically hits nails into the timber.

"I'm ready for the next one." She announces.

Beside her Tess measures the length of two boards in her hands and passes the longer one to Kate.

Nearby Jodi unrolls the chicken wire as Grace readies it to cut.

"So Jodi. Nick was saying this morning we have to start asking for rent from you." Tess remarks.

Jodi brushes a curl from her face as she looks up and asks. "Rent? Why?"

"For your boarder." Tess responds straight faced.

…..

Jodi's face flushes and she dips her head down to the job at hand. "I will when you back pay rent for Dave, Alex and Nick."

Its Tess's turn to look embarrassed as Kate and Grace fall about laughing.

"Although with the Ryan's we could probably cut a deal of two for the price of one." Kate quips.

"No way! They eat the equivalent of four so I'm guessing double for them." Jodi retorts.

"Oh ha ha." Tess responds with a smirk on her face.

"Why is Tess back paying for Alex?" Grace asks a puzzled look on her face.

…..

The other women all look at each other.

"She dated him years ago." Jodi replies.

"Does Stevie know?" Grace questions.

"Yes she does, it was before she arrived in the district." Tess answers.

"No I can't picture that at all." Grace comments.

"We're much better as friends." Tess informs her.

Grace nods and begins to cut the wire.

"Even Dave is better as your friend Tess." Jodi suggest.

Grace feels uncomfortable but hides it.

Dave has told her about his engagement to Tess but it's still a bit of a thorn in her side.

"He's a good mate and we should have kept it that way." Tess explains.

"The advantage of hindsight." Kate offers.

"Yeah." Tess agrees.

….

"Why, what's wrong with Dave?" Grace questions with more than a little annoyance in her voice.

"Nothing Grace he's a lovely guy but for us it just didn't work." Tess offers.

Grace stands and with her hands on her hips and holds Tess's gaze. "Well I think he's great."

"He is but back then we were both different people to who we are now." Tess replies noticing the annoyance in Grace's stance and words.

…..

"So when are you seeing Riley again?" Kate asks diverting the conversation.

"Tonight. He's picking me up at five we're going to have dinner then do the trivia night at the pub." Jodi replies.

"Ooo I love trivia nights why didn't you ask me?" Kate comments.

"Come if you want I'm sure Riley won't mind." Jodi responds as she continues to roll out the wire.

"Yeah we might I'll ask Marcus when he gets back." Kate responds.

The four women continue to work without conversation.

Tess wonders what Dave has told Grace about their relationship and decides she needs to have a chat to him.

…

_**Kilarney…. **_

Stevie sits drinking a cup of tea and chats to Rhonda as she finalizes the evening meal.

"You've been busy today Stevie." Rhonda remarks.

Stevie sighs deeply and replies. "Hmm I'm trying to be but I'm bored silly Rhonda Alex has put the kybosh on almost everything I do."

Rhonda smiles at her and offers. "He's taking care of you and a very precious cargo."

Stevie grins and replies. "Yeah I know but it frustrates the hell out of me. Ya know."

Rhonda wipes her hands on the towel and studies Stevie carefully.

"Can I offer some insight?" Rhonda enquires.

"Sure can but you know I don't take advice easily." Stevie quips good naturedly.

…

Rhonda rests her hand on the bench and begins. "Men get left out of pregnancies Stevie. Everyone asks after you and the baby and everyone looks out for you. Let him take care of you it's all he has."

"But I'm capable of looking after myself Rhonda." Stevie protests.

Rhonda smiles back at her and comments. "I know that and to a point he does too. Just lean on him a little Stevie let him feel needed."

'It'll feel strange though Rhonda, Alex likes my independence and so do I." Stevie argues.

"Just try it." Rhonda coaxes.

Stevie shrugs her shoulders and responds. "I don't suppose it can hurt."

"No it can't but it can do an awful lot of good." Rhonda responds.

A loud knock at the front door causes Stevie to begin to clamber from the stool.

"Stay there I'll get it." Rhonda directs.

…..

Stevie sips on her tea and cranes her neck around as she hears Rhonda talking to someone.

"Ashleigh!" Stevie exclaims quietly.

Her anger is held tightly behind her poker face.

"Hello Stevie." Ashleigh responds in a sugary sweet tone.

"What brings you here?" Stevie asks politely hiding the fact she'd like to rip her sister in laws heart out.

…..

Ashleigh answers. "I thought I'd come and visit you and Alex plus Dad said Rose was home on holidays I thought it would be a great opportunity to get to know her too."

"Oh that's nice. Would you like a cup of tea?" Stevie questions puzzled by the visit.

"Thank you I'd love one." Ashleigh replies sitting on the vacant stool beside Stevie.

Rhonda places another cup on the bench in front of Ashleigh.

Stevie pours the tea.

…

"I'll get going Stevie if that's ok?" Rhonda questions.

Stevie smiles at her and replies. "Yes not a problem Rhonda and if you see Alex can you let him know his sisters here to visit please."

Rhonda bids them good day and exits the room.

Ashleigh cautiously smiles and Stevie.

Stevie returns the gesture and wonders what in the hell she's up too and how Alex will react to her arrival.


	69. Chapter 69 Poker Face

_**Drover's Run…..**_

Nick rushes into the kitchen. "Ashleigh's on Kilarney lets go."

Tess looks stunned and asks. "What in the hell is she doing there and why are we going?"

"Move Tess." Nick growls as he disappears out the door.

Marcus has just hung up the phone as he leans against the car.

Kate watches from the passenger seat as Tess and Nick scurry from the house gate.

"Stevie?" Nick questions.

"Yep." Marcus yells back as he climbs back into the car.

Nick and Tess clamber into the back seat.

"Go! Go! Go!" Nick calls.

Dust and stones fly from the wheels as they spin freely.

….

_**Kilarney….Earlier…**_

Stevie turns as the back door slams.

"What in the …" Alex begins his face gnarled with fury.

Glancing at Stevie as she argues back. "I'm pregnant Alex you can't seriously expect me to keep up the pace I did before!"

A puzzled look briefly slips across his face as his wife gives him a play along look.

"Well ya could've told me you were going I was counting on you to help finish." He snarls back at her.

"Fine I'll go and do it now." She snaps and storms from the room.

…

Alex brushes his hand across his face and tries to think of what to say or do next.

"She's not happy Alex." Ashleigh offers.

"She'll get over it." He responds still wondering what in the hell is going on.

Moving towards his sister he kisses her cheek and offers. "It's lovely to see you again Ashleigh. Sorry about Stevie's temper."

"Its fine Alex she's angry with you not me. We were having a lovely chat before you arrived." Ashleigh replies.

Before he can reply Stevie strides back into the room and thrusts a computer printout at him. "You were supposed to do this but I've already done it."

….

As his wife turns to leave he peruses the page and almost smiles at the first three words.

_**POKER FACE ALEX**_

_**Stall her.**_

_**I've rung Nick and Marcus they're on their way.**_

_**PLAY NICE.**_

Carefully folding the paper he refrains from smiling as he tucks it into his top pocket and fastens the button.

Looking up he smiles at Ashleigh and asks. "Do ya wanna cuppa or a glass of wine?"

"Wine would be lovely thanks." She replies delighted by his reception.

Walking over the side board he pushes. "You're staying the night aren't you?"

"Well I had booked a room at the pub I wasn't sure how I'd be received after the debacle with Marcus." Ashleigh answers.

"Marcus isn't here so he doesn't have a say does he?" Alex smiles as he hands her the wine.

She flicks a smile back at him and as she sips then responds. "No I guess he doesn't. Cheers."

"Yeah cheers." Alex replies with a grin on his face.

Ashleigh holds eye contact with him and marvels at how his eyes appear to sparkle and how they match his lovely smile.

Shame he's my brother she thinks to herself.

Alex on the other hand wonders how someone as pretty as she is can be so ugly on the inside.

"You're quite handsome Alex." Ashleigh remarks without thought.

He laughs and quips. "Thanks, you're pretty damn cute yourself. Bryce's genes have served us well."

"Yes I guess they have." Ashleigh replies sitting down.

Alex sits opposite her and leaning back takes a sip of his drink and wonders what his next move should be.

….

_**Drover's Run….**_

Jodi wanders into the kitchen and finds Grace sitting at the table.

"Where is everyone?" Jodi questions.

"I have no idea. I came down after my shower and they've all disappeared." Grace responds.

"Hhh oh well whose cooking?" Jodi asks.

"I thought you were going out with Riley tonight. Dave and I are going over to Fisher to the pictures." Grace replies.

"Change of plans, Alex has him working late tonight and off to the sales early in the morning so he cancelled." Jodi replies.

"Come to the pictures with us." Grace suggests.

"No thanks threes a crowd." Jodi replies.

…..

Dave calls from the back door. " Hello!"

"Why are you still in your overalls?" Grace quizzes sounding annoyed as he enters the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Grace I have to go over to Holloways they've got an emergency. Can we go tomorrow night?" Dave offers.

"No we can't I'll be at the sales tomorrow night remember?" Grace snaps.

"There is no need for the attitude Grace! I'm a vet and I'm on call twenty four seven you know that." Dave argues back.

Grace glares at Dave then marches outside so as Jodi doesn't hear their conversation.

Dave shakes his head and follows her.

….

The back door slamming causes Jodi to look up from the stove as an unhappy Grace returns inside without Dave.

"Hey don't turn that off." Jodi exclaims as Grace turns the knob on the stove.

"Grab ya bag Jodi we're going to the pub for tea."

"You were unreasonable Grace, Dave's a good guy ….." Jodi begins.

"Zip it. Are you coming or not?" Grace retorts.

"As if I'd miss out on someone else cooking my dinner. Give me five." Jodi calls as she races upstairs.

…

_**Kilarney …A couple of hours later…**_

Alex is furious as the police car pulls away into the night.

"Fat lot of good they were." Nick remarks putting words to Alex's thoughts.

"They just have to find her Nick." Tess comments.

"She could be half way to Fisher by now!" Marcus grumbles.

"No she won't get that far." Stevie suggests.

They all turn and look at her.

Tess grins and asks. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Stevie responds raising her eyebrows as a mischievous grin lights her face.

….

_**Gungellan Pub…..**_

Grace and Jodi have had a brilliant night and just a little more alcohol than they should have.

The juke box was playing all the songs they'd chosen and the pair had danced around enthusiastically.

"I wonder what they're doing here." Grace had yelled in a whisper.

"Who?"

"Alex's parents." Grace had replied pointing at Liz and Bryce.

"Don't know and don't care." Jodi retorted and the girls danced on.

…..

_**The Gungellan road…... Ten minutes from the pub.**_

Two sets of headlights shine on the abandoned car.

Alex kicks the flat tyre and comments. "How'd you do that?"

Stevie grins and touches the side of her nose. "That my friend is for me to know and you to figure out."

He shakes his head at her but smiles before looking up the road.

"She can't have gotten far." Kate states.

"Come on let's see if we can find her." Tess adds.

…

As they reach the town centre a police car with lights and sirens on screeches to a halt at the pub.

"Let's see what's happening over there." Rose exclaims.

Alighting from the cars the group find a crowd gathered around whatever the police have arrived for.

Grace is looking dishevelled as she nurses a cut above her left eye while Jodi sits huffing and puffing on a facedown Ashleigh Redstaff.

"Looks like the girls have done a great job." Marcus states.

"Yeah it does." Nick grins.

Jodi stands.

Ashleigh doesn't move.

As the police move her the Ryan's notice she has a strand of fairy lights tangled around her feet.

Jodi moves over to check on Grace and the group join them.

….

"Great job girls." Alex announces proudly.

"It wasn't us Alex it was your Mum we just helped her a little bit." Grace explains.

"Mum?" Alex questions.

"Yeah she's over there, under the veranda. Ashleigh whacked her with half a brick. "Jodi answers pointing to a small group under the veranda.

Alex and Nick look in the direction of Jodi's hand.

"Ashleigh was having a rip roaring fight with Bryce and took off with his car keys and your Mum went after her. Gutsy old bugger." Grace explains.

"By the time we got out here Liz had tripped her up with the wire and they were wrestling around until Ashleigh grabbed the brick out of the garden and thumped her. Grace copped a hit as we were tying her up so I sat on her." Jodi adds.

….

"Go and see if she's alright Alex." Stevie comments.

He looks down at her.

With her hand on his arm she gently pushes. "Go on."

He brushes his hand down her arm and turns towards the pub.

Nick follows.

….


	70. Chapter 70 War wounds

_**Kilarney…**_

Stevie sits with her legs folded underneath her.

A contemplative expression on her face.

Her elbow on the leather arm of the chair and her fingers spread through her hair as she casually leans her weary head on her hand.

A sharp jab in her abdomen causes her to wince in pain and quickly stretch her legs.

…

"Are you alright?" His voice calls as the door opens.

Rubbing her belly she replies. "Yep just Bub moving around."

"No I meant are you alright."

Her head raises momentarily before she looks away.

"Yep." She answers.

"Stevie?"

"What?"

Sitting beside her he touches her shoulder and asks. "You're not are you?"

…

Angrily she looks at him and responds. "Why would you think I'd be alright with this?"

"She's my Mother and she needs me." He retorts.

Pushing herself up she stares daggers at him. "I'm your wife and this is your child and that beautiful girl upstairs is your daughter. We should be your priority not Mother dearest. I'm tired. Goodnight."

"I'll make other arrangements tomorrow." Alex calls as he begins to follow.

"Too little, too late. "Stevie snaps as she pulls the door closed in his face.

….

On wobbly feet Liz Ryan makes her way into the kitchen as Stevie almost bowls her over.

"Oh you frightened me!" Liz exclaims.

Stevie doesn't slow or respond.

Liz glances back as she moves forward and almost gets collected by Alex.

He grabs her arm as she staggers.

"Why aren't you in bed?" He growls.

"I'm sorry I was thirsty." Liz replies.

Alex looks towards the stairs and his disappearing wife then back to his Mother.

"I'll get you a jug and a glass."

"I'm sorry she's upset that I'm here Alex."

"She's tired Mum I'll have a yarn to her it will be alright."

Liz Ryan looks at the worried look on her sons face and feels an over whelming sense of guilt and sadness. "Please let me try and smooth things over."

"No Mum you'll just make it worse." He replies without filter.

"Alex please let me try it can't be any worse than it already is? "Liz pushes.

…

_**Upstairs…..**_

Stevie slips her jeans down and lifts her top over her head.

Stepping out of her jeans she pushes them to one side.

A knock alerts her to the door opening.

"Rose you should be in bed." Stevie states.

"It's actually me." Liz replies.

Stevie reaches for her dressing gown which is laying across the foot of the bed.

"Oh my! Your belly looks so beautiful." Liz gushes as she takes in her daughter in laws rounded belly.

Stevie continues with her robe and covers her belly.

"What do you want?" Stevie snaps.

"Can we talk for a moment?"

"I have nothing to say to you." Stevie retorts.

"Yes I know and I understand why but please will you listen for a moment?" Liz pleads.

Stevie sits on the bed and folds her arms over her round belly. "You can talk all you like Liz but I don't trust you and I fail to see how you can expect me to believe anything you say!"

Liz looks uncomfortable but nods.

She begins to pace back and forth across the room and Stevie watches her trying to read her body language.

All she sees is an older women that is a little unsteady on her feet and is pale, the stark white bandage around her head the only clue to what happened earlier in the evening.

…

_**Drover's Run…**_

Grace sits at the table with a dressing across her forehead and a cup of tea in front of her.

Around her Tess, Nick and Jodi share the cake from the platter, sip their tea and discuss the evening's events.

"I can't believe he took bloody Liz back to Kilarney." Tess growls.

"She's our Mother Tess and she was hurt it wouldn't have been right for her to stay at the pub." Nick explains.

"I call bullshit." Grace accuses.

Jodi almost grins but eats some cake instead.

"She stopped Ashleigh from getting away again!" Nick states.

"So did the girls, I didn't see either of you falling over yourselves to look after them." Tess remarks.

"That's different." Nick argues.

"Yeah of course it is." Tess comments sarcastically as she takes another drink of her tea.

Nick shakes his head.

…

_**Kilarney….. Early the following morning…**_

Alex knocks on the door to the guestroom.

Gingerly opening it he calls. "Mum are you awake?"

With the door fully open he's shocked to find the bed made and the room empty.

Closing the door behind him he speaks to Rose as she passes quietly by.

"Morning. Have you seen Grandma?"

"No." Rose responds without emotion.

"Rose." He calls as she continues away from him.

She stops, turns and folds her arms across her body.

…..

If the situation wasn't so serious he'd laugh as her posture resembles her Mother.

"I had no choice but to bring her here." He offers.

Rose's face remains expressionless and her arms folded.

"She's my Mother and she was hurt." He explains.

Rose doesn't respond or move.

"Are you going to say something?" He pushes.

"I'm trying to work out if you are trying to convince yourself you did the right thing or if you really are clueless to what you did to us?"

"Hey!"

Rose screws up her face, shakes her head and walks off.

Stevie opens the bedroom door as Rose strides passed looking pissed off.

'Rose?" Stevie calls.

Her daughter continues on without slowing or turning.

Giving Alex a filthy look she follows Rose downstairs.

Running his hand across his face Alex exhales and goes after his family.

…

_**Kilarney….. Downstairs….**_

Marcus is about to walk out the back door when Rose storms into the room followed quickly by Stevie.

"Morning!" He calls.

"Yep." Rose replies.

"Morning." Stevie offers sounding as if she means it.

"Not a good day?" Marcus asks.

Stevie shakes her head as Alex enters the kitchen.

Lifting his chin Marcus offers. "I'll be working on the Tractor if you need me."

Stevie smiles at him and comments." Thanks Marcus."

"Hey Marcus have you seen Mum this morning?" Alex asks as Marcus makes to close the door behind him.

"Yes Kate's driven her back into town to pick up her car." Marcus responds.

"Is she coming back here?" Alex asks.

"No she said she was heading back to her place." Marcus replies.

"Good." Rose snarls.

"Bugger" Alex states at the same time.

"How can you be disappointed she's gone?" Rose snarls at her Father.

"That's enough." Alex reprimands.

"Yeah it is isn't it?" Rose snaps back at him as she pushes passed Marcus.

"Bloody hell." Alex growls.

Marcus closes the door leaving Stevie and Alex alone.

…..

In an instant Stevie decides to give Rose some space and as she's actually feeling a little queasy this morning.

She begins to make some toast and a cup of tea hoping it will settle her tummy.

"Should I go after her?" Alex questions.

Stevie ignores him.

"Stevie?"

She pokes the bread into the toaster and looks at him.

"Should I go after her?"

Pulling a disinterested face at him she shrugs her shoulders.

…

"Well that's bloody helpful." He remarks.

"What do you want from me Alex? A few weeks back you said you were going to trust my instincts and yet here we are again. Same old same old." Stevie spits her words at him.

"She was hurt Stevie."

"Yeah well so is Rose and so am I and you couldn't give a flying f..."

"Hey don't swear at me." He warns.

…

Stevie walks over and pours herself a cup of tea.

"We need to talk about this Stevie."

"No not now."

"Yes Stevie! This is important and we need to sort it out."

She takes a few steps around him and as she passes he grabs her arm.

"Don't run away from me." He growls.

Cupping her free hand to her face she catches the beginnings of vomit.

"Shit!" He exclaims ushering her towards the downstairs bathroom.

Anxiously walking backwards and forwards outside the door moments later he calls." Stevie are you alright?"

…

The latch clips and he spins as she opens the door.

"Are you alright?" He questions.

"I'll live." She remarks with more than a hint of anger in her voice.

Following her back into the kitchen he pulls out a chair and demands ." Sit down I'll make ya breakfast for you."

Ignoring him she walks across and pulls the toast from the toaster.

Picking up more bread she refills the toaster.

"What's wrong with that toast?" He questions.

"It's cold and I need it to be hot so the butter will melt." She answers.

"Please let me help you."

She stops what she's doing and thinks about what Rhonda said.

Despite being angry with him she sits on the chair he pulled out earlier.

He gives her a small smile and busies himself with her tea and toast.

….

_**Drover's Run..**_

Jodi and Grace are busy loading up the Ute when Dave pulls in.

Grace glances up then lowers her head and keeps working.

"Good morning." Dave calls.

"Morning."

"Yep Morning."

...

"You're out and about early Dave." Jodi comments.

"Yeah Nick wanted me to take a look at some heifers." Dave replies.

"Oh Damn we were supposed to do that first thing this morning." Grace exclaims looking at Jodi.

Reaching his hand up to her face Dave asks. "What in the hell have you done to yourself?"

"Wow the bush telegraph isn't working well today is it?" Jodi quips.

...

Dave looks at Jodi then back to Grace.

"Ashleigh thumped her with a rock." Jodi explains.

"When?" Dave comments.

"Last night at the pub." Grace offers.

Dave hugs her and says. " Damn if I'd been there I could have looked after you."

" Well your weren't were you . Too busy playing the vet." Grace snarls in a whisper.

" I heard that." Dave states.

...

Jodi fills Dave in on the happenings last night while Grace digs at him at every opportunity .

" Tell Nck to ring me when he has the cattle yarded I'm going to see if Stevie and Alex are alright." Dave comments.

Again Grace goads him.

Grabbing her arm he leads her away from Jodi.

" What is your problem?" He questions.

" You are ! You stood me up last night." Grace argues.

"This is too hard Grace I'm tired of being a constant disappointment to you. "

" Meaning?"

" I'm done I want out . Relationships shouldn't be this hard."

" Fine it's over." Grace snarls and storms off.

Dave watches her walk away .

Reaching for the door handle he pulls the door open.

Sliding onto the seat he fastens his seat belt and turns the key.

Glancing into the rear view mirror, he momentarily watches Grace throw equipment into the tray of the Ute.

" It's over." He comments to himself before driving towards the gate and Kilarney.


	71. Chapter 71 Light Headed

_**Gungellan...Weeks later….Early afternoon.**_

Alex holds the fuel pump in the side of the car and watches as a Volkswagen pulls slowly to a stop at the pump beside him.

A pretty brunette unfolds herself from the driver's seat and proceeds to refuel her car.

"G'day." Alex offers.

She glances up and looks around as if expecting someone else to be there.

"I'm talking to you." He adds.

She glares at him and snaps. "Not interested."

He grins to himself then replies. "Glad to hear that, my wife wouldn't be too happy about that if you were."

Alex notes her face blush slightly as she stammers. "Oh….sorry…..."

….

In the meantime Alex has hung up the nozzle and stepped across to her side of the bowser.

"You get hit on a lot hey?" He remarks checking her out.

"Are you always so…so...?" She begins trying to find the right words.

"Honest." He offers delighted by the further reddening of her cheeks.

"No…umm..." She stumbles.

"Intuitive." He suggests.

"No…" The brunette responds.

"Blunt." Stevie adds to the conversation.

The brunette chuckles and points at Stevie and quips." Yes that's the word I was looking for….Blunt."

Leaning on the bowser with a mischievous smirk on his face Alex remarks. "Wow look at you with your gorgeous red curls…not bad. Not bad at all…"

The brunette is stunned by his comment to the newcomer and defends. "You have no respect for women do you?"

With his smile on dazzle he gestures towards Stevie and replies. "Well she's a tad round at the moment but I guarantee she's loads of fun."

The stranger steps between Stevie and Alex and with a frown and a snarl chastises. "How bloody dare you speak to her like that?"

Stevie grins and shakes her head at Alex from behind the newcomer.

The stranger continues to put him in place.

He smiles at her briefly before his expression changes and he skilfully sidesteps her.

"Are you alright?" He asks with concern as he steadies Stevie.

With her hand on her forehead she replies. "Just a little giddy that's all."

Ushering her to their car he opens the door as he holds her with the other.

"I'm alright really I am." Stevie protests as he directs her to sit.

"Let me be the judge of that ok."

"Oh I think I'm going to be sick."

Grabbing her arm he helps her up and they walk swiftly to the side of the truck stop.

….

Bemused and confused the stranger watches as the guy runs into the store and returns swiftly with a bottle of water.

A short time later he's back with his arm around the red head as he steers her back towards the car.

Hanging up the pump the stranger comments. "You know each other..."

Stevie looks up at Alex and across to the stranger.

"My wife." Alex offers smiling at the stranger.

"Ah ha."

"Stevie Ryan thanks for defending me." Stevie responds holding out her hand.

"Hmmm yes but now I look like a fool though don't I? Regan McLeod pleased to meet you …I think."

Alex and Stevie exchange glances.

…..

Still shaking the woman's hand Stevie asks. "You should always defend the underdog, I do. Just passing through are you?"

Regan smiles and sidesteps an answer.

Alex's phone rings. "Hello Alex Ryan speaking... Tess! What's up? Right..."

He steps away.

Stevie watches.

Regan reaches into her car for her purse and is about to lock the vehicle.

"No one will steal it out here. We've all got our own cars." Stevie muses.

Regan smiles, nods and responds. "Force of habit."

Stevie sits back in the car as Regan walks into the store.

…..

_**Drover's Run…..**_

Alex pulls the hand brake on and unclips his seat belt.

Quietly opening his door he leaves a sleeping Stevie in the passenger seat.

"Hello." He calls as he pushes through the back door.

"Hello!" He calls again.

Hearing voices in the office he walks down the hall.

…

Searching the area for a front door or entrance Regan slowly pulls her car into the shade of a gnarled old tree.

Noting the black Ute she'd seen earlier at the truck stop she wonders in Stevie and Alex live here.

Grabbing her handbag she rifles through the papers and quickly rereads one page.

Gazing through the windscreen she smiles to herself before exiting the car.

….

A black and tan pup runs towards her wagging its tail happily.

Backing up against the car her heart pounds.

Wondering if it'll bite her before she can open the door she doesn't notice Stevie at the rear of the car.

"It's a pup it's more frightened of you."

"Make it go away." Regan whispers not taking her eyes off the pup.

Stevie chuckles and bending slightly scoops the pup into her arms.

"Thank you." Regan calls over her shoulder as she runs towards the house.

….

Twenty minutes later Nick, Tess, Bryce, Liz, Alex and Regan are in the kitchen some seated some standing.

"I'll be back in a minute I'll just see if Stevie's awake yet."

"She was before when I came in." Regan offers.

Alex frowns at her before leaving everyone in the kitchen.

He finds Stevie sitting on an old railway sleeper in the garden.

"What are you doing out here?"

Her face is pale and he's shocked by that fact.

"You look awful Stevie. Come on I'm taking you home."

"No I think we need to go to the hospital Alex." She replies.

"So you are sick?" He comments as he assists her to stand.

"No not sick."

Realization hits him. "The baby?"

"Mmm." She responds.

The concentration on her face fills him with equal amounts of excitement and fear.

"Contractions?"

"Mmm yeah." She answers.

"Come on lets go."

"Aren't you going to tell Nick where we are?"

"He'll work it out." Alex replies easing her into the car.

"Alex we've got hours before we have a baby. You have time to tell them where were going."

He smiles at her and ever so gently brushes his lips across hers.

Watching him run back to the house she breaks into a sweat as another contraction tightens across her belly. "Not too fast little one we've got a couple of hours before we reach the hospital."

….

_**An hour and a half later…**_

Alex has chatted away as they've driven down the road as much to distract himself as his wife.

Things were happening fast, too fast.

"So Bryce is ok about Ashleigh's prison sentence?" Stevie asks shifting her focus away from the pain.

"Umm yeah I guess so. They wanted to tell us in person but didn't think we'd welcome them on Kilarney."

"Hmm."

"Stevie I know you don't want to forgive Mum but if she hadn't done what she did we might have lost Kilarney and Ashleigh might have escaped."

"Don't push this Alex. I'm not ready to play nice." Stevie responds as her breathing changes yet again.

Alex gives her an understanding smile and reaches across to caress her head before resting his hand on her shoulder.

Not wanting to speed he also doesn't want to deliver their child out here.

Stevie's breathing had changed quickly and even though he wasn't with Claire for the entire labour he knew things were further ahead than he'd like them to be.

As he studies the road a thousand thoughts run through his mind.

He'd helped deliver Charlotte and that wasn't the best of situations.

Truth be told he had been useless.

A nervous wreck.

Tess was in control then and she wasn't here now_**.**_

Charlotte wasn't his but he felt responsible for her the entire time and the moment she was born he loved her.

But he had no rights and had lost her.

…

As if sensing his unease Stevie places her hand on his knee and soothes. "We'll be fine Alex, we've both done this before."

Taking one hand off the steering wheel he lifts her hand to his face and kisses it.

"Little bit different this time though." He responds.

"No one will take our child from us this time." She soothes meaning both Rose and Charlotte

A short smile sweeps onto his face before it's replaced by concern as Stevie face twists into a grimace.

"You need to pull over Alex."

Stunned he replies. "Half an hour Stevie and we'll be there."

"Half an hour is…toooo….. longgg…Oh Alex my water just broke, you neeeeeddd to….Arghh."

…..

_**The Hospital….**_

Tooting the horn relentlessly Alex turns the car off and races around to the passenger side of the Ute.

An angry hospital worker walks through the door and growls. "Do you mind this is a hospital?"

"Then get a wheelchair my wife needs a doctor." Alex snarls at him.

The man scurries away.

"Can you stand?" Alex asks leaning into the car.

Stevie smirks at him and replies. "I see you got all dressed up for me."

He can't help but smile at her comment as he glances down at his bare chest before touching the soft wet head of his son, cradled in his Mother's arms.

"I've heard that sometimes kids like to wear their parents clothing but I thought he'd be a teenager before that happened." Alex quips.

Stevie chuckles before rewrapping the little boy and pulling the shirt up around his sweet face. "It looks good on him though."

"Yeah it does." Alex replies as he helps her into the wheelchair.

…


	72. Chapter 72 The Ryan Boys

_**Fisher Hospital…**_

With his arms full of flowers and gifts Alex pushes the door open.

Freshly showered and dressed in brand new clothing he'd purchased earlier he smiles as he lays the gifts on the bench.

In the clear crib beside the bed he bends low and kisses the tiny babies head before gently stroking his face.

Movement from the bed draws his attention away from the newborn.

"Alex!" Tess calls sleepily.

With a big smile he moves across to his sister in law and kisses her cheek.

"He's a little ripper Tess congratulations."

Her face pale, her movements slow Alex assists as Tess gingerly sits herself up.

…

"Where's Nick?"

"I don't know." Tess responds as she finishes yawning.

"Gee ya didn't muck about did you Tess! When I rang to say we'd had the little bloke Grace said you were on your way in too." Alex chuckles.

Tess grimaces as she repositions herself. "He was in a hurry Alex my water broke at home and we only just made the hospital."

"We didn't quite make the hospital Tess but Stevie and the bub are great she'll be down to see you soon too."

"Didn't make the hospital?"

He shakes his head.

"Are you alright?"

"I am now, at the time I was a bit freaked out."

"I bet you were." Tess responds placing her hand on top of his.

His smile is reassuring as he confesses. "Stevie was awesome Tess and made me feel calm and we just got on with it."

Tess smiles and taps his hand. "And no-one can take him away from you."

"Nah and I'm gunna buy him a pony for his first birthday." Alex jokes referring to the pony he bought Charlotte years before.

"Want to buy your nephew one too?"

"I thought he was going to be a girl?"

"Yeah so did we! I hope he doesn't mind the pink nursery." Tess giggles feeling a little better although still extremely tired.

"He's a Ryan Tess and pink is supposed to have a calming effect he may need the calming colour if he has Harrys temper."

They both look towards the door as it opens.

Nick with Harrison in his arms smiles at Tess then says. "Congratulations Alex we've just been visiting Stevie and Xander he's beautiful."

…..

Nick shakes Alex's hand as Alex returns the congratulations.

Alex takes Harrison to free up Nick to hug his wife.

"How are you sweetie?" Nick asks.

"Sore." Tess replies.

"You were awesome Wifey." Nick coos.

Still in his arms Tess looks up at him and asks. "Awesome?"

Nick nods and repeats. "Yep awesome."

Screwing up her nose as a cute smile lights her face Nick smiles back at her with pride so clearly etched on his face.

"I think I can be awesome." Tess chuckles as she looks at Alex and then back at Nick.

Alex smiles at the exchange as Nick kisses Tess again and confirms her awesomeness.

Tess holds up her arms for Harrison and Alex gently rests the toddler beside her on the bed.

Nick picks the sleeping bundle from the crib as Tess positions Harrison for a cuddle.

She fusses over the older boy and Alex says his goodbyes as he leaves the family to get acquainted with its newest member.

…

_**Drover's Run…Mid-morning….**_

Jodi tries to shut out the argument that's raging between Grace and Regan as they break for morning tea.

"That's unfair Grace you've never given me a chance." Regan snaps.

"A chance?! Nothing's changed has it you have always been concerned with yourself and no-one else Regan. You're selfish always have been." Grace snarls loudly.

Jodi looks at the back door as Dave arrives.

He gestures with his thumb. "I tried knocking but I don't think anyone heard me."

"Well that's a surprise Dave ." Jodi answers sarcastically as she glares at her cousins.

"How can I help?" Jodi asks.

"Nick asked me to drop by this morning something about your ewes." Dave calls above the raised voices as the argument continues around them.

…..

Dave's eye is caught by Regan and despite trying to defend herself against the verbal assault of her sister Regan notices him too.

"Dave Brewer." He offers holding out his hand and completely ignoring Grace's tirade.

Regan smiles at him and takes his hand offering. "Regan McLeod pleased to meet you."

"Pleasures all mine." Dave responds.

Jodi bites the inside of her lip as Grace hits Dave's arm and growls. "Put your tongue away she only dates married men and as you're single you don't count."

Dave glances at Grace as Regan looks shocked and retaliates. "How dare you say that Grace! How bloody dare you."

Jodi and Dave are left alone in the kitchen as Regan looks at Dave and offers. "I'm sorry you were subjected to that Grace has no idea what love is and is incapable of hanging onto a man either married or single!"

"You bitch!" Grace yells.

"Takes one to know one." Regan responds before exiting the room with Grace hot on her heals.

…..

Dave smiles after them and asks. "McLeod? How does she fit in?"

"Grace's sister." Jodi replies.

"Gorgeous." He sighs almost to himself.

"It's in our genes." Jodi teases.

His head whips around to gain eye contact. "Did I say that out loud?"

Jodi laughs and quips. "You're a glutton for punishment Dave if you think starting something with Grace's sister is a good idea."

Dave looks serious when he replies. "I have no luck with women Jodi and I'd only mess it up with her if I started something anyway. I think I'm destined to be childless and a bachelor for the rest of my life."

Something hurts her heart hearing his confession.

Placing her hand on his arm she offers. "You're a sweet guy Dave it will all happen when the time is right."

He gives her a forced smile and asks. "You really believe that?"

Jodi rubs his arm and says. "Yes I do. Now what about a cuppa and then we'll look at the ewes. Nicks not here because Tess had the baby earlier this morning."

Dave smiles broadly. "The baby! Are they both alright?"

"They sure are and the baby's a boy."

"A boy I thought it was a girl?"

Jodi laughs and replies. "Yeah so did they he's got a lovely pink bedroom."

Dave laughs.

Jodi smiles at him.

…

_**Fisher…**_

Stevie shuffles slowly back into the bedroom.

Alex looks up from watching the baby in his arms and smiles at her. "Feel better?"

"A bit."

"Not ready to run a marathon yet?" He jokes.

Stevie has walked over beside him and touches their babies face.

"He's gorgeous isn't he?"

"That's because youre his Mother." Alex responds as he looks at the blue bundle.

Looking up he sees her teary eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's all perfect. Happy tears." She responds pointing to her face as a few tears trickle down her cheek.

"Come here." He orders.

She bends forward and he kisses her.

"Wanna go home?"

She looks stunned and asks. "Isn't it too soon?"

Shaking his head he replies. "I asked them while you were in the shower and once the Doc does his morning rounds you're free to go."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Yes please."

Standing up he tells her to sit and places the baby in her arms. "Here you two have a cuddle and I'll pack your stuff so we'll be ready to go."

….

_**Kilarney….Late afternoon…**_

Pulling up close to the house Alex is about to wake Stevie when she stirs beside him.

Softly he whispers. "Hey!"

"Mmm hey. Oh I'm sorry did I sleep all the way home?" Stevie responds as she stretches and yawns.

"No you were awake until we left Fisher." Alex quips.

She laughs.

He smiles at her before craning his neck around to look in the back seat.

"His lordship has been making a bit of noise for the last half an hour and I think his pants are full too."

She screws up her face and answers. "I'm not looking forward to that."

"It's ok you can rest and I'll change him."

Stevie studies his face when he offers. "I've done it before."

"Not with my baby you haven't." She says and regrets the delivery instantly.

He slowly nods and opens the door without comment.

"Alex! I'm sorry that didn't come out right. It's not what I meant ." She calls but he keeps moving.

"Damn." She whispers to herself as the driver's door closes.


	73. Chapter 73 Tess

_**Tess's room …Fisher Hospital...Late in the afternoon**_

Lying on her side Tess blinks as she opens her eyes.

Smiling to herself she begins to stretch then rethinks that idea as she feels pain.

Gingerly she sits up.

"Ow." She yelps.

Easing herself across the bed she grabs the call bell and pushes the red button.

…

"Mrs Ryan's awake." Bev Read states as she finishes writing her notes.

"I'll go." Her partner Carol offers.

"Hang on I'll come with you. She lost a bit of blood during the delivery and we thought we'd have to transfuse her. We'll get her up for a shower and make sure she's ok." Bev suggests.

"But she delivered in the car I thought she was fine?" Carol questions.

"Another Mrs Ryan, this one is Theresa the other one was Stephanie and you're right she was fine and she's gone home already." Bev replies.

"Darn! I was looking forward to seeing her husband again. He was easy on the eye." Carol whispers nudging her co-worker.

'Must run in the family because his brother is too." Bev chuckles.

"Brother? "Carol exclaims.

"Yep" Bev explains as she knocks and opens Tess's door.

Carol touches her friends arm and questions softly. " Brother's had babies on the same day?"

Bev quips." Actually their wives did."

Carol raises her eyebrows and smirks before following her colleague into Tess's room.

…..

_**Kilarney…**_

Stevie shakes her head as Alex's car door closed.

They'd gotten off to an awkward start bringing baby Xander home.

She didn't have the energy to fight so decides to be pleasant and let him do what he wants.

As she opens her door he speaks gruffly. "Ya can't even let me open the door for ya can ya?"

"I'm sorry ok I thought you were getting the baby first." She replies.

He shakes his head and gently takes her arm as she rises from the seat.

Once clear of the vehicle he closes her door and opens the back door to retrieve the baby capsule.

…..

Xander squirms in the sunlight and gives a small hungry squeal.

As they walk towards the house Rhonda appears on the doorstep.

With one hand holding the capsule and the other in the small of Stevie's back Alex moves his family forward.

After a hug and a quick welcome home chat from Rhonda Stevie and Alex move upstairs as Rhonda flits into the kitchen to prepare afternoon tea.

…..

In the privacy of their room Stevie enters the bathroom before returning to the bedroom where Xander is voicing his quest for milk.

"I thought you were going to change his nappy?" Stevie asks seeing Alex hovering over the capsule.

"You didn't seem like you wanted me to touch him so I was waiting for you." Alex snipes.

Anger rises in her but she deflects it away and softly responds. "That wasn't what I meant Alex."

"Fine!" He grumbles as he slides his hands under the baby and lifts him out of the capsule.

…

"Oh Alex!" Stevie begins.

"Now what?" He questions gruffly.

"Nothing." Stevie states trying not to laugh as she folds her arms across her chest and lets him find out the hard way.

Alex manoeuvres the baby into his arms and as he walks to the change table stops abruptly and lifts one hand away from his son.

"Oh sweet Jesus!" Alex exclaims looking at the dark greenish black faeces all over his hand.

…..

Stevie bites her lip at the expression on his face.

He looks furious then stunned before the shadow of a smile drifts onto his face.

"You tried to warn me." He questions.

The amused expression on her face makes him smile as she replies. "Yes I did."

They stand looking at each other as Xander squirms around and an enormous wet gurgling sound causes Alex to look down at the small bundle in his arms then back to Stevie. "I think I'm gunna need a shower."

"I think you might be right." She responds as the green ooze dribbles down the front of Alex's shirt and jeans.

Stevie grabs a towel and places it over the change table. "Put him here and I'll fix him up while you have a shower."

"Yuck! How can so much poo come out of such a small bum?" Alex questions as he wipes his hand on the towel.

"Beats me but Rose was the same for the first few days." Stevie replies kicking into action.

"Glad I missed that." Alex responds wiping the excess poo from his clothing.

Stevie looks at him.

"Not Rose just the poo." He adds.

Stevie smiles at him and replies. "I knew what you meant. Hurry up and I'll meet you downstairs."

Leaning forward he kisses the top of her head and whispers. "I'm sorry for growling at you."

"I know." She states then says. "Now get."

…..

_**Fisher Hospital…**_

Tess wakes and feels disorientated and woozy.

Before she has a chance to sit up she begins to vomit.

Cool hands touch her arm and a soothing voice tells her. "It's ok Mrs Ryan you're in recovery you've had a reaction to the anesthetic."

"Anesthetic?" Tess questions before vomiting again.

"Yes we needed to remove a small piece of placenta which was a simple procedure but you've reacted to the anesthetic so that's why you're still here." The nurse informs her.

Tess slumps back into the pillows and closes her eyes.

….

Nick sits in the waiting room with Harrison asleep in his arms.

Looking up he smiles briefly as Jodi and Grace stride towards him.

"What's going on Nick? Is she ok?" Jodi asks.

"They said the procedure was straight forward but she reacted badly to the anesthetic so she's still in recovery." Nick answers.

"Let me hold Harrison for you." Grace offers.

Nick gladly lets her take the small boy as his arm has fallen asleep.

Standing up Nick stretches and rubs him numb arm.

All three turn as the nurse calls for Mr Ryan.

…


	74. Chapter 74 The Patient

_**Fisher Hospital….**_

Alex pulls slowly into the car park before applying the handbrake and turning the car off.

Looking across at his wife he smiles.

She's sound asleep, her head back and to one side and her legs curled up in a hap hazard fashion under her.

When she'd found out about Tess being unwell she'd insisted they return to visit and offer up moral support.

It was day three for them and Xander had been restless overnight.

She was exhausted but couldn't be persuaded to remain home.

"Women!" He whispers before softly calling her name as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

….

"Stevie! Wake up. We're here."

A soft groan emits from her as she moves about and stretches.

"Aww we're here! Already?" She exclaims sleepily blinking in the bright sunlight.

"Yep." He responds as he exits the car.

After another stretch she too exits the car as he retrieves the baby and capsule from the back seat.

….

_**Tess's Room…**_

Nick places Oliver into the crib beside the bed as Tess returns from the bathroom.

"All good?" He asks as he straightens up.

"Better." She replies as she gingerly climbs back into her bed.

"I need coffee. Would you like one too?" Nick tells her as he helps her with the blanket.

"Hmm real coffee?"

Giving her a soft kiss he then strokes her hair and answers. "Anything you want wifey, anything at all."

She smiles up at him and with a cheeky grin replies. "Husband you're the best."

Leaning forward he kisses her forehead and whispers. "You have a rest and I'll be back soon. I might go and have a quick look at the sales."

Tess is feeling very emotional but hides it from him by pretending to be sleepy.

"Mmm Hmm." She mumbles.

Smiling he makes to leave the room.

"I'll miss you." Tess calls.

"Me too." He calls back.

…

As the door closes behind him he almost runs into Alex and Stevie.

"Alex! Stevie! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home resting?" Nick exclaims.

"I thought Tess would need moral support." Stevie defends.

Nick smiles and replies. "She's good this morning it's been a really rough couple of days for her but she's doing just fine today. She's trying to be tough and hold off from crying but I figure if I give her some space she'll have a bit of a teary and be right as rain .I'm just going to get us some coffee and give her a minute to herself."

"Oh." Stevie remarks almost looking disappointed then rallies and adds. "I'm so glad Nick I was really worried about her."

"That's nice Stevie really but go and see for yourself." Nick answers.

"Right I'll come with you then, I could use a coffee. Stevie you want one too?" Alex asks as Stevie takes the sleeping baby from him.

"Yes and something to eat might be nice too." Stevie replies as she pushes open the door.

Alex and Nick move off as the door gushes shut behind her.

"I'm glad you came Alex. Tess is trying to be tough but something is really bothering her and she just tells me everything is fine. Stevie and Tess are so close and whatever it is that's bothering her I'm sure she'll tell Stevie about."

"Yeah they support each other well don't they? We're lucky Nick a lot of blokes wives don't get along like ours do." Alex offers.

"Yeah you're right. Come on I told Tess I'm going to have a quick look at the sales. We've got an hour so let's get moving."

…..

Tess has her back to the door as Stevie enters the room and places the capsule on the chair beside the bed.

Thinking her friend is asleep Stevie is about to sit down when she hears a tell-tale sniff.

"Tess?" She questions softly as she moves around the bed.

"Teeeesss." Stevie soothes as she sees the tears.

Wrapping her arms around her friend she asks. "Hey what's wrong? Nick said you were great."

In a flood of emotions, tears and snot Tess confesses. "I'm not alright Stevie but Sally was and I don't want Nick to think I'm a sook."

Stevie frowns and states. "Sally was! Tess this is another time and another place you shouldn't even be thinking about Sally"

"Yeah I know but she was all together and was healthy and smiling and I'm not. I can't compete with that image he has of her." Tess sobs.

Stevie squeezes tighter and offers. "You're a goose McLeod he's not running a score book on you. He loves you remember. Tears and all."

Tess looks up at her friend and questions. "You think so?'

Stevie's smile is wide and her words comforting. "I know so. Now shove over, I'm friggen exhausted."

Tess sniffs, grins and wriggles across the bed as Stevie gingerly heaves herself up beside her friend.

Stevie leans on her elbow from behind Tess as they both look at Tess's sleeping baby.

"He's so sweet Tess." Stevie offers.

"He is isn't he?" Tess blubbers.

"Stop it or you'll get me started." Stevie cautions.

Tess makes several noises as she tries to hold her tears.

Stevie cuddles in from behind her. "Oh what the hell just let it go Tess?"

…..

_**Fisher Saleyards…**_

Nick and Alex wander through the pens stopping occasionally to chat to other farmers.

"Brewer what are you doing here?" Alex asks as he stops his friend.

"Umm argh a friend needed to buy a horse so I came too." Dave replies looking uncomfortable

"A friend! I didn't know you had any friends mate I'm impressed." Alex teases.

Dave's eyes flit about nervously.

"Regan!" Nick whispers.

Alex looks up as Regan moves towards them.

"Regan! If she's your friend Brewer you are playing with fire. Grace will not be happy. "Alex warns.

"Grace and I are over." Dave snaps from the corner of his mouth as Regan joins them.

…..

Alex glances sideways at his mate then back to Regan.

Dipping his hat he states. "G'Day Regan I didn't know you rode."

"I don't but I think I need to learn, don't you?" She replies smiling at all three men.

"Well don't ask Brewer to help you he's useless." Alex chuckles.

Nick laughs too and responds. "No he's not Alex, Grace taught him remember."

As the words leave Nicks lips the uncomfortable conversation intensifies.

Dave's face reddens as Alex laughs at the memory of how Grace taught Dave to balance.

"Haven't you two got somewhere you need to be?" Dave grumbles.

Nick glimpses his watch and announces, "Come on Alex we'd best get back to the girls."

"How are the babies doing?" Regan asks.

"They're great and so are their Mums." Nick replies as he begins to move off.

Alex follows.

"Hey Brewer come over and have a beer with me tonight ,we'll wet the baby's head. "Alex calls back.

"Yep ok." Dave replies.

"What was that all about?" Regan asks.

"Nothing." Dave replies.

"Oh." Regan says understanding there is way more to the conversation that he's letting on.

….

_**Fisher Hospital…**_

Nick opens the door and stops.

Looking back at his brother he grins and whispers. "Not what I was expecting to see."

Alex snuffles out a chuckle and softly responds. "Two girls in bed together it's a bugger they're fully dressed."

Nick laughs too.

…..

Tess begins to move and Stevie stretches beside her.

Xander is wriggling about letting out the occasional cry.

Alex picks him up while Nick wakes their wives.

Stevie laughs and looks embarrassed as she asks for the time.

"Oh god we've been asleep for over an hour Tess." Stevie exclaims climbing from the bed.

Tess grins and stretches again before sitting up.

"How's the patient?" Nick enquires as he accepts her kiss.

"The patient is wonderful thanks." Tess responds happily.

Stevie and Tess exchange looks.

Across their heads Alex winks at Nick.

Nick smiles.


	75. Chapter 75 Boundaries

_**Boundary fence ….. Several weeks later….**_

Nick glances up as Alex pulls the Ute to a stop.

Grabbing his hat off the seat Alex opens the door and clambers out.

"Morning!" Nick calls as he drives the crowbar into the earth.

"Yeah morning sorry I'm so late." Alex replies during a yawn.

"Rough night?" Nick questions.

Alex stretches and replies." Mmm yeah the little bloke was awake almost every hour , Stevie told me to go into the spare room but I could still hear him and she was knackered so I ended up sending her off to sleep. I walked the floor with him for a couple of hours."

Nick straightens up as Alex explains his tardiness and nodding his head in agreement says. "It's hard going in the first few months you'll have to nap whenever you can."

Alex chuckles and offers. "Stevie fell asleep in her porridge this morning."

"What face first?" Nick asks sounding surprised.

Shaking his head Alex responds. "Nah it was more of a sideways slip."

Nick frowns in puzzlement.

"Her head was resting on her arm and when she nodded off it kind of fishtailed into the bowl." Alex laughs.

Nick laughs too but then states. " She would not have been happy about that. Or the fact you laughed."

"She almost cried." Alex says.

"She's exhausted."

"Yeah she is so I gave her a hug and sent her back to bed." Alex explains the previous amusement disappearing from his voice.

...

Looking along the fence Alex remarks. " This section looks ok."

Nick continues pounding the earth with the crowbar and replies. " Yeah there's only three on this part , further along there's six and then a group of four we should be done by lunchtime."

"Sounds good."

" So Stevies ok with the Farmers council meeting at your place this arvo?"

Alex has walked across to the Drovers Ute and dragging a post from the back responds." She was when I asked her last week but she was asleep by the time I left so I just asked Rhonda to sort it."

Nick stops what he's doing and asks. " Is that wise?"

Screwing up his face with the effort of lifting the post Alex questions." Whaddya mean?"

" Well it's her first one as Mrs Ryan ."

" She's been Mrs Ryan at six other meetings Nick it's nothing new." Alex huffs as he drops the post beside the next post hole.

" Yes she was but it's different this time she's hosting it." Nick replies.

Standing deep in thought for a moment Alex states confidently. " Nah she'll romp it in Nick she's an overseer she's great at time management and being organised."

...

_**Drovers Run...Eleven o'clock...**_

" Calm down Stevie it will be fine...No of course not ...It's just tea and some cake you don't have to make a three course meal. I'm sure he meant well...Stevie ! I'm coming over...No it's ok I'll be there in twenty minutes... No it's not a problem...Ok I'll see you soon...Bye."

Putting the phone down Tess turns towards the office door.

" Problem?" Grace asks.

" Bloody Alex has the Farmers council meeting today and he has Rhonda organising it all."

" And the problem is?"

" It's Stevie's first one hosting." Tess replies walking passed Grace.

" I don't get what the problem is?" Grace states.

Turning back Tess replies." She's had a rough few nights with the baby, she's tired and emotional and the district Farmers will take notice of how she handles herself and their wives will be full of questions about how it all went."

" Stuff em'" Grace grumbles.

" My thoughts exactly but I've done it before and am a bit more relaxed about the entire event. Stevie's not." Tess answers.

Grace chuckles and offers." Tell her to feed the little bloke during the meeting ...they'll be so distracted by her hooters they won't care about what's on the table."

Tess grins at her and replies. " I'm sure they would but I don't think she'll buy into that."

" Well tell her I said if all else fails get the girls out." Grace quips as she walks back into the kitchen.

Tess shakes her head before quickly running upstairs to grab Oliver and the nappy bag.

...

_**Gungellan... The truck stop...Just after lunch...**_

Regan fills the petrol tank and feels uncomfortable as two local women walk from the shop and mutter between themselves.

It's glaringly obvious they are talking about her and she knows it has something to do with Dave and Grace.

Dave pulls in beside her and greets her cheerily.

Her expression isn't lost on him and as he climbs from the car asks. " Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm just dandy thanks very much."

Placing his hand on her arm he offers." Talk to me Regan what's upset you?"

Her eyes prick with tears and her chin scrunches up as she rehangs the pump" They're all talking about me ! I just know they are."

Dave draws her in and holds her gently. " They're talking about me because I'm so handsome."

Despite her tears she laughs and looks up at him.

He smiles at her and places a soft kiss on her forehead before she cuddles back into him.

" You've become such a good friend in such a short time Dave. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Across the road Grace is walking back to the Ute with Taylor and spots her sister's embrace.

Taylor follows her glance and quips." They look chummy."

" Yeah they do. She can have him they deserve each other." Grace snarls as she climbs into the car and slams the door shut.

Taylor watches for a few more seconds and opening her door speaks to Grace.

As they drive off neither Dave nor Regan notices them.

...

_**Drovers Run...**_

_"_Hurry up Nick we're running so bloody late!" Alex yells looking up.

As he navigates his descent of the stairs Nick responds " Not my fault Alex."

"You should always carry jumper leads or at least a bloody rope in ya car now we'll have to get the boys to go and get ya Ute." Alex grumbles walking back through the house.

"Right and where were your leads and ropes?" Nick argues.

Alex doesn't reply as he lumbers out the door.

...

The mood between the brothers had changed dramatically after NIck's car failed to start.

With the discovery that they lacked electrical leads to jump start the car or a rope to tow it back Alex had become agitated as time whizzed by.

Returning to Drovers Run Nick had requested Alex wait for him after they found the note on the table .

**Nick...We're out at Skinny Jims bringing in a mob. Tess is over on Kilarney calming Stevie down! Who'd have thought cakes and cuppa's would be the undoing of the unflappable Stevie Hall he he ...Grace...**

_Dust drifts and slowly settles across Drovers Run as Alex's car heads towards Kilarney, the Farmers Council meeting and the newest Mrs Ryan's first foray into entertaining the district farmers..._

_..._


	76. Chapter 76 Let me entertain you

_**Kilarney…..**_

With Nick close behind him Alex pushes open the living room door expecting to find an angry wife.

He comes to a halt while Nick steps out to be at his side.

Amidst the mumbles of men's lowered voices and occasional laughter sits Stevie.

With a sleeping Xander propped up on her knee.

His chubby cheeks drooping over her hand as she gentle rubs his back.

A loud burp escapes from him.

His plump arms fly up momentarily as he startles by the noise.

Milk slips from his perfect lips and then a crooked smile sweeps onto his face.

The gathered men lower their voices and smile at the tiny boy.

Jim Selkirk eases over and places a cup of tea on the table beside Stevie while Neil Thompson deposits a platter with cake and biscuits alongside it.

"There you go Stevie you need to drink plenty of fluid and eat well while you're feeding you know." Jim urges.

"Here let me take the baby for you so you can have your tea." Neil offers gently lifting the baby into his arms.

Stevie smiles at them and as she picks up her tea asks. " Thanks Jim. Are you sure you're alright with him Neil?"

Neil smiles at her and responds. "Makes me feel young again Stevie like it's my own baby. I wish my lot would hurry up and reproduce. I reckon I'll make an awesome grandfather."

"I reckon you might be right Neil." She agrees.

He smiles at her and puffs up his chest before looking across the room.

Frowning Neil scolds. "Where have you been? Fancy leaving your wife and the little fellow to organise all of us Alex. You need to think a bit more about your priorities."

Stevie withholds a grin and raises an eyebrow as Alex responds. "I got caught up Neil otherwise I'd have been here to help."

"Don't give me excuses Alex next time stay close to the house in case she needs you." Neil continues.

Licking his lip Alex replies. "Fair enough I'm new at this too mate but I'll take on board what you've said."

Happy with the response Neil walks away gently rubbing the babies back

Alex leans down to kiss his wife and whispers. "Thanks for that."

Highly amused she responds. "I never said a word to them. I was in a bit of a flap earlier but Tess gave me a hand then left. Just as they all started to arrive your little Bull started bellowing to be fed. They all pampered the hell out of us , who was I to argue?"

He smiles at her and asks. "So you aren't angry with me?"

"No why would I be?" She asks.

Leaning forward he kisses her forehead and whispers. "You're awesome."

"I know , they've all been telling me that for the last half an hour." She chuckles.

…..

_**Fisher...**_

Dave guides Regan down the stairs with his hand in the small of her back.

Reaching the bottom she steps back and looks at him.

"You ok now?" He asks.

She gives him a smile, a nod and replies, " Yes I am and Dave thank you for coming with me ."

" No worries at all Regan I'm just happy you finally saw a doctor."

A frown crosses her face and she offers. " I'll have to tell Grace."

Dave looks up the street and runs his hand back across his hair. " Would you like me to come with you for moral support?"

"I'll have to move away ,there is no way she'll accept any of this." Regan replies quietly.

"Like I told you before Regan move in with me, Patrick and Riley won't mind."

She studies his face momentarily then asks. " Are you sure it would be ok? It might help until Grace calms down a bit"

With a wide smile and his usual charm he wraps his arm around her shoulder and steers her towards the car. " Couldn't think of a better place for you to be."

Glancing up at him she smiles.

Leaning over he kisses the top of her head then stops and opens the car door for her.

"Kilarney then?" He asks.

"Yes please." She responds as he closes the door.

...

_**Drover's Run...Late in the afternoon...**_

Tess gives Regan a hug and pleads. " Regan you should be staying here. I'm sure we can work this out."

The two women stop mid conversation as Grace's angry voice is heard from outside.

"Calm down will you." Dave growls.

Grace spits her words at him as she snaps her fingers and says. " Just like that you ask her to move in with you! Your a snake ! No scratch that you're actually a rat and I hope the pair of you rot in hell!'

"Grace why are you yelling at Dave for?" Regan snaps with Tess hot on her heels.

Nick and Jodi have walked from the sheds hearing all the ruckus.

"Someones not happy." Jodi states as the two scurry towards the women.

...

Grace turns on Regan and raises her fist in anger.

Tess moves to intervene and Nick begins to run.

Dave steps between Grace and Regan and yells . " Don't you dare hit her Grace! She's pregnant."

For a split second Grace's world stops turning.

Tess , Nick and Jodi exchange shocked expressions.

...

_**Kilarney...**_

"Will you cut it out?" Stevie giggles as she looks down.

Alex grins but continues to film her and teases. " Don't be like that Mummy I'm just getting some footage for when our little Bull is older so he can see how tiny he was."

"I call bullshit Alex." Stevie quips before looking up at him and raising her eyebrows,

"It's just a little bit of footage Cowgirl." He defends.

"Really ? Would you have wanted see yourself sucking on your Mother's breast?" She counters.

"Well now you've taken all the fun out of it Stevie." He complains.

She chuckles. " Get a visual did you?"

Pulling a face at her he responds. " Put the baby down then and I'll just video you. "

Again she giggles and responds. " You bloody pervert is that why you bought the camera "

He laughs too and quips. "Well it cost a lot of money so we might as well get our moneys worth."

They both enjoy the joke but stop laughing when they hear Dave call from the back door.

"In the living room mate!" Alex yells back setting the camera down beside Stevie.

...

Dave walks into the lounge room closely followed by Regan.

"Jesus Brewer! What in the hell happened to you?" Alex exclaims.

Regan has obviously been crying and starts again.

Dave rubs her arm and offers, " It'll be alright, I promise."

"Here sit down the pair of you and I'll get you both a drink." Alex offers looking concerned

"Dave what happened to your face?" Stevie questions noting the black eye and grazed face.

"Grace attacked him and it's all my fault." Regan sobs.

A questioning glance is exchanged between Stevie and Alex before he walks over to the liquor cabinet.


	77. Chapter 77 Grumpy

_**Drover's Run…A week after Grace attacked Dave.**_

Jodi holds the lead rope as Dave inspects the cut on Tucker's chest.

" Your face still looks sore Dave."

" I'm fine."

" Dave." Jodi pushes.

Glancing at her he replies." It bloody hurts Jodi . I hope it doesn't scar and please don't make me smile." He confesses .

" Well then you'll be ruggedly handsome instead of just handsome." She offers trying to boost his spirits.

He laughs , then winces in pain as his lip splits a little .

With the gap between his overall sleeve and his glove he presses the skin of his arm to his lip.

" I'm sorry Dave. Oh your lips bleeding." Jodi states.

He tries to dab at it.

" Here let me help." Jodi offers .

Using a clean tissue she retrieves from her pocket she softly dabs his face.

Concentrating on the job at hand for a moment she finally announces." There! All fixed."

"Thanks." Dave offers transfixed to her.

She holds his gaze.

...

"Morning Dave." Taylor calls as she walks passed with Grace.

Turning his head to return the greeting he's met with Grace's angry eyes before she turns and swiftly disappears into the shed.

As he returns his attention to Jodi and Tucker Jodi sees the pained expression on his face.

Placing her hand on his arm she offers. " None of this is your fault Dave ."

With a small smile on his face he looks at her and replies. " Yeah I know but I really don't like being hated like this."

"You still have feelings for her?"

His eyes search her face before he answers. "No I don't Jodi that boat has well and truly sailed. I just don't seem to be able to get it right with women. I've come to the conclusion that I'll never have someone special in my life which in turn means I'll never become a Father. "

"A Father?" Jodi questions.

She watches as his face flushes.

...

Surprised by the comment Jodi muses. "I can't believe that you said that out loud and I thought you and Regan..."

Glancing at her before getting back to the job at hand he responds in a half joking manner. "Regan and I are just friends Jodi. "

"Oh ! So you aren't the babies Father." Jodi exclaims.

Straightening up he exclaims." What? No! Why would you think that?"

They stand looking at each other in silence.

...

I think everyone assumed it was yours Dave." Jodi explains.

"No I'm just giving her moral support Jodi."

"That's sweet Dave. Not many guys would do that."Jodi observes.

" No they wouldn't but I'm not your average bloke though am I?" He replies in jest.

Tilting her head slightly Jodi takes in his words and softly replies. " No …No you're not."

…

_**Kilarney… **_

"Kettles boiled and someone needs his Mumma!" Regan calls as she walks towards Stevie.

Closing the door to the stable Stevie dusts herself off and reaches out for her baby.

Regan gently slides him into his Mothers outstretched arms and says. "He's only just woken up."

Kissing his chubby cheeks Stevie trills happily to her son.

Briefly he calmly looks at her before fussing and beginning to grizzle.

Regan laughs and quips. " Nice try Mumma but he wants milk not entertainment."

Stevie chuckles and loosening her top allows her baby access.

With a squeal and a snuffle he settles and begins to drink.

Regan laughs. "Gratification is instant isn't it?"

Stevie looks at her newest friend and replies. "Yeah it is."

Regan rubs her belly and offers." I can't wait."

Stevie smiles and says." It's the best feeling Regan ...holding your own baby for the first time."

Regan's smile fades when she responds." It would be much better if the babies father was there."

Looking at her baby Stevie replies." I've given birth solo and with Alex and I agree it's definitely much better when Daddy's with you. Isn't it little man."

Looking up at Regan Stevie continues." I'm sorry Regan that was a thoughtless comment."

Regan smiles at her and replies. " No Stevie it was an honest observation please always be honest with me."

Stevie gives a small smile and nod before replying." Ok. Now let's go and have that cuppa , Kate should be back from the Doctors too."

The two women walk back towards the house chatting happily about Kate and Marcus's baby that is due any day.

...

Kate slams the door closed .

" Why don't you shut the door Kate!" Marcus yells after her.

She storms towards the house after turning back and raising her middle finger to him.

"We'll that's mature ." He mumbles as he turns the car off and opens the door.

Walking from behind his brother Alex quips." You're quite the charmer aren't you Marcos!"

" Bite me!" Marcus grumbles.

" No thanks but I think your wife would happily sink her teeth into you. What have you down to my little Fred?"

With his hands resting on his hips Marcus's shoulders slump as he sighs." It doesn't matter what I do or say these days I'm always wrong." Marcus responds.

Alex smiles and rests his hand on his brothers shoulder." She's tired mate , carrying all that extra weight and all the movement. She anxious about when she'll get to meet her baby and if everything will go alright. It's not you."

Marcus looks at Alex ."I know all that but it still feels like she blames me for her discomfort."

" You're not a very smart man are ya? It's because she loves you and wants it all to be perfect that she's reacting the way she is. Stevie and I had loads of misunderstandings before she had the little bloke and it was all because she was worried and I was worried and we jumped to conclusions and snapped at each other all the time. Just apologise Marcus, hug her and kiss her and tell her she's beautiful, she'll be feeling guilty too . Trust me." Alex counsels.

Again Marcus sighs and asks . " You think so?"

" I know so. Come on let's see if there's any cake left ." Alex responds and urges his brother towards the house.

...

Inside a similar conversation has just concluded.

As Alex enters the kitchen with Marcus behind him a teary Kate offers." Marcus I'm sorry."

Marcus glances at Alex who smiles and winks at him before Marcus moves forward into Kate arms.

Alex walks passed them and greets Stevie with a quick peck on the cheek.

"What am I a bloody chicken what's with the peck?" Stevie teases.

" I've put you on rations Mrs Ryan all the other women in the district are complaining you're getting way too much affection." Alex quips.

Regan laughs.

" Is that right?" Stevie questions.

He nods at her.

" Ok I'm up for that ! Rations it is." Stevie deadpans.

" Hey?! No I was just kidding ." He exclaims.

" No no I don't want to upset other women in the district so rations it is. " She replies.

" Not as smart as ya think you are after all?" Marcus drops into the conversations.

Alex pulls a face at him then looks back at Stevie.

She points to her left cheek .

He grins and kisses it softly.

She points to the right.

Again he does as she directs.

Licking her lips she touches her finger to them.

He smiles and delivers.

" Keep him busy Stevie so I can get some cake ." Marcus teases.

They all laugh.


End file.
